A New Chapter of Their Lives
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Takes place after Lou died. Greg needs someone to replace Lou, he's got multiple applicants to chose from. But will he find the right person?Future Greg/OC. Rated T for mention of rape no actual rape scenes or descriptions of how it happened.
1. New teammembers

**A/N I always have trouble bringing my story somewhere without rushing it, so let's see how I do with this one. And if anyone is reading my NCIS fanfic. Yes I will finish it. I've got vacation now :P **

**Anyone who notices the Firefly-reference I put in here? It's subtle.. sort of..**

**This is pure fictional, anything that matches anyone's life is pure coincidental. Don't hate me for getting details wrong. I do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters.**

**Rating T for language and mention of rape, but no actual rape scenes. And talk about the war in Iraq, I do not mean to offend anyone with both of those subject. I don´t no much about either so just go with me. Please review, I welcome criticism, but I delete hate-messaged and stuff.**

**This takes place after Lou died in that bomb-thing. The team consists of: Sam, Ed, Greg, Spike and Jules. **

Greg was ordered to hire a new team member, he didn´t want to. None of them wanted a new team member. Lewis –lou- was their team member. But he had to replace him, for their own safety. With Jules on sick leave for taking a bullet to the vest, they were down by two. A team like theirs can't be a man short, let alone two. So he has been looking at resume's all week. He has to chose, they always choose their own. Now he's only looking at 3 resume's, two girls and a guy. All of them are supposed to be great. So he was going to interview them, let's just hope he doesn't have to cancel because of a hot call, again.. He has cancelled on them four times already. Of course they said they understood, they all want the job. Although sometimes he doesn't know why anyone would want this job.

The first applicant, Nathan, arrived at 9 A.M. Greg took him through tactics first, to see what his answers are in hypothetical situations. Turned out he was more of a barge-in-and-shoot-ask-questions-later-guy. People can learn a lot of things, you can teach them to shoot and how to negotiate. But teaching them to do a different job then their instinct says they should, that would be a waste of time and resources.

The second and third applicant weren't much better. The second simply turned out to be unfit in every possible way. Especially the fact that his first question was how many times he would be able to shoot people. The third applicant was just not good enough in most aspects, especially physically.

So the applicants didn't turn exactly out to be what he had hoped. He turned around when he heard knocking and turned around. "Ed, come in. Got something fun for me?"

"Maybe, a girl just walked in here. Said she heard there was a job and wanted to apply." Ed handed Greg her resume.

Greg looked out into the lobby. He noticed a girl, standing there. He did an initial evaluation, she looked like she was in shape and eager to be here. Her resume said she came back from Iraq a month ago, honourably discharged and a letter of recommendation. For Greg, that was as much as a first opinion he would get because they heard Winnie's voice over the intercom, saying there was hot call.

Greg, who was already geared-up, walked towards her.

"My name is sergeant Greg Parker, and you are Zoë Washburne right?" He handed Winnie all the files, including hers.

"Yes sir." She shook the hand he had extended and he noticed a scar on the inside of her wrist. "It's from a long time ago." People always thought she was or had been suicidal, and she did NOT want her possibly new boss to think she was suicidal.

Greg nodded and looked around to see his team coming out of the locker-room. "Ok, well I have to go. If you can wait here, we can talk later. Winnie will give you a headphone so you can listen in. See if this is what you think it is."

Zoë looked at the team coming towards them. "What if I come with you? I can see if it is what I think it is, and I may just be helpful at the same time." She smiled at him.

Greg looked towards Ed who just shrugged. "Fine, but you will stay with me at all times. We've got an extra vest in the trunk."

The call was pretty much routine so far, no high risk or anything like that. Greg put Ed in charge for this call, although Greg was still listening in. He could talk to Zoë in the mean time, they were sitting in the truck.

"So, how you like this job so far?" Zoë turned towards him and smiled.

"So far so good, it's a nice change of pace." Greg raised his eyebrows so she continued. "From killing people and losing people in Iraq. Here you only kill after you tried everything else, and most off the time you can take your time, right?" She waited till Greg confirmed this with a nod. "In Iraq we were trying to save lives and sometimes the wrong person was killed."

"Lost a lot of friends there?" He looked at her, really looked at her.

"Not a lot, just a few. All of them good men. Losing my best friend made me quit."

"Must've been tough."

Zoë had noticed his bracelet when they first met and couldn't help but look at it.  
"You know how it feels, right? The guys place I'm taking?"

Greg nodded and unconsciously touched the bracelet. "Yeah, I do. It's hard losing a teammate. But it's worse losing a friend. He'd been with us a long time."

"How am I doing so far?" Greg looked at her questioningly "On my psych eval." She elaborated.

"Good so far, but you know I'll still have to give you a physical, tactical, shooting test and lie detector test. Right?"

"You're going to give me a physical? You're a doctor to? Going to examine me, isn't that a little inappropriate, Greg?"

He blushed a little. "I didn't.. I mean you have to run and stuff." She smiled at him.

"_Ma'am put the knife down." It was Ed, they heard him over the intercom. _

"Ed, eddie? What's going on?"

"_WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU'RE MEN! A BUNCH OF PIGGHEADED MEN!" It was the woman. _

Zoë looked up at Greg, raising her eyebrows. Indicating that maybe what she needs would be a woman.

"No, you are not on the team. I don't know if you are suitable yet. And you don't know all you need to know to go into a situation like that." Greg spoke firm.

"_Ma'am, if you don't put the knife down we will be forced to shoot you." It was Ed again._

Zoë raised her eyebrows again.

"Ed, Zoë wants to go in. What you think?"

"_Don't know, haven't talked to her. But if it goes on like this we're going to have to take her out so you better decide fast."_

Greg inhaled deeply. "Fine, I'll take you there. But you will not take a gun." She nodded.

"Ed, we're coming your way. Send Spike down for me will you? I need him here."

"_Copy that, Spike is coming your way." Ed turned his attention to the woman again. "Ma'am, there is a woman coming up here as we speak. Just hold on a minute."_

Spike and Greg went down to the van after Zoë got into the room. Greg turned his com off. "Spike, give me everything you can find on Zoë Washburne. I want to know exactly who I just sent up there."


	2. You never lie to a subject!

**A/N Anyone who notices the house-reference I put in here? It's subtle.. sort of..**

Had this chapter already done when I posted the last one, so don't expect the third for at least a couple of days. 

**Tried really hard not to step on anyone's toes with the whole rated T for mention rape thing. But if I did step on your toes. I'm sorry I did, I tried my best.**

"Ma'am, my name is Zoë. Can you tell me yours?" She was standing in front of Ed so she could speak to the woman directly.

"We got you covered, just keep you com on and listen to it carefully." She nodded so Ed knew she was listening.

"Stacy, Stacy Warner" She answered, the knife still firm in place against the man's throat.

"Spike, run that name for me. See what comes up"

"_Way ahead of you Ed, I'll let you know when I know something." He could hear Spike's cocky smile over the com._

"Thanks Stacy, can you tell me who you got with you there?"

"A bastard, that's who he is."

"_Don't think she's going to give us a name right now, leave it. You can try again in a few minutes. Spike got his picture. Let him try his magic." It was Greg, talking in her ear._

"Ok, then can you tell me why you think he's a bastard?" Zoë asked with a friendly voice.

"Because of what he did!" She got a little more agitated, and the knife was now pressed against his throat almost to the point of cutting.

"_Greg, I got the solution."_

"_You got it if you need it Ed."_

'Oh no, that's not going to happen on my not even first day.' Zoë thought.

"_Ed, got it." It was Spike "Stacy Warner was raped not more than a month ago. Our John Doe matches the sketch the Toronto PD made." Zoë took in a sharp breath._

"_Good thing you came walking into the station this morning Zoë, she wouldn´t have listened to any of us." It was Greg._

"Where Spike?" Zoë whispered so Stacy wouldn't be able to hear her.

"_In the street, she got grabbed. I got the pictures, it was violent. Police never found out who it was."_

"You don't know his name, do you Stacy?" Zoë said sympathetically.

"He just needs to go! The police couldn't find him. I bet they didn't even try!"

"_Show her that you are on her side Zoë" It was Greg again, the solid voice in her ear._

"I get what you are doing Stacy, you want the man responsible for ruining your life to get punished. I get that, but this is not the way to do it."

"You don't get it, if you did you wouldn't try to stop me."

"I do."

"Don't lie to her Zoë." Ed was strict.

"If you did you would ask them to leave!" Stacy pointed towards Ed and Sam.

Zoë turned around and looked at Ed, his eyes hardened and shook his head.

"I think they want you to show them some good faith first Stacy." She turned her attention back towards Stacy "That knife is pressing into his skin pretty hard, can you lower it a little for me?"

"Will they leave?"

Zoë raised her eyebrows at Ed, he nodded towards Sam. "I can get rid of one for you."

Stacy nodded and lowered the knife just a little.

"Sam, go stand outside this door." Ed whispered. Sam nodded and left the room.

Zoë inhaled deeply. "I do get it, I've been raped." That definitely got everyone's attention.

"Don't lie Zoë" It was Ed again.

She ignored Ed and continued. "At first you were scared, now you're angry and scared. Because he gets to live his life like he always has, no change whatsoever. But you don't, you rather walk an extra mile then to take the short way with dark alleys. In the beginning you were afraid to be alone with men, but that's starting to go away. The nights are the worst, because you wake up in the middle of the night sweating. Am I close?"

Stacy just nodded.

"Zoë" Ed snapped.

"You know what I had the most trouble with? The everyday stuff. I didn't want to tell my friends, afraid they would pity me. So I didn't tell them, I think that only made it worse. I wasn't able to talk to my friends about it. They obviously thought I was acting weird, never wanting to go anywhere alone."

"Zoë" Ed snapped again. Ed thought she was lying, Spike did a background check on her and nothing special had come up.

"Ed, it's really annoying. Either shut up or I will turn my com off." She whispered roughly.

"Zoë don't lie to her, you never lie to an unsub."

Zoë turned her com of. That pissed of Ed, but he couldn't make a move towards her because of the knife Stacy had pressed up against the man's throat.

"But I got through it, Stacy. And you will too."

"You are 100% over it?"

Zoë shook her head. "I don't think that'll happen for a long time. But I'm no longer afraid to be around men. Haven´t been for a long while. I still avoid dark alleys, but that's just general safety. And yes, I still have some nightmares. But rarely. I used to have them 5 or 6 times a night. I'm down to 2 or 3 times a week. So that's pretty good progress."

"But they caught the guy who did it?"

"_Greg?" It was Ed_

"_Leave it for now Ed, Spike is doing a background from before she came to Canada."_

Again, Zoë shook her head. "They never did. And that's hard. But I've moved on mostly."

Stacy had lowered the knife a little again.

"But you know when you won't be able to move on?" Zoë didn't wait for an answer. "When you do something stupid, like kill him. They made a sketch, he matches the sketch. If they've got DNA they can compare it and you will get closure. But if you kill him, you will go to jail. Always wondering what you life would've been like if you hadn´t. Would you have met a wonderful guy, gotten married and had children? So please, give me the knife?"

Stacy looked at the knife and then back to Zoë, she then nodded and handed her the knife. Zoë grabbed it and let Ed cuff both of them. She then walked out towards Sam and handed him the knife.

She walked out, passed Greg coming out of the van to meet her, passed the yellow tape and passed the crowd to a nearby trashcan and threw up in it. She heard someone walking up to her.

"You can yell at me Ed, just give me a minute."

"I wasn't planning on yelling, but if you want me to?" it was Greg, smiling gently at her.

"Spike background checked me." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, had some trouble going back to before you arrived here though."

She nodded. "How far back did you get?"

"To when you were 13, the file is sealed so we don't know what happened."Greg handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks, so you're still not sure if I lied."

"Judging by your lunch in the trashcan, you didn't lie."

She smiled at him, gave back the vest and shook his hand. "Thanks for letting me go with you today, but I'm not sorry I didn't listen to Ed. I'm pretty sure I said exactly what she needed to hear. I'll take a cab"

"So, I take it you changed your mind and don't want the job?"

"Well, I just figured you didn't want me. After not listening to my team leader and all."

"I read your letter of recommendation, it said you're a stubborn pain in the ass. But that if we could tame you, you'd be one hell of an SRU-cop. So I was planning to talk to Ed, but if you're just going to walk away..."

"Oh, I still want the job."

"Then let's go debrief."

They turned around to see Ed walking towards them. "His bark is worse than his bite, I'll be in the car. "

"You weren't lying."

"No, but you don't have to say anything. You don't know me, you had no reason to trust or believe me."

"So you still want to join the team?"

Zoë nodded. "But there are all sorts of tests I have to do first."

"You've got PTSD?"

"Not anymore, had some from the war but it's gone mostly." 'Wow, he doesn't pull any punches does he.' Zoë thought.

"Nightmares?"

"Nightmares" Zoë confirmed. Ed nodded and walked back towards the car. Zoë stared at him for a second in disbelief of what just happened and then followed him.

**A/N Reviews help me write faster. So,, you know *Hint Hint***


	3. Ready to get your ass kicked?

**-A/N Thinking about finding myself a beta for this one. Being not all too familiar with America/Canada/OOC-tendencies/Grammar/Spelling/Tenses and Google can only help me so far. So if you'd like the job, just lemme know **

_Previously:_

"_You've got PTSD?"_

"_Not anymore, had some from the war but it's gone mostly." 'Wow, he doesn't pull any punches does he.' Zoë thought._

"_Nightmares?"_

"_Nightmares" Zoë confirmed. Ed nodded and walked back towards the car. Zoë stared at him for a second in disbelief of what just happened and then followed him._

…

They just finished debriefing, Zoë was just about to leave the conference room when Greg asked her to stay.

"Welcome to the team." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I'm not there yet. Gotta do those tests first."

Greg nodded. "That you do, I can do your psych and tactical. Ed will do the physical and shooting." He took another look at her file. "But being a sniper, the last shouldn't be a problem."

"I hope not, but I definitely need some help with the tactical. Not my strong suit."

He extended his hard for her to shake it. "See you at six a.m. for you physical."

Her eyes grew a little wide at that. "Six huh. Great. No more sleeping till six-thirty then."

"You usually get up at six?" Greg was shocked. Why would anyone willingly get up at six. Everyone he knew who did it, only got up that early when they _had_ to.

"Yeah, running in the sun isn't my favourite pastime. So I go out before the sun does."

"Remember, Ed will be here at six. He hates it when people are late." And with that Greg entered the locker-room.

…

Zoë was awakened by her alarm. She turned around, looked at it and grunted. "A quarter to six. Damn job.." When she set her alarm last night, she decided she didn't need the run. So that'd buy her another 30 minutes of extra sleep. She figured she would get enough of an exercise with Ed. She got up and made herself a small and healthy breakfast. She didn't eat too much on purpose. When she had her first army-training back home, they trained her so hard she threw up after a couple of hours off running.

After she had found a parking spot in the visitors area, she didn't have her own spot yet, she went up to the desk to find it empty. She looked around for a little bit and checked her watch.

"Right on time." It was Ed, walking up behind her.

"Thought for a minute you would leave me hanging."

"You can change in the locker-room, see you in the gym in 5." Ed walked past her towards the men's locker-room.

'So, he doesn't like me.' Zoë thought to herself. She entered the locker-room and found it rather small. "Guess there aren't many women doing this job." She said out loud to herself. "And now I'm talking to myself. Great." She shoved her jeans and shirt in her gym bag and took it with her to find the gym. When she got there Ed was sitting at a bench, he had some papers in front of him.

"So tell me, what hell are you going to put me through?" She really wanted her team, especially her team-leader, to like her. And so far, her team-leader didn't like her. At all.

"We're going to start with 2, see if you can still walk after that." Ed sounded like he seriously doubted that she could. He looked into her file and read that she was former military. But she had quit over a month ago. And he knew that if she'd been sitting on her ass for a month, she was going to have trouble with this. "The first is running, standard for men is 5K in 25 minutes. Because you're a girl you can do it in 35."

"On a treadmill?" Treadmill's were always much easier, the underground is even and you can set the machine for a certain speed. You just have to follow it.

Ed nodded. "Think you're gonna pull it off?"

"Yeah" In the mornings she did 10K in 50 minutes. So 35 should be easy, right?. "Can I put some music on?"

"Think you're going to be able to put music on while you're chasing an unsub?"

She rolled her eyes and programmed the machine so that she would have run 5K in under 25 minutes.

"Go" It was Ed, letting her now that he had started the stopwatch.

"You sure? 25 minutes is pretty tough if you've been.."

"I haven't been sitting on my ass Ed. I can do it. Or would you rather I fail?" Ed looked at his papers for a second before looking back at her. "I get it, I'm replacing a friend that you lost. I wish he just retired, because it will always be different. I'm not trying to replace him, Ed. I'm just trying to earn my spot in this team." She completely forgot the fact that she was supposed to be running.

"I would start running if I were you." Zoë quickly pressed start.

…

"5K, done." She slowed her speed down to a little over a walk. "So, how'd I do?"

Ed looked at his stopwatch. "Pretty good. 27 minutes. Even with the talking."

"So, do I get a 5 minute break or do you want to do the next thing now?" He looked at his watch.

"You get a 10 minute break, Sam will be your unsub for hand to hand combat. He usually comes in at a quarter to seven."

She picked up her bottle of water and drank it with small sips. If you drink too much too fast, it'll only come back up. It was indeed a quarter to seven when Sam arrived, Ed went to talked to them and they returned a little over 5 minutes later.

"So, Zoë. Ready to get your ass kicked?" It was Sam, walking up to the mats.

"Wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you, Braddock."

"Ok, you are going to have two rounds with Sam. First he is going to be an average unsub. Second he will be an unsub who had military training or Martial Arts experience.." It was Ed, with his clipboard in hand.

"So, second he'll do the best he can to kick my ass?" She looked over to Sam, trying to assess his fighting capabilities. And not liking what she thought to be true.

"You bet I am." He handed her handcuffs. "Your goal is to cuff me."

Zoë put the handcuffs in her sweatpants-pocket and took off her shoes and socks. Sam, who was wearing sneakers, looked at her incredulously. "No shoes?"he asked her.

She just smiled. "And give you a chance at winning? No way." They put on their gloves They took their placed on the mats and waited for Ed's signal.

She had under 5 minutes to kick his ass. She wasn't nervous, that was until Ed gave them the ok. Sam now knew why she took of her shoes, she was light on her feet without them. She was able to dodge every punch and kick he was throwing her. Of course he was in 'average-unsub'-mode. She wasn't so sure about that round. She was able to take him down, held him down on his stomach and cuffed him. Ed stopped the clock. "Four and a half minutes. Could've been faster though."

She and Sam were both panting a little. "But it's too fun to do it fast." Sam stood up and turned towards her.

"Can you un-cuff me?" She smiled and signed for him to turn around so she could un-cuff him. And put the cuffs back in her

"Ready for round two?" It was Ed.

They both nodded and took their places again. She was able to dodge a couple a punches and kicks, even got to hit Sam a couple of times. But she lost her balance when he avoided one of her kicks and he tackled her. Turned her so she was on her stomach, grabbed her cuffs and cuffed her.

He got up and grabbed her arm to help her up. "You are under arrest, everything you say can and will be used against you." She just smiled at him.

"Funny, now.. Un-cuff me will you?" He looked towards Ed and they both shrugged.

"We don't have the keys." Ed said.

"It's in my sweatpants-pocket. Just get it, and un-cuff me." She said in an I-don't-think-this-is-so-funny-anymore-tone.

"I think that would be sexual harassment? Don't you Ed?" Sam smiled at her.

"I think Greg's got an extra set of keys." It was Ed, "He should be around here somewhere."

"Are you serious?" She definitely didn't think this was so funny anymore. "Is this a hazing? Are you hazing me?"

"Just wait till you're part of our team. Now, if you ever want to get out of those cuffs."

She rolled her eyes at them and walked away, her hands cuffed behind her back.


	4. He could sexually harass me anytime

**A/N YES! I know Greg is OOC, I just wanted to put this in there. **

**I was watching a Flashpoint episode on TV, in which Greg said: 'A team consists of 7 member, I have to choose Ed.'. Well, Greg, Ed, Sam, Spike, Jules (who was on sick-leave) and Zoë makes 6. So since it turned out to be 7, say Hi to Wordy everybody.**

_Previously:_

"_It's in my sweatpants-pocket. Just get it, and un-cuff me." She said in an I-don't-think-this-is-so-funny-anymore-tone._

"_I think that would be sexual harassment? Don't you Ed?" Sam smiled at her. _

"_I think Greg's got an extra set of keys." It was Ed, "He should be around here somewhere."_

"_Are you serious?" She definitely didn't think this was so funny anymore. "Is this a hazing? Are you hazing me?"_

"_Just wait till you're part of our team. Now, if you ever want to get out of those cuffs."_

_She rolled her eyes at them and walked away, her hands cuffed behind her back._

She walked into the lobby, Winnie was sitting behind the front desk. She looked up when she heard someone walking towards her.

"Winnie, do you have a set of handcuff keys?" Winnie raised her eyebrows.

"No, I don't.. why do you" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Zoë turned around. "Ah, Sam?"

"And Ed, thanks anyway. I'll go see if Greg's got one." She smiled at Winnie and walked away to find Greg.

"I think he's in the locker-room!" Winnie shouted after he.

Zoë wasn't able to knock very loudly having her hands on her back. So when she didn't get any answer she figured Greg didn't hear her. She pushed the door open a little. "Sergeant Parker?" Nothing. "Greg?"

"Come in." Zoë entered the men's locker-room. She came around to where Greg was, only to see him without his shirt on.

Greg grabbed a SRU-shirt from the bench. "So, something wrong with your physical with Ed and Sam?" He was about to put his shirt on when he noticed her arms were on her back. "What do you have behind your back?" He put his shirt back down. The cop inside of him was coming alive, fearing she had a gun or a grenade or something.

"My hands."

"No, really. What do you have behind your back?" Zoë turned around. He noticed she was cuffed.

"Can you un-cuff me? Ed and Sam refuse." He laughed at her.

"I'm afraid you're wearing my cuffs, Ed wanted to borrow them. So I'm guessing he has the key."

"Crap, damn hazing." Then she thought of it. She had a key in her pocket. If only she'd remembered when she was with Winnie, it would've prevented her from being in this very embarrassing situation. "Oh, wait. I've got keys in my front left pocket. Sam and Ed didn't want to grab them. Saying it would be sexual harassment." Greg laughed again and walked closer towards her. Zoë just wished he had a shirt on because for a minute the very inappropriate 'He could sexually harass me anytime' popped in her mind.. He reached into her pocket and grabbed the keys. He then walked behind her.

"We've all been hazed at least once, Zoë" He said and took off her handcuffs.

"Thanks" She said after he un-cuffed her. "Doesn't mean that I like it."

"Well, I didn't say you had to like it." He handed her the key as well and walked back towards the bench. "So besides the obvious, everything go okay?" He grabbed his shirt and turned back towards Zoë

"Uuh, yeah. Completed my physical. So shooting is next, right?" She was still slightly distracted, with him being bare-chested and everything.

"Yes, looking forward to seeing you in action." He put his shirt back on.

"You're going to watch?" Zoë was surprised, she figured Ed would be the only one there.

"That a problem?" He grabbed his SRU-button-up shirt.

"No, of course not." Zoë turned around about to walk away. "Better go back to Ed, see you around then."

…

She had returned the cuffs to Ed. Sam kept teasing her about it, but she didn't mind so much. She figured brothers would tease their sisters pretty much the same way. So she thought Sam liked her. She had a feeling Ed hadn't warmed up to her just yet. Maybe he never would, or he just waited until he knew she was going to stay. Either way, she had to try harder for him to like her. They were on their way to the gun range when he spoke to her.

"You can choose your own gun. First test will be in a controlled environment."

"Meaning, I will be standing behind a desk shooting paper targets that are standing still?" She looked over to him.

"Yeah, second test will be more difficult. But we will discuss that _if_ you pass the first." He emphasized the word 'if', to which Zoë snorted.

They entered the shooting range and Zoë noticed that everyone was there. Sam, Wordy and Spike were talking together. By the looks of it, they were discussing Spike's date the previous night. Greg was a few feet away, talking to a girl she didn't recognize. But seeing as the girl was wearing the same bracelet everybody else was Zoë concluded that she must be Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan. Greg turned around when he heard the door.

"Zoë, this is Jules. Jules, this is Zoë. Zoë is trying to qualify for our team."

"Nice to meet you, how are you doing so far?" Jules shook the hand Zoë had extended.

"Same, maybe you should ask Ed. He has a clipboard, on which he writes. A lot.." She smiled at Ed.

"He tends to does that yes. But I think writing is a good sign. He did it with me, and I'm here."

"To re-qualify." Ed added.

"Greg told me you were on sick-leave. I think he said that you got shot?"

"Yeah, I was. In my shoulder. Today my shooting, tomorrow my physical."

"If we are done socializing, I would like to get this over with before we get a call." Ed said matter-of-factly.

They both got to pick their guns, Zoë choose a Sig Sauer while Jules went for the Glock. Zoë didn't think she would have any problems with this. She was an expert marksman after all. She had to take out a lot of men in Iraq, and they didn't stand still waiting for her to shoot. They both had to fire 10 shots, none of them could miss the target. And the points had to add up to at least 90.

"Let's see how you both did." Ed said after they had finished. He pushed the button that made Jules' target move their way. He added the points, she scored a 98. "Good job Jules, looks like you're back."

"Thanks Ed"

Greg pushed the button that made Zoë's target come their way. He added her points "99, almost perfect."

"Come on Ed, the black line counts. That makes it a 100." It was Jules.

"It's more than half over the line, makes it a 99 Jules."

"Won't happen again, sir." Zoë smiled playfully.

"Sir, huh?"

"Yeah, my shooting instructor was always very strict about being called sir. I once failed a test because I got a 99, apparently if I shoot someone's eye out he can shoot me. How he will be able to do that is beyond me, I would be lying on the ground crying. But anyway, you reminded me off him, hence 'Sir'."

"He failed you because of one shot?" It was Wordy.

"Oh yeah, he's a real bastard."

"So, you are comparing me to your instructor. Who is a bastard, does that make me a bastard?"

"No, Ed. You're not a bastard, if anything you seem like a really nice guy. Responsible and, uuh friendly." Zoë rambled slightly.

"He's messing with you." Sam spoke up. "But the real test is next."

Jules didn't need to do that test again, she had done it that morning. Zoë was equipped with a shot- and hand-gun. She had to wear a SRU-uniform, complete with helmet, goggles, bullet-proof vest and a backpack containing climbing gear. She had a minute to clear a warehouse-like-area.

"Ok Zoë, we'll be standing in the control-room behind bullet-proof glass. As soon as you enter via the fire-door the clock will start. You'll have all kinds of audio- and visual-effects. Only shoot the bad guys, are you ready?" Ed waited for her to nod and then joined the rest in the control-room.

"50 says she shoots 2 granny's" Sam dared.

"200 says she pulls it off. No good-guys shot." Everyone looked at Greg, he never participated in this kind of wager. "I've got faith. What? You can't take the heat?"

"That's a bet." It was Ed, she did great in the controlled situation. But he knew she still had some PTSD, eventhough she said it didn't affect her job.

They were cut off by Zoë entering the 'warehouse'. "I'm not gonna make it easy for her Greg, I want my money." Ed said before turning on an alarm. Zoë looked around for a second to see where she had to go, every meter she walked another alarm would go off. There was a car alarm, a burglary alarm and a car honking constantly. Then the visual-effects started, there were lights flickering, headlights from a car and police sirens. Cartons with guys on it popped up everywhere, from behind walls, containers, doors and windows etc. Halfway through the course, her shotgun ran out of bullets and she had to switch to her handgun. Sometimes the cartons were holding guns, sometimes everyday things like a bottle or a (cell)phone. She pushed the big red button at the end of the warehouse after she finished. This stopped the time, turned off all the effects and turned the regular lights back on. She holstered her gun and walked towards the control-room.

"Tell me, how many times have you actually had a situation like this?" They all laughed.

"None, but we prepare for the worst." Wordy replied.

"What I thought, so how'd I do?" She looked towards Ed, who was once again holding a clipboard.

"Good. You shot every bad-guy with three bullets between his eyes, have 8 seconds left and most importantly you didn't shoot any granny's"

"I feel a but coming up." Zoë quipped.

"However," Zoë nodded, there it was. "You shot them between their eyes."

"That's bad because?"

"They die. We prefer to cuff them and put them in prison."

"Okay, but if they are wearing a bullet-proof vest under their clothing they shoot back and _we_ die."

"She has a good point there Ed." Spike said.

"It doesn't matter anyway, but next time shoot them in their chest. Unless you get a 'scorpio'"

"But I'm only allowed to use lethal force _if_ I get a scorpio so…" Zoë let her sentence trail off.

"Anyway you passed. So you're done with me, Greg can take you now."

Zoë went back to the gear-room. She put all of it back in their place. She was so concentrated on doing it right that she didn't hear anyone enter.

"Ed's just jealous we got ourselves another great shot."

"I think Ed used the word Good, not great." Zoë turned around to face Greg.

"I think he just misses Lou, we all do." He sounded so sad when he brought Lou up. Zoë stepped closer towards him, trying to give him some kind of comfort..

"I'm not trying to replace him Greg. But if you ever want to talk about it, call me. I know what it's like." She put a hand on his shoulder and walked past him. "See you tomorrow?" He nodded.

"I'll be here at six, just a couple more tests left and you're a member." She smiled and walked away.

**A/N Does Zoë smile a lot, I feel like a make her smile A LOT! A btw, the whole warehouse-training-course-thing I borrowed most of it from bones 7x03 where sweets goes through it. **


	5. Painful memories

**A/N **

**This is kinda a boring chap so that's why you get it this soon. I wanna write fun stuff:P**

**It's kinda pathetic that I have 35 people reading this story, of which one reviewed my last chap. So if you could PLEASE review, I would really appreciate it. And wow, enrico colantoni (greg) is 49, I thought more along the lines of 42/43. Let's just say Greg is born in 1970 makes him 42 xD. Anyone else sad season 5 is gonna be the last?**

_Previously:_

_"Ed's just jealous we got ourselves another great shot."_

_"I think Ed used the word Good, not great." Zoë turned around to face Greg._

_"I think he just misses Lou, we all do." He sounded so sad when he brought Lou up. Zoë stepped closer towards him, trying to give him some kind of comfort.. _

_"I'm not trying to replace him Greg. But if you ever want to talk about it, call me. I know what it's like." She put a hand on his shoulder and walked past him. "See you tomorrow?" He nodded._

_"I'll be here at six, just a couple more tests left and you're a member." She smiled and walked away._

..

Zoë's alarm went off early the next morning. She figured Greg saying he would be there at 6 meant, 'be there at six'. She picked up a newspaper as she walked out of the hotel towards her car, she really had to find a house. But between the SRU and working out she didn't have much time. She still had to sell her house back in Belgium but a friend was living there so she wasn't in much of a hurry. Besides, now she always had a place to stay when she was in Antwerp.

She was checking out the house-section while she walked inside the elevator and turned back around to wait for the doors to open. She was so busy reading she didn't notice Greg already standing in the back. He looked over her shoulder.

"You want to buy a new house?" Zoë jumped, grabbed a can of pepper spray, turned around and pointed it at him. "Wow" He smiled and held his hands up in defeat. "Guess you were really concentrated on that paper huh?"

"Greg, dammit. Yes, very concentrated" She put the pepper spray back in her bag. "And yes, I'm looking to buy my first Canadian house. Very excited."

"Where are you living now then?" The elevator pinged, letting them know they arrived at their floor.

"Hotel, temporarily. I just don't have much time to look for one."

"Fancy. Just remind me never to surprise you." They walked towards the conference room. Zoë noticed a lie detector standing there.

"You're just lucky I didn't use the pepper spray."

"That I am. You take a seat, I'll be there in a minute." He walked off towards the locker-room.

Zoë sat down and looked at the lie detector. It brought back bad memories. She really should tell Greg that she was trained to withstand lie detector tests and how it brought back bad memories from when she was back in Iraq. Greg, damn she wanted to tell him everything. Stuff she never told anyone. Was she in love with him? She couldn't be, she met him two days ago! Her thoughts were cut short when Greg entered. She should tell him.

"So we're going to start with the lie detector." He grabbed the sensors. "Lift up your arms please." She did as he told her. All those inappropriate thoughts were coming back up in full speed while he put all the sensors in place. He looked at the screen and noticed her heart was going pretty fast. "Are you okay?" She shook her head.

"Greg, I need to tell you something." He nodded for her to continue. "Is this confidential? Anything I

"Will be between you and me." He finished for her.

"Good, I told you I was in Iraq. Right?" He nodded. "I got kidnapped. It took them 3 weeks to find me. By the time they did.. I almost died. They wanted information. They hooked me up to a lie detector just like this one. When I refused to say anything at all they.. tortured me." Her heart slowed down considerably. Although if she was honest, she didn't know if her heart rate was raised because of the memory or Greg placing the sensors. "Okay, I feel much better now. Anyway, I know how to lie without the thing picking up on it."

"Why, did they kidnap you?" He was a little impressed.

"I was in a sort of special ops thing. And the US-president came for a tour of some sorts in the middle east, some peace-shit. I was on his protection detail." Yes, Greg was very much impressed.

"It's a formality, I have to do this. Please don't lie." He smiled.

"Okay, fine. Let's begin."

"Answer with 'yes' or 'no' please. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"You're name is Zoë Washburn?"

"Yes."

"You're born in 1987"

"Yes."

"You're born in a city called Utrecht, in The Netherlands." She snickered at his pronunciation.

"Yes."

"Both your parents are still alive." Zoë paused for a second.

"No." That surprised Greg, obviously he didn't know that. He turned to look at the lie detector which said she was telling the truth.

"When did they die?"

"Yes?" Zoë joked. He raised his eyebrows. "You said I could only answer with yes or no." He smiled kindly.

"When I was 13. July 3., 1995" Greg thought back to their conversation when she joined their rape-case two days ago.

_Two days ago:  
She nodded. "How far back did you get?"_

_"To when you were 13, the file is sealed so we don't know what happened."_

So this is what happened when she was 13. Well, he wasn't going to make her talk about it during a lie detector test.

They continued with the lie detector, he asked her the standard questions. If she was a spy, saboteur or terrorist. The kind of questions you get if you apply for an U.S. ESTA-visa. Plus some additional questions about the job. Ed knocked and entered after receiving the OK from Greg.

"Hi Ed, oh you gotta watch this." Ed came to stand behind Greg so he could watch the screen. "Zoë can you just lie one more time?" She smiled.

"Two truths and a lie ok?" Greg nodded.

"My name is Zoë Washburn" She waited a second. "I was born in The Netherlands" She waited a second. "My name is Ed Lane." According to the lie detector, she told the truth. Ed's mouth fell open.

"Neat trick, right?" Greg looked up at him.

"Yeah, how did you. Is the machine broken?" Zoë rolled her eyes and demonstrated it again.

"My name is Zoë Washburn" She waited a second. "I'm born in The Netherlands" She waited a second. "My name is Ed Lane." This time, the machine said she was lying about the third 'fact'.

"How, did you?"

"Something she picked up along the way." He winked at her. "Anyway, just wanted to show you. Why did you come in? You need anything?"

"Oh, yeah. It's time for the weigh-in" Greg looked at his watch and sighed. He knew he was going to be the heaviest, again.

"You're right. Let's get this over with."

They walked towards the gym. Zoë following closely.

"You're coming with us?" It was Greg.

"I showed you mine." Was all she said while walking into the gym. Greg was the heaviest and Zoë enjoyed watching the others dragging him over the ground.

"You're turn." Ed said looking at Zoë.

"What?"

"If you're gonna be joining the team, you have to be able to save his life."

Zoë walked towards where Greg was lying on the ground. It reminded her of her best friend, this was not a good day for her. She blinked the memory away and grabbed hold of his vest and pulled him towards the other side. Afterwards she helped Greg up. By the way he was looking at her, she knew that she hadn't pushed the painful memory back far enough.

**A/N Btw, dunno if any off you ever had to fill in a ESTA-form, it asked a ridiculous question. I copied this from the site:**

**C) Have you ever been or are you now involved in espionage or sabotage; or in terrorist activities; or genocide; or between 1933 and 1945 were you involved, in any way, in persecutions associated with Nazi Germany or its allies?**

**If I were a spy, terrorist, saboteur or genocide-person , would I see yes? I don't think so..**


	6. Lunchtime!

**A/N I had no idea how the tactical works, and since I couldn't find an episode in which Greg asked that stuff (I faintly remember him doing so) I just.. well, see for yourself. Thanks for anyone who send me a PM or review.**

_Previously:_

_"If you're gonna be joining the team, you have to be able to save his life."_

_Zoë walked towards where Greg was lying on the ground. It reminded her of her best friend, this was not a good day for her. She blinked the memory away and grabbed hold of his vest and pulled him towards the other side. Afterwards she helped Greg up. By the way he was looking at her, she knew that she hadn't pushed the painful memory back far enough._

"Hey Winnie" Zoë walked towards the desk. "Apparently, cause I'm the newbie I get to take lunch orders and treat everyone to lunch. What would you like" Winnie smiled at her.

"Where are you ordering?"

**-Two hours earlier-**

"Zoë" She had been sitting in the conference room waiting for Greg to return from the locker-room. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She looked up, trying to erase all sadness from her features.

"You didn't look to happy, dragging me across the floor." She smiled, but Greg noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well, I felt bad for you. It's a filthy floor." She joked. Greg dropped it for now.

"So your tactical" Zoë nodded. "Let's get this over with." Greg sat down with a clipboard opposite.

…

15 minutes later he got a text from Ed, asking if she passed. He replied straight away and it wasn't long before Ed, Sam, Jules, Spike and Wordy were standing at the door. Greg signaled for them to enter.

"What's up Eddie?" Greg already knew what was going down.

"We got something for Zoë. Thought you could do the honours."

"Ed, you're the team leader."

"I know, just thought I'd let you do it once." Greg nodded and walked towards Ed. Ed handed him a box. Zoë was a little anxious for what was in the box. It was either something good, or another hazing. Greg put the box down on the table next to Zoë.

"Zoë," He opened the box. "On behalf of everyone here, I would like to welcome you to the team." He pulled out her SRU-uniform. Zoë just smiled, and Greg couldn't help but notice it reached her eyes. It wasn't anything like the fake-smile she had put up for the last half hour.

"What are you waiting for, rookie. Put it on." Spike encouraged her.

She put the shirt on over her t-shirt. It fit perfectly, it was kind of creepy how they guessed her size. "Thanks you guys. It's great to be part of the team."

"Jules will show you your locker, you can go change. You start today." It was Ed. Everyone congratulated her before she went to the locker-room with Jules. Jules sat down on the bench.

"How does it feel?" Jules asked her.

"Being part of a team again? Great." She took a photo and magnet out of her bag and put it on the inside of her locker. The picture was of her and a guy. It looked little old, from two years ago maybe. The guy was in his early to mid-twenties. Jules couldn't put her finger on their surroundings. They were both dressed casually.

"Boyfriend?" She asked genuinely interested. Zoë looked over to her briefly and took a deep breath.

"Dead best friend." She sighed. "He was killed in front of my eyes in Iraq, two nine-year-old kids shot him." She started to put on her uniform.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She closed her locker. She couldn't help but wonder why Ed didn't want to give her the uniform. "Did I put everything on right?" She didn't put on her bulletproof vest, she wouldn't be wearing that uncomfortable thing if the rest wasn't either.

"Yeah, perfect. Come on. Time for lunch." They walked back to the conference room.

"AAH! Our rookie, good 'cause I'm hungry." It was Sam.

"Yeah, Zoë. Because you're the rookie, you get to buy us lunch and bring it here. How does that sound?" It was Ed.

"Like a rookie-job." Zoë replied. "Fine, I'll go get lunch. Where would you like me to get it?" She grabbed her phone to write down what everyone wanted. Everybody waited to hear where lunch was going to be ordered, they couldn't decide what to order until they knew _where_ they were ordering. But Sam en Ed couldn't agree on a place.

"At O'Malley's would be great Zoë." It was Greg. "It's just across the street and they've got pretty much anything." He looked at the rest and everyone seemed a little gobsmacked. Zoë walked away to get Winnie's order after the rest had already put theirs in.

"Is it because she's a girl?" Sam asked Greg. Greg smiled.

"You already got to cuff her Sam. You can't do both."

…

"Hey Winnie" Zoë walked towards the desk. "Apparently, cause I'm the newbie I get to take lunch orders and treat everyone to lunch. What would you like" Winnie smiled at her.

"Where are you ordering?"

"O'Malley's? It seems to be across the street." Winnie smiled. Greg must've had something to do with that. They usually sent the rookie across town. Sam had to drive 15 miles, in lunch-rush-hour. It took him over an hour to get back with food.

"I love O'Malley's, okay I would like a tuna-salad-sandwich and a diet coke. O'Malley's has the best fish-sandwich in 10 miles." She smiled as Zoë wrote it down. "What're you having?"

"Don't know yet. I'll see when I get there."

"I recommend a fish-sandwich."

"Yeah. Spike recommended a pizza, Sam a pastroni sandwich, Wordy a meatball sandwich, Ed a hamburger, Jules the fried chicken salad and Greg a chicken filet sandwich. So far, Greg's sounds amazing. So I'll just see what they have. Thanks Winnie!" With that she walked away.

…

Surprisingly, O'Malley's was indeed right across the street. Somehow she expected it to be closed, or a note hanging on the door that said they just moved. She entered it and noticed it really looked Irish. Which she loved immediately.

"AH! Is the SRU hungry again?" An Irish man behind the bar said.

"They, we sure are." She smiled at him.

"I don't know you, are you new?" He seemed nice.

"I am, first day today so I'm on lunch-duty. They come here more often then?"

"Yes, every Friday after work and when they are hungry. And since it's not Friday, they must be hungry. I'm Owen, Owen O'Malley." Zoë shook the hand he extended.

"Zoë, Zoë Washburn. Can I give you the order? I'm afraid that if I'm gone too long they'll kill me." She joked.

"Yes, yes of course!" Zoë placed her order. She and Owen were having a nice chat. "My son, Murray, a very nice bloke. Single, by the way, will have it ready in no time. Are you single?"

"I am, Mr O'Malley."

"OH please! Call me Owen." He grabbed a cup of coffee for himself and offered her one, which she happily took. "I think you would like my son. Would you like to go out with him?" That didn't take Zoë by surprise, he was not a very subtle man.

"I, just got out of a relationship. I'm going to focus on work for a little bit. But I'll keep it in mind." She wasn't going to agree to a date when she had never even seen the guy. Besides, she had been through an emotional rollercoaster last month. Murray chose that moment to bring in some of the food, well she had to admit he was one good-looking Irishman.

"I think that's it." Owen said, they checked it as he put everything in two bags. "And if I forgot anything, just call and Murray can bring it over." Zoë laughed.

"Thanks Owen, but I think I've got everything." She paid and walked back to her hungry team. 'My team' Zoë thought, that sounds good.

"Say hi to Greg, tell him he should join the team on Friday." He yelled after her.

…

"Hey Winnie" Zoë said as she stepped out of the elevator. "Here you go" She put her sandwich and drink on the counter.

"Thanks Zoë" She said as she gladly grabbed her sandwich.

"Your welcome."

"Food's here!" Wordy called out when he noticed Zoë standing at Winnie's desk. He walked towards her to grab his sandwich out of the bag. Zoë swatted his hand away.

"Patience. Let me get to the conference room first." She laughed as she walked that way. She put one bag on the table and walked away with the other. The bag had barely touched the table or Spike, Wordy, Sam and Ed where hording it. Greg and Jules stood watching from the other side of the table. Zoë walked towards them with the other bag. "No worries, I figured this would happen." She put the bag down. And took out her sandwich and diet coke.

"So what did you chose?" Jules asked enjoying her salad.

"Chicken sandwich, Greg practically talked it into my mouth." She smiled at Jules. "Let's hope you don't disappoint me Greg."

"I never disappoint." Zoë smiled before taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Hmm," She made a appreciative sound. Jules laughed and walked away to join Ed and the others in a heated discussion.

"This is amazing, it reminds me of my mom's sandwiches." She smiled towards Greg. But her eyes betrayed her.

"Do you miss her a lot?" She looked up, did he just..

"Yeah, I do. It's not too bad right now, but at big moments in my life… " She let her sentence trail off. "Sometimes I just want to call her, when my best friend died or when I get a new job." She smiled at him. "But it's been a while. I can handle it pretty good now. How about you, do you miss Lou?" She asked carefully, she didn't want to step on his toes.

"Hmm, he was a great friend. I miss him a lot, he was a funny guy. But I think Spike misses him the most." He looked over to Spike.

"Hmm," She took another bite from her sandwich. "That reminds me, Owen asked me if I wanted to tell you: Hi and you should join the team on Friday." Greg smiled, Owen is a good guy.

"Yeah, I think I will."

"He told me you guys go there every Friday after shift, you don't join them?"

"I " Greg didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Zoë!" It was Spike. "Tell us a funny story." She briefly looked at Greg.

"A funny story? Geez Spike. I don't think I know any funny stories."

"Sure you do." It was Jules.

"Hmm, well most stories I know are from the army. And they don't tend to be funny." She smiled at them.

"You can have fun anywhere." Sam spoke up.

"Okay, fine. There is one story about a dog? But I doubt it's very funny."

"A dog, most funny stories have animals in them." Greg encouraged.

"Fine, we were in between 'real' missions. We were visiting a couple of villages a day. Making sure there weren't any Al Qaida members holding the villages hostage. In one of the villages there was a really cute stray dog."

"Aren't stray dogs filled with fleas and dirt..?" Wordy asked with a furrowed brow.

"Would you rather I make it a cat for you?" Wordy shook his head. "Anyway, the dog followed us through the village and started barking at a guy that had been following us. We had been keeping an eye on that guy since we walked in. Joey, he was one of us, he strip searched the guy and found a kilo of cocaine on the guy and an Al Qaida tattoo. Since the dog helped us, Joey gave him a sandwich, she looked really hungry ate it within a second. That obviously didn't help with the dog following us. She followed us the rest for the day, so the guys wanted to take her with us. We asked our sergeant and he said is was okay as long as we all agreed on it and would take care of her. The guys all wanted to take her home, so they all looked at me. What can I see, when there are six guys all looking at you, 5 of which were looking really nicely at me, for a decision.. I caved and we took the dog with us. When we came back in the camp, the staff sergeant noticed a dog.. Let's just say he was _not_ amused. He said that someone could've bugged the dog. And he made Joey go over the dog with the sensor twice. We all stood there watching, laughing our ass off. The thing found no bugs, our staff sergeant made us wash the dog as well. The guys got tired of it pretty fast so I ended up training her, she helped us track drugs and such in every village. Then they wanted to take her back home, so we had to find a vet to give her all the shots. Let's just say that vet can retire now." They all smiled at her story. "Told you it was a bad story."

"So what happened to the dog?" It was Jules.

"Oh, uuhm. He lives in a farm now. She retired."

"But who got to take her? They all wanted her right?" It was Spike. "I would. Joey took her, right?"

"No, she lives with Adam's wife and children now."

"Wife? Why not with Adam?" Apparently, Spike was a total dog-person.

"He uuh, killed himself two days after we came back." A silence fell over them. "Anyway it was, is a cute dog." She grabbed a picture out of her pocket and handed It to Spike. It was a picture of her, her team and the dog in front of it.

"It really is a cute dog." Spike laughed.


	7. I'm always sure

**A/N I forgot to reread chapter 6 before I posted it, so sorry for those mistakes. And thanks to garb50 for criticising me (no sarcasm). And for the compliment that my age doesn't reflect on my story (at least, I think that's a compliment..) And this story is a day later then planned but I needed to do some research. (watch interviews with the cast and parts of eps on youtube) And this one's my longest so far. Soo… you know. Read, and stuff.**

_Previously:_

_"No, she lives with Adam's wife and children now."_

_"Wife? Why not with Adam?" Apparently, Spike was a total dog-person._

_"He uuh, killed himself two days after we came back." A silence fell over them. "Anyway it was, is a cute dog." She grabbed a picture out of her pocket and handed It to Spike. It was a picture of her, her team and the dog in front of it._

_"It really is a cute dog." Spike laughed._

…

Zoë had just finished telling them the dog-story when they heard Winnie over the intercom.

_"Team 1, hot call. Gear up."_

"Time to let everyone know why we wear the cool pants, Zoë you're with me." They walked towards the gear room. They put on their vests, grabbed guns and grabbed all the other gear they probably wouldn't need. They were in the car when they heard Winnie's voice again.

_"Unknown shooter in Humberside Collegiate Institute."_

_"That's the high school on Quebec av, right Winnie?" It was Ed_

_"Confirmed."_

_"Damn, how bad I'm wishing Clark is skipping school right now." Zoë looked at Greg questioningly._

"Clark is Ed's kid, he goes to Humberside." She nodded.

"So, Zoë you're going to stay with me. Remember how you said you needed some help with the tactical 'stuff'? Well, we're starting now."

_"Greg, 911 patched a caller through from inside the school. Want me to patch him through to everyone?" Winnie asked._

"Yeah, Winnie. That'd be good. " A second later, Greg heard labored breathing on the line. "This is sergeant Parker, I'm with the police SRU. Who is this I'm talking to?"

_"I'm Steve. He shot me, who brings a gun to school? What kind of person does that?" He was obviously shocked that someone would do that._

"Steve, do you know who shot you?"

_"White kid, 13-14 years old. Hoodie, blue eyes and brown hair. I don't know his name, but I recognized him." He took a deep breath. "Am I going to get out of her anytime soon?"_

"That's a great description Steve. We're on our way. Just hold on. Can you tell me where he shot you?"

_"My thigh. I don't think he hit any major artery. I'm in the gym, under the bleachers. My dad's a cop, he thought me to pay attention if something happened."_

"That's good Steve, just try to keep pressure on your wound. Try to see if you can press your something against it to help stop the bleeding."

_"Sweater?"_

"Yeah, a sweater will do."

_"Man, I love this sweater.."_

"I gotta go Steve, I have your number. I'll call to check in on you in a little bit okay?"

_"Yeah, Ok."_

They arrived at the scene, there were cops everywhere. Multiple ambulances and kids on the parking lot who were able to get outside before lockdown went into place.

"Ed, Wordy Alpha." Greg took it all in. "Jules, Sam, Spike Bravo"

"Sergeant Parker?" A woman walked up to them.

"Yes?"

"My name is Madelyne Hightower, I'm the principal."

"Nice to meet you, are you on lockdown?"

"Yes, we are. All doors are locked, windows are blinded. Desks form a barricade in the corner with the kids behind them."

"Do you have surveillance camera's? We need an ID on this guy." She nodded.

"I can access it from the teachers-lounge."

"Good, we'll make that our command post."

"Ed, Wordy while we try to ID this guy go get the kid who got shot in his leg. He was in the gym." They nodded and moved to go to the gym. "Winnie?"

_"Yes?"_

"Can you call that kid back for me and patch him through?"

_"On it." It was quiet for a second or two. "Here he comes."_

"Steve? It's sergeant Parker again."

_"Yeah. I'm here, I've been thinking about the kid. I think his name is Jeff, something. He gets bullied a lot. That's why he's here right?"_

"Jeff, that's good Steve we'll check it out. Are you still in the gym?"

_"Uhu, waiting patiently. Trying not to bleed out. My dad will kill me if I do. "_

"Two of my agents are on their way, they will be there soon. Okay?"

_"Yeah," Steve heard the door. "Someone's coming in." He whispered. Greg looked towards his bravo-team. And signaled for them to go to the gym as well. "They're not your agents," it was quiet again. _

"Steve, only speak if it's safe for you ok?"

_"Two kids, they both have guns. The first kid, Jeff, isn't either of them. One is David Welles, the other I'm not sure, I think it's Ron Jackson. " Greg heard a noise followed someone apologizing "No, no please don't shoot me. David, please." Someone, apparently David, apologized again followed by a gunshot. _

"Steve?" Nothing "STEVE?" Nothing. "DAMMIT!"

_"Greg, we're at the gym door going in." It was Ed. "Hold it there!" The kids started running away. "Starting pursuit, Bravo?"_

_"Less than a minute out. We'll go to the kid, you chase." Spike answered._

"What can I do?" Zoë asked Greg, "Serge? " He looked up at her. And was about to say something when they heard Spike over the comm.

_"Boss, we need you or Zoë to come pick Steve up. He still has a pulse and is minimally conscious."_

"Zoë's coming your way Spike." Zoë nodded and took off.

_"Zoë, watch your back we've got at least three kids with guns running around."_

"Copy, boss." This is what Greg hated the most. Waiting for his team to make their move. The video camera's somehow blacked out, all of them. "I can see the gym." Greg could hear her enter. "Spike?"

"Over here, I've bandaged his leg and shoulder. The bleeding is less, but it's still there." Zoë walked towards them.

"I'll carry him" Zoë said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind taking him."

"Yes Spike, and for the record. I'm always sure. Just help me lift him on my shoulder." After they put the kid on Zoë's shoulder they exited the gym and headed for the exit.

_"There are ambulances waiting for you. They know the kid is coming their way. They also tracked down the dad and he is waiting there as well."_

They heard another shot and screaming, it was close. "We take him back first Zoë, then we'll go back to the command post to see what Serge's plan is." Zoë nodded and she and Spike continued towards the exit. They were descending the stairs that were directly in front of the entrance when they heard a lot of screaming and running kids coming their way. They looked at each other and started descending the stairs as fast as they could. They quickly exited the building before the kids could come there. Zoë put the kid down on the gurney and left him with the ambulance personnel. When they were about to turn back they noticed 20 or 30 kids running down the stairs. "We can't just let them out, one of them could be the shooter." Spike remarked.

"We can't just keep them in. They're sitting ducks, Serge?"

_"Let them out, one by one. Search them for a gun. Separate anyone with the description matching Jeff or anyone who matches the photo's Winnie's sending to your phones." They proceeded to do so while the others systematically checked out the school. Closing the shooters in._

"Clark?" It was Spike. He noticed a kid in the crowd who looked like Ed's kid.

"Spike, I'm so glad to see you. My phone's busted. Can you tell my dad I'm ok. I'm sure he's worried out of his mind."

"You hear that Ed?"

_"I did Spike, thanks. Tell Clark I'll see him when this is over. Ask him about those kids . He may know. I've heard him speak of a kid named David, but I'm not sure it's the same one."_

"He's glad you're ok Clark. I gotta check to make sure you don't have a gun with you. Can you open your backpack for me?" Spike continued to search Clark and ask him about the kids while Zoë made sure the shooter wasn't amongst the group of kids standing at the front door.

It didn't take them long, Clark recognized both kids but didn't know much about them. Said that David's little brother, Jeff, got bullied a lot. And Ron is David's best friend. They got back into the school and were on their way back to the command post.

Spike tripped and fell down, losing his gun.. One of the shooters had spun a trip-wire. One of the kids, Jeff, grabbed Spike around his neck and put a gun to his head. Zoë quickly replaced the semi machine-gun she had in her hand with a handgun, having a better aim with that. The kid yanked at the com, breaking it.

"Boss, One of the subjects, Jeff by the looks of it, has a gun to Spike's head." She turned towards Jeff. "Jeff, I need you to put the gun down. The man's head your holding it against is my friend and if I think you're going to shoot I have to shoot you. And I don't want to shoot you."

_"Zoë, do you have a clean shot?"_

"I do, Serge. But.."

_"Alpha is still chasing the other two, Bravo is coming your way. Try to talk him down. The camera's just got back online, I'm keeping an eye out for you. I'll call scorpio if you need to shoot him."_

"How do I talk him down?"

_"First, build rapport."_

"Jeff, you get bullied right?" Zoë didn't have a chance to talk him down because Jeff heard a noise and escalated. She noticed him cocking the gun and moving his finger to the trigger.

_"Scorpio" It was Greg, letting her know she should shoot him._

She pulled the trigger the second she heard the word.. Jeff fell down on the floor. Spike turned around to look at Jeff and then back at Zoë, Sam and Jules rounded the corner and walked towards the kid. They checked for a pulse but they knew it was useless. Jeff had hid himself and half of his face behind Spike. Not giving her many options on where to put her bullet.

"Spike, are you okay?" Sam asked him, Spike had a lot of Jeff's blood on his face and clothes. He stood there looking at Zoë, her gun was still in her hand pointed to the floor. He turned to Sam

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked back to Zoë.

"You?" Zoë just nodded.

_"Spike, Zoë return to command post. Bravo, go. There are still two kids on the loose." Spike started walking towards the teacher's lounge, but Zoë stood there over Jeff._

"Zoë?"

"I killed a 14 year old kid."

"To save my life. Come on, let's go back." Zoë nodded and followed him towards the lounge.

Greg threw Spike a towel, so he could clean his face up a little.

"You okay Zoë?" Zoë nodded.

"Fine, serge. You want me to stay here?"

"Yeah, Alpha and Bravo are working hard. Spike can tell you what you need to do because of the shooting." Zoë nodded and walked towards spike who stood scrubbing his face in front of a mirror, the blood wasn't coming off. She touched his shoulder.

"Let me?" Spike nodded and handed her the dry white, with some pink smudges, towel. She turned on water and adjusted it to lukewarm. She wet the towel under it and brought it up to his face. "Have you ever killed anyone?" Spike looked in the mirror and was glad the blood was coming off.

"Yeah, it's tough in the beginning. There will be someone waiting outside, he will take your gun and bag it. Then they'll take you somewhere, probably a conference- or interrogation-room, and ask you questions about the shot." Zoë nodded, paused her hand and looked at his face.

"You're pretty much clean." She looked down at his hands. "You should wash them. And take a nice hot shower back at HQ."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No big deal, Spike"

"I meant, for saving my life."

"Well, I expect you to return the favor. So no big deal."

Ed and Wordy were closing in on the shooters, they could hear them talking.

"He's not picking up his phone Ron! Why did he grab that gun this morning. He knows he's not supposed to touch dad's stuff." Meanwhile Jeff's phone was with his body, ringing in the hallway.

"I don't know Dave,"

"I told him I was going to take care of those bullies."

"Dave, let's just go look for him ok?" David nodded and they walked into the stairwell. They walked into a hallway when they exited the stairs, they saw someone lying on the ground. They looked at each other and David ran towards the body.

"It's Jeff." Greg spotted him on the surveillance camera. He sat next to his brother. "A cop did this." He looked towards the camera. "They can see and hear me, right?"

_"Alpha, Bravo, they're with Jeff. 1__st__ floor south hallway."_

"Uuh, yeah I think so." Ron answered.

"YOU'RE DEAD! Do you hear me, pig? You're dead!" Zoë was standing behind Greg and heard that. She immediately walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her back was still to him

"To those kids, if the others show up there. He'll kill them."

"If we think he will, they'll take them out first." Zoë turned around to face him.

"Serge, I.."

"No, Zoë." Zoë sighed and moved to stand back behind Greg, to watch the screen.

_"I'm waiting for you right here! Come and settle this like a man!" Greg didn't need to look at her to know she still wanted to go._

"You're not going."

"I know."

_"Bravo in place."_

_"Alpha descending the stairs." It was quiet for a second. "Alpha in place."_

_"Here we go."_

"Ed, you got the scorpio if you need it."

"POLICE! SRU, put the weapon down!"

"Put the gun on the ground!"

Ron looked around. "David, that's a lot of 5-0. With serious firepower." Ron lowered his gun, the barrel now pointing to the ground.

"They killed my brother man." David responded. "Who of you four shot my brother, he was just 14!"

"It wasn't any of us, David." All four had their guns pointed to David, Ron's gun was still down.

"Dude, I can't do this."

"Ron, come on man. I thought you were with me."

"With scaring bullies yeah, shooting cops? Not so much dude."

"Listen to Ron, David."

"Yeah well, $*# you!"

"I can't do this." Ron dropped the gun to the ground, kicked it towards Wordy, interlaced his fingers behind his head, like he'd seen in the movies, and walked backwards to Jules and Sam. "I'm sorry dude, I didn't sign up for this."

"I've got nothing! My dad's a drunk, I only had you and Jeff, Ron. Jeff died and you're leaving me!"

"I'm sorry dude."

"Boss, we need someone to pick up Ron. Can you send a uniform over?" Greg thought for a second, he could go, a uniform or Zoë. Spike had that kids blood all over him, that could set David of.

"I'll uuhm, Fine. Zoë go, but don't look at the kid and don't say a word. Just get Ron and walk away." Zoë nodded and went on her way.

Zoë noticed that David still had his gun drawn. Ed was talking to him but it didn't seem to help. She grabbed Ron's arm and started walking away. David had a moment of clarity. He wasn't going to come out of this alive unless he dropped the gun. He looked at his brother, who was lying a few feet away from him. He lowered the gun and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I tried. But I failed. You should've let me handle this. I don't want to lose Ron too." He dropped the gun and kicked it towards Ed and Wordy. Jules and Sam quickly moved forwards to cuff him.

"Serge?" Zoë asked as she walked into the lounge.

"Yeah, let's pack up and go outside. "

"You shot Jeff?" Ron's question was directed at Spike. Spike shook his head. They had their stuff packed by the time the rest arrived at the teacher's lounge.

"David, you're ok!"

"Yeah, couldn't leave you alone right?" They both nodded.

"Let's go kids" It was Greg.

They walked outside. There were a lot of photographers and news crew. Parents waiting for their kids to come out, and kids waiting for their parents to pick them up. They handed the kids off to local LEO's and made their way to the car. Zoë handed her gun off and was accompanied to the car by the man who took it. She turned to look around before she got into the car and noticed dozens of kids walking out of the school.

…

She walked into SRU said 'hi' to Winnie and walked towards the conference-room where she expected to see her team. No one. She walked to the gym, no one. Men's locker-room was the last place to look. She knocked but didn't hear anything. So she went inside.

"Hellooohooo? Anyone?"

"Zoë, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought. How'd it go?" She looked at Greg, He was just finishing packing his bag.

"Good, I can't carry a gun tomorrow though. So I guess I'll be stuck in the van." Greg smiled at her. "It's Friday, going to O'Malley's?" Greg wasn't sure what to say, should he tell her he was an alcoholic?

"Yeah, I think I will. See you there?" Zoë nodded.

"I just need to go change, see you there. Save me a seat." She waited for a confirmative nod and walked out. She opened her locker, looked at the picture that displayed her and Joey. She grabbed the picture of her, her old team and the dog out of her pocket and put it up next to it. She sighed and started changing.

**A/N got some trouble with figuring out where I have to go next so, it can take anywhere between a day and two weeks for the next update.**


	8. Zoë, help us

**A/N Thanks to my two reviewers. I really appreciate it. It gives me an incentive to write. It's a quick one today, but it's not long ;)**

_Previously:_

"_Yeah, I think I will. See you there?" Zoë nodded._

"_I just need to go change, see you there. Save me a seat." She waited for a confirmative nod and walked out. She opened her locker, looked at the picture that displayed her and Joey. She grabbed the picture of her, her old team and the dog out of her pocket and put it up next to it. She sighed and started changing._

..

Greg left the locker-room, said bye to Winnie and walked across the street to O'Malley's. He entered the bar and looked for his team, he noticed they were in the back. He took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"Hey! Look who's come to join us." Ed said happily.

"Yeah well, it's been a while. Thought after a day like today I'd join you." They were all happily chatting and sometimes slightly arguing by the time Zoë walked into the bar.

…

She walked into the bar and was instantly welcomed by Owen.

"They're in the back, thanks for bringing me Greg. I always get great pleasure out off talking about soccer with him, everyone always talks about ice-hockey here." Zoë smiled.

"Thanks. And about the soccer-thing, Ireland didn't do bad in the European championships for a first tournament since 2002." She left Owen standing there flabbergasted. A girl talking about soccer in Canada? She walked up to her team.

"So this is where you hang out huh?" She thanked Spike as he grabbed her a chair. She looked at the empty glasses and bottles on the table."Tell you what, since this is my first time here, I'll buy you guys a round. What will it be?" They all knew they could drink two beers and still drive. So most of them wanted a beer, except Jules and Greg. She walked to the bar to place her order.

"Hello again." It was Murray.

"Hi, Murray right?" He nodded.

"You remember me, Zoë."

"Of course, I would've starved without you." She flashed him a false-smile.

"What'll it be?"

"4 beers, two diet coke and a regular coke." He nodded, grabbed the drinks and put them on a tray for her. "Thanks" She paid and walked to the table. "Here you go." Zoë put all the drinks on the table before returning the tray.

Zoë was so lost in thought she didn't hear Spike call for her an hour or so later. He touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Zoë? You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just lost in thought. What's up?"

"I'm going home, I was wondering if you need a ride." She looked towards the group and noticed Sam, Jules and Wordy were gone already.

"Yeah, that'd be great Spike." She grabbed her jacket and looked over to Ed en Greg. "See you tomorrow? We've got the weekend-shift, right?" They both nodded.

"See you tomorrow." Greg said as Ed took another swig from his beer.

…

Spike and Zoë crossed the street back to the SRU-parking lot. There weren't many cars left. They got into his truck."So, where do you need me to drop you off?"

"You don't even know where you have to drive me to?" Spike shook his head. "What if I live across town from you?" He shrugged.

"Then I'll drive across town."

"Humberside av."

"That's.."

"If I look out my window I see the school where I shot a 14 year old kid today, yeah."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea?"

"I'm fine Spike." He looked at her, clearly he didn't believe her but he started the car anyway. He stopped in front of the hotel.

"So, thanks for the beer."

"You're welcome Spike." She looked at the hotel, and through the trees she could see the school. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I've got a guest bedroom"

"Nah, Spike. I'm good, but thanks for asking." She smiled at him, wished him a goodnight and left the car. "Thanks for the ride." She smiled at him as she closed the door.

…

She walked through a street, in full SRU-gear. There was a loud bang, she turned towards it and started walking, there was someone lying on his stomach in SRU-gear. No, it couldn't.. She walked towards him and turned him around. It was Spike. She checked for a pulse but there wasn't any. She heard a lot of gun-fire.

"This is Bravo, I just got shot. It's in my neck, I'm" Then the line went quiet.

"ED!, ED!"Zoë yelled, the only thing she got in return is silence.

"Zoë," It was Greg, "Help me, I'm on the sixth floor of the Welles-tower. I can't hold on for much longer."

Zoë turned to look at the building, she ran inside and climbed the stairs to the sixth floor. She noticed Jules slumped against a wall, a lot of blood was on the wall behind her. Zoë checked for a pulse, nothing. Ed was lying not far way. Again, no pulse. She noticed both Wordy and Sam lying halfway through the hall. Both were gone. She heard someone. It was Greg, she walked over to him and put her hands on the bullet wound.

"Serge, Greg, hold on. Help is on the way okay?"

"I can't Zoë, you gotta go. He'll kill you to."

"Who is, Greg?" She had tears in her eyes.

"He's here." Zoë turned around. And felt Greg's hart stop beating under her hands.

"I told you I would kill you, pigs."

"You, you killed them? All of them?" He nodded proudly.

"They wouldn't give up who killed Jeff, so I just killed them all. What about you? Who killed my brother?"

"David, just put the gun down." He pulled the trigger.

Zoë woke up screaming, bathing in sweat and out of breath. She checked her phone, she'd only been asleep for about an hour. Last time she checked her phone is was 1 a.m. It was now 2:15. She was glad she didn't stay with Spike, he didn't need to know about her nightmares. Ed did, and that was good enough for now. She didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night. So she was glad when her alarm went off at six. She has to be at SRU at seven, but she had a feeling she was going to be a little, a lot, earlier today. She decided to walk to SRU and eat breakfast at a coffee shop on the way. It was about a 15 minute walk.

She entered SRU at 20 to seven. She smiled at the man sitting behind the desk. Apparently Winnie didn't start till seven or eight. She walked into the women's locker-room and changed into her sweats. She walked into the gym and towards the treadmill. She'd been running for a while before Spike came in. He took a look at the display on the treadmill and noticed the time it said she'd been running.

"You're here early."

"Yeah, set my alarm wrong. So I was up really early." Spike nodded.

"Sleep right?"

"Yeah, just fine." She continued watching TV, she had brought a sappy movie to watch while she was running. Ed came walking in.

"Owyeah, we bring another girl in and _that_ is on our TV." Greg walked in.

"No Reservations, huh?" He got up on the bike.

"Don't give me grief for watching it," She told Ed. "Serge here, recognizes it within a minute."

She smiled at Greg. After Zoë finished running, she turned the movie off.

"You're not going to let us see the ending?" It was Wordy.

"Didn't know you wanted to." She looked at Ed who shrugged.

"You can't leave us hanging like that." She smiled and pressed play again, it continued where she stopped it. She asked Spike if he was up for sparring, on their way to the mats they passed Ed.

"You look tired."

"I just ran for half an hour." This was not the place where Zoë wanted Ed bringing up her nightmares. Ed just nodded.

It was about an half an hour later when Zoë went to the locker-room because she forgot her bottle of water. Ed followed her in.

"You slept ok?" She could just lie and tell him she did.

"No." She never lied to a team leader and she wasn't going to start now.

"How much did you sleep?" She looked at the floor briefly and then back to him.

"An hour or so. It's no big deal, what do you care anyway. You don't even like me."

"What do I care? We're a team Zoë, the team is only as strong as its weakest link."

"Oh, now I'm the weakest link. Nice."

"When you've had an hour of sleep after a stressful day, yeah."

"I'm fine, it'll be over in a day or two." She was starting to get annoyed with him. Of course he didn't care.

"And what if it isn't?"

"Then I'll go talk to someone." She grabbed her bottle and turned to leave.

"No you won't." She sighed. 'I should've lied' Zoë thought to herself. She left the locker-room and returned to the gym. Ed followed her.

"Greg, can we talk for a second." Zoë looked around at Ed, if looks could kill..

**A/N Weren't you glad she was just dreaming?**


	9. You're coming to the barbecue, right?

**A/N the further I get with this, the more OOC Greg seems to become. I hope you like it. I did my very very very best on it. Thanks to my most loyal german reviewer garb50, who never fails to leave a review.**

_"I'm fine, it'll be over in a day or two." She was starting to get annoyed with him. Of course he didn't care._

_"And what if it isn't?"_

_"Then I'll go talk to someone." She grabbed her bottle and turned to leave._

_"No you won't." She sighed. 'I should've lied' Zoë thought to herself. She left the locker-room and returned to the gym. Ed followed her._

_"Greg, can we talk for a second." Zoë looked around at Ed, if looks could kill.._

..

"Sure, Ed. What's up?" Ed looked at Zoë and Greg followed his eyes.

"Not here." They walked towards the conference room.

"Something wrong Ed?" He nodded.

"Zoë, I think you need to talk to her about yesterday."

"She's having trouble with what happened?" Ed nodded.

"She didn't sleep well."

"We all have bad nights Ed." He nodded.

"How many times do you sleep an hour a night?" Greg nodded, that didn't happen often. "Besides, we all got somebody to talk to. Friends, family. She just got here. I don't think she's got anybody but us." Greg nodded.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her. Thanks Eddie." They walked back to the gym together. Ed walked towards the group.

"Ok guys, let's go change. Tomorrow is a trainings exercise against team 5, and we play to win." Everyone, especially Spike, sighed. Training for a training, only Ed would do that. Zoë walked past Greg to the exit.

"Zoë can you wait a second?" She nodded. When everyone else was out of the room he started talking again. "Ed told me you've had a rough night." She nodded. "How rough?"

"I slept for about an hour, and that hour didn't give me much rest."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Zoë, you need to talk about what happened. Or they'll hunt you."

"I'll get through it on my own, Serge. I don't need some shrink who's never had to deal with anything like this tell me what to do."

"I didn't say you needed to see a shrink, you can talk to me, or Ed or anyone you want to."

"Thanks for the offer, but I was ok after Iraq, so I'll be ok now."

"I can't make you talk if you don't want to, but I'm here if you need me. Ok?"

…

The training exercise went well. Ed was confident they were ready for tomorrow. "Ok, we'll go to the shooting range now. Whoever has the closest grouping shots, long and short range can skip monthly cleaning which is due today." They looked at each other, none of them wanted to mop floors, count bullets or wind ropes. Zoë's and Sam's grouping were both very tight, they actually had to measure it. Zoë beat him in the long range, but the short range was exactly the same, to the millimetre. So Zoë could relax all together and Sam had to help for half an hour. Zoë grabbed a chair and planted it in front of her cleaning team.

"You know Ed, if this doesn't work out.. You can always go clean houses and stuff. You're pretty good at mopping. Oh you forgot a spot there."

"Yeah, well we'll just have to see next month."

"You know, I could always give you some shooting pointer." That earned her a splash of water in her face. "Okay, I deserved that." He smiled.

"Yes, you did." So maybe Ed was starting to like her after all.

…

A week had passed, Zoë hadn't called Greg, she didn't want to talk about it with anyone. That didn't mean her nightmares had stopped. They hadn't become worse, and that was something. There hadn't been any tough days. In fact, it had been very quiet. It had been 4 days since they were called out. They were getting a little bored. They were getting so bored that the guys were talking about hazing Zoë, for real this time. Spike brought up replacing the Kevlar in her vest with cream cheese and doing the obstacle course. Ed definitely liked that idea, and they had agreed on it. But no one would tell Greg, he liked it to see people get hazed, but he wasn't a hazer. And knowing Greg, he would save Zoë. Zoë and Greg been laughing a lot together lately. Ed noticed Greg was lot more cheerful since she joined the team. He was starting to get a little worried Greg was falling for her.

"So, obstacle course. Let's see who can do this the fasted." They watched as Zoë took the obstacle course, but she didn't fall. She needed to fall for the hazing to have effect.

"Zoë, I'm sorry, but I forgot to start the stopwatch. Can you do it again?"

"Are you serious?" Ed nodded. "Great." She took it again, only now Sam was there. Ready to trip her. She fell flat on her stomach and got cream cheese all over her face. She got up and wiped some away from her mouth. "Godverdomme, klote team." She cursed in Dutch. She walked towards her laughing team members. "Ok, who's idea was this." She turned towards Spike, he had a guilty look in his eyes. She wiped some cheese from her face and walked over to Spike.

"Oh. No Zoë! It wasn't me! I swear!" He wasn't that good of an liar.

"Swear on your mother." Silence. "Come here, jerk." She chased him around until he tripped. She straddled him to make sure he didn't go anywhere and smeared cream cheese all over his face. The rest stood there laughing. She walked towards Ed. He put his hands up in defence.

"I had nothing to do with this." She raised her eyebrows.

"But you knew it was coming, and you didn't stop him. Which makes you almost as guilty." She signed for Greg to hand her the bucket with water behind the tree. She knew something was coming when she had to do it again and asked Greg to fill a bucket. Greg handed her the bucket and noticed Ed stepping back again.

"You're with her?"

"I'm not with her, I'm just not against her." Zoë walked towards him and when he ran away she ran after him. Which wasn't easy with a bucket of water. Spike tripped him and he fell down, if Spike was getting payback then so was Ed. He looked up at Zoë, begging her with his eyes. She had no mercy and dumped the entire bucket over him. He stood up and walked towards her.

"I want to thank you, come on let me hug you." She walked away from him.

"You're all wet!" He was just about to catch her when he noticed Sophie walking towards them.

"Hey, you forgot your phone. Thought you might need it." She looked him up and down. "How did you..?"

"Thanks." He grabbed his phone. "Zoë, she wasn't so happy with her hazing. Come on, meet her. I'm sure you'll like her." Sophie nodded and followed him. Everyone greeted her.

"Hey, you must be Ed's wife." Sophie nodded. "He didn't tell me you were pregnant."

"Yeah that's me. 6,5 months. Getting really fat." Zoë smiled.

"No you're not. Second kid right? I met Clark the other day." Sophie nodded.

"You've got a little, something there." Sophie pointed a little above her ear. Zoë reached there with her hand.

"Cream cheese, yes.. I've got your hubby and Spike to thank for that.." They chatted for a little bit. Until Sophie noticed the time.

"I gotta go. Have to do some shopping. Zoë, it was very nice to meet you. And I hope you will come the barbecue next month. Greg, make sure my husband's dry by the time he has to go home, will you?" They all said goodbye and wished her good luck with her belly.

It was pretty warm outside so Ed was mostly dry by the end of the day. They had continued training outside to make sure Ed could dry up.

…

Greg kept joining them at the bar on Friday's, he and Zoë always had a good laugh together. They trained together a lot as well. Which didn't help with Ed's growing concerns about his friend's feelings for Zoë. But anytime Ed brought it up, Greg would dismiss it. Saying he was just trying to make her feel welcome and part of the team. Ed figured that as long as Zoë kept calling him Serge, Boss or when she was pissed Sir everything would be ok and no lines would be crossed. Which she did, she hadn't called him Greg a single time.

..

Zoë woke up screaming and bathing in sweat again. She had been almost every night since the high school shooting, three weeks ago. It was not going to pass. She really wanted to talk to Greg, she almost did so yesterday but gave herself another day. She grabbed her phone to call Greg at 9, but it was their day off, Friday. She grabbed her laptop and started looking for a place to live again. She had seen three really nice ones. One of them, her favourite, was a loft in a big building in the centre of Toronto. It was too big for her, but it was really beautiful. A couple of hours passed, she hadn't found another house and grabbed her phone again. It was 11:45, so that was a more normal time to talk to Greg. But it's their day off, he might have plans.. She made a decision and pushed the button.

_"Zoë? Is everything ok?"_

"Can we meet for lunch? It's on me, I.. I want to talk. About.. you know.." She didn't like asking others for help. It made her feel weak.

_"Yeah of course, where do you want to meet?"_

"I don't know any good places.. So you're choice." He named a place and time. Zoë looked at the clock and noticed she had about half an hour. She put on some jeans and a T-shirt. She was there a little early, she checked but he wasn't in- or out-side so she chose a nice secluded table outside, with a view over the water. She ordered herself a diet coke and waited for Greg.

"It wasn't easy to find you." It was Greg.

"Yeah well, I didn't want people eavesdropping. Thanks for meeting me, I know it's our day off and you probably have better things to do." He smiled kindly.

"Nah, my off days are spent doing nothing and reading. I was actually planning to get some lunch." She could hear in his voice he was lying, but it was nice of him to try and make her feel better. "You still look tired."

"Yeah, I still am." A waiter walked up to their table, she wrote down what Greg wanted to drink and handed them the menu's. "So you come here more often?"

"Not so much, but the food is good and so is the view." Zoë nodded.

"What do you recommend? Cause that chicken sandwich turned out great." Zoë asked, looking at the menu.

"The shrimp is good."

"Yeah, I'm allergic so that's probably not such a good idea. My face will blow up. Big time."

"I'm sure the guys would LOVE to see that." That made her laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure they would." They ordered lunch when the waiter brought Greg's drink over. Greg wasn't sure if he should bring up the reason they were there, and neither was Zoë. So they sat in silence for a little bit.

"You all die," Greg looked at her, a little puzzled. "In my dreams, the 'how' is different. But you all die. And I fail to save you. Usually it's David, taking revenge for his brother. But last night, it was Jeff."

"Do you think it is about the school and us, or about your team in Iraq?" She looked at him."I did my research when you told me about the nightmares, you're the only one left." She nodded.

"Yeah, me and Adam came back from Iraq but he killed himself two days later." She thought for a moment. "Spike almost died in the school." Greg shook his head.

"Not really, he's had a gun to his head before. He could've died, but he didn't _almost_ die."

"Do you think talking about it will help?" Greg nodded.

"I do."

"If I want it to help, should I talk about Iraq or the school?"

"Only you can know that Zoë. It depends on what the dream is about."

"Do you dream, about Lou?"

"Not anymore, not nightmares anyway. I used to, he was on my team. I kept thinking that I could've saved his life if I had done things differently."

"But?"

"But I had Ed, he knows I constantly carry the weight of the world on my shoulder. He keeps reminding me things aren't my fault." Their food came.

"Tell me something about you." He looked at her.

"Is this a date I don't know about?" He joked. She stopped chewing and swatted his arm.

"You know about Iraq, my dead parents and my nightmares. I just know about Lou, I would like to know some more. I feel really naked right now. I don't talk much about my past. And you know more than anyone right now." He nodded. What should he tell, about his kid, his ex-wife, his alcoholism? That was pretty heavy stuff, but so was Iraq. He thought for a long time. "Let me help you carry the weight of the world." She offered.

"I used to be married." He watched as she took another bite from her lunch. "But she thought I spend too much time at work, you know how demanding it is." She nodded, to let him know she did and was still listening intently. "One day, I came home. There were divorce papers on the table, I walked upstairs. Her half of the closet was empty. I walked to my sons room. It was empty, she had taken him with her." He sighed deeply. "I haven't seen him since. I wasn't a nice guy back then. I thought my son deserved better, so I didn't stay in touch."

"What do you mean, you weren't a nice man? You're the nicest guy I know."

"To deal with the long hours of work, I drank. It wasn't much in the beginning, but as the weeks progressed.. And I had to shoot a kid. That pushed me over the edge and started drinking more, coming home drunk. That's when I got the papers."

"That's why you never want a beer on Friday's." He nodded. "How long you been sober?"

"10 years today."

"Wow, I should've gotten you a cake." He smiled at her, he was glad she didn't make a big deal out of his alcoholism. Her phone rang. She looked at the display and didn't recognize the number.

"I'm sorry I gotta take this." She answered her phone. "Zoë speaking." Greg couldn't hear the other side of the conversation.

"Yes, I did want to take a look if that's possible. I'm living in a hotel, and I would like to move out ASAP."

"Yeah that would be good, ok see you there." She hang the phone up. "I can go take a look at a house in 45 minutes."

"I can drop you off."

"Actually, I hate asking you this. But I'm not really a handyman, and Ed mentioned once you were kinda good with your hands. Would you mind coming with me? So I know I don't buy a leaky house?" Greg smiled. It's not like he had other plans. "And afterwards, we could go celebrate your 10 year sobriety? Only if you want to. You don't have to come with me, of course. " She noticed his hesitation. "Sorry, that was a stupid idea. You're my boss and you don't want to hang with me." She rambled, oh no. She only rambled when she _like_ liked someone. Did she... He smiled because of her insecurities.

"No that sounds good, I didn't have any other plans and I live by myself so it's not like I was planning on celebrating." She was relieved, at least she didn't make a complete fool out of herself. They finished their lunch and took his car to the house, she still needed to get a car as well. And check if her drivers licence was valid here.

They followed the broker, Fred, up to the loft, it was beautiful. Fred told them it was brand new, the building was 15 years old but they just renovated the whole thing. By the looks of it they did a nice job. Greg wondered how she could afford this, but he pushed that thought away. It was none of his business. "How do you like it, Mr Parker? I must say, your girlfriend was very particular." Zoë and Greg looked at each other briefly.

"oh, no Fred, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friend, it's my first house so he's just helping me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed.." Greg smiled.

"It's fine." They both answered at exactly the same time.

"So, Parker, what do you think?" 'Did I just call him Parker?' 'Did she just call me Parker?' They both thought about it for a moment, it felt strange but nice. It wasn't as formal as Serge and Boss. But it was more formal then Greg. For now, it was suited them. They were sort of friends, he was more than just her boss. And they both knew it.

"I think it's really nice, it's nicely renovated. By the looks of it, you can move right in without it needing any remodelling." She nodded, she liked it. A lot. They walked around for a little while longer while the real estate agent waited in the living room.

"You don't think it's too big?" He smiled at her.

"Are you planning on staying alone, without kids forever?"

"Well, no. I'd love to have kids someday."

"Then it's not too big."

"Think I should do it? I've looked at two others, but I think I'm in love with this one." They returned to the living room.

"They want to sell it quickly, so if you could decide within a day or two.."

"Yeah, I'll sleep about it. And let you know tomorrow or the day after." With that they said goodbye and Zoë and Greg got into his car.

"So, how did you want to celebrate?" He looked at her bewildered for a moment, and then he remembered. They were going to celebrate his 10-year sobriety.

"We could go get a drink." He joked.

"And he's got humour." She smiled.

"It's not even half past four, a little early for me to treat you to dinner.." At that moment Greg's phone rang.

"It's Ed," He said before he picked up. "Hey, Eddie." Greg's phone was pretty loud so she could hear Ed's side of the conversation as well. She really shouldn't listen but she couldn't help to hear his first sentence, after which she kept listening.

_"Greg, I just remember it's a big day for you. Want to celebrate?" He looked towards Zoë._

"I was just talking about it to Zoë, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you'd join us. Let me ask." He looked towards her. "Do you mind Ed celebrating with us?" She shook her head.

"Of course not, the more the merrier." Somehow she couldn't help but notice that didn't sound genuine when she said it. Did she mind Ed joining them? Oh god, Did Greg notice? She looked at his face, yep, he noticed. Of course he did, it's his job.

"She doesn't mind, we were not sure what to do until dinner."

_"Well, it's your day. What do you want to do?"_

"I don't know Ed, what about paintball? There's a new range, it's a 3-men team?"

_"Sure, that'd be fun. Shooting at other people with paint instead of bullets." That made Zoë laugh which causes Greg to realise she could hear Ed._

"Zoë seems to agree, ok. Paintball it is. See you there in 15?"

_"Sure, see you in a little bit."_

Greg hung up the phone and started the car.

"Cops playing paintball. Don't you think that gives us kind of an unfair advantage?" He smiled at her.

"Well, we play to win." He wasn't sure if he should bring Ed up, she didn't sound to happy to hang with him. "You sure you don't mind Ed going with us?" What was she supposed to say? She could lie to him, which had become impossible. Unlike when she did the lie detector test, so much has changed for her since then. Or she could tell the truth, and seem like a jerk.

"No, of course not. It's just, he doesn't really seem to like me.." Well, that was a half truth..

"He.. I don't know, I think he's starting to like you. It just takes him a while to let his guard down." Zoë decided to change the topic.

"So, Sophie invited me to some barbecue. It's this tomorrow, right?" He nodded.

"Yep, we do those twice a year. The whole team and spouses. Wordy's going to bring his wife and kids. Ed usually brings his wife and sometimes Clark, but that depends on Clark's mood. And that's pretty much it. Someone else hosts it every time. This time it's Ed's turn. I'm pretty sure you're next." She smiled, a barbecue. She hadn't barbecued in over 10 years. They parked their car, when they got out Ed was waiting for them.

"I hope they have overalls, cause I'm not too happy about getting paint all over my jeans." Zoë remarked.

"We could always do something else if they don't" Greg said.

"No, we play to win. Right?" Zoë said. Ed smiled. Yes they did.

They had overalls, they put them and the gear on. A guy came walking up to them when they were waiting for the other team to get ready and go into the field.

"I hope you guys are ready, you're playing against The Destructors. They have their own gear and everything." They looked at each other.

"So they're good then?" Zoë asked.

"Good? They are the best, they haven't even been hit in their last 8 games."

"Well we play to win." It was Ed. They guy walked away to get a good seat and watch them. "Greg, don't try to talk them down." That made Zoë smile. She could totally see Greg trying to talk them down. 'Sir, can you tell me your name?' They entered the paintball area, they hid behind some hay. It was clear who the other teams leader was. He had a big mouth and kept screaming at them 'bunch of girls'. To come out of hiding and man up.

"If you shoot the leader, the rest won't know what to do." It was Greg.

"I'll go get the big mouthed guy."

"Zoë, you'll get shot the second you shoot him. And then you're out." It was Ed.

"But the other guys are lost without him right?" She looked at Greg, who nodded. "So you can take those. Good thing these aren't actual bullets." She crawled to the obstacles. The big mouthed guy was not paying attention and was still shouting when he felt a paintball hit him. One of his buddies noticed and shot Zoë before she had the chance to fire another shot. Both she and big mouth-guy got up, declared that they were shot and exited the area. It was finished pretty quickly after that. Greg shot one of the other guys and got shot in the process. So it was only Ed and one guy left, Ed walked around till he was behind him and shot him in his back. Ed exited the area and was complimented by Zoë and Greg on a job well-done. The same guy who talked to them earlier and warned them about The Destructors walked up to them.

"You beat them! They haven't been beaten since they came here!" They looked over to The Destructors. Who were clearly pissed off and bad losers.

"We play to win." Zoë smiled at Ed. They hang around there for a little bit, drank something and gave their gear back. Zoë checked her phone while they walked back to the car. She noticed it was almost 7, clearly they spent more time there then she thought. "So, how about dinner?" Ed quickly checked his watch.

"Shit, I can't. I promised Sophie I'd be home by seven for dinner. And we need to go over what we need for the barbecue tomorrow. See you at 5 at my place right?" He looked at both of them.

"Of course, Eddie."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." They said goodbye and left for a restaurant.

…

They were seated at a nice table by the window. The waiter came with some bread and the menu's.

"Would you like to see the wine card sir?" 'Awkward.' Zoë thought to herself.

"No, thank you. I'd like to have a diet coke." The waiter looked at Zoë.

"Same, thanks you."

"You can drink you know, I don't mind." She smiled, yep he was the nicest guy she knows.

"Ï don't really drink, it makes the nightmares worse." He nodded, he hadn't thought of that.

They chatted at all night, small stuff mostly. Not the heavy stuff of their pasts. Afterwards Greg drove her home and insisted on walking her up to her room. Because 'You never know if someone followed you.' Which made Zoë laugh, he was such a gentleman. She couldn't even imagine him as a drunk, aggressive man.

When she was laying in bed she couldn't help but notice how similar to a date, dinner had been. They talked about small stuff, had a good time, he picked her up and brought her home and he walked her to her door. The only thing missing was a kiss. 'No, I can't think like that. He's my boss, we're just becoming friends. It would be totally inappropriate.' She thought to herself. Little did she know, Greg was laying in bed having similar thoughts.

**A/N Please leave a review.**

BTW, does anyone here watch Rookie Blue and saw last Saturday's ep? I just saw it! OMG! I HATE that cliffhanger..


	10. Running days

**A/N thanks to my two reviewers who keep reviewing me It makes me want to write and post every day (or hour but that's just impossible). One of my reviewers asked me if this chapter would be the last. HA, NO! of course not! Wait till you see what happens ;)**

Previously:

When she was laying in bed she couldn't help but notice how similar to a date, dinner had been. They talked about small stuff, had a good time, he picked her up and brought her home and he walked her to her door. The only thing missing was a kiss. 'No, I can't think like that. He's my boss, we're just becoming friends. It would be totally inappropriate.' She thought to herself. Little did she know, Greg was laying in bed having similar thoughts.

…

She woke up at seven, put on some sweatpants and grabbed her iPod. She loved those morning runs, especially on her days off. She used to do them every day but she soon stopped, her work gave her enough off a workout most days. The runs always gave her time to think. And she had a lot of thinking to do.

The barbecue was today, she was planning on taking a cab. She was going to put an offer in for the loft she went to see yesterday with Greg. And if she had some time between putting the offer in and going to the barbecue she was going to stop by a car dealer and/or a furniture store. There was a lot she needed to do before she could move into her –if she got it- house. But damn, did she want to move in.. Her birthday was coming up, she could do the housewarming and birthday celebration in one day. At least then she would only have to clean the mess up once. Besides, she didn´t like celebrating her birthday, she hoped no one would even know it was coming up. And what about Greg, what was going on with that? She had so much fun yesterday, more then she had in a long time. She really wanted to ask him to come to the car dealership or furniture store with her. She knew jack about cars. But she thought that would be too much, asking your boss/almost friend to come pick out a car with you. Or furniture..

She never thought of where she was going when she ran, she just ran without caring where she would end up. So it didn't surprised her when she stopped to catch her breath and noticed she'd been running for the better part of an hour. She looked around, she'd never been here before and she had no idea where she was. She shrugged and continued running, she could always take a cab back if she really lost her way. Another half hour past when she literally ran into someone.

"Hey, watch out where you're.. Zoë?"

"Ed, what are you doing here?"

"I live just around the corner and was just headed home, what are you doing here?"

"I was running, and I got lost. Do you know a place where I can get some breakfast before I run back?"

"Yeah, just around the corner. Sophie will be glad to see you. She keeps asking if you're still on the team. Because apparently she thought the cream cheese was kind of mean."

"Ed, I.. Barbecue and.."

"Come on, my wife makes killer pancakes. And you ran what, 10, 15 miles? You've got to be hungry by now." She nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks ed."

They ran back to his place.

"Honey, I hope you don't mind. I found someone on the street who was really hungry." Sophie came walking to the front door.

"Thanks for making me sound like a homeless person.."

"Zoë! " Sophie hugged her, the best she could being over 7 months pregnant. "How are you doing? Has my husband been treating you right?" Sophie was a very outgoing person. And in the twenty minutes she chatted with Zoë at HQ she liked her immediately.

"He's been treating me just fine, Sophie." She looked around. "You have a very nice house, I'm sorry to disturb the morning peace."

"Oh no, it's fine! I was just about to wake Clark. Go sit down, the pancakes are almost ready." Zoë smiled. Sophie walked up the stairs to wake Clark up and Zoë and Ed walked into the kitchen. He walked towards the fridge, grabbed two bottles of water and threw Zoë one.

"Thanks, how's Clark been doing?"

"He's good, he had some trouble with going to school at first. But he's good now." Zoë nodded.

"So, barbecue tonight." Ed nodded. "Looking forward to it, haven't been to a barbecue in ages." He smiled.

"I'm sure it hasn't been that long."

"Last time was with my parents, so.."

"You haven't see your parents since you moved here?" He didn't know her parents died?

"They're dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's been a while, no big deal." He wanted to ask her how long it's been but Clark walked in.

"Hey Clark, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah you to." He turned to his dad. "Mom made the pancakes already?" He didn't wait for an answer and walked away from them to the stove to check.

"I'm sorry he's been rude since he hit puberty."

"It's fine, I was way worse."

"I can't imagine."

"Just think of it like this, you've got 13 years to prepare yourself for your next kid."

Sophie came down and made the pancakes, they all sat down together and finished them all.

"Zoë, would you mind coming to the store with me today? I need to buy some things for the barbecue." She looked towards Ed. "Ed cancelled on me. Apparently Greg needs his help and it can't wait until tonight.." Zoë smiled.

"Sure, I just need to go back and change. I can meet you there?" Sophie smiled.

"I'm no longer able to drive my car. Do you mind picking me up?"

"I wouldn't, but the thing is. I don't have a car yet." Ed looked at her.

"How do you come to work every day?"

"Cab."

"We can take my car, you can drive home in it, change and come pick me up. You do have a drivers licence right?" Zoë smiled.

"Yes, I've still got my Dutch drivers licence. It's valid here."

"That's settled then."

They said goodbye, Zoë took the second car and promised she would be back in an hour or so. When she got back at the hotel she called the real estate agent and put in an offer on the house. She grabbed her gun, she always carried it with her even when she was running, and left the room to pick Sophie up.

"It must suck, not being able to do a lot of things yourself." She said once they were in the car.

"You get used to it, it doesn't just appear one day." It was silent for a few minutes. "Do you ever think about kids?"

"Not really, I would like to have them in the future. But I'm only 24 so plenty of time."

"Your career comes first?"

"Not really, I just have to meet the right guy. I definitely want to be married first, get everything in order." Sophie smiled, Zoë reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"You're very mature for a 24 year old."

"I've just been through a lot, I guess I had to age quickly."

"You've been through a lot?" Zoë couldn't help it. She felt so comfortable with Sophie.

"Yeah, my parents were murdered when I was 13. It was a guy from my school, I was there when he did it." Sophie definitely didn't see that one coming. She was silent for a while. "Just, don't tell anyone. No one here knows. Not even.." Sophie nodded.

"Yeah, of course."

…

The shopping went down smoothly, she just needed the steaks the guys liked, she couldn't get those at her supermarket and some charcoal. Zoë was carrying the heavy bags through the shopping mall when she saw a man, he was acting strangely. It all happened very fast after that. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sophie. Zoë dropped the bags she was carrying and pulled out her gun. She identified herself as a cop but it didn't help. The man pulled the trigger, the bullet was speeding towards Sophie. Zoë jumped in front of Sophie, taking the bullet and firing a couple of shots at the same time. Her bullets barely missed the guy. Luckily he didn't stay to finish the job but ran away. Zoë hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Zoë! Oh my god!" Sophie kneeled next to her. "You got shot!"

"Sophie listen to me." Zoë changed her gun to her left hand. "See that drugstore?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I need you to get me bandages, scissors and tape. It's just my shoulder, I'll be fine. But I can't move until I've got those on my shoulder, ok?" Sophie nodded and ran to the store as fast as she could. Zoë grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialled SRU-HQ.

"_Police Strategic Response Unit, Winnie speaking, how can I help you?"_

"Winnie, it's Zoë. Shooter in Toronto centre." She could hear Winnie's reaction.

"_Hot call, Toronto Centre. Team 3 gear up."_

"It's a black male, 25 to 30. He had a single semi-automatic gun. I don't know who many bullets. I'm shot. But I'm okay, tell team 3 I'm going after him in a little bit and they can reach me on this number okay?"

"_Will do."_

She hang the phone up and noticed a man walking towards her with bandages, gauze and tape in his hand.

"Your friend is in my store she is fine. She wanted me to bring these to you." She nodded.

"You need to patch me up. Just put the gauze on my bullet wound and press hard. Then I need you to wrap the bandages round it. But not too tight, I need the circulation in my arm." The man nodded and did as he was asked. Zoë tried not to scream out of pain as he put everything in place, this could bring the man's attention back to her. The bleeding didn't stop but it was getting less. The bandages would do for now. She was lucky it was just her shoulder. "Help me up." The man did as he was asked. "I need you to get back into your store and close it. Go behind the counter. Don't let anyone in except police, ok?" He nodded. "Thank you." She grabbed her gun again and started walking. The pain was bad, but she wouldn't let it stop her from getting this SOB. She put her Bluetooth earpiece in and dialled Ed. She knew she would freak him out be he would kill her if she didn't call him.

"_Zoë, is my wife okay?"_

"Yeah she is fine. But I need you to come to Toronto Centre."

"_Why?"_

"There's a shooter, team 3 has been dispatched but they're not here yet. She's in a drugstore behind the counter with a guy."

"_How do you know there's a shooter?" For a second he thought this was payback for the hazing._

"Cause he shot me. I gotta go." She hang up.

..

"Ed, what's that about a shooter?"

"There's a shooter at the Toronto Centre mall. Zoë and Sophie are inside. Zoë got shot." They quickly ran to Greg's car and went to the Centre. Greg was sure he would get speeding tickets.

..

She heard multiple shots, they were getting louder. She saw the same man that shot her through the glass floor, he was on the floor above her. Her phone went off, it was team 3. Letting her know they were on the scene and about to enter the building. She let them know where the shooter was. Donna, the team leader, told her to stand down. She looked to her left and saw them entering. She ran towards them.

"Donna. Sophie, Ed's pregnant wife, she's here with me. I need to get her out of here." Donna nodded and looked at Zoë's shoulder. It was bleeding pretty bad again.

"You get Sophie and get out of here. Greg and Ed just arrived. If you don't get there quick they'll come in." Zoë nodded.

She ran towards the drugstore and pounded on the door. She saw the man looking from behind the counter and moving to let her in.

"Is anyone else here?" He shook his head.

"Just us two."

"Ok, go get her. We're going out of here." The man went back to Sophie and helped her up.

"Zoë, you're bleeding pretty bad." Sophie said while they were walking to the exit. The blood was coming through her bandage and she left a trail of drops on the floor.

"Not that bad, Ed's outside. Let's go."

They made it outside just as Ed was about to barge in. A couple of uniforms were holding him back. Sophie walked towards Ed, who helped her into an ambulance. And Greg walked towards Zoë.

"Are you okay?" Zoë was very lightheaded.

"No, I'm" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she fainted. Greg quickly caught her before she hit the ground. He got her into an ambulance and got in with her. Both ambulances arrived at the hospital at the same time. Zoë was quickly put into an trauma room and Sophie was wheeled off as well. Ed was able to go with Sophie. But the doctor wouldn't let Greg come with Zoë.

Doctor Hunt walked towards the table Zoë was lying on. He looked at her face and he recognized her immediately.

"Name is," a nurse started.

"Zoë Washburn" Hunt finished for her. "Let's fix her up, she didn't survive the sandbox to die because of a shooting in a mall."

Zoë's wound turned out to be pretty easy, it didn't hit any major arteries or nerves and they were able to repair all the damage in a trauma room. They bandaged her shoulder and put her arm in a sling. They wheeled her off to a room where she woke up about 10 minutes later. She opened her eyes and noticed Greg, Ed and Sophie sitting next to her. Greg noticed she was awake first.

"Welcome back." Greg smiled at her.

**A/N she has a lot of bad luck, doesn't she? Finished the next and the chapter after that yesterday. So expect to see another tomorrow.**


	11. Getting shot is just a pain in the ass

**A/N Let's just pretend Grey's anatomy isn't in Seattle but in Toronto, ok? Thanks to the four reviews I got today, thanks to all of you. I decided to post another chapter. So just make sure you read chapter 10, which I posted earlier today. Enjoy.**

_Previously:_

_"Zoë Washburn" Hunt finished for her. "Let's fix her up, she didn't survive the sandbox to die in a mall."_

_ Zoë's wound turned out to be pretty easy, it didn't hit any major arteries or nerves and they were able to repair all the damage in a trauma room. They bandaged her shoulder and put her arm in a sling. They wheeled her off to a room where she woke up about 10 minutes later. She opened her eyes and noticed Greg, Ed and Sophie sitting next to her. Greg noticed she was awake first._

_"Welcome back." Greg smiled at her._

…

She looked around warily for a moment

"Hospital?" They nodded. "I'm okay, right? I'll have dexterity? I can still shoot?"

"Yeah, you're ok. The doctor said he would be back within half an hour." She looked at Sophie.

"Are you okay? Is your baby okay?" They nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great. Thanks to you."

"Sophie, how about you and I go to the cafeteria? Stretch those legs of yours." Greg suggested

"Yeah, Soph, doctor said you shouldn't sit still because of all the adrenaline."

Ed waited until they had left the room. Then he grabbed her hand.

"Sophie told me you jumped in front of her to take the bullet. Thank you so much. I owe you." She smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it. Now, if it turns out I won't be able to do my job again, then you owe me."

"No, it's a big deal for me Zoë. Sophie and my kid, could've died. I didn't feel like going shopping, Greg didn't need me. I should've been there. I should've taken that bullet." She smiled.

"Really, Ed. I'm just glad everything turned out ok. Do you know what time it is?" Dr Hunt knocked and walked in.

"It's almost two o'clock, Zoë" Dr Hunt said.

"Hunt? Owen Hunt?" She tried to sit up in bed, both Ed and Owen helped her up. "I can't believe this. When did you come back?"

"Eight months ago. You?"

"Three months." She noticed Ed's confused look. "Oh, Ed, I'm sorry. This is Owen Hunt. He saved my life in Iraq." She looked back at Owen. "So, are you going to discharge me today?" Owen nodded.

"There isn't much danger, you just lost a lot of blood and got an concussion when you hit the floor. So as long as someone can wake you up every two hours and check your mental status you can go. Besides, it's not like I can keep you here. You would probably check yourself out A.M.A"

"I live by myself. But, I can set my alarm every two hours." Greg and Sophie walked in.

"You can stay with me." Both Ed and Greg said. Zoë smiled, she would love to stay with Greg. But Ed owed her, and if she stayed over at least he wouldn't remind her that he owed her.

"Tell you what, if I can stay with Ed that would be great. Then I can just stay there after the barbecue and you won't owe me anything anymore."

"Yeah of course you can stay." It was Sophie.

They took care of the discharge papers and Ed got some information on what to look for when he wakes her up. Greg drove them back to the mall, were they dropped Sophie and Ed off.

Ed and Sophie went to get their car back but found that the mall was open already. Apparently team 3 had done a good job, except Zoë no one got shot. He didn't even fire another bullet. They walked to a security guy to ask if by any chance their groceries were lying around somewhere, which they were. They checked and there wasn't even anything missing. They got in their car and drove back home.

…

Greg and Zoë went to her hotel room.

"I need some clothes to sleep in and my charger. That reminds me." She checked her phone for messages and noticed she had a voicemail. She listened to it. As soon as she heard it was the real estate agent she put it on speakerphone so Greg could hear it as well.

"Ms Washburn, I just called to let you know that they have accepted your offer. Congratulations, you got yourself a new house. If you could call me back sometime soon we could sign the papers and go over a couple of things."

"You made an offer on the house?" Zoë nodded.

"I really, really liked it." He smiled at her.

"Congratulations." She grabbed a bag from her closet and put it on her bed. She then grabbed some clothes and tried to put it in there. Which wasn't really working. Greg stood smiling from a distance and came to help her. He held the bag open for her.

"Thanks." She then grabbed some other stuff, like her charger and toothbrush and put it in there.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Ready" They shut off all the lights closed the door behind them.

"So, are you looking forward to doing all the shopping for your new house?" He asked once they were in the car heading towards Ed's place.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "It's just, It's kinda boring by myself." 'Way to go Zoë, very subtle.. not..' She scolded herself.

"I could come with you?"

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course, what are friends for right?" Friends, so they were really friends now.

"Right. You know what sucks?" He looked at her briefly.

"That you can't go to work for a week or two?"

"Well, yeah that to. But I finally had a decent night's sleep and then I get shot. I still had a nightmare, but it wasn't as bad and I was able to sleep afterwards. I think the talking with you yesterday actually helped." He smiled.

"Of course it did, it's me we're talking about." She smiled at his mock vanity. "We're here."

He parked the car in Ed's driveway, it was a little past four so the rest wouldn't be here for another half an hour or so. Zoë had a little trouble opening the door on her right hand side with her left hand, her entire back was sore from hitting the floor. Greg quickly walked around the car to open it for her.

"Such a gentleman." Zoë joked.

Little did they know they were being watched. Both Ed and Sophie were watching from behind the window.

"Only when you're watching." He knew Ed's front door wouldn't be locked, not when they were expecting guests and would soon have three armed cops inside. Greg opened the door for her and let her through.

"Did everything go okay?" Zoë asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, the mall was open again. They had our groceries, so we could just pick them up and leave. But, aren't we supposed to be asking you if everything went okay? You're the one that got shot. "

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Oh! That reminds me," Greg reached into his jacket-pocket and grabbed a bottle of pills. "Your doctor gave me these, he said you probably wouldn't use them." He handed her the bottle of pain killers. She took them from him and put them in her jacket.

"He was right." She looked into their garden. "Is it okay if I go outside? I could really use some fresh air."

"Yeah sure, I'll be out in a little bit to light the fire." Ed answered.

They waited until she was outside. Sophie was in the kitchen.

"She's not going to take painkillers? She just got shot." Ed asked Greg.

"The doctor said she didn't take them in Iraq either. He wouldn't tell me much." Ed nodded.

Ed and Greg walked outside the light the barbecue.

"Ed, don't tell me your over 7 months pregnant wife is preparing dinner for us. Alone.." It was Zoë.

"She wanted to do it, she's just making salad." Ed defended.

Zoë muttered something and went inside to help Sophie.

"Did she just call us a 'bunch of lazy men'?" Ed asked incredulously

"I think she did." Greg answered.

"What's going on between you and Zoë anyway?" Greg sighed. Not again.

"What do you mean Eddie?"

"You opened the door for her, twice. Offered to wake her every two hours. You've been happy lately. You go with us to the bar on Friday's, I couldn't even drag you there before. You two laugh together, a lot. You two train together, spar together."

"She got shot today. And like I said before, I'm just being nice and making her feel welcome. And yes, I like talking to her."

"So that's it, you're not?"

"Not what Ed?" He was getting a little agitated.

"In love."

…

"How can I help?" Zoë walked into the kitchen.

"By going outside and having a good time."

"Sophie, let me help." She looked Zoë up and down.

"With what Zoë? You can't cut anything, besides you're a guest."

"Fine, then I'll just sit here and keep you company." Sophie smiled, she could always use company.

"So, give me some dirt on Ed." Sophie turned around for a little bit.

"What kind of dirt?"

"Any, me and Jules are up against five men." Sophie just continued cooking. "Ok fine, no dirt. How long you been married?"

"2,5 years before we got Clark, so 20 years this year. We got married when I turned 18."

"20, wow, I never remember, is that China or Crystal?"

"China, crystal was 15th. Now, you dish out the dirt. Are you seeing someone?" Zoë smiled. Of course she would go there.

"No"

"So, is there something going on between you and Greg?" 'If only there was.' Zoë thought to herself.

"Parker and me? No, we're just friends."

"Funny, you call him Parker. No one calls him Parker. Everyone just calls him Boss or Serge or sometimes Greg." Was she the only one that calls him Parker?

…

"In love? Are you crazy?" What he really wanted to say was 'I think I am Ed, help me.' "She's on my team, hell she's my subordinate."

"I know, just making sure you do. She calls you Parker."

"You call me Greg, are you in love with me? Greg is way more personal."

"She's the only one that calls you Parker. It's like her private nickname." Luckily for Greg the subject was cut off because Jules walked in through the back door.

"Hey, am I early?"

"Nah, Zoë's already in the kitchen. Helping Sophie."

"I think I'll go see if they need help." Jules walked inside the house.

"Greg,"

"Drop it Ed, everyone's going to be here soon."

"Okay, but I will.."

"I know."

…

"So I call him Parker, big deal. You call him Greg. Are you secretly in love with him? Oh my god. " She faked shock. "Is it Greg's kid?" That earned her a wet towel in her face.

"No, it's not Greg's kid. Hey, don't deflect!" Zoë smiled. "How about that cute doctor then?"

"Owen? We were pretty close in Iraq, I stayed in the American base camp for almost a month."

"Close, huh? How close?" Zoë rolled her eyes.

"Are you asking me if I slept with my doctor, Soph?"

"Yeah, did you?" Zoë didn't have a chance to answer because Jules came walking in.

"Hey, do you guys need any help?"

"No, Jules we're good. Well, Zoë. Did you?"

"Did you what?" She looked over at Zoë and noticed the sling. "What did you?"

"I got shot. I'll let Ed explain that one." Jules nodded.

"Did you what?" Jules repeated.

"Did she sleep with her hunky doctor in Iraq."

"Did you?" Jules asked.

"You're not going to stop are you?" They both shook their head.

"Fine, yes I slept with him." She read on both of their faces that they wanted more than that. "It was Iraq, I'd met him before and I just lost my best friend. I needed a little comfort." They laughed. Sam and Spike came walking through the front door.

"What's so funny?" Spike asked. Zoë looked at Jules and Sophie and noticed they were about to answer.

"Nothing, nothing funny happening here. Go outside, be a men's men. Build a fire." They noticed her sling.

"What did.."

"Go ask Ed." They walked outside. It wasn't long until the women joined them. Ed ushered Sophie into a chair, saying she had been standing enough today. It was another couple of minutes before they heard Wordy coming in through the front door. Clark walked outside.

"Wordy's here." He said before he grabbed a beer from the table and walked away. Ed stopped him, grabbed the beer and gave him a soda instead.

"A little over a year to go Clark."

"Hey Clark, if this were the Netherlands, you would've been drinking since you were 16."

"Yeah, Zoë not helping." She smiled at him. "Oh and Clark, remember Zoë's taking your room so you have the couch tonight."

"Wow Ed, when you offered for me to stay over I didn't think I would kick Clark out of his bed."

"Why are you staying over here?" Wordy just came walking in with his kids and Shelley.

"No it's fine, he doesn't mind." Ed said. Completely ignoring Wordy.

"No really, I can take the couch."

"You got shot, saving my wife's life. He can take the couch for a night."

"Then why don't you take the couch." It was Clark. Zoë looked over at Greg for help.

"She can still stay at my place Ed. It's fine. Her bag is still in my car anyway."

Wordy walked over to where Jules, Sam and Spike were sitting.

"She got shot?" All three of them shrugged.

"Ed, I'll stay at Greg's. Besides, waking me up every two hours would only wake up Sophie. And she is growing a person inside of her, so she needs the rest."

"Fine, but you're still sleeping on the couch Clark."

"We'll see." Clark walked inside.

"Okay, rewind. You got shot?" Wordy asked.

"Yeah, she took a bullet for me in the mall today."

"Wow, that's hardcore." Shelley walked towards Zoë. "We haven't met yet, I'm Shelley. Kevin's wife, you must be the new teammate, Zoë." They shook hands, well left hands.

"I am, nice to meet you. I see you've brought your girls."

They chatted for a little bit, ate their dinner and drank their drinks.

"What happened to your shoulder?" It was Megan, one of Wordy's girls. She noticed Wordy looking, making sure she wouldn't tell a gruesome story.

"You know how your dad makes sure the really bad guys can't hurt good guys?" Both girls nodded.

"He's really good at that." Charlotte said.

"That he is, well today a really bad man tried to hurt Sophie." Zoë nodded towards Ed's wife."And I wouldn't let him hurt her because she has a baby inside of her. So he hurt me instead."

"But you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. No worries." Zoë talked to the girls for a little bit.

A few hours passed. Greg and Zoë were the only one left.

"I'll go wash some plates." Sophie said while getting up.

"I'll help." Both Greg and Zoë offered, eventhough Zoë knew she couldn't actually do anything.

"No, I'll help. You got shot and can't do anything anyway, and you keep her company." Ed grabbed the rest of the glasses and walked inside.

"Got anything out of him?" Sophie asked her husband.

"No, they're just friends and he says he doesn't love her.. You?"

"Same, are you sure that they.."

"_Like_ like each other? Ow yeah.. That's going to be a pain."

…

They both sat on an adjustable chair, they had It reclined so they were almost lying. "I've never really cared for the stars. But they are pretty nice out here." Zoë remarked.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." They both enjoyed the comfortable silence for a little bit.

"I hate this." He turned his head so he could look at her.

"Hate what?" She turned her head as well.

"Not being able to help or do anything."

"If it hurts you can just take those pills, it doesn't make you weak."

"Getting shot is just a great pain in the ass." She answered him on the painkillers "It does something to me, I don't know. Last time I was on pain killers I almost killed a team member in Iraq because I was sleepwalking. So no thank you."

"Fair enough, don't want you killing me in my sleep tonight. But, I think you'll have to give me your gun. Just in case." She slapped him softly.

"Jerk." She smiled, she didn't mean it and they both knew that. She looked back to the stars. 'Yep, I'm in love with him.. Dammit.' Zoë thought.

"Want to get out of here? It's almost 11 and we have to drive and get you settled." She nodded.

They didn't know they were being watched by two certain spouses, again. They walked into the kitchen.

"We're going to go. It's getting pretty late. I will see you again soon, keep him in line." Greg told Sophie.

"I try, I always try." They said goodbye and left in Greg's car.

"Think they are ever going to admit it to each other?" Sophie asked.

"They have to admit it to themselves first, Soph."

**A/N tada. Review? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	12. I'm in deep shit

**A/N Fanfiction acted a really weird last night when I published chapt 11. I published 2 chapters yesterday. Make sure you didn't skip chapter 11.**

**To anyone who reviewd/pm'd me and hasn't gotten a review. I have to go so I post this quickly but I will get to those when I come back in an hour or two.**

** This is kind of a heavy chapter. It's short, but it's big in character development Greg/Zoë. I may upload another tonight, To make up for the lengt. Depends on how busy my day is.  
**

**WARNING: This chapter is slightly graphic, contains a non to detailed murder and mention of rape. It's balancing on the edge of T and M, but since T is 13 years and older and with the movies these days... I kept it T. Can't handle don't read.**

_Previously:_

_"We're going to go. It's getting pretty late. I will see you again soon, keep him in line." Greg told Sophie._

_"I try, I always try." They said goodbye and left in Greg's car._

_"Think they are ever going to admit it to each other?" Sophie asked._

_"They first have to admit it to themselves soph."_

…

They arrived at his house a little while later. Zoë was able to get out of the car by herself this time. Greg grabbed her bag from the trunk, opened his front door and let her enter first. He followed and switched all the lights on.

"Almost midnight, and he still acts like a gentleman." She joked.

He put the bag down next to the couch.

"Got to keep up appearances, right?"

"Ouch."

"Make yourself at home, I'll go put sheets on the bed."

"Oh that's fine I can do it." He looked at her arm "Ow, yeah right. I forgot. Thanks" She sighed. He went upstairs and she decided to look around. She walked towards his bookcase. She read all the book titles. Nothing really interesting, she wasn't much of a reader. There were a couple of old pictures. A few of him with –who she guesses- were his wife and kid. And a newer one with –who she guesses- his mother.

"They're old. Except for the one with my mom. I like to keep them around. She took everything else with her."

"You don't have any pictures of you with your dad?" She saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry, is that a sensitive subject? I didn't mean to pry" She felt very guilty for bringing it up.

"No, it's fine. My dad is why I got into this job in the first place. He was a drunk, I never knew if he was coming towards me to hug or hit me at night."

"I'm sorry, I can't even imagine what that's like." He came to stand next to her and looked at the picture with his mom. "She looks nice."

"She is, when she found out he hit me we left. She never wants me to get hurt."

"Yeah, mothers can be like that. Mine was so overprotective sometimes. It used to drive crazy, until she wasn't around anymore."

"How did your parents die, if you don't mind me asking." This was it. She could make a choice. Shut him out like she did with everybody else, or let him in completely.

"Once I tell you, there's no turning back. You have to react as my friend. So don't pity me."

"Well, since I'm your friend, I can do that."

"Short or long version?" She sat down on the couch.

"Whatever you want." She gave him an irritated look.

"Long it is, just don't.."

"Tell anyone, I'm your friend. You can trust me." She nodded and swallowed loudly.

"I just turned 13, there was a guy in my class. His name is Ryan. He was 14, goofy kid. Funny, kind. We were friends. His big brother, Patrick, was always jealous of his little brother. Patrick was kind of a creep, always keeping an eye on me. I didn't really trust him. Anyway, one day I was upstairs in my room. I heard someone ringing the doorbell, didn't think twice about it and continued doing my homework. Next thing I hear my mom, saying that she'll call the cops if he doesn't leave. I sneak downstairs and stop halfway on the stairs. I see Patrick, standing in my living room. I wanted to call the cops, but I didn´t have a cell and the only phone was in the living room."

She hadn't dared to look at Greg even a single time. "Next thing I know, he jumps forward and slices my mom's throat. I gasped so loudly I thought he heard me, but he didn't. My dad walks in, sees my mom on the ground and walks into the living room. Patrick did the same to him. This time he heard me. I ran upstairs but he was faster. He caught up to me."

Zoë had to wipe away a single tear she had been fighting so hard to keep in. Greg's the only one she has ever told the long version to. The last time was for the cops, so that doesn't count.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She shook her head vigorously.

"I want to."

"Then I'm here to listen to you." He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze to let her know he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Where was I, oh yeah. He pulled me down the stairs back to the living room, he raped me. Told me he was sorry, that he loved me and that he always would. He slit my wrists and ran. I was able to reach the phone, called 9-1-1 told them my parents were dead and my wrists were slit, that I needed an ambulance and couldn't open the door. Last thing I remember is police kicking the door in. Then I lost consciousness. Next thing I wake up in the hospital, a day later. My parents are dead and they didn't know who killed them. I told them, but he already left the country. He had flown to Toronto."

"So what happened to you?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. I told my friends I was pretty sick, an uncle took me in. He turned out to be a drunk, so I had to take care of myself. He usually forgot I was around. When I graduated I joined the army. My friends found out what happened while I was in Iraq."

He noticed how much trouble she had keeping her tears in. He pulled her to him. He didn't expect her youth to be _so_ troubled. He had assumed her parents died in a car crash. She gave in and let him hold her. She let the tears run freely. He waited for the crying to subside.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. "Liar." He made her laugh.

"Damn you and your training." He let her go and she sat up straight. She looked at the clock and noticed it was already 1 A.M. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"Shut up." She looked at him, surprised at how blunt he was. "You have nothing to be sorry about and you know it." 'God, how bad I want to kiss him right now.' She bit her bottom lip. 'I wish I could be here for her forever.' He smiled gently. "Let's go to bed?"

"Can we sit here, just a little bit longer?"

"Yeah, sure." She leaned back against him, closed her eyes and just liked the way his arm felt around her shoulders and the way she could hear his heart beat. He felt her relax against him. He liked being this close to her, he could smell her shampoo. He closed his eyes and just relaxed.

…

The next time Zoë opened her eyes it was light outside. She wanted to move but still felt Greg's arm around her shoulder. She carefully looked up and saw that he was still sleeping. Last night's –or this morning's- events came back to her. Did she really tell Greg all those things? She carefully removed his arm and stood up. She wanted to stretch, but when she moved her right arm she was painfully aware of the reason she was even here. She looked at Greg, he was still asleep.

She walked towards the kitchen. She looked at the oven clock for the time and noticed it was nine A.M. She hadn't slept that long without waking up for months, and she hadn't felt this well rested for years. 'Maybe I should fall asleep in his arms more often.' No, she immediately reprimanded herself for thinking that. 'He's my boss. There is no way that will happen.' She started the coffee and grabbed a mug for herself and one for Greg. She filled it with the brown liquid and walked towards the couch. She put both mugs down on the table and complimented herself for not spilling a drop. She had never tried to carry two mugs in her left hand before.

"Parker, " She gently touched his arm to wake him up. "Greg," He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. Clearly he was just as foggy as she was when she woke up.

"Did we fall asleep on the couch?" She nodded and handed him a mug. "Thanks" He drank a big gulp. "What time is it?"

"A little past nine."

"We slept all that time, on the couch?" She nodded. "Together?" Clearly he was trying to figure something out.

"Yeah." She answered him, clearly a little worried about his state of mind. 'Was it a dream?' He asked himself. "Something wrong?" She asked him. 'Yeah, I dreamt that I kissed you. Now how can I ask if that was just a dream.. Or if it actually happened.'

"We just fell asleep, on the couch." She laughed.

"Yeah, what? You think I carried you out of your bed downstairs?" He smiled.

"Well, no. Clearly not. Good coffee." He tried desperately to change the subject.

"It's yours." She let him. It was becoming a little awkward.

"Yeah, but it's not too strong, not too weak. It's just right."

"You didn't do your job."

"Wake you every two hours, you're right. Bad me. Let's just be glad you're not brain damaged." She grabbed her bag from beside the couch.

"I should go, thanks for letting me stay over."

"Stay, have breakfast. You have to eat sometime."

"I'm supposed to meet with the broker at 10, so I really have to go." She turned to walk out the door. But Greg being the gentleman he put his mug down and walked her out. "I'll see you around."

"Let me drive you."

"I'd rather walk, but thanks."

Greg watched her walk away and then walked back to the couch. He sat down and let his head fall into his hands. "I'm in deep shit." He told himself out loud. He just hoped it wouldn't get awkward at work. It's not like anything actually happened. Right?

**A/N I wanted to end it after she told him about her parents at first, but I wanted to end the chapter on a lighter note.. Which I didn't exactly succeed in.**

.


	13. Are you having dirty thoughts?

**A/N I decidedto use A.M. and P.M. cause everyone knows what that is, and some Americans/Canadians/whoever uses am and pm have trouble with 24-hour notation. **

**I mixed the Flashpoint-universe up a little. Sam and Jules are dating, but I won't give them much or any attention. They get enough of that here on fanfiction.**

_Previously:_

_ "Let me drive you."_

_"I'd rather walk, but thanks."_

_Greg watched her walk away and then walked back to the couch. He sat down and let his head fall into his hands. "I'm in deep shit." He told himself out loud. He just hoped it wouldn't get awkward at work. It's not like anything actually happened. Right?_

..

Zoë spent the next few days shopping. She wanted to invite Greg, since he had offered, but he had to work. Besides, if he went shopping with her.. Let's just say she didn't trust herself to shop instead of look at him. Her meeting with the real estate agent last Sunday was good. She transferred the payment and got the keys an hour later. It was Tuesday now, she was sitting on her kitchen counter in her new house. Waiting for the furniture to be delivered. She looked at her watch again. 2:18 P.M. Why is it that when they say. 'We'll deliver it between 10 a.m. and 3 p.m.' It's usually more towards 3 than 10… Her doorbell finally rang. The man put all the furniture exactly where she wanted it. She had to pay a little extra for that but she couldn't do it herself. She looked around, she now had a bedroom, living room and three guestrooms completely furnished. Why she needed three guestrooms she had no idea. She left one room empty. She had to get some stuff from her house back in Belgium to put there.

She sat down on her couch for the first time when the phone rang.

_"Ms Washburn, there are more delivery man here. From a electronics store."_

"Yeah, let them up. Thanks Kevin, and I told you. You can call me Zoë."

_"Okay Ms Washburn." She smiled. Kevin was her doorman, nice guy._

They hung her TV's and installed her surround sound. She had a TV in her living room, bedroom and in one of the guestrooms. The cable and internet guys were coming later today. Between 5 and 7.

…

"Excuse me Sir, where are you going?" It was Kevin, the doorman.

"My friend, Zoë, just moved in I was going to see her."

"I need to call up to confirm that sir, or I can't let you through."

"Okay, sure. Tell her it's Ed Lane."

…

She was just admiring her new house -it changed so much today- when her phone rang again. The doorman told her there was a bald man named Ed Lane standing down stairs. Zoë told him that it was okay and he could let him through anytime.

She opened the door and walked towards the elevator. Ed had never been here, he knew her apartment number but she was guessing he had no idea where to go. She was standing in front of the elevator when it opened.

"Hey" She said cheerful.

"Hey yourself, where is your sling?" He noticed she wasn't wearing it.

"Inside.." She felt like a kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"It makes my shoulder stiff.." He followed her to her door.

"Put it on or I'll put it on for you." She looked at him, was he serious? "Yes, I'm serious. I want you back at work. Greg's a pain in the ass." She smiled. "Did he help you with the furniture?" She shook her head.

"You guys had to work so I didn't call." Ed nodded.

"So, you guys didn't have a fight?" Zoë blushed.

"What?"

"You haven't called or anything. And before you stayed over at his place you were constantly eating lunch together, training together, laughing together.."

"Did you come here to spy?" She didn't feel like lying, but she didn't feel like telling the truth either.

"No. I came to look at your new place. Sophie sent me over." Zoë smiled, of course she did. "She wanted me to invite you for dinner."

The phone rang again. It were the cable guys. She told Kevin to let them up. She opened the door for them, and showed them the TV's and computer. She could've done it herself normally, but it's a little difficult with one arm. She went back to Ed and let the guys do their job.

"So, dinner?" Ed asked her again. She was hungry, and she already had takeout yesterday, and the day before..

"Yeah dinner sounds good. But I'm not wearing my sling." He shrugged.

"Your choice." She knew he would force her to wear it anyway.

"How about I'll take a cab when the cable guys are done?"

"I have orders to drive you. I'll wait." She sighed. There was no way she was going to get out of this.

It didn't take the cable guys long. They were done within half an hour.

…

They arrived at Ed's, she noticed Greg's care in the driveway. She looked fairly pissed at Ed.

"Seriously?" She got out of the car.

"You weren't mad at him, right?"

"Well, no."

"So we are four friends, eating dinner. Clark's at a friend's" She walked inside and greeted both Sophie and Greg.

"Just in time, dinner is almost ready. Greg made it by himself."

"You can cook?" Zoë asked.

"He's a great cook." Ed said.

Greg was confused. He didn't expect Ed to bring Zoë. He kept giving him grief about her. Asking him if he loved her and making sure that he knows it's not possible. And now he brings her? He was up to something..

"Let's go eat." Sophie interrupted. Zoë took of her sling.

"Stiff shoulder?" Greg asked her. Yes, this was definitely a little awkward. The fact that they both kept thinking about how much they liked falling asleep on the couch didn't help much.

"Yeah, and it's a little hard to eat with knife and fork with just one hand." Greg smiled.

"I made pasta, so you only need a fork." He said while bringing two plates from the kitchen. Wow, that was considerate of him.

"Thanks."

..

Dinner was filled with small talk. There weren't any awkward moments. Ed and Sophie did most of the talking, the two glasses of wine might have helped with that. Every now and then Greg and Zoë would look at each other. Sometimes they looked over at the same time and smiled.

"Let's have desert outside. You guys go outside, me and Ed will get desert ready." Sophie suggested. Zoë put her sling back on and followed Greg outside.

"Is Ed up to something, or is it just me?" Zoë asked him once they were sitting outside.

"He's definitely up to something." He looked at her. "Ed told me you went furniture shopping."

"Yeah, I figured you needed to work. So I went by myself. I'm coming to work tomorrow."

"You can't work."

"I didn't say I was going to. I've got a housewarming planned, I'm going to invite everyone. I would like your help getting the stuff ready. If you want to of course. Don't feel obligated, or anything."

"I'd love to help."

Ed and Sophie were inside watching them. Once they were satisfied they were talking to each other they went outside with desert.

…

"I really have to go, I'm getting a little tired. And my shoulder starts to hurt more when I'm tired."

"Yeah, of course" Sophie said.

"I'm going to go too." Greg looked at Zoë. "Need a ride home?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." They walked to the front door. Followed closely by Ed and Sophie. "Thanks for having me over. It was great."

"We should do this again, sometime." Sophie said. They all agreed that they should. They all had different motives. Ed and Sophie wanted to find out what was going on between their friends. Greg didn't care what he did as long as he got to spend time with Zoë, and Zoë just wanted to spend time outside her house, being with Greg was definitely a bonus.

They ran into Clark outside and wished him a good night. They got in Greg's car and drove off. Greg dropped her off and once again insisted on walking her to her door.

"Parker, it's a secure building. You don't have to walk me up."

"There could be creeps living here, and you can't fight them off with that arm."

She folded and let him walk her upstairs.

"Thanks for dinner." She said once they arrived at her door. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Good to know I've still got some surprises.. I would love to cook for you sometime, you know with your shoulder."

"That'd be nice. I will drop by work tomorrow, shift lasts till 6 right?" He nodded and they said goodbye.

…

Zoë woke up pretty late. There was no use in getting up early if all you could do is sit and watch TV. She followed the news, hoping for some action she could go and watch. But nothing happened. No bank robberies, nothing. She had cleaned up a little, watched TV and spent some time on the internet. Owen Hunt had called her, they had agreed on dinner tonight. His schedule at the hospital was pretty busy, but he would pick her up at SRU HQ. It was a little past five when she grabbed a cab towards HQ.

"Hey Winnie, are they around?"

"Yeah, Greg's in the conference room and the rest is blowing off some steam in the gym. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, tough day?" Winnie nodded.

She walked towards the gym and invited everyone to her housewarming on Saturday. Next she went to the conference room. She noticed Greg sitting, reading transcripts.

"Heard you had a tough day?"

"hm, I'm trying to figure out where I lost this guy." She sat down next to him.

"Need an extra pair of eyes?"

"If you want to." She nodded.

"First contact with subject made, 09:24…"

They got through the entire case. Zoë already knew it wasn't his fault when they started it, he tried so hard to keep everyone safe. But like he had told her once, he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. They talked about the case once they finished the transcripts.

"You didn't lose this guy Greg, He just didn't have anything to live for, and he knew his wife would be taken care of when he died by one of us." Greg was about to say something when they heard knocking behind them.

"Hey, Zoë. Are you ready to go?" She looked at Greg.

"Yeah, just about Owen. Can you wait by the elevator for me? I'll be right there." He nodded and left.

"It wasn't your fault, Parker."

"Thanks, for helping." She said goodbye and promised to call him tomorrow, Thursday, to talk about the housewarming.

Ed walked in after she had left.

"Where is Zoë going?"

"On a date, with the doctor." Ed nodded. He could hear in Greg's voice that he was disappointed.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be Ed, she's just a friend."

"I was talking about the case." Ed lied.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine." He nodded. "See you tomorrow."

…

They had been eating for a while, they had just gotten the main course.

"So, you are dating a colleague? "

"Christina is a subordinate, actually."

"How's that going?" He shrugged.

"Not too bad, you?"

"Nah, but there's this guy."

"Greg Parker, right?"

"How did you.."

"You're not that hard to read."

"Yeah, Greg Parker. But he's my boss, and on my team. Besides, he doesn't like me. It's all a little complicated."

They talked about this and that, Zoë had a good time. He dropped her off and saw her to her door. Making sure she got in safe. He used the exact same reason Greg did. Saying that any perp could live here.

…

Zoë was going shopping when her cab drove passed a building with yellow police tape.

"Can you drop me off here?" The cabbie nodded and pulled over. She paid her fee and got out. She noticed an SRU-truck standing there and walked towards the yellow line. It looked like a bank robbery gone wrong. She could hear Greg through a megaphone.

_"Sir, we just want to get everyone out safe." He waited a few seconds. "Can you pick up the phone we can talk?"_

Clearly, he didn't pick up the phone. Cause she saw him talking to Spike. Apparently they were getting ready to place a microphone on the door so they could listen.

Zoë had trouble standing by doing nothing, she wanted to help. But she knew Greg would send her away if he even saw her. The bank door opened. One woman ran out. Greg walked up to her to walk her away from the building. Zoë could see someone closing the door again, and she had no doubt they locked it.

She was too far away to hear anything but she could just make out Greg's eyes, they grew wide. Clearly there was something going on in there he didn't like. He let a paramedic take the woman, to make sure she was okay. Then he said something to spike. Spike, Jules and Wordy then walked towards the perimeter and instructed everyone to move further back. Spike came her way to move people back.

"Please, we need everyone to take a step back." He stood right in front of her. "Ma'am I need you to, Zoë?" He was surprised to see her. "If Serge finds out you're here.."

"That's why I'm standing behind the yellow line, instead of showing my badge and standing over there." She whispered the next sentence, to make sure no one else heard it. "There's a bomb, isn't there? That's the only reason to move people back." He nodded.

"She said it was a big one, but as long as we don't know what's in it."

"You don't know how strong it is. Let me help Spike, this is your first bomb case since.."

"Lou? " She nodded. "Serge would kick your ass if he knew you were here." Spike was standing in front of her, so she didn't Greg walking up behind him.

"Please, we need you to move It back. Everything okay Spike?" That's when he saw Zoë. "Go, home. Enjoy your time off. Go do something with friends."

"All my friends are working. And I got bored at home. Let me help."

"No, it's dangerous enough for us. You can't even run away if something happens." Spike didn't want to intrude so he walked back to Jules and Wordy.

"Zoë, you can go home. Or I can have an officer escort you home." He was serious. "I'm not going to explain your boyfriend how you got hurt when you weren't even working." He sounded a little jealous when he said boyfriend. 'Boyfriend?' Zoë thought. "Officer, can you" Zoë interrupted him.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll call you about the housewarming." He nodded and walked away. Zoë grabbed a cab to SRU HQ.

..

"Hey Winnie." She came to stand in front of Winnie's desk.

"Hey, they're out on a call."

"Yeah, I know. Greg kicked me off the scene. Can you lend me a headphone?"

"He'll kick your ass. He'll kick my ass, which is even worse."

"Please?"

"Fine, but if he asks. You either stole it, or threatened me with bodily harm."

"Sure." Zoë smiled at her, hoping it would work.

Winnie gave Zoë the headphone's so she could listen to their conversation. They found a ventilation shaft where they could crawl through. Unfortunately only Jules fit through it. It made her laugh when she heard Spike saying: 'It's too bad you send Zoë away, she could've fit through it.' She was sure it earned him a death glare because he shut up immediately. It turned out to be only one robber. Something new, the hostage couldn't remember if it were 5 or 6 guys. Clearly she is no good at paying attention, probably why he picked her. They got everyone out a little while later, no use of lethal force was necessary. When Zoë heard the subject was secure she gave the headphone back.

"Thanks Winnie, can you tell Greg I'm in the locker room. I want to talk to him." She nodded.

…

Zoë was looking at the inside of her locker door when Jules came in.

"Heard Serge kicked you off the scene today." Zoë laughed.

"Yeah, I was driving by in a cab when I noticed the yellow tape. Figured I'd see how you guys were doing. Spike?"

"Yeah," Jules looked at the inside of Zoë's locker. "Wow, you hang up quite some stuff."

"I did, memories mostly. It reminds me of why I'm doing this." Jules looked it up and down.

"You, the team and the dog. You and Joey, your team without you?"

"Someone had to take the picture. And I was pretty bruised."

"Who's this? Your parents?" Zoë nodded.

"It was taken two weeks before they died."

"Nice locker, I gotta go. Me and Sam are going out to eat."

"How's that going anyway? I thought you weren't allowed to date a team member?"

"Ow yeah, that was before you got here. Yes, that was quite a hassle. Complete with probation and everything."

"Tell me about it sometime. Have fun."

"Thanks, see you Saturday." Zoë nodded.

…

"I didn't know you were religious." Greg said, pointing to the necklace hanging on her locker door.

"I'm not. My mom was, it's hers." She turned around to look at him. "About today. I know I can't do anything, it's just hard for me to sit and do nothing while I know my team is in the field."

"I know, but I had no choice."

"I know. Listen I just want to set something straight. I don't have a boyfriend, dinner yesterday was just between friends. He's actually dating someone."

"It's none of my business." Damn, was he glad she wasn't dating.

"I know, I just don't want any misconceptions. And I was thinking since today's Thursday and Saturday is my small get together party, we should go shopping today or tomorrow."

"The stores close in 2 hours, we can shop and grab dinner somewhere."

"Sounds good." They got up and walked towards the elevators to find Ed already waiting.

"Wearing pink today, Greg? Risky."

"Yeah, the risks of internet shopping." Zoë smiled.

"Well, I think it looks great." She got into the elevator as it arrived while Ed and Greg exchanged a look.

…

Shopping and dinner went good, they were able to get almost everything they needed. There was one little issue with buying the beer.

_Zoë put the beer on the counter._

_"Ma'am I need to see your ID."_

_"My, why?" Greg came walking up and put some soda on the counter as well._

_"Because you need to be 21 to buy alcohol at this store. New store-regulations."_

_"I… Fine," She was pretty pissed and embarrassed. Of course Greg found this very funny and couldn't stop laughing. She pulled out her bag. She had an wallet where she could keep her ID and badge in and lay it open on the counter so you could see both. "So, we good?" He checked her age and looked very embarrassed when he noticed she was about to turn 25 and was a cop._

_"Yes, officer."_

_"Good, now how much do I owe you." She paid and they left the store. Greg was still laughing when they got into the car. "Shut up you."_

_"It's a compliment really, thinking you're under 21." She swatted his chest._

_"Just shut up and drive. And I swear if you tell Ed or anyone."_

_"You will what? I'm so going to tell this Saturday." He started the car._

_"I hate you."_

_"As is your right."_

Zoë opened her door and let Greg in.

"Where should I put this?"

"Counter would be good. I'll put it away later. Thanks for dinner, you really didn't have to pay."

"It's fine, you paid last time." He returned from the kitchen. "I like what you did with the place. And I love that couch."

"Wait till you sit in it." She shoved his chest lightly so he would fall on the couch.

"Wow, that's great! And that TV is HUGE!"

"Yeah 92 inch, 3D-tv I thought it was pretty awesome."

"I wish I could afford one."

"You can watch it here anytime." She smiled at him.

"I'll take you up on that. How heavy is that thing anyway."

"Let's just say, if you have to choose between carrying that up the stairs and me. Choose me."

"I'm not so sure. If I choose the TV, you can walk up the stairs. But if I choose you, the TV will be downstairs.. it's a difficult choice." She threw a pillow at him.

"Jerk. Get out." She wasn't really mad at him and they both knew it. He got up and put his hands up in defense.

"You're pretty good with that left hand of yours aren't you?" She stepped into his personal space.

"Want to see what else I can do with it." She threatened. He raised his eyebrows. Her eyes widened. "Are you having dirty thoughts Greg Parker?"

"Can you blame me when you're all up in my face, talking action?"

"Yes. I'm not having dirty thoughts am I?" He moved a little closer so that their noses were almost touching. She had to look up at him since he was a little larger. He could see her pupils constrict.

"Yes you do." He put his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes for a second at the contact. "Stop me if you don't." He leaned in and kissed her. It didn't last more than a couple of seconds before they pulled apart. She looked into his eyes and saw pure love, and a little amusement. She moved in to kiss him again and put her hand in his neck as he put his other on her back. They pulled apart when they both needed to breath.

"Okay, I was." He snickered. "But I can't be having those thoughts Greg, you're my boss." He took a step back.

"I know."

"And I'm not ready for a relationship." He nodded. "And I worked my ass off to get into the team."

"I know. I don't expect you to give it up." He turned around and grabbed his coat. "I got to go. Never happened?"

"You think I'll be able to forget that kiss? But yeah, never happened." She smiled at him as she let him out. He was pretty sad they were going to pretend it never happened. But hearing her say that she won't be able got forget it made him feel so much better.

**A/N oooeeeh, whatever will happen. My dream actually gave me the idea for a bank robbery. I dreamt I robbed a bank with Patrick Dempsey (McDreamy) and Eric Dane (McSteamy) was driving the get-away car. We stole half a million without using any kind of violence. I also gave me the idea for a diff chap, but that'll take awhile xD. PS. I love America I found this website: **

**www . copsplus . com **

**how awesome is it that you can buy that stuff online xD**


	14. The quiet before the storm

**A/N Does anyone know how many kids Wordy has and what their names are? I think 2 but I'm not sure. I just called them Megan and Charlotte, so if they aren't… my bad.**

**Yesterday, I had 267 views, from 44 visitors. So in average each one of you read it more than 6 times.. I don't get fanfiction. net xD**

_Previously:_

"_Okay, I was." He snickered. "But I can't be having those thoughts Greg, you're my boss." He took a step back._

"_I know."_

"_And I'm not ready for a relationship." He nodded. "And I worked my ass off to get into the team."_

"_I know. I don't expect you to give it up." He turned around and grabbed his coat. "I got to go. Never happened?"_

"_You think I'll be able to forget that kiss? But yeah, never happened." She smiled at him as she let him out. He was pretty sad they were going to pretend it never happened. But hearing her say that she won't be able got forget it made him feel so much better._

…

Zoë didn't sleep at all that night. But it wasn't because of the nightmares. It was because of Greg, and that amazing kiss. What she didn't know is that Greg didn't have much sleep for the very same reason. That day, she watched some TV and started a DVD-collection. She had a lot back in her old house, she would have to ship them over soon. When she noticed it was already past six she grabbed her coat, took off her sling and took a cab to O'Malleys. It was Friday, so she hoped they would be at the bar. She saw them sitting in the back, including Greg. 'Okay, I can act completely normal' she told herself.

"The birthday-girl!" It was Owen O'Malley.

"Wow, they told you." He nodded. "Greg did. They were hoping you would show up. Good luck with your shoulder."

"Thanks."

She walked towards her table. They had all noticed her when Owen yelled. Spike hugged her enthusiastically and wished her a happy birthday. She winced in pain as he forgot about her shoulder for a moment. A variety of "Spike, watch her shoulder!" "Shoulder, Spike" and "She got shot a week ago, Spike" rang out. He let her go like she had burned his hands.

"O god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine. Thanks, Spike." Everyone gave her a congratulatory hug, including Greg. She smiled at him. She walked to the bar to order a drink. She ordered a tequila shot. She downed it at the bar and ordered a beer which she took with her.

She sat down next to Greg and listened to everyone's stories.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, he had never seen her drink. And now she downs a shot and takes a beer.

"Yeah, I'm good." He gave her look that said he didn't believe her but dropped it, for now.

A half an hour passed when Murray and Owen walked to their table with a cake. They were singing and everything. Zoë thanked them and offered them a piece of cake. She had to admit the cake was pretty good.

"Why didn't you tell us it's your birthday? Now I have to get you an extra present for tomorrow." Ed asked.

"You don't have to get me any present."

"It's your birthday and a housewarming, of course we do. Besides, Sophie will kick my ass if I don't."

They made some small talk and Zoë had another beer and another tequila shot. No one noticed her taking the tequila shot, cause she took that one at the bar. No one, but Greg. She was pretty thin, so those shots had quite an impact. She wasn't drunk, but definitely tipsy.

"I'm going home guys, Zoë you need a ride?" Zoë nodded, she needed to ask him something anyway.

…

They walked to his car and got it.

"You told them it was my birthday." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, was that not okay?"

"No it's fine, but a little warning would've been nice." He looked at her, he didn't get it. She didn't blame him.

"You remember me telling you that my parents died when I just turned 13?" He nodded and then it downed on him.

"I assumed you had turned 13 the day or week before. But it was your birthday wasn't it?" She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know. It's fine. I completely forgot it was my birthday, to be honest. So when Owen congratulated me, it just caught me by surprise."

"Hence the drinking."

"Yeah, I figured you saw that." He started the car. "On a scale from 1 to 10, how drunk am I?"

"1 being 'not a single drop of alcohol' I'd say you're a 5 or 6." She nodded. That wasn't too bad.

He made sure she got up to her door safely.

"You really are a gentleman." He smiled at her. She put her hands on his chest. "I really love this shirt on you." Okay, so maybe she was more like 6 or a 7. She wanted to ask him in and sleep with him. But she didn't, they both deserved better then a –on her part- drunk one night stand because she was having a rough night. "Thanks, for taking me home and stuff. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, I'll be here at 3 to help you with the preparations, right?" She nodded. The rest would be arriving at 5. She also invited Sophie, Shelley and their kids so they wouldn't have to find a babysitter.

"I'll go sleep it off and make sure I'm awake by then."

"Zoë, you once said you don't drink because it makes your nightmares worse. You can call me okay, to talk about them. I don't care if it's the middle of the night." She patted his chest.

"Thanks. For everything." She entered her apartment and locked the door. She let her head fall back against it.

…

Zoë's alarm woke her at 11, she cursed herself for her impulsive drinking. She of course had a nightmare, but it wasn't too bad and she didn't feel like waking Greg up. She stood up and did the exercises Owen Hunt had told her to do. Her shoulder was getting much better. She could do most things with it again, and she was able to carry bags without any pain. She was going to talk to Ed about coming back to work, she wanted to start Wednesday. She got up, and cleaned the mess up she made the day before. By the time she had showered and got dressed it was already 1 pm. She walked to the kitchen.

"What will I make?" She asked herself out loud. "First, music." She put her iPod in her stereo and put on some music. Then she opened a cabinet and looked at what she should make for when Greg came to help. Brownies.

…

The doorbell rang, she had told Kevin that he could always let Greg through. She looked through the hole, just in case and opened the door.

"Hey Greg, come in." He walked inside and took off his jacket.

"Wow, smells good. How's your shoulder?"

"Thanks. My shoulder is doing great. I can actually use it again."

"And you're head?"

"Headache is gone." She smiled at him. "Sorry, that you had to see me like that."

"That's ok. I'm glad I was there to make sure nothing happened to you." She noticed he was wearing his pink shirt, freshly pressed.

"That shirt looks good on you. Really, it does. Don't let Ed tell you otherwise." She walked to the kitchen. "Want a brownie?" She held the plate in front of him.

"Hmm, don't mind if I do." He grabbed one and took a bite. "It's really good."

"Thank you, family recipe." She winked. He looked worried. "Don't worry, they aren't 'special' brownies."

"I didn't.."

"Yeah you did. You figured Dutch and family recipe must equal space cake and special brownies. It's okay, I'm used to it."

"Okay, maybe I did for a split second." She smiled.

"You'll know for sure in about a half an hour."

…

"How are you doing?" She asked while they were getting ready for their friends' arrival in about an hour.

"I'm good." She looked at him.

"No you're not. I noticed Dean sent those letters back, again." He nodded.

"Yeah, either he doesn't want to speak to me or his mom doesn't want me in his life."

"You should go over there."

"That's what Ed said."

"You know what they say, great minds think alike."

"I just might, it's just.."

"They can throw the door in your face."

"Yeah."

"You should go, when you've got a day off or something." He nodded and then changed the subject.

…

Her phone rang a little past 5.

"Ms Washburn, there is a group of people here for you. One of them is Mr Lane."

"Let them up Kevin, it's good. And please, call me Zoë."

It didn't take them long to reach her floor. Zoë was covered in flour when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Come in guys." She took a step back. They all walked in and stood still staring at her.

"What did you?"

"Parker, 'accidentally' dropped flour all over me. Make yourselves comfortable while I go change. I'll give you the tour in a second."

…

Zoë walked back into the room, carrying 5 DVD's. And noticed everyone was listening to a story Greg was telling. 'No, he didn't…' She walked closer so she could hear what he was saying. She noticed Clark didn't come, well she couldn't blame him.

"… And when the clerk saw her badge.."

"No! you did not tell them that story!" They all laughed and turned around to look at her.

"He did." Sophie told her. "Really it's a compliment."

"I'll kill you later.." She told Greg, and turned towards Shelley.

"Your girls can watch a DVD in the spare bedroom if they like. They can stay here, but they might get bored."

"It's up to them." Shelley said. "Ask them." Zoë walked towards Megan and Charlotte.

"Hey girls, do you want to stay here with us or do you want to watch a DVD in the bedroom?" She held up 5 Disney DVD's.

"DVD!" They both yelled. Zoë nodded. It didn't take her long to set up the DVD's, they had chosen Cinderella.

"You have Disney DVD's?" Ed asked her when she came back.

"Disney is ageless… And I downloaded them."

"I'm always too afraid to download, there might be an adult movie under that name or get a virus or something." Shelley said.

"Rarely" Spike said."Besides, adult movies can be a lot of fun too." Zoë laughed.

"You should know." Wordy said.

…

"Birthday- present time!" Jules went to get a bag from the hallway, they had been able to hide it from Zoë.

"Guys, really you shouldn't have." Joey is the only one that even knew her birthday back in Iraq, and he always got her something small.

"Yes we did." Wordy said.

"How can I expect a nice gift on my birthday, when I don't give you one." Ed slapped Spike on the back of his head for that. "Ouch, that hurt Ed."

"Be nice," Sophie told him. Ed just looked at her.

Sophie handed her the first present out of the bag. She unwrapped it to find a big box containing a couple of similar smaller boxes. She looked at is puzzled. It had pictures on it from a TV, a stereo and lamps.

"A little help guys?"

"It's from me and Sam, " Spike said. "I noticed you had a iPad and thought you would find this pretty cool." She still had no idea what it was and looked at Sam for help.

"Don't ask me, Spike had to explain it three times before I got it."

"You can connect different appliances to it, download the app and then you can control those appliances with your tablet. You can put the TV on it, DVD-player, lamps, pretty much everything."

"OW! Yeah I read somewhere that it existed. I couldn't find it anywhere, thanks guys, it's awesome." She looked at the box again. "You'll help me install it, right?" Spike smiled and nodded. "I'm pretty handy with computers and stuff, but lamps.."

Sophie handed her the second present out of the box. Jules had gotten it for her. It was a box with an envelope in it. Inside the envelope was a voucher.

"Tandem hang and paragliding." She read out loud. "Thanks Jules. "

"You're welcome, I wanted to go with skydiving first. But then I remembered you telling me you had to jump out off an airplane more than once in Iraq so I figured this would be better."

"Yeah, definitely. Thanks. I will enjoy. Wait.. tandem.. my instructor better be cute."

"They always are." Jules smiled at her.

Ed and Sophie had gotten her two gifts.

"A speaker beanie." She read out loud.

"Yeah, you were complaining how cold your ears get when you run and how your earphones keep falling out of your ears. Problem solved." She smiled. Yeah, Ed had a good memory. The other gift was a watch that doesn't only give you the time, but reads your heart rate and oxygen levels. It also has a GPS-chip and sends out a Bluetooth signal.

"I can use it on my phone, right?" Ed nodded.

"It was Sophie's idea, really." She thanked Sophie. And the next present was already in her hands. It was in a big box. Zoë unwrapped it and found several DVD's .

"We" Shelley started but heard Wordy cough. "I, thought since this was a house warming we should get you something that has something to do with your house. And Wordy mentioned you left all your DVD's in Belgium." Zoë nodded.

"I did, thanks. I've been getting bored just sitting around." The last present was Greg's.

"There's also something else, but it won't arrive for a few weeks. So this is.. yeah.. just open it." Zoë smiled at his rambling.

She unwrapped it and found a signed bullet proof vest. He noticed she didn't know what to do with it.

"I know how much you like Rookie Blue." Then it downed on her.

"This is Ben Bass' autograph, and everyone else. Thank you, it's great. How did you?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Guys." She went round and hugged everyone as a thank you. "Who's hungry?" Wordy and Spike got up. She smiled. "Let's go sit down."

"I'll go get the girls." It was Wordy.

…

They had a nice dinner. Everyone had left but Greg and Ed, Sophie took a ride with Wordy.

"You guys don't have to stay and help me clean up."

"We're happy to, right Greg?" Greg nodded.

"Ed, can I talk to you for a sec?" He nodded and followed her to her room.

"Whats up?"

"I want to start work Wednesday."

"You should talk to Greg about that one Zoë."

"He'll say no."

"Maybe because it's the right thing to say." She tilted her head a little and gave him an irritated look. "Tell you what, if you can run your qualifying time I'll put in a good word for you." Zoë nodded. "See you on Wednesday, 6 O'clock, I don't want Greg finding out."

"Thanks Ed." They walked back.

"What was that about." Greg asked them.

"Nothing."

…

"No Ed, she got shot a week and a half ago. She's not ready."

"Greg, she just beat her qualifying time on the treadmill. And she can do pushups and everything. I think she's ready."

"She has you wrapped around your finger doesn't she." He shrugged.

"What can I say, she's out because she took a bullet that was meant for my wife."

"Fine, if she can spar with Wordy and survive. She's back. But she stays in the truck."

"Then why should she spar?" He saw the look on Greg's face. "Okay, I will make her spar." He walked back to the gym.

"Wordy, Zoë. Spar, Zoë if you do good you're back." Greg walked in. "Boss is watching, make it count."

"Wordy, seriously? He's Mr close-combat. How 'bout I spar with Serge? That's a little more realistic, don't you think?"

"You don't want to spar with him." Wordy said. "I might be fast, but I pull my punches when sparring. He doesn't, he hits to hurt."

"It's your choice, Zoë."Greg said.

"Wordy sounds good." They stepped into the ring. She got her ass kicked but was able to throw some punches.

"Okay, you're with us." Greg said. Though he wasn't sure she was completely ready. They didn't know it yet, but a couple of days later Zoë would wish she was still on sick-leave.

**A/N Seriously, I've been asked on holiday on more than 1 occasion if I ate space cake, special brownies or smoked joints a lot because I'm Dutch xD It made me laugh soooo hard.**

**And those presents took me a long time to come up with xD by the time I got to wordy I was totally out of ideas xD I asked a friend for advice, she had no idea and came with either disneyland or cupcakes.. soo yeah, much help they were.  
**


	15. Why does this always happen to you?

**A/N Had a friendly with one of my friends about the rating, if it was T or M because of the violence level. We decided on T, so be warned, it's probably on the edge. Please don't give me grief about it. Consider yourselves warned. But if you can handle harry potter and hunger games xD**

**WARNING: Rated T for violence and language.**

_Previously:_

_"Wordy sounds good." They stepped into the ring. She got her ass kicked but was able to throw some punches. _

_"Okay, you're with us." Greg said. Though he wasn't sure she was completely ready. They didn't know it yet, but a couple of days later Zoë would wish she was still on sick-leave._

…

Zoè walked out of the conference room towards the locker room. She looked pretty pissed so Greg followed her.

"Everything okay?"

"Okay?! No, _Sir_. Everything is not okay. I've been stuck in that truck for 7 shifts. 7!" She wasn't yelling, but he voice was slightly raised and very pissed off.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"It's not your job to keep me safe. You're not my boyfriend and you are definitely not my father." That stung.

'Hot call, team 1, gear up.' They heard via the PA-system.

"You're in the truck. Makes 8." He said before leaving the locker room. Zoë slammed her locker shut and followed him.

…

"Zoë, take a snapshot of him and send it to Winnie. See if she can ID our guy." Zoë nodded and did as he asked. There was one man loose in a giant storage facility. Everyone but Zoë, including Greg, was in the warehouse looking for the guy. He had a little girl and a gun with him. Zoë heard the truck door open and assumed Greg was back. That was, until she felt the barrel of a gun against her head.

"Serge" She said, still wearing her com.

_"Yeah Zoë?"_

"I'm not your Sergeant. Don't try to contact them." Said the man. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do."

_"Zoë are you okay?"_

"I want you to get up, take off all your weapons and come with me."

_"Zoë, is there someone with you."_

"Okay, give me a minute."

"I don't have a minute to give." The man raised his voice. Causing Greg to hear him.

_"Zoë we're coming back, hold on."_

…

Greg started running, Spike following him closely, but the warehouse was just like a maze. It took them too long and Greg knew it. He didn´t want to lose another teammate, he didn´t want to lose her.

Greg ran into the truck, gun drawn. He saw all her weapons lying there, her guns, knives, taser, baton, pepper spray and hand cuffs. He turned around and saw her cell phone.

"She's gone guys. He must've surprised her." He stepped outside. "All her weapons are there. She didn't risk keeping one. I think the girl was with them."

_"Her com?" It was Ed._

"No, she's still got that. Zoë, can you hear us?"

…

It was quiet for about a second.

"Can you tell me why we're in the warehouse?" Somehow he hadn't seen the microphone.

"Shut up." They heard stumbling behind them. It was the girl. "Keep walking."

"Maybe you should let her go."

"I'm not letting her go."

"We can move faster without her. And you've got a cop now. She's scared she'll only slow down whatever plan you've got."

"No."

"I won't fight you."

_"Zoë, what are you doing?"_

"Let her go, and I won't fight you. I won't even try to escape." Zoë repeated

_"Zoë, no." Greg said strictly._

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Priority of life."

"I'm not letting her go." Zoë nodded.

"In here." Zoë walked inside and noticed right away there was a security camera in there.

"Serge, security camera." She whispered. She knew it would be in the transcripts even if Greg couldn't hear her.

_"Good job, Zoë. Hang on."_

"What's that?" The man noticed her com. "A microphone? You stupid bitch!" He slapped her hard, pulled it out of her ear and destroyed it. Zoë could still feel the sting. How is it that man always knew to hit where it hurts the most.

"Should've let the girl go." That earned her another slap.

…

"Spike? You've gotta hurry. How many camera's are there in that warehouse?"

"20. Got her."

"Okay," They were just in time to see him slap her and pull the mic out.

"She's lost the mic. Does the camera have sound?" Spike checked something on the computer.

"It does. Give me a second." They had sound.

"Can you do anything with that camera to let her know were listening?"

"If it has a light, I can let it blink Morse." The camera had a light. "I just don't know Morse. Give me a second to connect to the internet to look it up. Does she know Morse?"

"Yes, she does. And she can sign."

"Sign?"

"It's what deaf people do Spike."

…

Zoë looked at the camera and noticed the light blinking no pattern at all. It took her a couple of seconds but she got it. They were trying Morse. She reminded herself to thank Spike later. 'Doing our best.' She nodded to let them know she got the message. 'We have sound.' She nodded again.

"Why are we here?" Nothing. "Okay, can you tell me your name?" Nothing. "So we're just going to sit here, until they find us?"

"I'll kill you if they do." The man went to sit with the girl and talk to her. He kept touching her. Her face, her hair, her leg, her arm, everywhere.

"Why is the girl here?"

"Shut up."

"I won't shut up until you let her go. Because when my team finds us and barges in here, she can be killed in the crossfire. You want her to die? Possible slow and painful." He hit her with his fist, busting her lip.

"If you don't watch it you won't even live that long." She was silent for about half a minute.

"So, we're waiting for something?" Nothing. "Someone?" Another punch, that would be a black eye. "I would appreciate it if you used something other than my face."

"Did you drop all your weapons?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. Take the vest of." He pointed the gun at her. She nodded and took it off. Looking at the camera for any kind of help.

…

"Why did she keep talking to that guy." Spike asked.

"She's distracting him."

"From what?"

"From the girl." He looked at the screen. Her face would be pretty bruised tomorrow. "He shows signs of a sexual predator. She wants to pull his attention towards her instead of the little girl."

"So, he could rape her?"'

"Yes, that is a very real possibility if we don't get there in time."

…

The man went back to sit with the girl.

"How old is she anyway?" Nothing. "Do you even know her name?" Nothing. "Sweety, what's your name? Mine is Zoë."

"Jessica." The little girl whispered. The man got up and walked towards Zoë. He wanted to hit her when he noticed her pants and shirt had a lot of pockets.

"Do you have any weapons in there?"

"No."

"A phone?"

"No."

"Unbutton your shirt slowly, and take it off. One wrong move.."

"And you hit me?" The man nodded. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She now stood there in a black SRU T-shirt and her pants. First she had thought his sexual interest was only in the little girl. But she could see he was starting to like her as well. At first she was glad. Rather her then the girl, but then it scared it. What if her team wouldn't be here on time?

"You take good care of yourself." He admired her. "The shirt." She lifted it so he could see there weren't any guns in her belt. "Take it off completely." She doubted for a second, he pointed the gun at the little girl. He didn't point it at her for threats anymore. Clearly his fixation had shifted. She took off the shirt and now stood there in only her sports bra. She looked up at the camera. She didn't want her team looking if this went any further. "Yes, you take real good care of yourself."

…

_"Greg, I think we're in the right hallway. Do you have a visual on us? There is a camera." _

"Got it, Let me check it on the map. You're in the right position. But you have to go one floor up. End of the hallway right. Take the stairs on your left. When you get up move to the right, take the first left. Then it's the fifth door on your left." Spike told them.

…

"Turn around." It was the man. She did as he asked. He grabbed two pairs of handcuffs from his pockets and cuffed each of her hands to a pipe above her head. He opened her belt and pulled it out of the loops. It was a leather belt. She just hoped he wouldn't use it on her. "My father used to have a belt just like this. Only thicker." She prepared herself for the sting of a belt. He traced his fingers over a scar on her back. "You've been abused?" No sting.

"Abducted." WOOSH, there was the sting. She didn't expect it and wasn't prepared. Zoë cried out.

"That was nothing. Anytime you make a sound I will hit you again, harder each time. Until you stop making a sound. Do you understand me?" She nodded. It wasn't long till she felt the sting again. This time she whimpered and fought against the restraints. She tried to keep quiet but she couldn't. He hit the inside of her left knee. Making it hard for her to stand on it.

…

_"We're outside the door." It was Ed._

"Ed, the footage we're seeing. You've got scorpio."

_"Copy, going in 3… 2… 1…"_

…

She heard a big 'bang' right after another hit, with the belt on her right calf.

"Police SRU, put your hands up where we can see them!" The man reached for the gun in the back of his pants and Ed pulled the trigger, hitting him in his groin.

Wordy and Sam took care of the man, as Jules took care of the girl. Ed walked over to Zoë. "It's okay, let's get you out of here."

"That'd be great." He put tried to un-cuff her but his key didn't fit.

"That's going to have to wait for a little while.." He turned away and faced the camera. "Greg we need the key. He has it."

_"On it Ed." _

"It's going to be you and me for a little bit. Tell me if you're feeling faint okay?" She nodded.

…

Greg walked towards the man. "Keys." The man smiled at him. "Give me the keys so I can free my officer. NOW." Greg emptied the man´s pockets, no key. "Did you swallow them?" The man nodded. "Spike, get me bolt cutters"

Spike came running with the bolt cutters. Greg took them from him and ran into the warehouse.

…

Zoë looked to her right when she heard feet again. She noticed Greg coming in. "I just want to go on record here and say, I don't like being in the truck."

"Registered." Greg smiled at her. "Ed, you can go. Talk to the team. Take her stuff except for her T-shirt will you?" Ed got the hint and left them alone. Greg walked over and cut the handcuff on her right arm. He cut the other and helped her sit down on the ground. He handed her the shirt. When she didn't put it on he spoke again.

"There are a lot of reporters. You'll want to wear it." She nodded and put it on. "You're going to stay at my place tonight." He noticed she was about to object. "No, you were in that truck because of me. Because I was scared something would happen to you. I want to be there if you have a nightmare." She nodded. "Come on, let's go." He stood in front of her.

"Help me up will you?" He nodded and pulled her up by her hands. She was limping.

"You can lean on me." She shook her head.

"It'll get better if I walk a little." They walked outside, Greg was right. There was a lot of news-crew there. She limped to one of the cars.

"Ambulance, Zoë."

"No, I'll go see Owen later. But there's not much they can do." He nodded. He would make sure she went to see him.

…

She was getting dressed when she heard knocking. The weather was nice outside so she was wearing shorts and a T-shirt, unfortunately you could she the mark on her leg now.

"You decent?" It was Greg.

"Yeah. Come on in." She was putting her T-shirt on when he walked into her aisle.

"Doesn't look too good." He looked up at her. "Can I?" She nodded. He lifted the shirt and gently traced the angry red line with his fingers. "Going to be quite a bruise." She turned around. She had a black eye, a swollen lip and a handprint on her cheek. "Why does all this shit happen to you."

"Cause I can handle it." She turned back around to put on her shoes. "I'm going to stop by the hospital. Want me to grab some take-out on my way to you?" He nodded.

"That'd be great. Want me to come with you?" She shook her head. "See you in a little bit." He looked at the back of her legs, you could see a red line, but it wasn't as bad on the one of her back. Luckily she was still wearing her pants.

**A/N I had know idea how to describe the sound a belt makes when it hits flesh. Any better ideas so I can change it?**

**Thought? Too much? Bad? Sucks? Not too bad? Lemme know.**


	16. Apologies, food and good times

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewers. You get good karma every time you leave a review ;)**

**Not good at medical stuff. As you will see, I borrowed something more than just the characters from the flashpoint writers.**

**This chapter: a little serious, playful/funny hopefully, a case and maybe a little romance? **

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this thing. Anyway, I don't own shit. Not even if I buy a flashpoint cap or hoodie from their official store J. I'm pretty sure Enrico doesn't come with the cap and Hugh doesn't come with the hoodie. Too bad..**

_Previously:_

_"I'm going to stop by the hospital. Want me to grab some take-out on my way to you?" He nodded._

_"That'd be great. Want me to come with you?" She shook her head. "See you in a little bit." He looked at the back of her legs, you could see a red line, but it wasn't as bad on the one of her back. Luckily she was still wearing her pants._

…

She decided to walk to the hospital, it was only 3 blocks away. She figured she should call Owen, to make sure he was working.

_"Hey, Zoë everything ok?"_

"Why would it not be?"

_"Cause you mostly call me when you're in trouble or hurt." She laughed._

"I'm hurt. Are you working?"

_"No, but I live right across from the hospital. Meet you in front of the ER?"_

"Yeah sounds good. I'm a block away."

…

She had just arrived when Owen walked up to her. "Sorry to call you on your evening off."

"It's ok, Christina get's it." Zoë nodded. He got a good look at her now. He reached out to her chin and tilted her head so he could get an even better look. "Did a guy do this to you?" She shook her head. "Did this Parker guy do this to you? Cause I will.."

"No, no. Job." He nodded and they walked inside.

"Exam room free?" The nurse nodded. "Exam room 1 Chief Hunt."

"Chief? Wow, impressive." He smiled at her. "That's impressive, right?"

"Yeah, most people think so." He opened the door to let her in. She hopped onto the table. "So what's going on?" He asked her. She turned her back to him and pulled her shirt off. "Ouch, looks ugly. Whip?"

"Belt, taken hostage during my job today. Also got it on my calf and knee." He took a look at her back..

"I'm going to put a dressing around your upper body, to make sure it doesn't get infected. Some of the skin is missing." She nodded. He then took a look at her calf and knee. "Your knee will be fine in a week or so. Your calf.. I'm going to bandage that as well. But you can take it off after you wake up the day after tomorrow. It should've healed good enough by then." He took care of both and then walked her to the restaurant to make sure she got in the cab safe. Any crook could notice the dressing, so she would be an easy target.

…

Greg had just finished getting everything ready in the guest room when he heard someone knock. He opened the door to find Zoë standing there with a bag of food. "I hope Thai is okay." She walked towards his kitchen and put the bag on the counter. He was glad when he noticed the dressing on her leg, looks like she had been to the hospital.

"Yeah, I haven't had Thai in a while." They sat down.

"Sorry, I was so pissed about being in the truck. It's my job to be wherever you want me to be. And I said some lousy stuff, about you not being my dad, or boyfriend.." She looked him into his eyes.

"That's fine, you were right. I wasn't putting you in the truck because that was in the team's best interest. But because I wanted to keep you safe." They ate in silence for a few minutes. "I followed your advice."

"Did I give advice? Was it good advice?"

"About Dean, you said I should go over there." She nodded.

"Yes, I remember. I was hung-over. So did it work out?" He shook his head.

"I stood at the door, but his mother wouldn't let me talk to him. And said she would sue me if I followed him till he was alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hoped it would go better." He nodded.

"Me too." She noticed how sad he was and reached over the table to grab his hand and gently squeeze it.

"Anytime you want to talk, Greg. You can call me."

"What happened to Sir?"

"I was pissed at you."

"And Parker?"

"Want me to call you Parker again? I was planning on calling you Greg at moments where we tell very personal stuff but I can call you whatever you want, Sir." She smiled.

"No, Greg is good. When we're telling very personal stuff." They finished eating.

…

Greg woke up, he didn't know from what. There it was again, the sound. It was someone talking. Who could be talking? It sounded very panicked. He sat up straight and turned the lights on. Then it downed on him.

"Zoë" He got up and walked to her room. He was standing outside the room and heard sounds that would indicate a nightmare. He opened the door and saw her tossing and turning, still asleep. He walked up to the bed. "Zoë" He touched her hand softly. She didn't wake up. "Zoë" he raised his voice a little. Still nothing. "Zoë!" She woke up. She was out of breath and covered in sweat. He put his hand on her cheek. "It was just a nightmare." She leaned into the contact. "Want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

"Do you mind if I hug you?" She asked him with a small voice.

"No of course not." He hugged her. It took her a couple of minutes but her breathing was slowing down.

"I was 13 again." She didn't need to tell him more. She knew he would get it.

"Well, you're not." They sat there for a little bit. They both had no idea how long they sat there. "You've got me now."

"I'm going to try to sleep again." He nodded and got up.

"I'm just at the end of the hall." She nodded.

"Thanks. For waking me up before it got to the worst part." He smiled and closed the door.

…

Zoë woke up at five-thirty, she quietly got dressed. She opened her door and glanced to the end of the hallway. She noticed the door was shut so he was probably still asleep. She walked downstairs as quietly as she could. The stairs squeaked a little bit, but nothing noisy enough to wake someone up. She then walked to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Greg woke up from the nice smell of coffee, he looked at his alarm and noticed it was almost six. His alarm would go off in a few minutes anyway so he got up and dressed. He stood in front of his closet for a second. He had never paid much attention to what he wore before. But somehow he wanted to look nice. He wasn't sure which shirt to wear. He knew Zoë liked both the dark blue and the pink. But the pink got him grief at work, so he opted for the blue.

He walked into the kitchen to find Zoë drinking coffee. She got up and poured him a cup when she saw him enter the kitchen.

"Thanks. You didn't have to pour it for me though."

"Don't want any coffee stains on that shirt." She looked him up and down. "I love that shirt almost as much as the pink." 'oh, was that to personal?' Zoë though to herself.

"Oh, you do?" He pretended not to know.

"Breakfast?" She asked him. She was eating a sandwich. He walked over to the fridge

"I think I'll go with eggs and a sausage. Want some?"

"No thanks, I want to live past my 60th birthday."

"You saying I don't eat healthy?"

"Yeah, for a cop trying to stay in shape.. You don't eat healthy."

"So you think I should go with a sandwich?"

"Since it's another weigh-in today, yeah.. But it's your choice. It does smell nice." He was still looking into the fridge. He knew she was right. He always lost those things.

"Okay," She was surprised and looked at him. "Starting tomorrow I'll eat healthy." She snickered. Of course he would.. not..

After breakfast they got into his car and went on their way to work.

"Oh, and if we get called in today."

"I'm in the truck, I know. I'm in no shape to run around with a gun." He nodded. "One condition though" He looked at her. "You're not going to leave me alone in that thing." He smiled and nodded. That was fair enough.

…

The day was quiet so far. They were just finished their morning training.

"Anyone hungry?" It was Ed. They had a new rule, if they didn't get called in on Wednesday, one of them would get lunch at O'Malleys. Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked towards Ed to give their order. "Don't look at me, it's not my turn." Everyone looked at Greg.

"Okay, fine. But let's do the weigh-in first. Make sure I can actually get something to eat."

…

Greg went to get lunch after the weigh-in. Of course he was dragged across the floor because he was the heaviest. But he didn't gain any weight since the last time, so he was proud enough.

After he had given everyone their lunch he had disappeared. Zoë walked over to Ed once she finished hers.

"Ed, where's Serge?" He shrugged.

"Locker room?" Zoë nodded and walked towards it.

She knocked and opened the door.

"Parker? You decent?"

"Yeah. I'm good." She walked in further and noticed him sitting on a bench, staring at nothing.

"You felling okay?"

"Yeah." He told himself he was a bad liar.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Really bad liar.

"It's something troublesome, right?" Nothing. "Dean?" He shook his head. Not Dean. "Yesterday?" He nodded. "You still think it's your fault?" He glanced at her and then back towards his locker. Yep that was it. She sat down next to him. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I put you in the truck."

"You had to put someone in the truck." It didn't help much. "Greg, look at me." He shook his head. "I'm fine, a little bruised but fine. You should've seen me after I was abducted in Iraq."

"You're not fine. You've got a fat lip, a black eye and marks all over your body."

"They don't bother me so much. I'm glad I was in that truck." He glanced over at her, not getting it. "Normally Spike is in it, and we both know I'm way tougher then Spike." She attempted to make him laugh. She got a smile. Good enough.

"True, Spike is a bit of a wuss." They smiled at the joke.

"I don't want you blaming yourself, okay?" He nodded. "Come on, let's go train before Ed comes." They got up and walked towards the door. He grabbed her hand before she reached it, halting her.

"Thanks, Zoë."

"You're here for me, I'm here for you. It's how it works."

…

The rest of the day was spent doing drills and working out. They all headed for the locker rooms as soon as team 5 walked in for the night shift.

"Parker, can you give me a ride?" Zoë nodded.

"You're probably faster than me, come to the locker room when you're done."

She nodded and walked into hers to find Jules already getting dressed after her shower. Zoë didn't like to shower in front of others so she always showered when she got home.

"See you tomorrow, Zoë."

"See you tomorrow." She sat there for a moment and looked at the pictures inside her locker. Then she finished getting dressed and walked towards the men's locker room. She knocked and opened the door on a crack. "Everyone decent?" Ed looked towards the others, most of them were pulling on their jeans except for Wordy, who had a towel around his hips, so it was okay.

"Yeah, we're good." She walked in and looked Wordy up and down.

"You guys really do that, huh."

"Do what?" Wordy asked confused.

"The whole, shower together in a big shower without stalls and having your,, uuh, junk out for everyone to see, thing." She slightly rambled. They nodded.

"You don't?" It was Spike.

"No, I don't feel that comfortable. Maybe it's because we don't do it growing up. Never did it in high school or anything. Maybe it's a culture thing. You do it in high school to, right?" They nodded. "Where's Parker? I'm getting a ride."

"Which one of you funny guys stole my towel." Zoë turned around when she heard Greg, but in a minute or so she would wish she didn't. Because he was completely naked.

She tried to keep her eyes on his face. She really tried, but one quick glance told her that he was in fact completely naked. She quickly looked at his face again trying to keep her eyes there, blushing. She had never had a problem with seeing man in her team naked before, but Greg… She opened and closed her mouth several times trying to form a coherent sentence. She heard the guys behind her snickering. Greg just stood there, hands by his sides. He had no idea what to do.

"I'll, uuuhm. Just-uh, wait" She pointed to the door. "Out there. For you, to.." She accidentally glanced down again. "finish… getting dressed." She turned to walk away not wanting to look at his junk for the third time, and embarrass herself more.

…

She was leaning against the wall when Ed walked out. She turned to him. "Did that just happen?" He smiled.

"Did what happen? You admiring the boss' junk? Yeah that happened."

"I didn't.. Who, stole his towel?"

"Spike."

"Because I was coming or?"

"No, I think that was just an added bonus."

Greg walked out. Zoë blushed slightly again, which caused Greg to smile.

"See you tomorrow, Ed." Zoë said as they walked towards the elevator.

Inside the elevator she looked him up and down."Parker, about the whole.." She let her sentence trail of.

"You can call me Greg, after we shared that intimate moment." She blushed bright red. "You seem more bothered by it then I am."

"So, no big deal?"

"Well, I showed you mine.." She smacked his chest. "One boob?" She smacked his chest harder. "Ok, fine." She looked at him, he found all this very amusing.

…

It was a couple of days later when Zoë's phone rang at six-thirty in the morning.

"Parker, slept through your alarm and want me to save your ass. Again?" She could hear him laughing.

"No, not this time. I just tried to start my car but it's dead. And I know you have a rental since a week or so. And you come past my house on your way to work. Could you pick me up?" She grabbed her keys and bag. She was just on her way out.

"Well geez, Parker. That's asking quite a lot don't you think?" He could hear the amusement in her voice. "I mean, I just arrived at SRU myself." She walked to her front door and quickly grabbed the music beanie Ed had given her, they would be training outside today. And man, was it cold out. She closed the door and locked it. "Hey Winnie" She pretended to be at HQ.

"Ow, you really are there already. Well never mind then. I'll just take a cab." She smiled.

"I was kidding, Serge. Be there in 5."

"Thanks, Zoë."

…

She got out of her rental and walked to the door. It was slightly ajar and opened when she knocked. It was dark inside.

"Serge?" She put her hand on her gun and went inside. "Parker? You here?" She heard a noise coming from the kitchen. "Greg, is that you?" She took her gun out of her holster and walked towards the kitchen. It was dark so Zoë didn't notice him sitting at the table. He had a flashlight, pointed it at her and turned it on. She jumped and looked around to see Greg. "That's not funny. I could've shot you."

"You're a good cop. I trusted you wouldn't." He got up. "Ready to go? Or are you still shaken up?" She holstered her gun and walked away, leaving him behind in the dark.

…

"Obstacle course" Ed said when they were outside. "Loser gets to spar with Greg."

"Loser? Why not winner? I'm a prize."

"Because sparring with you hurts. So it's an incentive not to lose." Ed said.

"You and Serge joining us today Ed?" It was Jules.

"We are."

…

"Wordy, 38.2. Personal Record. Greg, 40.4. Sam, 38.1. Spike, 39.6. Me, 39.8. Jules, 40.4. Zoë," He pretended that he couldn't read his own handwriting. "Ah, 40.49. Looks like you get to spar with the boss."

"Great." Zoë muttered. She was still a little sore from sparring with him three days ago.

…

"Are you ready old man?" Zoë joked.

"Old man? Just for that, I'm going to kick your ass. But first, can I see your ID? You have to be 18 or over to spar with me. Don't want to be accused of anything..."

"Funny." Zoë put her gloves on. "Just so you know. I'm going to hit you hard. I'm going to fight dirty and I don't pull punches."

"You're going to fight dirty? Now that's not fair."

The rest was watching them amused. They got into the ring. They both got a couple of punches and kicks in. Those would bruise for sure. Greg tripped her and they fell to the ground together. He was on top of her holding her wrists above her head. His face a couple of inches from hers.

"You giving up? Say the word and I'll yet you go, little girl." She smiled.

"Remember what I said about playing dirty?" He nodded. She raised her knee till it was touching his groin.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Want to try me? I'll ask Ed if he could go get those peas." Ed stood watching and smiled at the threat. She wouldn't, would she? Jules came standing next to him.

"What are they talking about?"

"Kicking him in his groin. She wouldn't, right?"

"She would." Jules smiled at him.

"You have three seconds to give up." Nothing. "Two." Nothing. "One." Nothing. "Zero" Kick. She pushed him of her, straddled him and put him in a chokehold. "In all fairness. I've warned you, and I didn't use all my strength."

"I would've kicked your ass if you did."

_"Team 1, hot call, gear up." She got up and helped him up._

"Playtime is over. You okay?" He nodded. And walked away.

"You kicked him in his groin." It was Wordy.

"I gave him fair warning. And I would do the same with a subject." He nodded.

"You should."

…

They had been standing outside this building for a couple of minutes now. They were trying to get inside. The subjects didn't pick up the phone. And the whole building was armoured. Complete with bullet proof glass and everything.

"Air shaft." Spike said. "If that's not armoured. And if it is, we have to blow a bomb." They nodded.

"Zoë, Jules go with him, if it's a narrow shaft you will fit through it."

"Serge, I forgot my hair elastic. Can I trade your cap for my sunglasses? My hair keeps blowing in my face." He nodded and handed Zoë his cap.

"It's not like I've got hair to blow in my face." She handed him the sunglasses and followed Spike and Jules inside a building. They had a ladder so they could switch buildings.

They arrived at the shaft and noticed it was indeed too small to fit Spike through it. They used a blowtorch to cut a square in it. Jules went in first.

"Zoë, " Spike said when she was about to drop in. "The doors are electronic. Everything is. You've got to find the servers. To let us in." She nodded and dropped herself down.

"Okay, Jules. Spike said to search for the Servers." She turned her com on. "Spike, basement?"

_"Probably, I'll try to figure it out when I'm back in the truck."_

"We're flying blind." Jules said.

"Yes. That we are. Literally." They both put on night vision goggles. They made their way to the basement. They passed a room where they heard to people talking.

"Spike" Jules whispered. "Do you at least have camera footage?"

_"Negative. They turned everything off."_

"We have two people here, we try to open the door and they know we're here. What do we do Serge?" It was Zoë.

_"But when you get to the server room, they'll know you're there. Either way they know." Spike said._

"Either way, we're screwed?"

_"Pretty much."_

"Serge?"

_"Make sure we can get in, server room." Greg replied._

"Copy that, moving to basement." They arrived at the basement to find it completely empty. "Spike, how about those floor plans?"

_"Why? Having trouble finding a basement?"_

"No, we're in it." Zoë said.

"It's just completely empty." Jules finished.

_"Got them, let me find the server room for you." It was quiet for a little bit. "Okay, bad news. It's upstairs. By the looks of it, it's the room you heard voices."_

"So we go back and try to force the door?"

_"Yeah. Or I could hack into the system and see if I could switch everything on from here."_

"You couldn't have said that before we crawled through a ventilation shaft?"

_"Probably."_

_"Okay, Zoë, Jules go back to that room and wait in front of it. Check if they are still there." Greg said._

…

It took spike a few minutes but he got into the system. They heard the door click and computers booting. They heard noise inside.

"Serge, there's movement." The subjects walked outside. Jules and Zoë had their guns pointed at them. The man suddenly grabbed the girl around her neck and walked away backwards. "Serge, they came out. The man now has his arm around the girls neck." Zoë said.

"Sir, please let her go." But he wouldn't. At least they had a face now, they could identify them.

_"Zoë, the rest is on their way." It was Greg. "Keep covering Jules. We can see you." The couple walked away. The rest of the team arrived. Minutes passed as they tried talking them down._

_"Got an ID." It was Spike. "Names are Joël Smith and Kat Reynolds. They're engaged. She has SLE, her brain is deteriorating. She was diagnosed a week ago, they have given her two weeks to live." _Ed noticed something sticking out of Joël's pocket.

"Spike, see if you can see what he has in his pocket. It's sticking out. Looks like a vial and a needle."

_"Give me a second" Spike was able to zoom in and get a pretty clear picture. "Morphine. I think they want her to overdose before it becomes really bad."_

_"I'm coming your way." It was Greg. He walked out the truck and turned around. "Come Spike, I'm not leaving anyone alone." Spike nodded and followed him inside._

..

They were able to talk the man down. Kat begged him to kill her, but in the end he couldn't. He was planning on killing himself with an overdose as well. Greg was able to make sure they spent the last weeks of her life together. They were now back at HQ, everyone was sitting around the table. They had just finished the evaluation. It was completely quiet.

"I still think we should've let him do it." It was Spike. Zoë, Jules and Wordy nodded.

"I wasn't our place to make that choice. We had to do our job, follow the rules." It was Ed.

"Screw the rules, everyone should have the chance to be with the people they love. Even if it means dying with them." Jules said. Zoë and Greg looked at each other.

"And by doing our job, we made that choice for them." It was Zoë. She got up. "I'm going to change. We still on for the bar?" They nodded and all got up.

…

They weren't talking much when they were at the bar. Zoë went to get another round of drinks.

"Rough day?" It was Owen O'Malley.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Shouldn't Ed and Kevin be going home? Having wives and a family?" Owen had gotten pretty familiar with them.

"I think they don't want to take it home. But I'm sure they'll give them an extra kiss." She smiled at him when he gave her the drinks. "Thanks."

She walked back to the table and put the drinks down. She sat there for about 10 minutes before she finished her soft drink.

"I'm going home. Anyone need a ride?" Greg and Spike nodded.

"If you don't mind." Spike said.

"No, of course not. Don't want you driving when you've had more than a couple." He wasn't drunk, but little buzzed. Just enough to know he shouldn't be driving. "You can leave your car here, I'll give you a ride here for the weekend shift tomorrow." Spike nodded.

…

She dropped Spike off first and then Greg. She watched as he walked towards his front door and went in. She promised to pick him up tomorrow, as his car wouldn't have fixed itself. She watched as the door closed, but she made no move to drive away.

She'd been sitting outside his house for over an hour now. The lights inside were still on. She made a decision and got out of her car. She knocked.

"Hey, Zoë." He said after he had opened the door. "Did you forget something?" She stepped closer, kissed him and pushed him inside.

"I did." She said after they had pulled apart. She looked into his eyes. "I'm ready, to try a relationship. Today made me realise that life is short, and I shouldn't waste too much time on waiting for the perfect moment. There will never be a perfect moment, just right moments. And this right moment is as perfect as it'll be. I like you, and I'll transfer to a different team. I'll jump through every hoop they throw my way. I don't care as long as I've got you. But I'm no good at the whole relationship-thing, so I really need your help with that." She took a breath, he didn't say anything. 'Oh god, he didn't want a relationship.' She had just finished that thought when she felt his lips on hers. Her hands gripped the lapels of his shirt before starting to unbutton it. He pushed her up against the wall as she kissed his neck. Greg broke the kiss when she was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt.

"Zoë, I need to ask you something. I don't mean to sound, rude or insensitive." She nodded. 'Oh god, he can't handle the scars..' "I know that you've been raped." He looked into her eyes to check so was okay. "But," There was no right way to ask this without sounding either lame or rude. "Have you ever made love?" She blinked, looked to the ground and back to him.

"I've slept with a guy before." He raised his eyebrows. "But, it was just sex." He would take that as a 'no'.

"Then, I don't want to rush it. I want to do it right." He raised his hand to gently touch her face. "For us."

"You want to take it slow, date first?" He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. But I'll still need to ask for a transfer tomorrow, right?" He nodded.

"But I don't mind transferring." She shook her head.

"It's your team. There's a guy in team 2. I know he wants to go to team 1. Besides, team 2 is good. We have the same shifts mostly." He nodded. She kissed him. "Or is kissing no good?" He smiled at her.

"No, kissing is good." He kissed her and broke it off when it started to get heated. "You should go, I don't know how long I'll be able to control myself." She smiled.

"See you tomorrow. Pick you up at six-thirty." She gave him a quick kiss and left.

**A/N I know, the writers' did a better job with 'Last Dance' but I didn't want to write Last Dance verbatim. Please R&R. What about the ending? Lemme know.**


	17. They tricked us

**A/N Please remember my first language is Dutch, not English.**

**Thank you for the reviews. One of my reviewers was a Guest, so I couldn't reply. So I'll use the A/N to do that**

**Alicat:**

**I'm really glad you like the story and thinks it runs smoothly and that is isn't OOC. I try my best but staying true to the characters is really hard for me.**

**I forgot to insert a line explaining the reason for the Kitchen/Flashpoint scene. It was Greg's payback for letting him think he would have to take a cab. But there wasn't really a purpose. But I'll probably bring it up in conversation somewhere.**

**I'm glad you're wishing for chapters to magically appear. There are days I can update two times a day, but I try to update at least once a day. I've got vacation now so I can do it.**

**I hope you keep enjoying the story.**

_Previously:_

_"It's your team. There's a guy in team 2. I know he wants to go to team 1. Besides, team 2 is good. We have the same shifts mostly." He nodded. She kissed him. "Or is kissing no good?" He smiled at her._

_"No, kissing is good." He kissed her and broke it off when it started to get heated. "You should go, I don't know how long I'll be able to control myself." She smiled. _

_"See you tomorrow. Pick you up at six-thirty." She gave him a quick kiss and left._

…

She had a good night's sleep that night. Without a nightmare even. She pulled up to Greg's house just on time. She smiled when he left his house.

"You know how much I like that shirt." She smiled at him, he was wearing pink.

"Good morning to you to." He gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Listen, about the team and us." He raised his eyebrows. Had she changed her mind? "Can we, not tell them? Not about the transfer. I want to tell them about that. But, about the reason? Us?" He nodded.

"Sure, but.. why?"

"Because it's fun." He smiled and nodded. "Let's go pick Spike up."

…

She stopped in front of Spike's house, honked once and waited. Nothing. She honked again. Still nothing.

"I'm going to get him." She smiled at Greg and got out of the car. "Not a word!" She said before she slammed the door shut.

She rang the doorbell. A woman opened the door.

"Ah! You must be Michaelangelo's colleague."

"That's me, I'm Zoë." She extended her hand but the woman kissed her once on each cheek.

"He's upstairs, you can go get him."

"Thanks Mrs Scarlatti." She walked up the stairs. "Spike?"

"Second door on your right." He called out. She walked in to find him rushing around.

"Overslept?" He nodded.

"Damn beers." Zoë smiled.

"Serge is waiting in the car. I'd hurry up if I were you." She leaned against the doorframe. He stubbed his toe.

"Cazzo!"

"Swearing in Italian, nice. I'll go wait in the car." She walked down the stairs.

"Is there something going on between you and Michaelangelo?"

"No, Mrs Scarlatti. Nothing going on between me and Spike. If you'll excuse me, I'll go wait in the car." Zoë said, very amused.

…

"Spike coming?" Zoë got into the car.

"Yeah, he overslept. It was really funny." They both wanted to talk about their relationship, but both didn't dare.

"What are you planning on telling them? About your transfer." She thought for a second.

"That we can't work together, and you gave me an ultimatum. Don't worry, you just have to play along. Just expect me to be rude, it's nothing personal."

"I hope not." Greg noticed Spike walking out of the house. "Incoming." Spike opened the door to the backseat.

"Did my mother ask you if we are dating?" Spike sat down. Zoë started the car.

"She did." Zoë was clearly amused. "She seems sweet."

"Wait till you find out about her Italian-mother bear side. Sorry I'm late Serge."

"It's fine Spike." There was an awkward silence in the car.

"Is everything okay with you guys?"

"Just fine. Peachy." Zoë snarled.

"Okay.."

…

Spike and Greg made their way to the locker room, while Zoë went to look for Commander Holleran. He was in his office. She was nervous and knocked.

"Come in." She opened the door and came in. "Aah, constable Washburn. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering." He took off his reading glasses. "I would like to transfer to a different team."

"Is something wrong with the team you're in now?" He gestured for her to sit down.

"I'd rather stand." He nodded. "Me and Sergeant Parker want to start a relationship. And since that is against the rules.. I'm transferring."

"I see. Well, there is constable Walker, from team two, he has put in for a transfer to team one a while ago. So you could change places with him." Zoë nodded.

"That would be great, Sir." He nodded.

"I'll talk to Sergeant Parker. And if everything plans out you start in team 2 on Monday."

"Sir, could you keep the reason for my transfer between us. I want to pull a fast one on my team first."

"I will if you hold off on the dating until you're actually _in_ team 2."

"Thanks you." She left and walked towards the locker room. Ed stopped her just before she could get in.

"What was that about?" Zoë was about to answer when Holleran walked into the men's locker room. When he came out a few seconds later Greg was following him.

"You'll hear with the rest." She walked into the locker room. Ed followed her.

"Did something happen?"

"Ed, I need to change."

"I don't mind." She glared at him. He turned around so she knew he couldn't watch.

"Ed.."

"I won't watch. I promise." She sighed. It seemed he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Fine. But turn around and you lose an eye." She started changing.

"So what happened?"

"You'll find out with the rest."

"I'm your team leader."

"I know, but he's my Sergeant."

"So something happened. Did he report you for something?" He thought for a second. "Did you do something that needed reporting?" She walked past him without answering because she had finished getting dressed.

…

"Sergeant, sit down." Greg took a seat.

"I have just spoken with constable Washburn." Greg nodded. "She has just requested a transfer." He nodded again. "You two want to try a relationship."

"Yes sir."

"Constable Walker takes her place starting Monday." Greg nodded.

"That would be good." They both got up and shook hands.

"Go inform your team Sergeant. Pull 'a fast one' as constable Washburn put it." Greg nodded and walked out.

….

Zoë and Ed just walked out of the locker room when they noticed Greg approaching them.

"Ed conference room, now." He said sternly. "Go get the rest." He looked at Zoë. "You, come with me." Wow, if she didn't know better she would think he was really pissed at her.

…

When the team entered the conference room they noticed Greg at one end of the table and Zoë at the other.

"Everything okay Serge?" It was Spike. Ever since this morning he had a bad feeling.

"Take a seat guys." He waited until everyone was seated. Zoë had a pissed look on her face. "Zoë do you want to tell them.." It wasn't really a question. More of a command.

"Tomorrow is going to be my last shift on team 1." Everyone looked surprised at their boss. This was a joke right?

A variation of "What?", "Why?" and "This is a joke." could be heard.

"Greg?" It was Ed. Greg nodded towards Zoë to continue.

"Me and Sergeant Parker can't work together in harmony anymore. He gave me an ultimatum. Quit, transfer or get fired. So I'm starting in team 2 on Monday."

"But your part of our family." Spike said. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess I'll have to miss the next barbecue and the one after that, and the one after that."

"What happened?" It was Ed.

"It hasn't been going good, I just can't stay."

"I don't believe you." It was Ed. "You'll start with us on Monday right?" She shook her head.

"No, I won't." Right then they saw Holleran talking to Walker outside of the conference room. Ed walked outside. He talked for a minute or so with Holleran and came back in.

"She's really leaving." He announced to the room and walked away.

…

"How can you let her leave, Greg." Ed was a little pissed.

"It doesn't work anymore Ed. And with our jobs we need to have people we can trust."

"So, she did something that caused you not to trust her anymore?"

"I'm not going to tell you what happened, Eddie." He nodded and walked out.

…

The rest of the day went by quietly. They trained, keeping an eye on their Sergeant and Zoë. It really looked like they were having a fight. They didn't talk to each other unless it was absolutely necessary and they certainly didn't eat lunch together as they normally did.

"Ed, can you drop me off home?" Ed looked up from his locker to see Greg. "Zoë picked me up this morning, but she left already."

"So, it's real? You guys are really having a fight?"

"More like a war. But yeah Ed, she's transferring." Ed nodded.

"Sure, I'll give you a ride."

…

"Soph, I'm home." Ed said when he walked into his house. He found her sitting on the couch.

"How was your day? Saved lives?" He shook his head.

"No, quiet day. Zoë's transferring." Sophie looked up. "She and Greg can't work together anymore."

"Really?" He nodded. "I thought for sure they would end up together."

"They were distant all day. But we'll know for sure on Monday, tomorrow is her 'last day'. " He used his hands to make the parentheses when he said last day.

"Be nice to her."

"I'm always nice." His wife gave him a 'no you're not'-look.

…

Greg's phone vibrated

_'You alone?' _

'I am, you?' Greg replied.

It didn't take long before his ringtone went off.

"Hey there."

_"Hey, I think things went pretty good today."_

"I feel bad tor tricking them." He could hear her laugh.

_"I don't. It's really happening."_

"Yeah, you want to come over? Watch a movie or something?"

_"I can't, commander Holleran asked me to wait until Monday. Something to do with a technicality."_

"Do you want to go out with me on Tuesday?"

_"You don't waste time, do you? Serge."_

"Like you said. No time to waste."

_"Tuesday sounds good. Let me know what to wear?" He smiled._

"Didn't peg you for the dress-up type."

_"Well, that depends on the guy and where we're going. I don't wear a dress to work, but I've got a couple of them in my closet."_

"I will, see you tomorrow. Constable."

"Goodnight, Sir" She hung up.

…

Sunday was quiet, they only had one call, a domestic, which was resolved within an hour. The man cheated on the wife, wife found out and wanted to kill the mistress. They had gone to O'Malleys that evening, to celebrate Zoë's last hours on team one. Greg didn't come, making them think it was really because they had a fight.

Monday morning had arrived. Zoë walked into the locker room. She was glad team 1 and 2 had the same shifts most days. She would miss her friends way too much. Then she joined team 2. Team 1 were all a little surprised. Somehow they had all thought it was still a joke, but now it become real. It had been a busy day, both team 1 and 2 were out on calls several times.

Tuesday was quiet again. Neither of the teams had any calls, not that they minded. At least now Zoë and Greg knew they would get out of there on a decent time. They had kept the act on, letting everyone think the reason for transferring was that they just couldn't get along anymore.

The clock hit seven on Tuesday.

"Donna, can we go?" It was Zoë. Donna nodded.

"You all did good today. Go home, eat. Enjoy your evening."

…

Zoë was in the locker room wearing a dress and she was just putting on makeup and doing her hair. It was a nice, classy cocktail dress.

"Going out on a date?" Both Donna and Jules entered the locker room.

"I am, actually."

"Do we need to do a background check on the guy?" She smiled.

"Nah, I think I'm good."

"Is he picking you up here?" Donna asked.

"He is."

"Good." Jules said.

…

Ed was looking at Greg. He hadn't seen him dress up in a while. He was wearing dress pants with a dark blue shirt, Greg knew it was the one Zoë liked, and he even put on a suit jacket.

"Where are you taking this girl?" He didn't think about it being Zoë.

"Canoe"

"Over on Wellington?" Ed said incredulously.

"Yeah. Why, are there others?" Greg said casually.

"That's the most expensive, fanciest place in town. She must be something special, this girl." Greg smiled.

"She is." He grabbed his gym bag and left the locker room.

…

"Going someplace fancy?" Donna asked Zoë

"Yes, though he hasn't told me the name so I hope I'm dressed accordingly."

"Third date?" Donna asked.

"First." Zoë looked at them. Was it weird to go somewhere fancy on a first date? She had absolutely no idea. Jules and Donna looked at each other.

"Wow. Must be some guy." Jules said. She smiled.

"He is." She grabbed her bag and closed her locker. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She left the locker room.

"Oh, I got to see this guy." They said in unison and followed Zoë out.

…

Zoë had just been waiting, Jules and Donna by her side. When Greg and Ed walked out. He looked around and spotted Zoë. He walked towards her and kissed her on her cheek.

"You look beautiful." Everyone's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Don't look to bad yourself. Is the dress okay?"

"Perfect." They were about to walk away when Ed stopped them.

"Hold on. You two weren't having a fight?" Jules quickly called the guys out of the locker room. Zoë and Greg shook their heads. "You transferred because you wanted to date." Zoë nodded. "I hate you. I'll get you back for this." He pointed at Greg. By now the guys had joined them in the hall, Sam still pulling on his shirt.

"Wow, you clean up nice Zoë." Spike said, he couldn't see Greg from where he was standing. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"Serge" Ed answered.

"But I thought you transferred because you couldn't work together." Wordy said.

"You tricked us." It was Spike. Greg smiled at Zoë and put his hand on her lower back.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Zoë nodded and they walked into the elevator.

"They tricked us." Spike said again.

"They played us." Sam replied.

"They lied to us." Wordy couldn't believe it.

"And you call yourself perceptive." Holleran walked past them.

"Where are they going?" Jules asked Ed, fairly certain he would know.

"Canoe." He answered.

"Wow." They all said.

**A/N I looked up 'Fancy restaurant Toronto' in google maps. Apparently Canoe is one of the fanciest, if not the most fancy. Anyone from Toronto who can confirm that for me? I think this was really one of my lesser chapters.  
**


	18. Dates and disappearances

**A/N Greg on a date AND trying to keep him in character? Geez.. **

_Previously:_

_"Where are they going?" Jules asked Ed, fairly certain he would know._

_"Canoe." He answered._

_"Wow." They all said._

…

"They'll get over it right?" Zoë asked Greg when they were in the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm sure in a couple of days. Or maybe a week, they'll get over it." He noticed she seemed really nervous. "Relax, Zoë." He smiled at her.

"Yeah but it's the first date."

"Yeah, but we already know each other. So the pressure is off right?" She swallowed.

"No, I mean. This is _my_ first date." He looked a little surprised, even though he could've known.

"It's just me. We can always go somewhere else?" They heard the elevator ding. And got out.

"No, I'm sure it'll get better." They walked towards his car.

He opened the car door for her, closed it after she got in and walked around the back. Using the time to calm himself down. He wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous. Her first date ever, talk about pressure.

…

The restaurant even had a valet service. So Zoë knew immediately that it was indeed fancy.

"Are you sure my dress is okay?" She asked Greg as they walked into the restaurant.

"You look perfect, Zoë."

They were seated at a table by the window. It had a beautiful view of Toronto. They were handed menu's. Zoë smiled. It was the kind of place where the woman's menu didn't show the prices.

"Would you like to drink something?" The waiter asked.

"Do you have a prosecco or something like it?" The man nodded.

"We have a prosecco from Italy and a Rosé brut from Ontario."

"I would like a glass of the Rosé brut, thank you." He looked at Greg.

"Diet coke please." The man nodded.

"I will bring it over shortly." He walked away with their drink order.

"Are you sure you don't mind me drinking?" He nodded.

"I'm fine at the bar, aren't I?" She nodded.

"The view is beautiful." She said as she looked outside. "Have you been here before?" He shook his head.

"No, I spent all Sunday trying to decide on a place. I'm glad they had this table for us." They waiter brought them their drinks.

"I think you made a good decision. The view is amazing." She looked at the menu. She wasn't sure what to order. "You're having the venison, aren't you?" She asked him.

"I am, what are you having? The venison or the duck?" She smiled at how well he seemed to know her.

"I'm not sure myself. I think I'll go for the duck." The waiter walked up to them.

"Are you ready to order?" Greg looked at Zoë who nodded.

"We are."

"Very good. Miss, what would like?"

"I would like to have the Beef tartar and the Duck, please." The man wrote it down and turned to look at Greg.

"For me the Roads Duck and the Venison, thank you." The man thanked them and walked away.

"You choose the duck." He smiled at her.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for those." She took a sip of her wine. "How was work today?"

"It was pretty good. Quiet. Spent it training. You?" She shrugged.

"Good, it feels a little weird though. A new team. A new Sergeant." She looked outside for a second. "Tell me, how does this work? Do we fill the evening with small talk?"

"Yeah. We eat, drink, talk and enjoy each other's company."

"Tell me about your family, I only know that you and your mom left your dad."

"I was 12 when we left. My mom thought it was going to be rough for me. But it was much easier with him gone. My mom lives here, in Toronto. I go to see her every once in a while. But she makes sure she calls at least once a week. I'm an only child and have very few family members."

"See, I learned something new." He took her hand from across the table. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled.

"Tell me something about you I don't know. I don't care what." She thought for a second.

"I'm a huge dork." He smiled. "Really, I am. I used to watch Firefly. And I absolutely love Nathan Fillion, which makes me a dork with good taste."

"You love him? Wow. Looks like I've got some competition." He stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Well, you're definitely ahead."

"I better be." The waiter arrived with their starters.

"Bon appetite."

"Bon appetite."

…

They had just finished their desert and were finishing their drinks. when his phone buzzed.

"You're not on call, right?" He shook his head. And made no move to check his phone.

"It can wait."

They talked for a few minutes before his phone started ringing.

"You can pick up your phone Greg." He checked the caller ID.

"It's just Ed, probably to give me grief." He turned the sound off. A few seconds later her phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID, Ed.

"It's Ed. I'll pick up just to make sure he isn't bleeding out in a ditch or something." Greg nodded. "Hey Ed, we're still at the restaurant. Is something wrong?" Greg couldn't hear what Ed was saying.

_"It's Clark, no one's seen him since this morning."_

"Clark's missing? I'm sure he's just gone to some party, Ed."

_"We called his best friend, he hasn't been at school today."_

"Okay, what do you want us to do?"

_"Help look for him." She looked at Greg._

"I'm going to pass you to Greg, hold on." She handed Greg the phone. Of course she hoped that Clark would be okay, but dammit this was her first date.

"Have you asked Spike to trace his cell?"

_"No. I haven't thought off that."_

"Give Spike a call, ask him to trace it. Give us a call if you can't find him, okay?"

_"Yeah, okay. Thanks Greg." Ed hung up the phone._

Greg handed Zoë her phone back.

"Are you ready to go?" Zoë nodded. "I'll go pay. I'll be right back." She nodded.

…

Greg had paid and was about to walk back to Zoë when a man approached him.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking. How much did you pay for her company?" Greg was speechless.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your escort, how much did you pay for her company." Zoë had noticed the conversation Greg was involved in was getting a little heated, so she grabbed her bag and walked up to them.

"Are you talking about my _girlfriend_?" Zoë could make that out. Girlfriend, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Clearly the other man was asking something about her, and Greg didn't like it.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" She looked at Greg and then at the other man.

"Yes, everything is okay." The man answered before he turned to Greg. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." The man said before he walked back to his friends at the bar.

…

They were in the car before either of them spoke again.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Zoë looked at him. He shrugged. "You're not getting rid of me that easy. You looked like you were about to punch him. What did he say." He pulled the car over to the curb. 'Wow, this must be serious.' Zoë thought.

"He asked how much I paid for you." Now she was speechless.

"What? He thought I was a hooker?" She said insulted, now she wanted to punch the man.

"Escort." Was she that beautiful that people thought he couldn't possible get her as a date? He knew she was in his eyes.

"What a jerk. I can't believe you would ask someone that." She looked at him and noticed something in his eyes. But she couldn't place it. "What's wrong?" He looked at the steering wheel. She put her hand on his face so he would look at her.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you serious? You are an amazing man. You're kind, sweet, generous and let's don't forget handsome." They looked into each other's eyes. "Any woman would be lucky to have you. I think that makes me the most lucky off all." He reached over the console and gave her a quick kiss. "Now, bring me home. I want my goodnight kiss." He smiled and started the car.

"Your wish is my command."

…

They arrived at her building. He walked her up to her door.

"I had fun, Greg. Thank you."

"I had fun too." He leaned in to kiss her. He kept the kiss slow so he wouldn't lose his self-control. They pulled apart and she bit her bottom-lip.

"I'll see you at work, tomorrow." She walked inside and closed her door.

She had just replaced her dress with sweatpants and sweater when the doorbell rang. She was surprised to see Greg standing there.

"Everything okay?"

"Looks like you get your goodnight kiss twice. Clark's still missing, his phone is turned off."

**A/N I had to look it up, Venison is (if I'm not mistaken) Deer steak. And yes, it was short. You can't expect me to update twice a day AND make it long xD**


	19. Operation Clark

**A/N Writing Greg in love/dating is kinda weird and feels OOC cause we don't really see him like that. So yeah.. just go with it or offer me some kind of tip. For people wondering if they will get undisturbed dates, yes but there will be more disturbed dates. Cause there ain't much I can write while they're eating.**

**Warning: Don't do drugs. Rated T for mention/use of.**

**To my favorite anonymous reviewer Alicat:**

**No thank you, for both of your reviews.**

**Let's just say Mrs. Scarlatti is not going to give up xD**

**They mess around on the show, so tried to put it in here as well. Don't you just love the scene where a guy called 'scott' calls for jules and Ed picks up. 'Scott, scotty. Oh just scott. ''no, we can't do that scott. How about bowling?'**

**Thanks for saying the date wasn't OOC xD**

**Yeah that guy was a jerk. It's a good thing Zoë didn't know what they were talking about and Greg can keep his cool, or they would be in jail for assault :P**

**And about Clark… Well, go read and find out.**

_Previously:_

_She had just replaced her dress with sweatpants and sweater when the doorbell rang. She was surprised to see Greg standing there._

"_Everything okay?"_

"_Looks like you get your goodnight kiss twice. Clark's still missing, his phone is turned off."_

…

They were in Greg's car, on their way to Ed's house. They walked inside after they parked the car.

"How's everything going here?" Greg asked.

"The cops won't do anything, cause he's not 8 anymore. They're saying he's with friends or something." It was Sophie.

"He didn't go to school?"

"No, he left here. But he never arrived there." They nodded. "So the phone was turned off?" He nodded. "Let's see if there's anything on his facebook or twitter or whatever the kids use these days."

"I'll do that, I need a computer." Sophie led Zoë to one of the computers.

…

"Greg?" Zoë shut down the computer and walked towards him.

"Zoë, what you got?" It was Ed.

"Ed, let me talk to Greg for a minute."

"No, it's about my kid. You tell him, you tell me." Zoë looked at Greg for help.

"Ed, go talk to Sophie." Ed didn't.

"I'm not going to tell anyone anything until you leave. So you are you willing to risk that?" Ed looked at her angry and walked away. She turned so her back was to Ed and Sophie. "He's into some stuff, Greg. I found a video, posted on youtube. A bunch of kids, one of them was Clark. They were shooting guns, blowing weed. There was a twitter post, from an hour ago. Saying he's stoned out of his mind.. I think he's out there, blowing weed and shooting stuff. If those kids are shooting when they're stoned.."

"It can turn ugly. We've got to tell Ed and Sophie." She nodded as they walked towards them.

…

"Spike, is the phone still off? I just got a twitter update a second ago. He's got to be posting from somewhere." Zoë was talking to Spike on the phone.

"_I'll check give me a second. It's on. The phone is on, trying to get a trace now." Zoë walked up to Greg._

"Greg, get ready to drive. The phone is on." Greg nodded.

"I'll ride with Ed, you with Sophie. If we let one of them drive they'll wreck that car."

…

Spike was able to trace the phone. They were under a train over pass, just outside of town. They arrived to see a huge garbage can fire. There were 7 kids, all of them were stoned. There were four guns. They had called the cops when they left home, the cops were already there when they arrived. All of the kids were going to the station. Clark wasn't in possession of the drugs or the gun. So Ed was able to bring his kid home after he was processed.

Greg was in the car with Ed and Sophie while Zoë took Clark home.

"Clark, you okay in the backseat?"

"Yeah I'm good." The weed-high was long gone because of all the time on the station.

"You know you're in a lot of trouble with your parents right?"

"Yeah, I know. How'd you find me?"

"Twitter. They were really worried about you. Called me during dinner." Zoë joked. This kid was going to face enough grief when he got home.

"My dad's more worried about the people on his job then he is about me. Dinner, huh?"

"Yeah, first date. Your dad loves you. Just be glad he's still around."

"I would be better off without my dad." Zoë pulled the car to the curb and turned around to face him.

"You would not have been better off without your dad." She says in a very serious tone. "He loves both you and your mother, he does his job well and he takes care of you. I wish I had that when I was your age." That got Clarks attention. "Because I didn't, I lost both my parents when I was 13, got under the care of one of my uncles, he was a drunk. Kept forgetting I was around. I wish I had a dad like yours when I was your age. So don't you ever say that again." He nodded. Zoë started the car again and pulled onto the road. It was quiet for a couple of minutes, looks like she got through to him.

"Who was your date?" Zoë smiled.

"Greg."

"Parker?" She laughed.

"Yeah. That's the one."

"Isn't he like, old?"

"Not that much."

"How'd that go?"

"Good. Have you been smoking weed for long?" If he got to ask her question she got to ask him questions.

"Few months. It's no big deal."

"It is Clark. Really, it is."

Zoë pulled into the driveway.

"We're here. Come on." She got out of the car and waited for Clark to get out.

They went inside, Ed, Sophie and Greg were already waiting.

"I'm going to bed."

"No you're not, you're going to sit here. And talk to us."

"Greg." Zoë got his attention.

"Yes. I'll take you home."

"See you tomorrow, Ed."

"See you tomorrow, thanks for your help." Ed said before sitting down with his son.

…

"You want to come in?" Zoë asked Greg when they arrived at her door.

"It's getting pretty late. Got to work tomorrow."

"I know, you want to come in? You can stay over. I promise I will keep my hands to myself." He smiled at her.

"Think you can do that?" She nodded. "Okay. Though I wasn't planning this until the third or fourth date." She chuckled and let them in. They took of their coats.

"You got a choice to make."

"What's that?"

"You can sleep in the guestroom," She stepped closer and gripped the lapels of his jacket. "or you can sleep in my room."

"I thought you were going to keep your hands to yourself." She dropped her hands.

"I am. We've got to work tomorrow."

"The smart idea would be to sleep in the guest bedroom." He put his hands on her hips.

"That _would_ be the smart idea. Are you going to _be_ smart?"

"I think I am." She nodded and smiled.

"Okay, " She grabbed his hand and walked away, pulling him with her. "Let me show you your room." She walked up the stairs and opened the second door on the right. He walked in.

"Nice."

"I've got some sweatpants I bought _way_ too big by accident. Want to borrow those?" He nodded.

"That would be great."

"I'll be right back."

…

When she got back to the room Greg had just unbuttoned his shirt. She leaned against the doorway for a second. She couldn't believe she had this man, her man in her house. Greg turned around and noticed that far away look.

"Everything okay?" She handed him the sweatpants.

"No, everything is great." She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was _way_ past midnight. "I'm going to bed. You start at seven to, right?" He nodded. "Good, see you at breakfast. I'll set an alarm."

…

She looked at her nightstand. Already 3 A.M. and she was still awake. She remembered sleeping great in Greg's arms. She got up and walked to his room. She stopped in front of the door. She stood there for a couple of minutes. Wasn't it really selfish to wake someone up at 3, just so you can sleep? She knocked and opened the door slightly.

"Greg? You awake?" She asked with a small voice.

"Am now," He sat up straight and put the lights on. "Something wrong?"

"Couldn't sleep and I remembered how good I slept when we fell asleep on the couch. Do you mind if I sleep here? I'll keep my hands to myself."

"If you don't mind that I'm only wearing my underwear." Didn't she give him sweatpants? "The pants were a little too hot." She smiled.

"Depends, are you wearing boxers or a thong." She joked.

"A thong? Loose boxers"

"Then, I don't mind one bit." He pushed the blankets to his left back for her. She crawled in and lay on her side. He moved up to her so he could spoon her and drape his arm over her side. She was so glad her back was to him, or he would have seen the blush. "Night" He switched of the lights

"Night."

…

The sunlight streaming through the window woke her. She opened her eyes and turned her head around. Greg was still asleep. Wait. Sunlight? She never saw sunlight before she woke up. She turned around completely to look at the clock, waking Greg in the process.

"SHIT!" He yawned.

"What's wrong?" He turned to see what see was looking at. "Is that clock right?"

"Yes," She got up. "our shifts start in less than 10 minutes! Meet you downstairs." She walked to her room to get dressed.

He was already in the kitchen when she came running down the stairs. She walked towards her counter. "What do you want, cereal to go or fruit? I'll drive."

"Cereal?" She nodded and grabbed a bowl and pored some cereal in it.

"Milk?" He shook his head. She grabbed a spoon and handed both to Greg before grabbing a banana and an apple. She sat down to put her shoes on, put her breakfast and phone in her bag and walked towards the door. She glanced at her watch, 2 minutes. DAMN! The drive alone was 10 minutes.

…

"Ed, you know where Zoë is?" Donna walked towards him.

"No, but Greg's late to. They helped find Clark last night, maybe they just overslept. She's never been late." Donna nodded and walked back to the locker room when she noticed Zoë and Greg exit the elevator. Zoë said a quick 'sorry' to Donna before entering the locker room.

Zoë got quickly dressed and walked towards the gym. If they didn't get a call they would most likely be there. She noticed team one was in the gym as well.

"You're late." It was Donna.

"Sorry, Serge. I had a hysterical night and forgot to set the alarm."

"So it has nothing to do with your date last night?"

"No, honestly. Ask Ed."

"Already did. Don't let it happen again. Now, because you're late you get to be the dummy." Donna pointed towards a suit. "We're going to practice our kicks, at full force."

"Great." Zoë muttered before grabbing the suit.

…

"You're late." Ed said as Greg walked in. "And you're slower in getting dressed then Zoë."

"Maybe she hurried because she isn't the boss." Ed nodded.

"You sleep with her?"

"None of your business. But no. We got back a little late last night. How did it go with you."

"Pretty good. Clark said he was sorry for worrying us and that he had talked to Zoë about it. And if he went to a party in the future he would tell us. Of course he won't go to a party anytime soon. Being grounded for a month."

"And about the weed?"

"He had been doing it for a couple of months, but never much. Whatever much is. And that he appreciated me." Ed looked towards Zoë. "He hasn't said anything nice to me in months, and now he appreciates me? I don't know what your girl told him, but thank her for me will you." They looked over at Zoë.

"Do it yourself. Looks like she gets to play dummy because of it."

…

Zoë was dressed, alone in the locker room. Everyone left already, Greg was giving her a ride home. She was looking at her mother's necklace in her hand when she heard knocking.

"Yeah, come in."

"Hey." She looked up, surprised. She thought it was Greg.

"Ed, what's up?" She got up and hang the necklace back in her locker.

"I want to thank you for last night. I don't know what you said to him, but I think it helped. He apologized and said he appreciated me, and that he was glad I was there for him." She smiled, she though he got the point she was trying to make, but she wasn't sure.

"Good and you're welcome. Can you do me a favor, I think I've got a really big bruise on my back. From being the dummy, can you check?"

"Sure. Just don't tell Greg." She got up and lifted her shirt. "Yeah, that's a pretty big bruise. Aren't the suits supposed to prevent that?" She lowered her shirt and grabbed her bag before walking towards the men's locker room.

"Yeah. Greg almost ready?" Ed followed.

"I think so. He was the only one in there. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." She knocked before walked into the men's locker room. "You decent?"

"You mean unlike the time I just came out of the shower?" She took the joke as a yes and walked in. He was just zipping up his jeans.

"It's not my fault they stole your towel."

"Sure, but you couldn't keep your eyes of me."

"Still can't." He grabbed a shirt from the locker. "You didn't give me my second goodnight kiss last night." He put the shirt on the bench and walked towards her. He put his hands on her hips, pulled her towards him and kissed her. They didn't notice Ed walking back in. He stood there for a second, thinking what to do before he cleared his throat. Zoë jumped backwards, bright red. Greg stepped back and put his shirt on.

"Forgot my phone. Pretend I'm not here." He grabbed it from the bench and walked away. "Carry on." He faintly heard Zoë yell 'jackass' and smiled to himself.

**A/N Here it is. This is probably going to be the only update today. Since a friend is coming over in a couple of hours. But I do have some time before and after she comes over, so maybe I'll be able to put a really short one (like 1000 words or something) in.**


	20. You've gotta get me out of here

**A/N**

_Previously:_

_He put his hands on her hips, pulled her towards him and kissed her. They didn't notice Ed walking back in. He stood there for a second, thinking what to do before he cleared his throat. Zoë jumped backwards, bright red. Greg stepped back and put his shirt on._

"_Forgot my phone. Pretend I'm not here." He grabbed it from the bench and walked away. "Carry on." He faintly heard Zoë yell 'jackass' and smiled to himself._

…

"Serge, you have to get me out of here fast." Zoë said through her com.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Donna answered.

"I don't know how long I can keep myself from killing this son of a bitch."

**-Four hours earlier-**

Zoë woke up and checked what day it was. Friday, maybe she would drop by the bar today. Talk to her friends for a little bit. She stretched, took a shower and got dressed. She walked down the stairs to find Greg standing in the kitchen making coffee.

"Our first date was 3 days ago, and you already stayed over, twice."

"I told you, they're painting my apartment so I can't stay there because of the fumes."

"Sure they are." She grabbed a bowl and pored herself some cereal. She looked over to see Greg looking for something in the fridge. "I don't have eggs…" He looked up at her for a second before turning back to the fridge."Or sausage…" He looked up again before looking back into the fridge "or bacon." He looked up and closed the fridge.

"How can you not have eggs."

"I don't like eggs. I only like them in cake batter. And I haven't made a cake in a while."

"What about the sausage and the bacon?"

"I don't eat that crap for breakfast." He sighed. "Cereal?" She offered.

"Yeah, thanks." He looked at the box. "Honey loops. You're telling me that's healthy?"

"No, but it's better for your cholesterol. And it's pretty damn tasty."

…

The elevator doors were just closing when Ed jumped in.

"Morning."

"Morning Ed." Zoë and Greg said in unison.

"How are you doing, Zoë?"

"I'm good, cheerful even."

"Wow."

"How about you?"

"I'm okay, Clark's still hanging around with those kids. But he says he hasn't smoked anymore."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know. What happened to that kid who played the cello?"

"He reached puberty." Greg spoke up. The elevator pinged and they walked towards the locker room.

"Have fun at work today." Greg said before he walked into his.

…

Clark walked out of the elevator an hour or so later. Kira recognized him.

"Hey Clark, looking for your dad?" He walked up to the desk.

"No, Zoë actually. Is she around?" She nodded.

"I think she's in the gym. Want me to call her over the PA?"

"Nah, I'll just go there if that's ok?" Kira nodded.

…

"Hey Clark." It was Ed, team one was also in the gym. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Zoë." He looked around and spotted her. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, just make sure she doesn't get into trouble." He nodded and walked over to Zoë.

"Hey, can we talk for a little bit?" Zoë looked over at Donna, who nodded.

"Yeah Clark, sure. Briefing room okay?" He nodded.

…

"Something wrong?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. My dad is so old, he doesn't get it."

"Your dad's not that old."

"To me he is."

"Okay, sure what's up?"

…

"What do you think that is about?" Ed asked Greg.

"I don't know. But it ended up good the last time she talked to him, right?" Ed nodded. "So then what's the problem?"

"He should want to talk to me, about anything."

"He's a teenager, that's not going to happen Ed. Besides, Zoë's closer to his own age. I think she'll be okay. Be glad he's talking."

"I guess."

"Wordy, spar with Ed. Don't hold back." He turned back to Ed. "Go, spar. Get your mind off of it."

…

"You won't tell my dad?"

"That depends Clark." She said honestly. "Regular stuff, no I won't. But if I think you're back on drugs I will." He nodded.

"I'm not, on drugs."

"Good, then I won't have to tell your dad. What did you want to talk about?"

"You said you lost your parents?" She nodded. "How did that happen?"

"They were murdered." His eyes grew wide. "The only thing I can think of now is that I wish I had told them that I love them more. To make sure they knew how much I appreciated them. Cause I did, even though I didn't say it or sometimes even wanted it." She was pushing the tears down. She could feel them coming up, including the lump in her throat.

"Which is why you stopped the car last night." She nodded. "I do love them. It's just.."

"You're going through puberty and your dad has a busy job." He nodded.

"He puts himself in the line of fire every day." He looked down. "What if he dies?"

"Everyone dies Clark. He can get hit crossing the street. Which is why you should let him know you appreciate him, every once in a while. Now I'm not saying you need to tell him every day. But if he dies, you and I can talk about it if that happens."

"I do, appreciate him. I just didn't realize how much." He looked tired and distracted.

"Are you in withdrawal?" She asked surprised. He nodded. "How often did you smoke?"

"five, sometimes six times a week. For months."

"But you haven't, since Tuesday right?" He nodded. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah, and I'm not hungry. And I really want to smoke."

"Thank you for coming to talk to me instead of using." She thought for a second. "Exercise. " He looked at her. "That helps. Your body gets tired, so you can sleep. It needs energy so you're hungry and it releases endorphins."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can run with me if you like or you could come here. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." He looked unsure. "And it will give you a little muscle. Girls love boys with abs." That seemed to do its job. Always trust a teenagers hormones will do the talking for him.

"Okay sure, you won't tell my dad why I'm exercising?"

"Not as long as you stay off any kind of drugs." He nodded. "Want to go ask my sergeant if she minds you training with us after your school?" He nodded.

"That would be good."

…

"Serge." Zoë and Clark walked towards Donna. "Is it okay if Clark trains here with us on some days after school?" Donna looked Clark over. "Not the gun stuff, just the exercise and he can't train with the weights much." She figured Zoë had a good reason for asking.

"Sure. But you keep an eye on him." Zoë nodded. And they walked away again.

"I have to go back to work Clark. How about we work out here after school and in the weekends we go for a morning run?" He nodded.

"I just want to get rid of this crappy feeling, if that helps."

"I'll go pick you up tomorrow at 7:30, so make sure you're ready."

"7:30?! On a Saturday."

"I usually go at six, we can do that if you prefer. Besides it's only for one of two weeks as long as you don't touch that stuff again."

"six? No, 7:30 is good." They said goodbye and she went back to the gym.

…

"Zoë what was that about?" It was Ed.

"He wanted to talk."

"And now he's going to train here?"

"After school. Yes, and we'll be going on runs in the weekends."

"I run in the weekends, he can come with me."

"Ed, he asks for one thing. Give it to him. I'll keep an eye on him. I will tell you if I think he's back on it, okay?"

"But he's _my_ son."

"I know. You just have to trust me. Can you do that?" He nodded, still not sure that this was the right thing to do.

"Good."

…

They were working out when they heard Kira's voice over the PA-system.

"_Team 2, gear up. Hot call." Team 1 had been deployed about a half an hour ago._

They dropped what they were doing and went to gear up.

…

They arrived at the scene. It was an old crappy building. There were two subjects inside. There were shots fired, it was a possible drug-deal gone wrong. At least one armed. They divided into couples to chase them. Zoë and Jimmy were just chasing one of the subjects when the hall split into two ways.

"We split up." It was Jimmy. "You go left, I go right. Stay on the radio."

Zoë was just about to call in that there was no subject in her hallway when she saw there was movement down the hall.

"Jimmy, subject's here. I'm in pursuit. Still not sure if it's male or female."

"_Copy, I'm turning around. Coming your way now."_

She saw the subject run into a room. She walked in after, it was a dead end. "Police, put your hands up where I can see them." The subject did as told. There was no gun apparent. She was just about to radio it in when there was a lot of noise, followed but dust. She shut the door to make sure they could still breath. "Stay there, just like that." She opened the door again to make sure Jimmy could see them. But where she could look into the hallway a few seconds ago where now a lot off beams, blocking the door directly. "Serge, a lot of beams came down. Looks like I'm stuck here. Going to search the subject."

"You do that. Fire and rescue is on their way."

"Stay right there. Hands on your head, interlace your fingers." She cuffed the subject. Then she searched for a gun, nothing. She took two steps back, gun still trained on the subject. "Turn around, slowly." She was shocked when she recognized the subject. She swallowed hard.

"Serge, you have to get me out of here fast." Zoë said through their communication.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Donna answered.

"I don't know how long I can keep myself from killing this son of a bitch."

**A/N I know it's short, but I really wanted to leave the cliffhanger here xD Tell me, why do you think she wants to kill the unarmed subject. Don't know for sure if the next chap will be up tomorrow. Still trying to figure out how/what to write. It could be somewhere between tomorrow morning and the day after tomorrow in the evening. soo yeah, trying my best.  
**


	21. Blast from the past

**A/N Yes, this chapter is part Dutch. The English translation is in () under the Dutch sentence. Wasn't sure what to do with the Dutch part.**

**Garb50:  
Too bad you didn't use your account because now I can't reply..**

**Alicat:  
I'm also selfish when following a fanfic so it makes total sense ;)**

**It's also really funny how some of you agree with eachother.**

**You seem to like the Clark, Zoë thing.  
You seem to think Patrick is the subject, one of you said Owen (which has me guessing which Owen cause there are two. But I'm guessing the doctor) and that he's secretly a drug dealer.**

**Warning: rated T for ****mention but no description**** of violence/abduction/torture and rape.**

_Previously:_

"_Serge, you have to get me out of here fast." Zoë said through their communication._

"_Why? Is something wrong?" Donna answered._

"_I don't know how long I can keep myself from killing this son of a bitch."_

…

"_What do you mean?" Donna got no reaction. __"Zoë?"_

"Na al die jaren." Zoë said to him.  
(after all those years)

"_Zoë, I don't speak Dutch." __Donna __said__._

"Zoë, lang niet meer gezien. Wat een toeval."  
(Zoë, long time no see. What a coincidence.)

"_Kira, I need a translator. Dutch to English." Donna told Kira._

"Ik heb hier zo vaak over nagedacht." Zoë had her gun pointed at him.  
(I've thought about this moment so many times)

"_Zoë, don't do anything stupid. What are you talking about?"_

"Je hebt mijn ouders vermoord."  
(You murdered my parents.)

"Je verdiende het."  
(You deserved it.)

"The subject's name is Patrick Bouwman. That's B-O-U-W-M-A-N. He might have changed his name." She was still aiming the gun at him. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

…

"Patrick, he's wanted for murder in the Netherlands." Jimmy had returned to the truck.

"How much you want to bet it was someone she knew." Donna did not know her parents were murdered. "I'm going to call Greg. See if he knows." She dialed Greg and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hey Donna, need any help?"_

"Are you back from your call yet?"

"_Just got back. Need me to come help?"_

"Yeah, but just you. No need to bring your team."

"_Just me? What is this about?"_

"Zoë."

"_Sure, on my way." He didn't ask for more information. She wouldn't call him if it wasn't important._

"Sergeant, wait. You still here?"

"_Yes, walking out the door as we speak."_

"Do you know a man named Patrick? He's Dutch. Wanted for murder there." It was silent for a moment.

"_Why?"_

"He was one of our subjects. She alone with him in a room and isn't sure how long she can hold fire."

"_You've got to get her out of there, now."_

"We're trying."

"_Tell her I'm on my way." He hung up the phone._

"Zoë?" She hoped she still had her com on.

"_Yes, you going to get me out of here?" She still had her gun trained on him._

"Not just yet. Sergeant Parker is on his way."

"_You called Greg?!" That was not what she wanted. "Tell him not to come."_

"Just hold on."

…

"Wat ben je van plan te doen, me neerschieten?" Says the man, testing her.  
(What are you planning on doing, shooting me?)

"Nog niet."  
(Not yet.)

…

"Translator is here." Jimmy said a man walked into the truck.

"Good, let's get him a headset." Donna replied. "We need you to tell us what they're talking about. That's all." The man nodded.

…

"Maar je gaat me wel vermoorden?" The translator did his job on the fly, he could both hear Patrick and Zoë.  
(But you're going to kill me?)

"Ik weet het nog niet."  
(I don't know yet.)

"_Zoë, you don't have to kill him."_

"Got yourself a translator?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay. You killed them Patrick." She continued in English, there was no use in speaking Dutch if they had a translator.

"And you deserved it!"

"Deserved it? Why, because I was friends with your little brother?"

"I loved you and you kept hanging around with Ryan."

"And that gives you reason to kill them?!"

"Yes, it does."

"_Zoë who did he kill?"_

…

"_Zoë, can you hear me?" Donna had given Greg a headset when he got there._

"Greg, I told Donna not to call you."

"_Well she did. Want to tell me what's going on?"_

"A support beam collapsed. I'm stuck in a room with Patrick."

"_How are you handling that?"_

"Not so good."

"_Do you have your gun pointed at him?"_

"Yes, he is a subject."

"_Can you lower it a little for me?"_

"Don't negotiate me. I am not your subject." He didn't even realize he was doing it. "Are you here to talk me down?"

"_No, Donna wanted a little insight on what was happening."_

"You told her yet?"

"_No, I wanted to talk to you."_

"Serge, you listening?"

"_I am. Fire and rescue will be here in 5 minutes and they will start working on getting you out of there." Donna answered. A few minutes passed before Zoë spoke again._

"If anyone listening in on this can tell me how I'm supposed to keep all the bullets in my gun, when the man standing right in front of me killed my parents, raped me and slit my wrists, I would love hear it. Because right now, I don't know anymore." Donna was speechless and looked towards Greg who nodded.

…

"Are we sure this man is Patrick?" He asked Donna after he turned his radio off. She nodded.

"He says he did it. And he knew her name." Greg nodded.

…

"_Zoë, listen to me. You want a reason to keep those bullets where they are? I'll give you a reason. Me, us. If you pull that trigger you will go to jail, and I don't want to have to visit you there."_

"I'm trying, I'm trying so hard. But with every second that passes.."

"_I know, I know how you're feeling. I have been there when you woke up from a nightmare. Just give us the time, I know you're trying not to shoot him. Just give us the time to reach you."_

"You have to hurry up." She saw movement on her right. There was a whole in the wall. "That's a camera, right?"

"_Yeah Zoë, that's right. We can see you. We see that you're standing across the room from him, we see that you're gun is lowered."_

"You're talking me down again."

"_Sorry, I didn't even notice." Zoë could hear drills. _

"That Fire and Rescue?"

"_It is, they say it will take about 10 minutes."_

"Okay." It was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"What, this is it?" It was Patrick. Zoë, who was looking at the ground, now turned to look up at him. "I've always known you were a coward. But I didn't think you were that weak." The gun was lowered.

"_Zoë, don't listen to him. We know better."_

"Weak? You are calling me weak? You murdered two people before fleeing the country. Talk about being a coward." She took a breath. "I ended up with an uncle who was a total drunk, he couldn't even remember I was there long enough to take care of me. When I was 18, I left home. Joined the army. I was deployed on my first tour within a year. Everything went okay, it's Iraq. Every day you survive is a good day." She took a couple of breaths. "I killed so many people over there. But I had friends, I could handle it. Then I found myself on the US president's security detail. They abducted me. Wanted information about the president."

…

Donna turned her com off and signalled for Greg to do the same.

"Where is she going?"

"I'm not sure. She's never told me about it this detailed. They tortured her maybe she's proving a point. She's not weak, I don't know. I'm not sure if she still thinks rational." Donna nodded and they turned their com's back on.

"Fire and Rescue says they'll be through in 5 minutes. And then they can start on getting you out."

….

"Gives me just enough time." She looked at Patrick. "They tortured me, they waterboarded me, whipped my feet, my back. It lasted over a month. I survived a month in that hell-hole. And then one day they just disappeared. Left me there to die, no food, no water. I thought I was going to die. And then a Canadian doctor walks in. I'm still not sure what he was doing there, but it doesn't matter, because he saved my life. He carried me out and brought me to their base camp. I was there for a long while, before I could go back. When I got back in the Netherlands, all I could think about was that I left my team out there. I trained, every minute of every day so I could go back. Then, when I got back in Iraq my team died. I was there for a month when we got jumped, There were three survivors. Me, my best friend and another team member. A few weeks after that, my best friend and I went on patrol, we were dropped off and continued on foot. Out of the blue there were two nine-year old kids. They both shot him. I shot them but I was too late. They're bullets had pierced his body armour. I carried him on my back for 2 miles, through the desert. 2 miles before he told me to stop. Because he knew we had another 2 to go, and that he wouldn't make it. We sat in that desert I held him while he died. I felt his heart stop. It didn't last more than 10 minutes. And then I carried him further. We were sent home after that, me and Adam. I lost most of my team, including my best friend in one tour. Two days after I came back Adam killed himself because off everything that happened there. And you call _me_ weak?" Greg had kept an eye on her, the gun was still down. "I'm not the weak one in this room, you are. You have chosen the easy way out every chance you got, didn't you?"

She heard a loud noise and looked to her right to see all the beams breaking and being dragged away. Her colleague's entered the room. "You can take him."

She holstered her gun and walked out. Greg met her halfway. "I just want to be alone." She walked away got in a car, started it and drove off.

…

"Greg, what's going on?" Greg had called Ed as soon as Zoë left.

"_I think Zoë's coming your way, can you just make sure she's okay?"_

"I will" He hung up.

…

Zoë parked the car and took the stairs up, two at a time. She ran into Ed in front of the locker room.

"You okay?" Ed asked her.

"Fine." She walked into the locker room, Ed followed her in. "I'm going to change Ed."

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Zoë started changing as fast as she could, she wanted to get out of here. "Where are you planning on going? Shift doesn't end for another couple of hours."

"You're not on my team, stay out of it."

"Greg's on his way. He'll be here any minute." She threw her uniform in her locker and grabbed her gym bag.

"I figured." She then slammed the locker shut and walked away. She walked past the desk and ran down the stairs. Ed tried to follow her but Greg came out of the elevator.

"Greg she's going down the stairs, want to follow?" He shook his head.

"No, let's give her a little space."

"What happened?"

"She had a rough day."

…

Zoë sat on a pier, overlooking the water. Phone in her hand. She had been sitting here for a few hours. She had dozens of missed calls. Greg, Ed, Donna.. Everyone had called her, except Spike. She knew he would be calling soon. It took another five minutes for Spike to call.

"Hey Spike."

"_Zoë, hey. I didn't expect you to pick up." He signalled for the rest that he got through._

"You can tell everyone I'm okay. I haven't been drinking." She heard some noises. "I'm on speaker aren't I?"

"_Yeah, we're all a little worried about you."_

"Serge, I can't work the weekend shift." She addressed Donna.

"_Didn't expect you to." Donna said._

"Got me on the headphones, I must be really important to you." She didn't give them time to reply. "I got to go." She hung up.

…

It was three in the morning when she arrived back at SRU. She took the elevator upstairs and walked past Winnie towards the locker room. She opened her locker and sat down on the bench. She knew one of the guys, probably Greg, was going to be here shortly. She had a feeling they asked Winnie to call. She closed her eyes and waited for what she knew was coming.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head, stood up and walked towards Greg. She hugged him tight.

"I didn't hurt him."

"I know, you were great." She shook her head and let the tears out.

"I told my parents I would get him. I didn't. I regret every second for not killing him."

"But you did get him, the cops got him. He's going to jail." They stood there for a long time, neither of them knew how long. "Come on, I'll bring you home. You could use the rest."

…

Zoë's alarm went off at six-thirty. She turned around and shut it off.

"Why is your alarm going off?" She turned around and looked at Greg. She kissed him and got up.

"Because I'm going running with Clark."

"I'm sure he won't mind if you skip a day. After last night." Just then last night's events came flooding back.

"No I want to work out. Get those endorphins moving." He sat up straight and looked at her when she went into the bathroom. "You want me to bring you coffee? No need for you to get up." She yelled from the bathroom.

"I'm awake now. I'll go get it started."

…

She walked downstairs and could smell the coffee brewing. He kissed her on her cheek as she walked into the kitchen.

"How long does it usually take for fumes to go neutral or away or something?" She saw the look on his face. "Not that I want you out. I love having you here."

"That's because you love me." He regretted it the moment he said it. He was pushing it.

"True." She smiled at him before grabbing two banana's. "I will see you later today. Have fun!" She took her car keys and walked out the door. She was planning on running there but she didn't know exactly how to get there and her car has navigation.

…

Zoë pulled into Ed's driveway when he came running out.

"Hey, Clark's almost ready. I didn't think you would show up after yesterday. But Clark was convinced you would and said that you would've called him otherwise."

"Of course I show up. I always show up." She smiled at him. "Have a nice run."

"You too." He left the front door open so she could walk in.

"Clark?" She walked inside.

"Living room." She walked into the living room to see him putting on his shoes and Sophie telling him to eat something. She was wearing one of those belts that runners wear, where you can put water in. She had two banana's in there as well.

"It's okay Sophie, I brought carbs. We will eat when he gets tired." Sophie nodded. "You ready?" Clark nodded and got up. "Fancy shoes." He smiled at her.

"My dad said I needed good shoes if I was going running with you."

"Your dad was right. Come on lets go."

…

"Can we stop for a little bit?" He asked after 20 minutes.

"So soon already?" He nodded. "I see a bench at the end of the street. Let's walk there." They sat down on the bench. "Hungry?" He shook his head. She shrugged and grabbed herself a banana. Clark looked at it for a few seconds.

"I'm actually kinda hungry." She handed him the other. He peeled it and took a bite "They're pretty good."

"Enjoy." She waited for him to finish eating. "You ready?" He nodded.

…

They had been running and walking for another half hour before they turned around they had stopped once more on the way back. Sophie was just handing Ed a mug of coffee when they walked in.

"Zoë, you want a cup?"

"I rather have some cold water if that's okay." Sophie handed her a bottle. "Thanks."

Clark came walking in.

"How'd it go?" Sophie asked him.

"My feet hurt." Ed smiled, leave it up to Zoë to work him hard.

"That's why you got the shoes. How much did you run?" Clark looked at Zoë, he had no idea. He just knew that his feet were tired.

"Around 7 miles." He nodded.

"I get why your feet hurt." Sophie said. Ed smiled at him. Clark noticed his mom was making pancakes, he would love a pancake. But he knew he wouldn't take more than one bite so he didn't ask for one.

"Thanks for the water. I got to get going." Zoë got up.

"I'll walk you out." Ed got up to follow her.

"Over an hour is pretty long for 7 miles."

"Your kid isn't in the best of shapes. And we stopped twice, one for breakfast and once to talk. You don't trust me with your kid, Ed?"

"No, I do.."

"It's going to be ok. He ate a little. Be glad. I got to get going. See what Greg's up to." She gave him a shoulder pat and walked to her car.

**A/N I have to work in the garden for my mom so just one chapter, and I know it wasn't too big. I have to work from 9 am – 10 pm on Wednesday-Sunday so don't expect too much from me. IF I update it will be short.**


	22. You want to rob a bank?

**A/N **

_Previously:_

"_Your kid isn't in the best of shapes. And we stopped twice, one for breakfast and once to talk. You don't trust me with your kid, Ed?"_

"_No, I do.." _

"_It's going to be ok. He ate a little. Be glad. I got to get going. See what Greg's up to." She gave him a shoulder pat and walked to her car._

…

She walked inside and put her keys and mail on the table beside the door. "Greg, you still here?"

"I am." She took off her shoes and tossed them by the front door. He walked towards her to kiss her. "Going to take a shower?" She nodded. "Want me to join you?" He joked.

"Funny. Maybe tomorrow." She walked away.

"Zoë," She stopped and turned around. "Would you like to go out with me? We can do whatever you want."

"So if I want to go see the ballet.."

"I draw the line at man in tights."

"The first date was great, you think of something."

"How about we have dinner at my place? You've only been there once or twice, and I haven't even given you the grand tour."

"Sounds like a plan. I hope you can cook."

"I can, go take your shower."

…

They had watched at movie at Zoë's before going to Greg's. Zoë sat on the counter as she watched Greg cook.

"Sure I can't help you with anything?"

"I'm sure, sorry I don't have any wine though."

"I don't mind, you know I don't drink often." She watched as he blindly grabbed utensils from all over the kitchen.

"I hope fresh pasta is okay."

"Fresh? Not afraid to get your hands dirty?"

"Let's get something clear." He moved over to stand in front of her. "I'm never afraid to get my hands dirty."

"Good to know." She smelled something burning. "That doesn't smell right." Greg turned around and fixed the problem. He then started to make the pasta.

She moved to the fridge and opened it.

"Touch that tiramisu and I might have to take you down."

"Tackled by Sergeant Greg Parker. Sounds like an acceptable risk."

"Are you saying I can't tackle?" He moved closer, backing her up against the wall.

"I'm saying I wouldn't mind." He kissed her sweetly before stepping away, back to the pasta.

"Don't touch my tiramisu."

"Protective about his food. Got it."

…

They had enjoyed their diner and desert. Apparently Greg was quite the cook. She yet again learned something new. After dinner they watched a movie. Zoë spoke when the credits rolled over the screen.

"I've never seen this one before." Greg smiled at her.

"It was good right?"

"It was, how many times have you seen it?"

"This was the third." He hadn't seen much of the movie this time. He had watched her for most of it. She was lying with her head on his shoulder. He watched her every move. The way she smiled or laughed or the way she was surprised more than once.

"Didn't see much of it, did you?" She asked him coy. He acted innocent.

"Of course I did."

"You were watching me more then you did the movie. I'm a cop, you thought I didn't notice?"

"Maybe I just like watching you over some guy." She stood up to straddle his lap. He automatically put his hands on her hips. She kissed him on his mouth before moving to his neck and then his ear.

"Maybe we should move this somewhere else."

"Are you sure you're ready?" She gave him a wicked smile, got up and extended her hand for him. He took it and followed her to his room.

"It's this way, right? Since you still haven't given me the grand tour."

"You know damn well where my bed is."

…

"That was," She said, just catching her breath.

"Pretty damn good." She looked over at him and smiled.

"So that's what it feels like." She rolled over, her chest on his. "I love you."

"I love you too." She laid her head on his shoulder.

…

Her alarm went off at six-thirty. She extended her hand to push it off but stayed where she was.

"Morning." Greg mumbled.

"Morning." Her head was still on his shoulder.

"Why is your alarm going off this early?"

"Running with Clark." She thought for a second. "Let me text him, to reschedule for 12. I just want to lay here a little longer." Her hand was tracing invisible patterns on his chest.

"Don't think he'll mind?" She shook her head. She grabbed her phone and texted Clark.

'Mind if we run at 12 instead?' It didn't take long for the reply.

'_Sure, gives me time to sleep a little more. I'm sore..'_

'Take a hot shower. See you at 12.' She put her phone back on the nightstand and lay back down onto Greg.

"12 it is." He let his hand stroke her back. It wouldn't be long until he reached the scars.

"What are these from?" Yep. He reached them.

"The real nasty ones are from knives. Some others are from a whip."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"Yeah, me too. But it made me who I am."

"They really waterboarded you?"

"Yeah. I just try not to think about that time too much." She looked at his chest for a little bit. "What about you, that scar on your arm?"

"Got shot during the job." She nodded.

"And this one?" It was a scar just under his navel.

"Hurt myself when I was drunk." She nodded.

"I must've been rough, the time that your wife left you and everything."

"It was. I came home and everything was just gone." It was quiet for a few moments. "What about breakfast?" She nodded and rolled off him so he could get up. He put on a pair of sweats and walked downstairs.

She grabbed one of his discarded dress shirts and put it on. She did bring her running clothes but they were still in the car.

"Hope you don't mind, I borrowed something of yours." He turned around to see her in his shirt, it was a little long on her, covering up her underwear.

"Seeing you like that, you can borrow it anytime." He put bacon, sausage and eggs in the pan. "Want some?"

"Cereal?" He pointed towards a cabinet. She opened it to find her favourite. "Honey loops, didn't think you would have those."

"Bought them yesterday for you."

"Pretty sure I was going to stay over, weren't you?" He gave her a coy smile.

…

"Can we take a break?"

"Sure Clark."

Zoë showed up at the house right on time. He was ready to go. They had been running for half an hour before taking their first break.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, better than before. What about you? With the rescheduling and all." She blushed slightly, she hoped Clark didn't get his dad's perceptive skills.

"I slept pretty good. What did you do yesterday?"

"I went to a party."

"Aren't you grounded?"

"Technically.. Yeah."

"What kind of party was it?"

"the unsupervised kind." She was immediately worried he had drunk or smoked. "They offered it to me." She looked up. "But I didn't do it." She patted his shoulder.

"I have no right of saying this, but I'm proud of you. That must've been tough in front of your friends." He nodded. "You should tell your dad you didn't take it."

"Hey dad, I went to a party while I was grounded but I didn't smoke weed."

"Okay, that might not go so well. Fair enough, maybe you shouldn't go to party's while you're grounded?"

"Yeah, but last night's was different."

"Sure it was. Why was it different?"

"Because a girl invited me." He looked away.

"Aaah. Now you should definitely tell your dad." She joked.

"So he can give a sex talk, again?" Zoë didn't get that talk with her parents, which she didn't mind. At all.

"He would do that?" He nodded. "You're 15, in today's world I'm pretty sure you knew how it all goes when you were 12."

"13, do you know any girls with teen pregnancies?"

"No, I don't. Do you?" He nodded.

"A friend of mine knocked a girl up a few months back. She's keeping the baby."

"That's going to be tough."

"Yeah, he just needs to finish school and he has a job at the same time. Do you want kids?"

"That your dad asking or you?"

"My dad, I think he just wants to look out for Mr Parker."

"You can tell your dad he should grow a pair and ask me himself. Come on, enough rest. Let's go run."

…

Zoë ran back with him. When he entered the house she turned and got into her car.

"Clark, how'd it go?"

"It was good. Zoë says I need to stretch and take a hot shower."

"Did you ask her?"

"About the kids? Yeah, do you want her answer to the letter?"

"I do."

"Tell your dad he should grow a pair and ask me himself." Ed smiled.

"Sounds like her. Go stretch and take that shower."

…

She walked inside Greg's house, she found him sitting on the couch. A little black box in front of him on the table.

"Zoë, I'm so glad that you're here. This came in today, it's your late birthday present." Zoë walked towards him. "Come, sit down."

"What is it?" She sat down next to him on the couch.

"It took me a little time to find it." He handed her the box.

"Can I?"

"Yeah."

She opened the box to find dog tags. She looked at them for a second and then to Greg. She took the tags out of the box and looked at them.

"They're Joey's." He nodded. "You got me Joey's original dog tags?"

"Yes, you told me that you didn't have anything of his except for the picture. I contacted his family, they remembered you and were glad to give them to you. They still had a lot of his stuff." He looked at her for a second. Hoping that she liked it. "And you still wear yours, I thought this is something you can keep close to you." She handed them to him. "You don't like them." It wasn't a question. She gathered her hair and turn with her back to him.

"Can you put them on?" He smiled, glad that she did seem to like them.

"Of course." He put them on her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I love them, thank you so much." She hugged him tight. "I didn't know you were so thoughtful."

"I'm just glad you like them, for a second I thought I overstepped."

"You didn't."

…

A month has passed since Zoë first slept with Greg, work was going good. She was still running with Clark, he was over his addiction but he wanted to stay in shape. He came to work out at SRU once a week, but they would go running at night on days that he didn't come by. Zoë and Greg spent most of the nights and evenings together. But there wasn't a day they didn't see each other.

"Serge, can I talk to you for a sec?" Donna nodded and followed Zoë to the briefing room. "I was wondering, those training exercises we do in the house where one team has to arrest the other. We should make those a little more real."

"I'm guessing you've got an idea how to do so?" Zoë nodded.

"We rob a bank."

"You want to rob a bank?"

"We ask the bank manager, we tell the security guard so he doesn't shoot us. We don't tell any off the employees or customers and rob it. SRU will come, it's like a training, but really awesome."

"Do we use real guns? What if they shoot us?"

"We can use the guns we use when training, they shoot paint."

"But then team one knows it's a training."

"We tell them there is going to be a training in one off their calls in week x, they don't know which call. So they have ID us first, which they would do anyway. Then they have to make sure we don't take the hostages nor the money."

"But what if we accidentally shoot one of the hostages? They won't be happy with paint and know it's fake."

"We give them overalls. You point a gun to their head, they will not ask questions."

"You've really thought this through, Zoë."

"I have. It isn't hard to plan a robbery, I think I know what bank to use."

"So, what you need is?"

"Funding, permission, and someone to go with me to the manager and ask for permission." She nodded.

"It sounds like a plan, let's go see if Holleran is around."

…

"So, what you basically want is: permission to rob a bank and funding?"

"We'll give all the money back. We'll lock it in bags. And funding would be great."

"What would you need to buy?"

"Clothes and we need to use some TNT."

"You want to blow something up?"

"Just a wall in the basement."

"Just a wall? I need to take this higher. I will let you know." They nodded and exited Holleran's office.

…

"I think you got him." Donna said.

"We're going to rob a bank. Let's keep this between us, for now?" Donna nodded and walked away.

**A/N ****I had 800 words typed, and then I completely changed it around. Anyone who wanted to know what was in the other chapter let me know and I will PM it to you. Didn't have much time today. And tomorrow through Sunday work, so be patient for a little bit. Although,… reviews do make me write faster ^^**


	23. I'm gone for 5 minutes and she's pissed

**A/N How is pepper a word for both the spicy red (chilli) pepper and the not spicy vegetable in green, red, yellow and sometimes even orange?**

_Previously:_

"_I think you got him." Donna said._

"_We're going to rob a bank. Let's keep this between us, for now?" Donna nodded and walked away._

…

It had been quiet for a few days, they didn't have any calls and she hadn't heard back from Commander Holleran.

"Did you like dinner?" Zoë asked Greg when they were seated on the couch.

"I do, I've never had it before but it's good."

"My mom used to make it."

"What is it exactly?"

"Sliced hamburger, pepper and onions wrapped in puff pastry in the oven." He nodded

"I was wondering." She turned to look at him, he sounded nervous. "Do you want to live together?" Wow, that was quite the change of subject.

"Like, together in one house?" He nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice. Having you around all the time." He smiled, he thought for a second she was going to turn him down. "One problem though, which house are we going to stay at. Because normally I would say we take yours, but I really love my house."

"Your house is fine. It feels a little like mine, I went with you to check it out, I know where everything is and we both know I spent enough hours there." She got up and grabbed her keys from her jacket. She took the extra house key she had on it and gave it to him. "You carry two house keys?" He asked rather surprised.

"I've been wanting to give you one for a while, but I was afraid it was too soon." He smiled at her. It was quiet while they both just enjoyed each other's company while Greg flipped the channels. "So, I guess our first holiday is coming soon. With vacation time six weeks from now."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Any place in particular you want to go?"

"Back home, I was planning on going there once a year. Visit my friends, my parents, see how Adam's wife and kids are doing and Joey's fiancée and kid." The last two surprised him.

"Adam and Joey's family?"

"Yeah, I promised Joey while he was laying in my arms dying that I would. And Adam asked me in a letter he posted on the mail just before killing himself. So I want to do that for them. But if you don't want to go we can always.."

"No, I'd love to see where you grew up." She nodded, glad he would come with her.

"Good, 'cause I want to show you off to my old friends."

…

"Constable Washburn, can I talk to you for a minute." Zoë stepped out of the ring.

"Yes sir." She followed him outside.

"You have permission, just make sure the bank manager knows you are going to blow up a wall. You do however have a budget, if you cross it you have to pay it yourself." She nodded.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"If you make it useful, we might be repeating it next year." She smiled and nodded. "Go back to your team, train. And let me know when you'll be planning this."

"Yes sir." She walked back inside, Donna walked up to her. "We're on. You want to go check out the bank with me?" She nodded. "Let's keep this between us until we know the details. How about Saturday?" Again, Donna nodded.

…

Her alarm went off early on Saturday morning. Today was going to be a long day, first she was going running with Clark, afterwards she had to go home, shower and change for her meeting with Donna. And if that all went well she and Greg were moving some of his stuff in.

"Still going running with Clark huh?"

"Yeah, you don't mind. Do you?" He smiled at her.

"No, I like that you help him. It's just, does it have to be at seven? Can't you just make it 10?" She smiled.

"Yeah, because you like to sleep late on your off days. Tell you what, starting next week I'll make it 10, okay?" He pushed her on her back and rolled on top off her.

"That would be great." He kissed her. "Thank you." He kissed her again, moving to her neck.

"You're going to make me late, again." She could feel him smiling against her neck. "And then Clark's going to ask me what I did to be late, again. And then he teases me about it, again. Before I cut him off by saying we should continue running, again. And then when we get back, he'll make a joke about to his dad and I'll hear it forever and ever, again." He stopped and rolled off her.

"Fine, but just so you know. Starting next week.." She smacked his chest and got up.

"You'll make me late, I get it." She laughed while walking out the room.

…

She walked inside Ed's house, they usually unlocked the door around 7, knowing she would be there.

"Clark, you ready?" He walked into the hallway.

"Yeah, I was just thinking.. Mind if my dad joins us? I think that would be nice."

"Sure, you asked him already?" He shook his head. "Go ask him, but Clark?" He turned around and looked at her. "You know you got to show him how fast you've become right?" He smiled and nodded. Zoë followed him into the living room.

"Hey dad?" Ed looked up. He was watching TV, he'd been leaving a little after Zoë and Clark for the last few weeks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to join us?" He looked at Zoë who nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to Clark." He grabbed his shoes and started putting them on. Zoë nudged Clark.

"Race both off you to the Joe's diner, loser has to buy breakfast on the way back!" Before she and Clark ran out. Ed was still tying up his last shoe. They could barely hear him scream 'cheaters!'.

Zoë could already see the diner when Clark ran past her. She touched the front door less than a second before Ed.

"Not fair, you started earlier."

"I'm a girl. We run slower and our steps aren't so big. Totally fair, now Clark, he cheated. He's a guy too. But I'm kinda hungry, and you're buying on the way back. So let's go earn it." Ed nodded and they started running, the three of them together.

…

They entered Joe's diner on the way back.

"So this is what you do when you're running?" Zoë held her hands up in defence.

"We have to eat."

"Excuse me" Clark said before getting up. Zoë took the last bite of her pancake.

"So, Greg told me you're going to move in together."

"He told you."

"I'm his best friend, of course he told me." Ed thought back to that short conversation.

**-Yesterday-**

"Hey Eddie, how are you doing? Not going home?" Greg asked as he walked into the gym, Ed was the only one there, the rest went home already.

"I'm good, just training off some annoyance about today before I go home. How are you doing?"

"I'm good." He put his gym bag down.

"How are you and Zoë doing."

"We're doing great. I asked her to move in with me."

"That's a big step. You've been dating for what, a month?" Greg nodded. "Isn't that a little early, buddy?"

"No, I don't think it is. We spent most days together anyway, now it'll only be easier."

"Yeah, but you can't get away from each other when you're pissed off."

"We're rarely pissed off."

"Do you even want the same thing from the relationship?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"Are you going to answer my questions with a question?" Ed asked.

"Are you going to ask me a normal question?"

'I just did, do you want the same things? Have you even talked about what you want?"

"Yeah, we want the same things."

"You want a second chance at being a dad, doing things right. Does she even want kids?"

"Ed, not that it's any of your business, but I knew she wanted kids long before we started dating."

"Does she know you want them?"

"I think she does. But it doesn't matter as long as she wants them." He had his coat on, and grabbed his gym bag. "I'm going to my place Ed, see you around."

"You're place, not home?"

"My place hasn't been my home for a while." He smiled at him before turning around and walking away.

…

**-Joe's diner-**

"Yeah, he asked me to move in with him."

"And you want kids."

"Was that a question or a statement?" She smiled at him. Then she realised it. "You've talked with Greg about this, haven't you." He nodded. "What right do you have talking about my womb with Greg." She didn't give him a chance. "I'll tell you what right you've got. None, none whatsoever."

"It just came up." He said in defense.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you made it come up. Just like you asked Clark to ask me. What Ed," She was starting to sound really annoyed. "you think I'm stringing him along? You think I'm going to get him to move in with me and then steal all his shit, leave him battered and bruised?"

"Are you?"

"I can't believe you're even asking me that!" She got up. "It was nice Ed, having you along. Tell Clark I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Zoë."

"No, don't Zoë me." She whispered harshly. "You can be a real jerk sometimes Ed." She got up and walked away. She ran into Clark on her way out.

"We're leaving?"

"No, I'm l leaving. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him, trying to mask her annoyance with his dad before leaving. Clark walked towards their table.

"What did you do?"

"Hit a nerve."

"Nice, I'm gone 5 minutes and you manage to piss her off."

…

Zoë had run home and had taken a shower. She heard the front door just as she was finished getting dressed.

"Zoë?" It was Greg. "I brought someone here to see you." Zoë walked into the living room to find both Greg and Ed.

"Great, but I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Greg asked.

"Does it matter?" He shook his head.

"Zoë I just wanted to apologize." Ed spoke up.

"Ed, save it. You can do it some other time I really have to go." She looked at her watch.

"So you're not making up an excuse so you don't have to talk to me?" She shook her head.

"I'll be back at two to help Greg move, if you still want to apologize come find me." He nodded before she walked out the door.

…

"Hey Donna, sorry I'm a few minutes late." Donna smiled.

"It's fine. So you think it's this one?" They were standing in front of a bank.

"Yes, they have two branches here, both have a renovation planned two and three months from now. They need a new security system, new vault everything. It's all a little outdated."

…

They walked inside and walked towards a employee who had nothing to do.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" Zoë grabbed her badge and showed it to her.

"Hi, my name is Zoë Washburn, I'm with the Police SRU. I would like to talk with your manager, is he here?" She nodded.

"I'll give him a call." She spoke with her manager on the phone. "He'll be right down, please have a seat." They nodded and walked to row of chairs.

"You look nervous." Donna observed. Zoë checked to make sure that no one was in ear shot.

"I'm going to ask this man if I can rob his bank. Yes, I'm a little nervous." They noticed a man in a suit walking towards them.

"Officer Washburn?" Zoë nodded, stood up and shook the man's hand. Donna got up and shook it as well.

"I'm Donna Sabine, also SRU." He nodded.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Rick Rodgers, manager, what can I do for you?"

"Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"May I ask what this is regarding? Are we in some kind of trouble?"

"I'd rather tell you in private. But there's no trouble." He nodded and beckoned for them to follow him.

…

"Come in, take a seat." They both sat down in chairs opposite to his desk. Zoë looked around and noticed the lack of a security camera.

"Mr Rodgers,"

"Please, call me Rick. Mr Rodgers is my father." Zoë nodded.

"Rick, we want to ask you for a favour." He nodded for them to continue. "I'll put it bluntly and explain after that, if that's okay." He nodded. "We want to rob your bank." He looked at her, brow furrowed.

"Excuse me? Rob my bank?"

"Yes, part of our job is to handle hostage situations. One of our training drills is that team A hides and tries to shoot team B while team B tries to capture or shoot team A." He nodded, he could follow it so far. "But the thing with that is that there aren't any real hostages, real people. You never know how people are going to react, how employees, customers and security guards will react." He nodded again. "So we want to use a real location, with real people and real security. Our team will try to rob your bank and maybe take some hostages, while the other has to talk us out or storm in without hurting hostages."

"Okay, and you want me to agree to this?"

"Yes, we will try to actually take the money outside. We might need to blow up a wall in the basement in the process."

"I have to take this higher."

"I get that."

"Can I see both of your badges again?" They both put them on the table. "Why is yours different?" He asked Donna.

"I'm a sergeant, she's a constable." He nodded.

"Okay, I will take this up with my boss. Can I give you a call if I know more?" Zoë nodded and wrote her phone number down.

"Just make sure you don't leak it. Right now we and our boss and our boss' boss are the only ones that know. And we would like to keep it that way."

"I will." They shook hands.

"I'm looking forward to hearing from you."

…

"So that went pretty good." Donna said when they walked outside. "Feel like lunch?" Zoë checked her watch and nodded.

"Sure, but I've got to be home around 2."

…

"How's the burger?" Zoë swallowed the bite she had just taken.

"You were right Donna, this is great. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'm just going to spend it with my husband. You?"

"Greg's going to move in with me. So we're going to start with moving some of his stuff over."

"Wow, you're moving in together. Aren't you glad you switched teams so you could give it a shot."

"I am, I don't remember the last time I was truly happy. How's that hot dog?"

"It's good, but I'll stick with the hamburger next time."

They finished their meals and said goodbye.

…

"Hey Greg, I'm back." She said as she walked inside. She saw a couple of empty still folded moving boxes in the living room. "You started without me?" She walked in to see him playing a hockey video game with Ed. She came to stand behind the couched and kissed his neck, startling him.

"Waah, Zoë. Hey, I didn't hear you." He paused the game.

"I figured. Hey, Ed. You can finish the game." She walked away towards the kitchen to get something to drink while they finished the game.

"Hey Zoë, can I talk to you for a sec?" It was Ed. Greg was nowhere in sight.

"Sure." She was pretty sure he was going to apologize for earlier today.

"I'm sorry about this morning. You were right, I had no right."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, you say sorry I accept. That's how it goes, right?"

"Yes, but Sophie never gives in that easy."

"I give in because I'm not dating you." Ed nodded. "Greg, you ready to start on getting you stuff?" She called out.

…

Ed had to go home to Sophie, something about going to the doctor. So they were together in Greg's apartment. Grabbing most of his clothes and some personal stuff.

"I've got a meeting with a realtor later today. Going to sell it."

"Okay, want me to come with?"

"That'd be good. I want to pay half of everything. Half of your mortgage, half of the water, electricity. That kind of stuff." She knew this was going to come up sooner or later. She turned around to put some more stuff in boxes before she answered.

"I don't have a mortgage."

"What do you mean, you don't… You paid for that whole thing? You had that kind of money?" They were going to talk about this sooner or later.

"Yeah, my parents left me a lot when they died and they also had life insurance. My dad's life insurance was pretty big."

"But you're house is nice, and you still have the one in Belgium." She nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, but how?"

"My dad owned a big Dutch company. I kept it until I was deployed, then I sold it."

"What company?"

"TomTom"

"The navigation thing?" She nodded. "The multibillion dollar company?" She nodded. She hadn't looked at him yet, would he be pissed she hadn't told him before?

"I give to charity each year, but I make sure I will have enough to support myself for the rest of my life, in case something happens"

"That's.. new. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't feel the need to bring it up."

"So how much can I pitch in on the house?"

"What if we open a new bank account , and both put a certain amount in it each month. And we just use that to pay all the bills." He nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." She closed the box with his clothes and carried it to the living room he followed her out with another box.

"You want to take those pictures?" She pointed to the ones with his mom and the one with his kid.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." It was quiet for a minute. "Ed got me thinking. You want kids right?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I would love to have another chance. I would do things so differently."

"Good."

"Do you ever want to get married?" Apparently they were going to have all of those talks now.

"I don't know. I love the idea of marriage, but a big wedding.. I'm not sure about that." She grabbed a picture frame so she could put it in a box.

"I want you to meet my mother." She dropped the frame, but it didn't break thanks to the carpet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spring it on you."

"You did. Meeting your mom, are you sure?" He stepped closer and put his hands on the sides of her arms.

"I love you, you make me happy. I want my mom to meet you."

"I would like to meet your mom, but I don't know how I'll be able to handle that. I've never met someone's mom." He kissed her on her cheek.

"I'm sure you'll do great. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow? Wow, that's quick." She thought about it for a second. "You know what, tomorrow's good." He drew her closer and kissed her passionately.

**A/N One of you wanted more fluff, well coincidentally this is a little bit more fluff. I think? But I'm not really good at it. Fluff is like the romanticy, yay we're so happy together and we show it stuff, right? Can someone give me a def or something? cause there's fluff and smut. Isn't fluff like the happy T-rated version of smut?**


	24. You must be Mrs Parker

**A/N So meeting his mom, that was kinda tough. Poor, poor Zoë she tries so hard..**

_Previously:_

"_I would like to meet your mom, but I don't know how I'll be able to handle that. I've never met someone's mom." He kissed her on her cheek._

"_I'm sure you'll do great. How does tomorrow sound?"_

"_Tomorrow? Wow, that's quick." She thought about it for a second. "You know what, tomorrow's good." He drew her closer and kissed her passionately. _

…

Zoë had just showered and was getting ready for Greg's mom, she would be there at 3. She had gone running with both Clark and Ed today, they were making fun of each other so that was fun to watch. She walked into the living room. She liked seeing Greg's things there, pictures and other little things that held a significant meaning to him.

"Do I look okay? This shirt shows off the dog tags, that's weird right? Your mom will think it's weird?" It took Greg a little while to form a coherent sentence. "I'll go change."

"No." He walked up to her. "You are beautiful. You look perfect just like this. And my mom probably won't even mention the dog tags, but she can be protective because of my dad. And if she does mention the tags, just explain it. I'm sure she'll like you almost as much as I do."

"Almost?" He put his hands on her hips and pulled them flush against him.

"Yeah, almost. Because if she likes you as much as I do she would want to push you up against that wall and shred your clothes off. And I don't want my mom pushing you up against that wall." She smiled at him.

"You want to push me up against that wall?" He nodded. "What's holding you back?" He walked her backwards and pushed her up against the wall. He was about to kiss her when the doorbell rang, Zoë had told Kevin they were expecting a woman and that he could let her up. Zoë laughed.

"I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second. Can you open the door?" Zoë laughed even harder and was still smiling when she opened the door.

"You must be Mrs Parker, come on in. Greg will be out in a second." They walked into the living room. "Can I get you anything?"

"A cup of tea would be great." She nodded and walked towards the kitchen. She heard Greg greet his mother. She just walked into the living room with the tea as she heard his mother say that she was really young.

"But she doesn't act like it." She put the cup on the table in front of his mother.

"Here you go." His mother smiled at her as a thank you. Zoë touched his shoulder briefly. "Coffee?" He smiled and nodded. He was pretty sure she had heard them. She returned with two cups of coffee a minute or so later and handed him one before sitting down on the couch next to him. His mother looked nice, picky but nice.

"Isn't that a necklace worn by men?" She asked pointing at her dog tags after a few minutes. So much for not mentioning it.

"They're called dog tags. You get them in the army." She grabbed her own. "These are mine." She grabbed Joey's. "And these used to belong to my best friend, Greg tracked them down for my birthday."

"You got her dog tags?" His mother said, disapprovingly.

"I'm glad he did, I love them. It's the only thing I've got left of his." His mother nodded, still not getting it. The oven timer went off. "How about a piece of cake?"

"That would be nice."

"I've baked brownies and apple pie, which would you like?"

"They're both fresh?"

"Yes, you can have both if you like."

"A little bit of both would be great, thank you."

"Greg, brownies?"

"Need you ask?" He smiled at her, trying to put her at ease. Zoë nodded and walked towards the kitchen. She was out of ear shot.

"Mother, please be nice."

"But she wears _dog_ tags."

"It's just what you call them."

"I thought I taught you to give a woman jewellery. Did you give her something besides the tags?" He nodded.

"A signed bullet proof vest."

"A signed… Who signed it?"

"The Rookie Blue cast, it's one of her favourite TV-shows. She's not exactly the kind of woman who likes jewellery." She shook her head.

"Here you go." She handed him and his mother their plates before sitting down with her own. Zoë watched as his mother took a bite.

"It's pretty good." 'Finally something I did right.' Zoë thought to herself. "Have your parents met Greg yet?" Another subject she wanted to avoid.

"My parents died, when I was 13." 'Please don't ask any further.' Zoë and Greg had the same thought.

"I'm sorry, how did it happen." Zoë took a breath. Greg's mother noticed how he grabbed her hand for support.

"They were murdered."

"Did they catch whoever did it?"

"Not until recently."

"Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell. I work at SRU, I like my job. I'm competitive and I love your son."

"How old were you again?"

"25"

"Don't you think you're a little young for a serious relationship?"

"No, I don't." She felt like she was on trial.

"Are planning on quitting your job once you get married."

"My, what?"

"Your job as a SRU officer is very dangerous. You are planning on quitting it to have kids, are you not?" Zoë's phone rang. She checked caller ID

"I'm sorry, I have to get this." She really did have to get it, but by now she would have taken any excuse. She walked out of the room.

"Detective, hello."

…

It took her a couple of minutes before she walked back into the room. A mixture of shock and happiness on her face.

"Zoë, are you okay?" Greg stood up and walked towards her when she didn't answer.

"They're going to extradite him and put him on trial."

"Patrick?" She nodded. "That's great."

"Who is Patrick?" They were quickly reminded of his mother.

"The man who murdered my parents."

…

His mother left about an hour later. She hadn't brought up any other subjects Zoë hoped to avoid. Although she did stress her age a couple of times more. But she was really nice the last 15 minutes. Zoë had decided to go for a run, Greg couldn't blame her.

Zoë heard her phone ring and came to a stop.

"Zoë."

"Ms Washburn, It's Rick from the bank."

"OH! Yes of course." He could hear her pant.

"Is this a good time?"

"Yes, great actually. I was just running."

"My boss said it would be okay, they were planning on knocking down the basement wall anyway said it was a big risk. But he wants me to meet with you to go over the details when you've got everything planned out. He also said I couldn't give you the safe codes."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I've got the night shift tomorrow so I'll be free during the day. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. What about 2 p.m.?"

"Okay, I'll ask for you at the front desk. See you then." She hung up the phone.

…

"How was your run?" Greg asked when he heard the front door.

"Great, refreshing. Smells good in here."

"It'll be done in half an hour." She nodded and walked towards the kitchen. She walked towards him and put her arms around his neck.

"So, meeting your mother was.. Something different."

"Really she is sweet. But this was her mother bear side."

"I get it." He nuzzled her neck.

"You smell nice."

"I smell like sweat.."

"No you don't. You smell like you." He kissed her neck before softly biting her.

"I swear, if you give me a hickey I will kill you." He smiled before kissing the sensitive spot in her neck he knows she loves. "Greg, I have to take a shower."

"I can take it with you." He kissed that spot again.

"What about the food?" He blindly reached behind him and turned the oven off. "What about.." He kissed her again before she could finish her sentence. "Okay."

…

They lay on the bed, naked and very sweaty.

"Now we need another shower.." She panted.

"We could take it together."

"And end up here again." Her stomach growled. "How about we get the food going, and I'll shower in the morning." He got up, put on some sweats and went to the kitchen to turn on the oven again.

…

"How about we go out to dinner tomorrow?" He said while they were putting everything in the dishwasher.

"Nightshift." He nodded.

"Too bad. I've got it Tuesday. How about Wednesday?"

"Wednesday sounds good. Any place in particular?"

"I was thinking about that new Italian place around the corner."

"Yeah, we definitely need to try it."

…

The alarm went off at six. Greg turned around and shut it off. He turned back on his back and looked at Zoë.

"Morning." She rolled on top of him.

"Morning."

"I need to get up, I have to be in the gym in less than an hour and I still need to shower."

"Then you're going to be late." He knew he should throw her off of him. But he just couldn't get himself to.

"I can't be late, you know that."

"You keep making me late, am I not allowed to make you late?" He smiled, she kind of got him there.

"No, you are not. Because then Ed will bug me about it."

"You never seem to care when I get up to run."

"That's not work." She kissed him once deeply before rolling off of him.

"Fine, go." This was it, he should've gotten up.

"Come take a shower with me. Save energy and water." He walked towards the bathroom.

"Are we thinking of the environment now?" She asked him.

"Yes, we are." She smiled and got up.

…

"Greg, you're late." Ed checked his watch, Greg was 10 minutes late. Which wasn't much but Greg was usually dressed and ready to go before any of them got there. And now he still had to change.

"I know."

"Why are you late?"

"Because I have a 25 year old girlfriend." He hadn't noticed the other guys.

"Now say it like you mind." Wordy spoke up.

"She didn't tire you out though, did she? Because if you are too tired to do your job I might have to talk to her about it."

"How did that doctors appointment go, Ed?"

"No, don't change the subject. Do I need to talk to her about it?"

"Last time you tried she got pissed at you, think that's a good idea?"

"You talked to her about their sex-life?" Spike looked up from his locker.

"No, I asked if she wanted kids." Ed still didn't get what the big deal was.

"You didn't ask her. You asked Clark to ask her, and then you talked to me. And then you checked it."

"You asked Clark to ask her?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You didn't have the balls to do it yourself?" Wordy said. Greg started changing, glad that the subject has changed.

"Just for that, gentleman, you do the obstacle course."

"'You'? Why not 'We'?"

"Because it's raining." Everyone muttered something and closed their lockers.

…

Zoë looked in the mirror, she had a meeting with the bank manager in 10 minutes. Was that… She checked her neck.

"A hickey.." She applied some make up on it, covering it up. "I'm going to kill him." She grabbed her keys and coat and made her way to the bank. She had called Donna to ask if she wanted to come with her, but she would rather spend the day with her husband.

…

"Officer Washburn."

"Please, Zoë."

"Zoë, sit down." She put her backpack down and took a seat.

"I've got most of it figured out. " She grabbed a pad with some notes from her backpack. "I just need the make and model of the vault. And I would like to take a look in the basement, check out the wall I want to blow up."

"Just wondering, how would you do this if this were a real robbery?"

"Black market. You could get all the information if you pay enough. And I would climb into the subway to check out the wall." He nodded and gave her the make and model of the vault.

"Let's go to the basement." She nodded.

…

She walked into SRU a little early.

"Hey Winnie, team 1 still here?"

"I think they are either in the gym or in the locker room." Zoë nodded and checked out the gym, nothing.

She opened the door slightly and knocked.

"We're good." Wordy said. Zoë entered and leaned against one of the lockers.

"Quiet day?" They nodded.

"Hopefully the night will be quiet as well."

"Most of the time it is, just robbery's but there's usually no one inside when it happens. So we get there make sure it's empty and leave again."

"What's that?" Ed said, pointing to her neck. Crap, she had forgotten to apply some make up after she had walked through the rain.

"Nothing." She tried to cover it up with her hair. Spike walked up to her and pulled her shirt and hair to the side a little.

"You've got a hickey!" She closed her eyes and sighed. They were all smiling and commenting on it.

"You get a piece of cake or a brownie if you shut up about it." They were all quiet at once. "So that's how it works. I'll go get Jules and put it in the briefing room."

…

She and Jules walked towards the briefing room. All the guys were there already, waiting on their snack. Zoë put the bags down and removed the dished.

"Leave some for my team will you?" She asked, hoping they would. Greg walked over to her. "I've left some at home for you for after dinner." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry about the hickey. I got a little carried away this morning."

"It's fine, I'm glad I had cake with me." Her team walked into the lobby. "I'll go bring Winnie a piece."

"I'll walk with you. I'm going home anyway." They walked towards Winnie's desk.

"Hey, got you some to." She handed her a small piece of each.

"Thanks, Zoë. Kira just called, she can't be here for another hour."

"Good luck."

"What are they doing in the briefing room?" Jimmy asked her and Greg.

"I brought cake."

"Cake?" He called the rest of the team over. Donna walked passed them.

"Get changed first, I'm sure they'll leave some." Greg said goodbye to Zoë and left for home. The night shift had started. Time to share her plan with the team. She waited until they were all in the briefing room, enjoying their cake.

"Gentleman, we're going to rob a bank." They all stopped eating and looked at her with confused faces.

**A/N Gotta go to work. Make me happy after a long day and leave a review? That bank robbery is coming pretty close, isn't it?**


	25. Let's rob a bank

**A/N Anyone any idea how to progress slowly without describing every night they watch tv on the couch together, lemme know. I mean, I can always let one of them get shot.. but.. .you know.**

_Previously:_

_She waited until they were all in the briefing room, enjoying their cake._

"_Gentleman, we're going to rob a bank." They all stopped eating and looked at her with confused faces._

…

"What?" Jimmy looked at Donna.

"We're going to rob a bank and team one is going to try and stop us. Of course, they will fail." She grabbed some schematics from her bag while Donna closed the room off.

She explained everything, from what they would be wearing to when it was going to happen. They even went through the plans from entry to exit. Everything was well planned, they just had to buy the clothes and wait for the day to come. They couldn't rehearse it because they were afraid team one would find out. They had decided on telling the hostages they were cops, so they wouldn't be traumatized.

The rest of the nightshift was boring, they had worked out some more and talked about their plans. Just 10 more days, they would do it next Thursday.

…

It was Friday, Greg just exited Holleran's office. Zoë was sure he told him one of their calls next week was going to be a training. He walked towards Donna, he did not look happy. Zoë looked from where she was spinning. She did not want to be close. She noticed them talk for a while before Greg walked away and Donna walked towards her.

"So, your boyfriend isn't happy."

"Did you tell him it was me?"

"No, he can be mad at me all he wants. I don't care." Zoë smiled.

"Thanks. It's still a go?"

"Yeah, he'll get over it."

…

"I got called into Holleran's office today." Oh no, he was bringing it up.

"Yeah, I noticed." They were watching TV.

"Apparently your team is going to test mine out in the field sometime next week. Know more about that?"

"Yes. I do."

"Want to tell me about it."

"Yeah, I want too but I can't."

"When is it going to happen?"

"Sometime next week. Greg, I would love to tell you but I can't." He nodded.

…

Her alarm on Saturday went off at 9, they were going to run later from now on. Greg wanted to sleep past six twice a week, she couldn't blame him.

"Feel like going running with me, Clark and Ed?"

"I don't know, you're in way better shape than I am."

"Come on, it'll be good. We get breakfast on the way back."

"I will come with you starting next Saturday, okay?" She nodded.

"Looking forward to it." She kissed him on his cheek before getting up.

…

Ed had convinced Greg that this training exercise could be fun. It was more like the real deal without much of the danger. Greg wasn't too happy about it in the beginning, but a week had passed and he had calmed down about it.

The bank manager knew they were going to do it sometime today, he had told the security guards so they wouldn't shoot them. They had each brought laser pointers. They would disable the camera's view. There were four camera's in the bank. Zoë would enter last and they would start. They were all in place, none of their faces were registered by the camera. Zoë entered and closed the door behind her. Everyone turned on their laser pointers.

"We are police." She showed her badge. "There is now a training exercise in progress. We need you to act like real hostages with fear of their lives. My colleagues will walk past you with a bag. Please put any means of communication you've got with you into them. You will get them back when this is over. The other team handling this robbery won't know it's an exercise until they ID us, so we don't want this posted on twitter." She walked towards an employee and read her nametag. "Rose," She handed Rose a prepaid cell phone. "Please call 9-1-1, say there is a bank robbery in progress and that you need SRU. But use a hushed voice." She nodded and grabbed the phone.

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency." She couldn't call SRU directly, they would know it's a training._

"My name is Rose, there is a bank robbery in progress. There are hostages at king street west." Zoë then took the phone and hung up, the operator tried to call back but Zoë put the phone in the bag with the others.

"Good job. Now, let's get this show on the road. We've got 5 to 10 minutes until party time. Let's make this look like a real robbery folks."

…

"_Team one, hot call. Bank robbery in progress king street west. Multiple hostages, that's all we know."_

"Gear up. Let's go see if this is our fake call." Greg had been saying that every call that week.

"I hope it is, I'm getting sick of you saying it." Wordy said.

…

Donna had put Zoë in charge, she was the one who prepared it after all. "Jimmy, close all the blinds. Donna, get our dear friends to lay on their stomachs with their hands on the back of their heads." She looked around. "Let's put our masks on for the camera they're going to put in between that open window." They all put on their masks. "Everyone clear?" They nodded. "Bluetooth in, we can't use the radio." She put in a conference call and invited her team. "Can everyone hear me?" She heard six voices with variations in answers so that was good.

"Alpha, go to the basement and do your thing. Beta, go get the bank manager and do your thing." She was now alone in the big bank. "Now all there's left to do is wait. Hostages, are you all okay like this? They all nodded. Anyone who needs to take his medicine somewhere in the next hour?" One man raised his hand. "What time?"

"I need to take it at three." Zoë checked her watch.

"Let's get you out of here by then."

"_Alpha 1, TNT in place."_

"Good, Alpha join Beta. We should be almost done by the time they get here."

…

They arrived at the scene, it was filled with police. All blinds were closed. They exited their vehicles.

"Spike, tap into their security. Get us some picture from before the call." Spike got in the truck. Greg turned towards Ed. "Get our own camera in, a smart robber will disable the others.." He then grabbed the megaphone.

"This is Sergeant Parker. I'm with the Police SRU, we'll be calling the bank phone in a minute. Please pick up so we can talk."

…

"Alpha, Beta, team one on scene. How are you doing?" Zoë asked them.

"_Almost ready, just loading it up."_

"Good. I'll keep them busy."

…

"Boss, snake camera in. We've got picture." Spike told him. "Still working on the video, entering the codes now." Greg walked towards the truck and entered it.

"That the picture?" Spike nodded. "So we've got hostages lying on the ground, and one robber wearing a mask. Still don't know who they are. Let's give them a call."

…

Zoë had the voice-distorter in hand. She knew any of them would be recognized immediately. She waited for the phone to ring.

"_This is sergeant Parker, am I speaking to the person in charge?"_

"You are." Her voice was morphed, hopefully enough for him not to recognize it.

"Is everyone inside doing ok?"

"For now. I want you to get me a helicopter."

"_A helicopter?"_

"That's how it works, right? I demand something from you."

"_And I ask you for something in return. What can you give me?"_

"I can give you one of the camera's back." Greg looked towards Spike, he nodded.

"_Ok, give me a camera back and I'll start working on that helicopter." Zoë kicked one of the laser pointers away, giving him footage of the hostages._

"You got 10 minutes." She hang the phone up. "They will have a mic in here in 10 seconds. How are you guys doing?"

"_Almost done. Give us 5 minutes before we blow it." Jimmy answered._

"Copy." She waited around. "Everyone okay?" They all nodded. She checked her watch a quarter to three. Time go get the man out who needs to take his medication. The phone rang.

"_I'm still working on that helicopter, can you tell me your name."_

"Jackie."

"_Okay, Jackie. I spoke to my bosses and we need a little more for a helicopter."_

"What about a hostage?"

"_Hostage sounds good. Can you bring him to the front door, so my guy can get him?" _

"No, he can go through the window you guys put your camera in."

…

"Boss." It was Spike.

"I have to ask my boss, I will call you back, Jackie." He hung up the phone. Spike rewound the footage.

"It's them. This is Jimmy." He pointed at someone. "Donna." He pointed at her. "And then Zoë comes in." He pointed. "All the camera's go useless from there. Except this one." He pointed to one of the screens. "You can see in the corner of it. Zoë's showing her badge." Greg nodded.

"Good job Spike. Okay team, new deal. Paint and less lethal only, we've got team two on scene. Let's keep this real." He picked up the phone again. "Spike, only Zoë's there, let's find out where the rest is." He waited for Zoë to pick up the phone.

…

"You got me my helicopter?"

"_I'm going to be honest with you," She knew he made her. "I'm not sure that's going to work out." She looked into the camera. "You lied to me, Zoë." She smiled and put the voice distorter away. _

"You still want that hostage?"

"_You want to give him to us?"_

"He needs his medication and I don't want a mess."

"_Okay, we'll take him. Bring him to the front door."_

"Fine, but if you don't keep your distance I will shoot one of your guys." She showed her rubber-bullet gun.

"_Okay, we'll keep our distance." She hung up the phone._

"Sir, come on. Let's get you to outside." She helped him up. "Rose, can you come with me as well?" She nodded and got up. "I'm going to grab you around your neck, so they don't storm us. Okay?" Rose nodded. Zoë grabbed her around the neck and told the man to walk to the door. She handed Rose the keys and asked her to unlock the door. Zoë kept an eye on the guys from team one. When she saw Ed move closer she shot 5 rubber bullets on his upper leg. Making sure he wouldn't come any closer. Those things hurt pretty bad. "Your guys didn't keep their distance Parker!" She shouted before walking back in. She locked the door and let Rose go. "You okay?" She nodded. "Go lie down again."

"Alpha and Beta ready, moving to basement."

"Copy. Stalling them here. Wait for my go. Leave without me and follow the plan. I will hold them off and try to follow if they don't arrest me."

The phone rang a minute later.

"_I'm not happy with you shooting my guy."_

"You said they wouldn't come closer, I told you I would shoot them if they did. So either you lied to me, or the bald guy went rogue. Now how about that helicopter."

"_That's not going to work out. How about a car, how many people do you have with you?"_

"4, so a car will be just fine."

"_Are you lying to me again?"_

"Yes. Get me a car, park it at the back entrance. You got 2 minutes. Tick tock." She hung up.

…

"You think they are all there?" Greg asked Spike.

"I think so. But they're not exiting the back she wouldn't let you park there." He nodded.

"Find out what other way they can exit." He turned his com on. "Be ready for aggressive entry in two minutes. She gave us two so she's going to be out of there in five."

"_Copy, boss."_

…

"Alpha, Beta, ready?"

"_Ready."_

"There is going to be a controlled blast, nothing to worry about." She told the hostages. "Go." There was a loud noise.

…

"Boss?" It was Ed.

"Immediate entry."

"Aggressive entry go. " The burst through the window. "POLICE! Show me your hands" Only hostages. "Jules take care of the hostages. Sam, Wordy in pursuit of the subject with me." They could see Zoë just taking a turn at the end of the hall.

…

"Blast complete. Moving out."

"Dump your clothing and continue the plan. I'll try to follow." She knew they would enter so she walked down the hall towards the stairs. She took her time, wanting to give her team the chance to get away. She could her team one yelling in the background.

"POLICE! Show me your hands." The yelling came closer. She was just about to enter the stairwell when one of them fired a rubber bullet on the wall beside her. "FREEZE!" She stopped. "Drop your gun and put your hands up where we can see them." Ed said.

Zoë did as she was told, she did not want a rubber bullet in her back. After those bullets she fired at Ed she was sure they weren't going to use paint. Ed walked towards her and smashed her into the wall.

"Sam, Wordy, she was headed for the basement. Go take in the rest." Sam and Wordy descended the stairs. "Hands on the wall." Ed demanded. He smashed her in it again when she waited a second. He did a quick search for any other weapons and grabbed his cuffs. He put them on tight and turned her around.

"A little tight on the cuffs, pig." He smashed her into the wall again. She smiled at him, she got to cal him bald guy and pig and shoot him in one day. This was a good day.

"Where's the rest of your buddies?"

"Gone. With approximately 1 million dollars." She smiled at him. "How's your leg."

"A little sore."

"_Ed, they're gone. They blasted a hole into the wall, it exits in the subway. No sight of them. We're coming back."_

He took her by her arm and walked her out into the bank. "Think I should uncuff you? Or let the media see you?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should uncuff me." Greg walked towards them.

"Where is the rest?"

"Gone, with a million dollars." Ed answered.

"They'll be back here in a couple of minutes." She looked at him, damn did she love seeing him in uniform. "Can you remove my cuffs?" Greg looked at Ed.

"I don't know, what do you think, Constable Lane?"

"I think she's a flight risk."

"Let's keep them on then." Greg said. Ed grabbed her arm roughly again and walked her out.

…

They were leaning against the car when her team walked towards them with the bank manager, he needed to stay with the money.

"Congratulations, you robbed the bank." Greg told Donna.

"Feels good."

"We play to win." Zoë said, still cuffed. She was about to walk towards them when Ed pushed her back against the car, hard. "Stop doing that."

"You shot me. Those things hurt."

"Be glad I didn't aim them a little higher and to the right."

"Let's get the money back into the vault." Greg interrupted them.

…

Both teams were sitting in the briefing room.

"Can you uncuff me now?" Greg and Ed shook their heads. The rest had mercy and wanted to uncuff her an hour ago. "Come on guys."

"No, you lied to me and shot him. You're staying in them until we think you've suffered enough." Greg answered. Zoë sighed. "How about we all go home?" Everyone nodded. Zoë followed Greg into the elevator.

"If only I'd known you were into this."

"The handcuffs? Yeah, they look good on you."

They elevator dinged.

"I'll take them off when we get home, maybe." They got into the car.

"Fine, can you fasten my seatbelt. My hands are kinda stuck." He smiled and fastened her seatbelt. "You're not mad, right?"

"Not really, but I must say. You are the hottest bank robber I've ever seen." He kissed her before starting the car.

**A/N Hope you liked the robbery, and I did it justice. :) **

**Review, please? I know about 40-60 of you are out there reading it. So you can review, right?**


	26. Did you shoot my husband?

**A/N**

_Previously:_

"_Fine, can you fasten my seatbelt. My hands are kinda stuck." He smiled and fastened her seatbelt. "You're not mad, right?"_

"_Not really, but I must say. You are the hottest bank robber I've ever seen." He kissed her before starting the car._

…

"Greg, just remove these.." They had been home for 10 minutes now.

"I don't know. You going to lie to me again, Jackie?" He looked at her from the couch.

"When did I lie, except for the name."

"You could've told me it was your idea."

"When could I have told you that? When you were pissed off with Donna?"

"Yeah, I want you to tell me anything." He got up to stand in front of her.

"I didn't want you to get pissed off with me."

"I've been mad at you before."

"Yeah, but that was personal. And I don't want to try and see if you can be pissed off with me at work and then fine at home. Are you, pissed off?"

"Ed convinced me it wasn't that dangerous and irresponsible as I thought. But in the beginning, yeah I thought it was a bad idea and was a little angry." They stood there for a couple of minutes. "You called Ed the bald guy." Zoë smiled.

"That wasn't me, that was a cop-hating bank robber."

"Did you really call him pig?"

"I may have. But in my defense, he pushed me into a wall pretty hard."

"Sophie's going to be all over you with those bruises."

"Probably."

"Come, I'll uncuff you." He walked towards her and wanted to grab a key out of his pocket, but he found he forgot it. "Uuhm." She glared at him.

"You forgot the key, didn't you?" He nodded. "Idiot, good thing I brought one. I was pretty sure Ed was going to cuff me and loose the key. I didn't expect it from you though."

"Am I going to have to search you for the key?" That smile told her he would enjoy that way too much.

"It's in my jeans pocket." He smiled and reached into them to get the key. "You enjoy this too much."

"Depends on what 'this' is."

"Me being cuffed." He had the cuffs in his hand.

"Want me to keep those with me?"

"Depends, do you want to play cops and robbers?" She joked.

…

It was Sunday morning, Greg was going to join them for a run, he didn't feel so good so he skipped Saturday. They took the car to Ed's. She had texted Clark earlier that Greg was feeling better.

"Hey Clark. Where's your dad?" He pointed to the kitchen. Zoë walked towards it. "Is that a sonogram?" she pointed to the fridge. She turned around to look at Greg, he seemed to be aware of it. "You knew?" He nodded, she turned back to Sophie. "You didn't tell me, I keep your kid and husband busy in the mornings and you didn't tell me?"

"I thought Ed had told you."

"Never assume men do anything."

"Hey, we do things." Greg said as Ed walked down the stairs.

"You ready, bald guy?" Ed nudged her.

"Funny. Be glad we don't spar anymore." He noticed Greg. "Feeling better?" Greg nodded. "I know who's going to buy us breakfast." He turned to his wife. "Want me to bring you one of those pancakes?" She nodded. "We'll be back in an hour with those pancakes." He put his hand on his wife's belly and kissed her. Zoë watched them with a smile. She wanted that, not now, but she wanted it.

…

They returned a little less than an hour later. They walked into the living room, finding Sophie on the couch. Ed handed her the box with pancakes.

"Zoë, are you the one that put those bruises on my husband?"

"Guilty. Should teach him to come closer." He smiled.

"Didn't think you would actually fire."

"Don't think." Zoë turned towards Greg. "How about we go home? I need to call the travel agent. Make sure they got those tickets for next Saturday. Oh, that reminds me. Clark, I'm going away so we can't train in the weekends." Clark nodded.

"Have fun."

"Thanks, bye guys. See you around Ed." They walked back to the car and got in.

"I've never seen Ed so sweet."

"Sophie's pregnant, he's happy." Zoë smiled.

…

Zoë walked into work on Monday.

"How does it feel to rob a bank?" Spike walked in behind her.

"Not bad, beating team one? Now that feels damn good."

"We arrested you." Spike said.

"Yeah, which gave my team the time to get away. I would've led you to them if I'd run away."

"You shot Ed, how did that feel?"

"Good. Was a lot of work though, planning a robbery." Spike smiled at her before they parted their ways at the locker rooms.

…

The plane tickets were ready, she had booked two seats in business class. She had checked in online and secured their seats. They both got the time off. She was printing the tickets. They would leave in a couple of hours.

"Greg, you ready? We need to get to the airport." He walked out with his suitcase.

"Ready. Let's go."

…

Zoë stretched as they were allowed to leave the plane after it had landed. She and Greg walked towards baggage claim. She turned on her phone, a friend was picking them up. No missed calls yet.

"Can you check for the bags so I can call my friend?" Greg nodded and walked towards the machine. Zoë grabbed her phone and dialed her friend.

"Hey, zijn net aangekomen. Ben je er al?"  
(Hey, just landed. Are you here already?)

"Hey, ja. We staan te wachten bij de uitgang. Heb je je vriend meegenomen?"  
(Hey, yeah. We're waiting by the exit. Did you bring your boyfriend?)

"Ja, hij is er. Zie je daar." She hung up the phone.  
(yeah, he's here. See you there.)

She walked back towards Greg, she saw his suitcase standing there and hers arriving. He grabbed it and pulled it off.

"They're here, come on." They walked towards the exit. "I have to warn you. They're young."

"You're young."

"Yeah, but they act like it." He smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. It can't be worse than meeting my mother, right?"

"Right." She noticed her friends. She walked towards them and got a big hug. "Guys, this is Greg. Greg, this is Caitlin" She shook his hand.

"Please, Kate. She knows I hate Caitlin"

"And Lisa"

"Liz."

"It's nice to meet you both." He looked outside, how can it be dark already? "What time is it here?"

"It's 8, so let's go home it's an hour drive." He nodded.

"Hij is oud." Kate said to Lisa, a little too loudly.  
(He's old.)

"Rude." Zoë called out.

…

Zoë and Greg took the backseat together while Kate and Lisa took the drivers' and front seat. She fell asleep almost immediately after she put her head on his shoulder. Kate turned around after the car came to a stop in the driveway.

"We're here. Is she asleep?" He nodded.

"I don't want to wake her, can you open the door for me?" She nodded. He lifted her in his arms, and walked inside. "Where to?" Kate led the way while Lisa took their luggage from the car.

"Did I fall asleep?" Zoë was starting to wake up.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you." He walked into her room and laid her on the bed. "You hungry?" she stretched.

"Not really, you?" He shook his head. She sat up in her bed. "I got to do something for a little bit. How bout I give you a tour after?" He nodded.

"I can unpack in the meantime. Can I just use your closet?"

"Yeah, I think everything's pretty much empty. Just leave some room for me."

She left her room and climbed a flight of stairs. She took a right and opened a door on her right. She had taken the key with her to Toronto. She didn't want anyone in there. It's personal. She walked in and looked around. It was a small room, like the size of a small study. On one wall were pictures from Iraq, on the other were family pictures and picture albums. She sat there for a little while until she remembered Greg was downstairs, by now probably with her friends. She walked downstairs and heard laughing coming from the living room.

"You better not be telling him embarrassing stories."

"They were." Greg smiled at her.

"It better not be the one where I accidentally told the whole school I had a crush on Jake."

"It wasn't. You told the whole school you had a crush on someone?"

"It was very embarrassing. I was 14, and I really needed a friend."

"Tell me."

"Fine, I was 14, I really need a friend who didn't ask me why they hadn't seen my parents in a while. Or why and where I moved. And there was this guy, Jake, he was the perfect guy. He was nice, cute and didn't ask about that stuff. We hung out a lot. I liked him, he was like my best friend. Then I developed a major crush. I was awkward, my uncle was no help at all. We were in the principal's office, waiting for him to return, I leaned on his desk and accidentally put the PA-system on and I asked Jake out. He turned me down, saying we were just friends. But that he really liked me as a friend. Then the principal came in and turned the PA system off. I got laughed at for a month." Greg smiled.

"Jake was still your friend though." Kate said.

"Yeah, he was great. How bout I show you around, we go to sleep and I show you around my old city tomorrow?" He nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. The flying got me tired anyway." Greg yawned, which caused Zoë to yawn as well.

"Thanks for picking us up guys. See you tomorrow."

…

She had shown him the house, they were just about to turn back when he stopped in front of her 'private' room.

"What's this?" She opened the door for him. He was surprised at what he saw. "Parents?" She nodded and grabbed a photo album. She only had one picture at home, and it was in her locker at SRU and that one was a lot newer then these. She opened the album and showed a picture of her when she was about six years old.

"No one has ever seen these." She closed the album. She had shown him enough of her skeletons for tonight. "Let's go to bed."

…

He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck.

"You crazy?" She giggled. "These walls are way too thin." He looked at her.

"So I'm on vacation, and I don't get vacation sex?" The look on his face made her smile.

"Want me to get rid of them tomorrow night?" He nodded. "Okay, I'll give them tickets to something."

"Good." He gave her a quick kiss before he laid back down on his back.

…

They got up, showered, got dressed and walked downstairs. Apparently Kate and Lisa were still asleep. She couldn't blame them, it wasn't even nine.

"Let's blame jetlag." Greg said before he walked to the fridge. "What do you want, pancakes?"

"Nah, thanks. I'm going classic." She grabbed two slices of bread and put butter and chocolate sprinkles on them. "I'm sure they got your eggs though."

"They better." They were in the kitchen laughing and talking when her friends came down. "Eggs?" He asked them.

"He cooks?" Zoë nodded. "I've never had one that cooks. I'd love an omelet."

"That's because yours are barely out of their diapers." Zoë remarked.

"Yeah Kate, how old was Jesse? 18 and a day?" Lisa jumped in.

"A week, thank you very much. And you're not the one to talk." She pointed to Zoë.

"How am I not the one to talk. I've never liked younger guys."

"That's cause you're too grown up." Lisa mocked her.

"Owh, you do not want to mess with me. Ms I've got a crush on every male teacher in my school."

"And that worked out good in college."

"Until his _wife_ showed up." Zoë told her. Greg looked at her. "Yeah, really. I was on leave from Iraq. I opened the door and got a huge slap in my face. After which she wanted to confirm I was Liz. She looked really ashamed that I wasn't and apologized."

"They had a bad marriage." Lisa defended.

"He had a midlife crisis." Kate said. Greg put their eggs on a plate, he was enjoying this side of her.

"Anyway. I'm going to show him around here before getting a rental and going to Breda. Do either of you need anything?" They shook their heads.

…

They were just getting a drink when she got an phone call. It was a Dutch phone number.

"I think I have to take this." She told Greg before answering.

"_U spreekt met detective Jeremy Kroes. Spreek ik met Zoë Washburn?"  
__(This is detective Jeremy Kroes, Am I speaking with Zoë Washburn?)_

"Yeah, spreek je mee."  
(Yes, speaking.)

"We zijn bezig met de Washburn zaak. Ik zou u graag nog een paar vragen willen stellen. Zou u naar het politie bureau kunnen komen deze week?"  
(We're building the Washburn-case. I would like to ask you a few questions. Would it be possible to meet me at the station this week?)

"Uh, ja. Je hebt geluk. Ik ben nu toevallig hier op vakantie. Liever vandaag dan morgen. Kan ik vandaag langskomen?"  
(Uh, yeah. You're Lucky. I happen to be on holiday here. I'd rather do it today than tomorrow. Is today okay?)

Greg looked at her questioningly. This sounded like a serious conversation, he's been trying to learn Dutch but it proved more difficult then he thought. Especially when she was talking fast, he only got 'holiday' and 'today'.

"Vandaag is prima, mijn agenda is leeg. Chasséveld 1, vraag aan de balie naar Jeremy Kroes."  
(Today is fine, I've got nothing planned. Chasséveld 1, Ask for Jeremy Kroes.)

"Zal ik doen. Tot straks" She hung up.  
(Will do. Bye)

"Something has come up." Greg said.

"Yeah, but I didn't pin it down. We don't have to rush anywhere."

"Okay. But it's okay if I come with you?"

"Yeah, it's a detective. They're building the case against Patrick, and they got some questions."

**A/N Writing in two different languages at the same time is very confusing. Rereading I found several dutch words in English sentences and vice versa.**


	27. Can I borrow him?

**A/N I only now realized that Washburn it totally not Dutch xD uhum. Never mind. I just noticed that no one reviewed chapter one xD lol, must've been pretty bad then.**

**Any typo's are mine, blablabla**

_Previously:_

"_Something has come up." Greg said._

"_Yeah, but I didn't pin it down. We don't have to rush anywhere."_

"_Okay. But it's okay if I come with you?"_

"_Yeah, it's a detective. They're building the case against Patrick, and they got some questions."_

…

They left about half an hour later. They entered the station and walked towards the desk

"Ik ben hier voor Jeremy Kroes."  
(I'm here to see Jeremy Kroes.)

"Weet hij dat je komt?"  
(Is he expecting you?)

"Ja, Zoë Washburn." The look on the woman's face told her she knew about it.  
(He is, Zoë Washburn.)

"Neemt u even plaats, ik zal hem halen." Zoë nodded and walked away to sit down.  
(Take a seat, I'll go get him.)

"She's going to get him." She told Greg as they sat down. "You really okay being here? It's not like you'll understand any it."

"Do you want me here?" She nodded. "Then I'm happy to be here."

"What did I ever do to deserve you." She saw a man walking towards them. Was he handling the case? He couldn't be older than 30. She recognized his name, but she couldn't pin it down.

"Ms Washburn?"

"Zoë" She shook his extended hand. He extended his hands towards Greg.

"Greg." He shook his hand.

"Jeremy. Zullen we even ergens anders gaan zitten?" He asked. Zoë nodded.  
(How about we go somewhere more private?)

…

They sat down in his office, he had gone to get them some coffee.

"Ik heb de zaak vorige week binnen gekregen. En ik wilde het met je doornemen, in verband met de verstreken tijd." Zoë nodded.  
(I received the case last week, and I wanted to go through it with you. Because of the time that has passed.)

"Okay. Ga je gang."  
(Okay, go ahead.)

"Is het goed als ik ook de foto's laat zien, zodat we alles kunnen doornemen?"  
(Is it okay if I show you the pictures? So we can walk through it all?)

"Ja, prima." He grabbed the file.  
(Yeah, fine.)

"Ik neem de hele dag met je door. Stop me maar als er iets is." Zoë nodded.  
(I'm going to walk through the day with you, stop me if something's wrong)

He put a crime scene picture of her mother on the table. In the left of the picture you could see two small pools of blood, that is where they had found Zoë. Greg heard her suck in a breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her, she nodded. This made Jeremy realize Greg didn't speak Dutch.

"Yeah, I want this bastard behind bars. I'll do anything to get him there." He smiled gently at her. She looked back at Jeremy, now she remembered him. "You were there, you were the first that walked in." She didn't even realize she wasn't speaking Dutch, she was so used to speaking English by now. "You're the last thing I saw before passing out." Jeremy nodded.

"Yes, that was me. Do you prefer we do this in English?" She looked at Greg briefly before turning back to Jeremy.

"Do you mind?" He shook his head. She was just glad he didn't have one of those Dutch accents, they annoy her to no end.

"No of course not."

Zoë explained him what happened again. He made notes so he could compare them to what she said 12 years ago. Stories tend to change a little in such a long period of time. He then put a picture showing her dad on the table. They did the same thing before putting a picture on the table with just two pools of blood.

"The trial will be in about two months. Do you think we could put you on the stand?" She nodded.

"I'll go back home n the mean time and ask for time off. But it shouldn't be a problem. If you could just let me know when it's going to be and how long it's going to take as soon as possible." He nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to detective Reynolds?" She asked.

"You remember him."

"I couldn't forget him if I wanted to." She looked at Greg before explaining. "He was sitting beside my bed when I woke up. He asked me all the questions no one wanted to ask."

"He had sat there for 24 hours straight."

"Really?"Jeremy nodded.

"He didn't want to leave you alone." She smiled. "Anyway, he's retired. He will probably need to testify though."

…

"Oh, crap. I need to get Liz and Kate tickets to something." They said while they were walking out of the station. "Movie" She pointed at the movie theater across the street. They walked inside and choose a comedy. It started at half past 10 so they wouldn't be home until at least half past two in the morning. She grabbed her phone to text her friends.

'Hey jongens, jullie gaan vanavond uit eten bij de Mr Wok en dan naar de film. It's on me, enjoy.'  
(Hey guys, you're going to have dinner at Mr Wok and go to the movies after. It's on me, enjoy)

'_Thanks, waar hebben we dat aan te danken?' __Kate replied.  
(Thanks, what did we do to deserve that?)_

'Greg wil van zn vakantie genieten.' She figured they'd get her drift.  
(Greg wants to enjoy his holiday.)

'Go for it! Ik zal sms'en als we van de film vertrekken. Just to be sure.'  
(Go for it! I will text when we head back. Just to be sure.)

'Dankje, zijn over half uurtje thuis. Heb de kaartjes bij me. Tot zo.' She put her phone away after that.  
(Thanks, will be home in half an hour. Got the tickets. See you soon.)

"So, I got rid of them. Let's go home. We could go shop for some groceries there." He nodded and they walked towards the car.

…

"What do you need all that for?" She looked into their shopping cart. He insisted on cooking, so he decided what they were going to eat.

"You'll see." She hated not knowing what he was up to.

"What about desert?"

"I'm going to do that as well."

"You should have gone shopping alone if you don't want me doing anything."

"But I don't speak Dutch.."

"Do you even know what you put in your cart?" The labels were all in Dutch.

"I think so."

She checked that he put the right products in the cart. He only had one wrong product, to which he just shrugged.

…

They were unpacking the groceries, at least he was. She tried to help but he told her to sit and relax. So she sat onto the kitchen islands counter.

"How did you know what to take?" She liked watching him.

"I've been trying to learn Dutch."

"Why? No one speaks Dutch, except for here."

"You do, your friends do. If we ever get a kid, I would like him/her to. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I just thought I was going to have to fight you for it." She smiled as an egg dropped out of the fridge when he opened it. "Should've let me help." He glared at her before cleaning it up. "Still not telling me what you're making?"

"You can guess." He mixed yeast, sugar, olive oil and water and let it rest while het put the salt and flour in a large bowl. He mixed it together with a fork before kneading it with his hands.

"You know how to make pasta _and_ pizza?" He nodded while working the dough.

"My mother had an Italian cooking phase." He had warmed the oven to 30 degrees Celsius and turned it off. He then placed the dough in a bowl, covered it with a damp cloth and put it in the oven to rest. "It has to rest an hour, let's make the sauce." He grabbed tomatoes.

"You make everything yourself. Wow. Can't wait." He turned around to look at her and then wanted to turn back. "Wait." She beckoned him over. "You need to take a shower after." She wiped some flour from his face.

"I was hoping _we_ would take a shower after."

"Trying to get in my pants with your magic cooking skills?"

"Yes, is it working?"

"Very much." Greg turned back around to start on the sauce. When Kate and Liz walked in.

"Hey, so did you have those movie tickets?" Zoë got up and grabbed them from her bag. She had asked her friends to speak English when Greg was there so he wouldn't feel left out.

"Yes, here you go." She handed them over.

"Magic Mike?" Kate asks.

"It's with male strippers." Zoè said.

"Who's in it?"

"Channing Tatum, Matthew McConaughey, uuh Alex Pettyfer."

"I'm in." Liz said, grabbing one of the tickets. Kate glared at her. "Are you kidding me? Half naked sexy men.. Zoë you really don't want to come with us?" Zoë snickered.

"No, I'm good. I see enough half naked sexy man at work." That earned a look from Greg. "Oh, you're acting all innocent now?"

"Who do you see half naked? Or more importantly, you think they're sexy?"

"Of course there's Sam, Wordy, Spike, Jimmy, Danny. You of course.."

"You think Spike is sexy?"

"Like Ed always says, he's a nerd with combat skills."

"I'm keeping you away from the locker room from now on." She smiled at him.

"No need to get all insecure. I took you with me, didn't I?"

"Is that movie going to leave us all hot and without a guy?" Liz nodded. They both looked at Greg, knowing Zoë would react.

"Nu-hu, he's taken. Go find someone else."

"We're leaving in 5 minutes Kate!" Liz yelled as she walked up the stairs.

"So what are you guys going to eat?" She looked behind Greg. "Made quite the mess there."

"He's making pizza."

"Fresh pizza? Wow, can I borrow him?"

"I'll put some dough in the freezer, we can eat it again in a couple of days." Greg said. Kate smiled at him.

"He's a keeper. I'll go get my stuff before Liz comes back. Have fun tonight."

Greg continued getting the sauce ready.

"So what are tomorrow's plans?" He asked her.

"Uuhm, I think you get to spend it doing whatever you like." He turned around. "I was planning on doing the depressing stuff all in one day." If she wanted to do this without him he wasn't go to stop her. He was sure she would tell him about it when she got home that night.

"Adam and Joey?" She nodded.

"Yeah, visit the cemetery for them and my parents. Go see Julie, Adam's wife, in the morning or around lunch and then go see Sydney, Joey's wife. I should be back here for dinner, but I don't know if I'll feel like eating." He nodded. He had noticed she didn't call this place, home.

"We'll go get take out or something."

Kate and Liz walked down the stairs.

"Have fun." Kate and Liz said as they walked past the kitchen to the front door.

…

They were enjoying their pizza when the doorbell rang. She put her plate on the table before getting up.

"Be right back." She opened the door and was rewarded with a huge slap in her face. Greg could hear it in the living room and came to check it out.

"Hij is getrouwd! We hebben kinderen!" The woman was yelling.  
(He's married! We have kids!)

The woman saw Greg walking up behind her.

"Is hij ook getrouwd?!"  
(Is he married as well?!)

"Wow, let's slow this down. Ik heet Zoë." The woman was shocked at the mention of her name.  
(Wow, let's slow this down, my name is Zoë.)

"Lisa?"

"Not me." She touched her cheek, it felt hot.

"Oh god, het spijt me."  
(Oh god, I'm sorry.)

Zoë turned around to face Greg, he noticed a hand print on her cheek.

"Can you get a glass of water?" He nodded and returned a minute later. He handed the woman the glass.

"Gaat het?" Zoë asked.  
(Are you okay?)

The woman nodded.

"Wil je binnenkomen, om bij the komen?" The woman shook her head.  
(Do you want to come in? Calm down?)

"Het gaat wel. Woont Lisa hier?" Zoë wasn't sure what to say.  
(I'm okay, does Lisa live here?)

"Ja, dit is mijn huis, maar ze woont hier." That poor woman was cheated on.  
(Yes, this is my house but she lives here.)

"Ok, kan je haar zeggen dat ze van mijn man af moet blijven?"  
(Ok, can you tell her to keep her paws off my husband?)

"Ja hoor, hoe heet hij?"  
(Sure, what's his name?)

"Simon" Zoë nodded. The woman apologized one more time before leaving.

"She slapped you pretty hard." He put his hand on her chin and turned her head so he could look at it. You could still see the woman's hand.

"That she did. I'll pass it on to Liz. If I get slapped one more time because she did some poor woman's husband.." He took her hand and walked back to the couch.

"Just enjoy your pizza."

…

Greg still needed to take a shower, Zoë lied and said she really needed to check her email and couldn't join him. She waited until he was in the shower. She put on some lingerie she had bought for him and walked into the bathroom. She walked in just as he was grabbing a towel and put it around his middle. He looked up to see what she needed when he noticed what she was wearing. He walked towards her and gave his eyes the time to roam her body.

"God, you're gorgeous." He put his hand on the wall next to her head and leaned in a little. "New?" Her breathing was slightly labored because of his proximity.

"It is, you like it?" He pushed his hips against hers. "You like it." He didn't let her say anything else as he kissed her.

…

Zoë woke up because of the sun, she looked at the alarm. 9 O'clock. She got up, trying not to wake Greg.

"Trying to sneak out?" She turned around and smiled at him.

"Didn't want to wake you." She had just put her underwear on and walked towards the closet for a T-shirt.

"Going already?" Zoë nodded.

"Busy day. Decided what you want to do yet?" He shook his head.

"Think I'm going to go outside for a little bit. Be a Dutchy."

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now."

"Got to go, got my cell with me. I'll text you when I'm coming back."

"Okay, good luck."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"Love you to."

…

Zoë had brought flowers to her parents' grave. She had stood there for a couple of minutes before leaving. She then headed towards the cemetery where her teammates are buried. She left a rose on each of their graves. She stood a little longer at Joey's. She really missed him. She then texted Adam's wife, Julie, she was on her way.

Zoë parked the car in the driveway and knocked on the door, she could her the dog bark. A little boy opened the door, he looked just like Adam.

"Hey, you probably don't remember me. I'm Zoë. I'm here to see your mom."

"You're my daddy's friend."

"That's right. Is your mom here?" He nodded.

"Mommy said I could let you in." He walked back so she could enter. She closed the door behind her. She looked around the hall while she followed the boy to the living room. She noticed there weren't any pictures of Adam.

"Zoë, hi." Julie walked towards her and hugged her. When Zoë got sent home after she was kidnapped she spent most of the time with the guys wives.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Pretty good actually."

"That's good to hear. Sit down, would you like to drink anything? Diet coke?" Zoë nodded. Julie went to the kitchen and returned with a glass.

"Thanks." She took a sip before placing it on the table. "So how has the past year been?"

"It's been okay. Tough, but okay. I just got a new job, so we're going good financially. But I don't have as much time anymore for the boys. They really need a man in their life." Zoë nodded.

"Matty looks like his dad."

"He does, doesn't he."

"Have you been able to start moving on?" Julie shook her head.

"I've been on a couple of first dates. But I just miss Adam too much."

"You'll always miss him, but that's because you love him so much." Julie nodded. "Is there anything I can do? I can help with?" Julie shook her head.

"Just you being here is great. I know I can ask you if anything is wrong." Then the dog walked in, she saw Zoë and started wagging her tail furiously. Zoë got up from the couch and sat down on the floor.

"My girl." She petted the dog. "How are you doing? Remember me, don't you?" She rolled her onto her back and scratched her stomach. "You are good, aren't you? How does it feel to be retired?" She looked at Julie while continuing to pet Sarah, the dog. "She looks good."

"She is, the boys love her. She's great with kids, fireworks scare her. But she knows she can come cuddle on the couch with me."

"Got a little PTSD, too bad. Not giving you any grief?"

"No, you trained her well. Adam told me you did most of that, before he.." Zoë nodded.

"They wanted the dog and I ended up training her. She was easy. Is it okay if we sit outside? Toss a ball while we talk?" Julie nodded.

…

They had talked for an hour, Julie was glad Zoë was doing good and found herself someone to love. Zoë now parked the car in Sydney's driveway before walking up to the door and knocking.

"Zoë, hi" Sydney opened the door and let her in. Zoë could hear a baby crying. She knew Sydney gave birth to her son, Joey, 5 months after Joey had died.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Not so good." She walked inside, Zoë followed her. Her house looked like a mess. There was broken furniture, it all looked a little run down.

"Can I see Joey?" She had named her son after him, that must be painful. Sydney nodded. And walked upstairs, followed closely by Zoë. Upstairs was pretty much the same. She walked into Joey's room, it looked different from the rest. It was clean and nothing was broken. Sydney picked Joey up and handed him over to Zoë. She rocked him slightly until he stopped crying. "How old is he now?"

"8 months."

"He's cute."

"When he's not waking me up every hour. I haven't had a decent night sleep in over 9 months, I was dating a guy, but he left, destroyed everything he could get his hands on except for this room."

"I can help you with that. I can take Joey tonight, give you a decent night of sleep. We can go buy new furniture tomorrow."

"I don't have the money to buy new stuff."

"I'll do it."

"Zoë, you don't have to."

"I want to. I promised Joey I would take care of you both. He was so happy when he heard you were pregnant, even if he was halfway across the globe. Let me help."

"Okay, if you can take him. That would be great. We can go shopping together."

"I need to call my boyfriend, but I'm sure it's fine. He could come with us tomorrow, help with the baby."

"That would be good." Zoë took out her phone and dialed Greg.

"_Hey Zoë, everything okay?"_

"Not really, is it okay if we have a guest tonight?"

"_Joey's wife?"_

"Kid, he's 8 months. Sydney really needs a good night sleep."

"_Sure, just make sure you take everything we need. Diapers, formula.."_

"I will, thanks Greg. I'll text you when I leave."

…

Zoë left an hour later, she had a car seat, diaper bag with everything she could possible need and an appointment to go shopping tomorrow. She texted Greg before getting in the car.

…

She walked inside the house with a diaper bag on her shoulder and a maxi-cosi in her hand. Greg walked towards her when he heard the door and took the bag from her. Kate and Liz looked up as they walked back in.

"Did I just miss nine months, or did you keep a huge thing from me?" Kate asked them.

**A/N I can't STAND Dutch accents. My dad has one of those. AAAARRRGH! **

**I decided to let all the conversations where Greg wasn't around I would type in English. Obviously they spoke Dutch. Really a whole chapter with the () is a little much..**

**Zoë wanted a baby, Zoë got a baby. Borrowed a baby, let's see how they like it. We know Greg recognized the hungry cry, so he must still know some stuff.. **

**I don't have to work anymore, so I've got more time to write. Which is why there were two chapters today, that and I like the reviews.**


	28. You calling me a pain in the ass?

**A/N Yeah, I don't know much about 8 months old babies.. except that they can't really walk yet. So I used google and found a website that helped with the progress. So, you know. Don't blame me too much if I see she can do a handstand or something.**

**Warning: slight cliffhanger  
**

_Previously:_

_She walked inside the house with a diaper bag on her shoulder and a maxi-cosi in her hand. Greg walked towards her when he heard the door and took the bag from her. Kate and Liz looked up as they walked back in._

"_Did I just miss nine months, or did you keep a huge thing from me?" Kate asked them._

…

"Sydney needs a night off. So we're taking him tonight."

"What's his name?" Kate walked towards the baby.

"Joey." She looked at Greg. "Do you want to him?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She sat the maxi-cosi down and handed the boy to Greg.

"How old was he again?"

"8 months, approximately."

"So he's crawling and banging stuff." He looked towards a low table. He should be able to reach it. "Anything you don't want broken should be off that table."

"How do you know that?" Liz asked. "Do you have a kid?"

"No, I just like kids." Joey was happy in Greg's arms. He kept trying to reach his nose and eyes. Every now and then Greg would let him. Then they smelled something. "Someone's got a dirty diaper." Greg smiled at Zoë. "Do you know how to change a diaper?"

"Are you kidding me? How should I know that? If you want someone shot from 6K away, I'm your woman. I figured you knew how to change a diaper."

"I do, Come on, I'll show you." He changed the diaper.

"Like it was yesterday." She said. He smiled at her.

"It's not that hard." He put Joey on the ground on his stomach. "Keep an eye on him though, some of them can crawl pretty fast." Kate and Liz smiled at their domesticity before leaving to go get the take-out.

"Dean could walk with nine months. He was a pain in the ass." Zoë smiled.

"Clearly he took after his father."

"Are you calling me a pain in the ass?"

"I am." She looked back over to Joey to see him crawling away. She quickly closed the door to the hallway and stairs. "We've got ourselves a baby." Greg grabbed a toy from the diaper bag and handed it to him, he grabbed it and started smashing it on the table. "Do they sleep through the nights, or do we have to get up in the middle of the night?"

"We should be able to sleep through. He probably naps two times a day. Did he have his nap?"

"Said said he had one after lunch. So I'm guessing that's the last one before going to bed in three hours?"

"Should be. How about you give him his formula?" She glared at him. "I know, you can shoot from 6K away but you can't make baby formula. Hand me the container and a bottle, will you?" He walked to the kitchen to make the formula. She took Joey in her arms and followed him.

"He's going to make your dinner. Yes he is." She talked to the baby, Greg turned around and looked at her, making her blush and feel like a total fool for talking to a baby.

"No go on, he needs it. And it's cute when you do it."

He handed her the bottle a couple of minutes later. She walked to the couch and sat on it. Joey sitting on her lap. She handed him the bottle, he happily took it and started eating.

"He was hungry." Zoë said while looking at the boy. "You're just like your daddy. Your daddy was always complaining he was hungry. Ate all our food before we even had a chance to." He had finished the whole bottle by the time Kate and Liz were back with their food. Zoë handed Joey to Greg before getting up and walking towards Liz.

"There was a woman here earlier, she wanted me to give you something." Liz looked up.

"What?" She was rewarded with a huge slap in her face. Zoë had put most of her strength in it. "Ouch, what was that for?!"

"She wanted me to tell you to 'Stay away from my husband' his name is Simon, ring a bell?" Liz nodded. "One of these days they're coming over here with a gun, Liz. We've seen it plenty." She looked at Greg for confirmation. He nodded. "Just, warn me when you take some poor woman's husband. So I know I can get a slap when I open the door."

…

Zoë had changed Joey's diaper before putting him to bed. Greg laughed when she changed his diaper because she had a little trouble. They enjoyed the rest of their evening before going to bed.

Zoë woke up, she heard a baby crying. She looked to her right and noticed it was 3 AM.

"I thought you said they sleep through the night." She stretched before getting up.

"Dean did." He looked at her. "Need some help with that formula?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." They both got up. Greg walked downstairs to start on the formula while Zoë grabbed Joey. He took the bottle upstairs with him and handed it to her. Joey started eating right away. "Do you believe in heaven?"

"Yes. I think they're up there, watching us. Do you?"

"I don't know. I hope there is. But I don't know, I hope my parents are looking, and Joey is keeping an eye out for this little boy here. He was so excited to become a dad." She looked down at the little boy in her arms.

"You want a baby, don't you?" She smiled.

"I do, just not now. I want to have my life in order." She looked up at him. "You?"

"I'm traditional. I want to get married first. But yeah, I'd love a baby."

"You would have to make a lot of time though, I'm not going to do it all by myself." He nodded.

"I would. I make time for you, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." He finished the bottle. She put him back in his crib before walking back to their bed. They laid in bed, she laid with her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head before turning off the lights.

…

They had gone furniture shopping today. The man would deliver it the same day. They were now at Sydney's waiting for them. They were sitting outside when they heard the doorbell. Zoë went to open it, expecting the men from the store. But when she opened the door, she noticed it was a different man.

"Can I help you?" He looked like a bad guy.

"I'm here for Sydney." He told her in bad English.

"Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Ah, this was the guy who destroyed everything here.

"You destroy her furniture."

"Where is she?" He tried to walk in but Zoë blocked him. "Bitch, is she inside."

"You're not going inside."

"Bitch, let me in."

"Greg" Zoë called for Greg, sure this man would try to barge in again. Greg walked and as soon as he saw the man he knew he was up to no good. "Your not getting in." He hit her. Greg walked passed Zoë and pushed the man outside.

"Don't hit her. Go away." The man kept his ground. "Do you want me to call the cops?" Greg pulled out his phone. The man still kept his ground. Greg pushed a few buttons, he had no idea what the number was but he was trying to bluff himself out of it.

"Fine, I'll be back." The man walked away. Greg closed the door and turned around to check on Zoë, her lip was busted.

"You okay?" He wiped some blood away. She nodded.

"He's coming back." She told Greg before walking towards Sydney. "Was that the jerk you dated?" She nodded. "You should get a restraining order against him."

"Who would do that?" Greg and Zoë looked at each other.

"I know someone."

…

Jeremy Kroes had just left, they were going to give the jerk a restraining order and charge him with assault. She had thanked him profusely, knowing he was a homicide detective. The men from the furniture store had showed up while the detective was there and had replaced her furniture, Zoë paid them extra to take all the broken stuff with them. They walked around the house one more time. Everything was in order. She told Sydney she would drop by in a couple of days and that if there was anything she could call.

…

Their holiday was almost over, they were leaving tonight, she had visited Sydney again yesterday. She had given Julie another call and they met up for coffee. Her two boys were at a play date and she had taken Sarah, the dog, with her. She recognized Zoë before Julie even noticed her. They had finished their cup of coffee before going to walk back to Julie's house when they walked passed a man. Sarah started howling and pawing at the ground.

"Wat is er met je hond?" The man asked them.  
(What's wrong with the dog?)

"Ik heb geen idée, dat heeft ze nog nooit gedaan." Julie answered.  
(I have no idea, she's never done this.)

Zoë knew what she was doing. There were happening to walk two cops by. They noticed the dog and one of them knew what she was doing and walked towards them.

"Gaat alles hier goed?" One of the cops asked.  
(Is everything okay?)

"Ja, niks aan de hand. De hond doet gewoon gek." Antwoordde de man.  
(Yes, everything okay, the dog is just crazy.)

The cop turned towards Zoë and Julie.

"Is het een drugshond?" He whispered. Zoë nodded.  
(Is it a drug sniffing dog?)

"Meneer, kunt u zich omdraaien met uw handen tegen de muur?" He did as told.  
(Sir, can you turn around and put your hands against the wall?)

The officer looked into his bag and found several suspicious packages. They called for backup and looked inside, it were big bags of white powder. He put one in front of Sarah and she started pawing the ground again.

"Waar werkt ze?" He asked Zoë.  
(Where does she work?)

"Niet, ze is meegekomen vanuit Irak."  
(She doesn't. We brought her with us from Iraq.)

The officer nodded, thanked them for helping in getting it off the streets. He would give Julie a call because of some technicalities.

They returned to Julie's.

"Wow, dat was vreemd." Julie said, bedazzled.  
(Wow, that was weird.)

"My girl still got it." Zoë smiled at her before petting her.

…

"You never guess what happened to me today." She walked into her bedroom. Greg had almost finished packing.

"You helped to a man down."

"Close, Sarah caught a drug-dealer." Greg looked up.

"Sarah.. Oh, the dog." Zoë nodded. "What did he have?"

"Something that looked like 7 kilos of cocaine."

"Wow."

"Indeed. You almost packed?" He nodded and closed the suitcase. Zoë had packed this morning before leaving to meet up with Julie.

"I think I got everything. Want to check for me?" Zoë nodded and walked towards the bathroom before checking under the bed and in the closet.

"Looks like we're all ready to go. I already brought the car back, Kate is giving us a ride. Let's go." He nodded and grabbed his suitcase.

…

Zoë and Greg were sitting in business class again. They both had a permit to take their guns on the plane. Zoë got up to use the bathroom, when she noticed one of the passengers in economy had a gun in his bag. She used the restroom before walking towards a flight attendant.

"Excuse me, my name is Zoë Washburn. I'm a Toronto police officer. Is there anyone besides me and my boyfriend allowed with a gun on board?" The flight attendant looked her over before grabbing a sheet from a cabinet.

"No miss." Zoë swallowed and thanked her before returning to her seat.

"They're planning to take over this airplane." She whispered to Greg.

**A/N Cliffhanger? didn't have much time to reread it, so had to do it in a hurry.  
**


	29. Let him go or I will shoot

**A/N Btw, when hijacking an airplane how good of an idea is it to show your badge and say: "Hi I'm a cop and think someone is going to hijack this plane, can I get into your cockpit to make sure nothing happens?" **

**But then again, this is fanfiction. You probably wouldn't be able to get into the cockpit xD Just go with it, even those serious peeps amongst you who study(d) something serious, like history. *Wink wink, nudge nudge***

**Warning: terrorism. (do I even need to warn for that? Well, better safe than sorry, right?)**

_Previously_

"_Excuse me, my name is Zoë Washburn. I'm a Toronto police officer. Is there anyone besides me and my boyfriend allowed with a gun on board?" The flight attendant looked her over before grabbing a sheet from a cabinet._

"_No miss." Zoë swallowed and thanked her before returning to her seat._

"_They're planning to take over this airplane." She whispered to Greg. _

…

"What?" Greg thought he didn't hear her right.

"There's a guy with a gun. We're the only ones that are allowed to carry a gun."

"Where?"

"Go to that bathroom." Zoë pointed towards the bathroom she had used. "Front row, aisle seat. Gun in his bag. Arab guy." He nodded and got up.

He walked towards the bathroom and tried to look into his bag without the man noticing before going inside the small room.

"Okay, he has a gun with silencer. How did he get that in here?" He said after he came back.

"I don't know, I don't care. I don't feel like crashing, you?" He shook his head and checked his watch.

"When do you think they'll do it?"

"When we're reaching Toronto. There is no use doing it over the water. Can only cause panic and people calling home." He nodded and checked on the screen when they would reach land.

"So that gives us about an hour?" Zoë nodded. "The lights will go out soon so people can sleep. So they won't be noticed getting up."

"I will ask them to close the curtain, business class is packed as well. Wait here." She grabbed her bag containing her badge and gun and walked to the front. Trying not to panic any passengers.

She walked towards the same flight attendant she had talked to a minute ago.

"Excuse me, can you close the curtain to business class and help me figure this out?" She opened her bag and showed her badge.

"Yes, can I tell my superior?"

"Not right now." She nodded and went to close the curtain before going back to Zoë. "When do you usually turn the lights out so everyone can sleep?"

"15 minutes. But no one will notice if we do it now."

"Can you turn off the lights in the economy class separately?" She nodded. "Those only, and can you ask my boyfriend to follow you over here with some excuse so the other passengers won't be alarmed?" The woman nodded.

…

"Excuse me miss, you can't be here." The flight attendant was wearing something different, that would make him the supervisor. Zoë showed her badge discreetly.

"I think this airplane is about to be hijacked." The supervisors face read shock. "Control your face, please?" He nodded and coughed before adjusting his face somewhat. "You have a passenger list with professions here, right? That's why we have to fill them in?" The man nodded.

"Here you go." He grabbed it and handed it to her. It was a schematic of the plane with a name and profession in every chair.

"This chair, 9D" She pointed at it. "That's the first row after the lavatory, right?" He nodded. The other flight attendant returned with Greg. "Brought your gun?" Greg nodded. "What I would give for a bullet proof vest right now. You don't happen have one here?" Zoë tried to ease his nerves a little. The flight attendant smiled slightly and shook his head. "Okay, can you turn off the lights and let me and Greg into the cockpit?" The supervisor nodded.

"But I need to tell the rest of my crew." Greg and Zoë looked at each other for a second.

"Okay, but make sure they don't alarm the terrorists or the passengers. If they alarm the terrorists we're onto them they'll make it a bloodbath." Greg answered.

"Yes. Of course. "

"Anyone who can't manage, keep them here. The smallest thing will can set those men off." Zoë added. The man nodded before leading them the way to the cockpit.

"These are our pilots, Jake and Danny." They both looked at them surprised. "These are two officers who need to talk to you."

"Zoë?"

"Jake?" Danny and Greg looked at them surprised.

"Greg, meet Jake. The friend I needed when I was 14. Jake, Greg my boyfriend."

"PA-system Jake?" Greg asked, still slightly confused.

"You told him about me, I'm honored." Zoë smiled.

"I would love to chat, but we're here on business, Jake." She walked towards them and showed him a piece of paper. "This man," She pointed to seat 9D. "had a gun with him. And he's not supposed to. Excuse me if I sound a little… but he's a man a gun that he's not supposed to have aboard an airplane."

"I get your drift."

"Now, and I hope I'm wrong, but I think he's going to hijack this airplane."

"When?"

"Somewhere between reaching land and landing." Jake nodded and he and Danny looked on the consoles.

"We reach land in less than 45 minutes."

"So we have to figure out who's with him pretty fast." She looked towards Greg. "Feel comfortable profiling them as Arab men?"

Greg nodded, they had less than 40 minutes now, no time for research. She browsed the list for Arab names, there were 28.

"28 is impossible, you only need about 5 or 6. We need to narrow it down." She looked towards Jake. "Can you ask your flight attendants to close off the first two lavatories? Then we will need to use the one in the middle or back and can walk past all those chairs without it being noticed." Jake nodded and did so immediately.

"_Attention passengers, there is a technical problem with the front lavatories. Please only use the ones in the middle and back."_

She waited a minute or so before putting her gun under her jacket, where no one could see it, and walking towards the lavatories in the back. Luckily the middle ones where all taken. She walked back using the other aisle.

"Okay, so I've seen 4 suspicious man. They looked nervous and kept checking their watches and screens. All aisle seats. It was…" Zoë closed her eyes so she could form a picture in her head. "14 18 24 and 31" She looked at Greg. "If you can go and check, then we've possibly got our terrorists." Greg nodded and walked away.

Each time he passed one of those rows he either stumbled, dropped his pen or discreetly glanced down.

"Yeah" He said once he had returned. "They're definitely suspicious. I spotted a gun on three of them. Including silencer." Zoë nodded. Using silencers meant they didn't want to cause a panic attack.

Zoë turned back to Jake.

"How long till land?"

"5 minutes."

"Crap." Both Zoë and Greg cursed, and Greg didn't curse much.

"How many bullets do you have?" Greg looked up at her with a face saying 'Talking first.' Zoë looked at him a second before continuing. "You want to talk at least 5 terrorists with guns down?"

"Fair enough. " He checked his gun. "With this magazine, 15. You?" She didn't even need to check her gun.

"Same. So let's make them count." Greg nodded and walked towards the supervisor.

"We don't have silencers on our guns, they do. So as soon as we fire a shot there will be a panic attack in the cabin. I need you and your staff to keep them as calm as you can. But wait with telling your staff until you heard the first shot. It's going to sound pretty loud in here." The man nodded, Greg noticed he was nervous. "Are you okay?"

"I have a family."

"We all do. Just think about seeing them when we get out of here tonight."

"If, we get out of here."

"When. I need to go back. When the guys walk to the front, don't try to stop them. Okay?" The man nodded before Greg turned back to the cockpit.

"They'll place their shots right, they don't want to damage the plane they need to control it." Zoë and Greg took their places on either sides of the door, waiting for the men they knew were coming.

…

The man in 9D checked his watch and got up, he looked back towards the rest and nodded. The others got up as well. The six of them walked towards the cockpit and entered it.

The first man was able to fire one shot before getting shot himself. The second, third and fourth weren't able to get a single shot out. They were too surprised to. The fifth and sixth were both able to get a shot out. Zoë could hear screaming inside the airplane, lot's of it. Then the shots stopped.

Zoë looked towards the pilots and noticed they both had been shot. She walked over to check on them. Danny had a bullet in his shoulder joint and was screaming out in pain. Jake had a bullet in his forearm, it looked like the bullet was stuck in his Ulna. It was painful enough to make sure he couldn't fly an airplane.

"Greg, we've got two pilots and neither can fly now." No answer. "Greg?" She turned around to see another terrorist, he had a gun to his head. Greg was being threatened with his own gun. Zoë swallowed and pointed her gun at the man. "Let him go or I will shoot."

**A/N I'm glad Zoë and Greg have been able to stop them, but what now?!**

**Yes, it was smallish. But I wanted to leave you with another cliffhanger, and make sure you didn't have to wait too long after the last one.**

**Didn't mean to step up anyone's toe, I know I did a racial profiling. But it's my story and they had about an half hour to figure it out, giving them a group to focus on was just me making it easy for them.**


	30. You think I am a terrorist!

**A/N I don't speak Arab, used google translate. So I'm sorry if any of you do and google raped your language.**

**And I've never flown an airplane so I may have gotten it wrong, but google got me pretty far.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I love getting them :)**

**Alicat(guest):  
I'm glad you liked the vacation and baby time. Who's going to save Greg and fly the plane? Well that's easy to answer, they crash and burn and everybody dies. Go find out if I just lied to you.**

**Zombiegirl23(Guest):  
I'm glad you hate cliffhangers, I'm usually very bad at creating them. But his was an easy one. I don't know where I got the terrorist thingy from. Don't think I got it from 9/11, but unconsciously maybe a little. Let's hope my ending is a little better.**

_Previously:_

"_Greg, we've got two pilots and neither can fly now." No answer. "Greg?" She turned around to see another terrorist, he had a gun to his head. Greg was being threatened with his own gun. Zoë swallowed and pointed her gun at the man. "Let him go or I will shoot."_

…

Zoë noticed blood streaming down Greg's arm.

"وسوف تطلق النار عليه!" Zoë was glad he used one of the sentences she remembered from Iraq.

"Put the gun down."

"!وسوف تطلق النار عليه" The same sentence.

"Sir, do you speak English?"

"وسوف تطلق النار عليه" The same sentence. Apparently he didn't speak English. She noticed the safety was on.

"Jake, how long until we land?"

"Less than an hour." She man escalated and started pushing the gun harder into Greg's head.

"Safety is on, duck." She told Greg, he did so immediately and she put a bullet between the man's eyes. "Are you okay?" Greg nodded. She checked if any off the man had pulses before returning back to Greg.

"Just my arm." Zoë ripped off the sleeve. "I loved this shirt."

"It already had a bullet hole in it." Looked like the bullet was stuck somewhere in his shoulder. But it had missed the joint. He would be okay. She let out a breath."You're good, probably won't need surgery. Just don't move your arm to much, it'll start hurting once the adrenaline is gone. But keep your fingers moving. I'll go get the supervisor and hopefully a doctor. You talk to the pilots, keep them out off shock. I need at least one off them with a clear mind." Greg nodded and got up, all the while holding his hand against the wound, trying to slow the bleeding down.

Zoë walked towards the supervisor.

"Is there a doctor on that roster?" The supervisor checked and shook his head. "Where is the intercom?" The man pointed towards a phone.

"Just pick it up and start talking." Zoë nodded and walked towards it.

"Attention passengers. My name is Zoë Washburn, I'm a cop. I need you to stay calm, we're controlling the situation. If you're a doctor or nurse please walk to the front." She waited a minute but no one came. She picked up the phone again. "Not even a vet?" Nothing. "Thank you for your cooperation. Please stay seated and don't use your phones. I know this is a scary situation but using a phone will set off the equipment on this airplane and it could give us false reads on things like altitude." She had no idea if a phone would do that, but she didn't want a panic attack on the ground. She put the phone back and walked towards the supervisor.

"I got you all the first aid kits we have on board." He handed her a box with multiple kits.

"Thanks. Can you help me?" The man nodded and followed her towards the cockpit. He froze when he saw 7 bodies. "They're gone. Come on."

They helped Danny out of his chair and sat him on the jump seat. She put some gauze on the wound before wrapping it, trying to do it not to tight so he wouldn't lose his arm. He was in major pain.

Then she walked towards Jake, put him in the co-pilots seat and wrapped his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. That was all she could do for now.

She then walked towards Greg, told him to sit down on the ground and put gauze on his shoulder before wrapping it.

"I can't do any better, I'm not a doctor." She walked towards the flight attendant. "Is there any painkiller in there?" He looked through the bags before grabbing a vial and needle.

"Morphine. "

"You guys have liquid morphine but don't have anyone on board who knows how to give it?" The man nodded. She sighed. "You want some morphine Danny?" Danny nodded. He would have taken anything. "Greg, 120 is lethal. So 40 would take the edge off?" Greg nodded.

"I think 40 will barely take the edge off."

"Well I'm going to call a doctor in a second but I can't leave him like this. "

She filled the syringe with 40cc's off morphine before injecting it. She then walked towards the pilots chair.

"Who's going to fly, I can't like this." Jake asked her.

"I am." Zoë said. "I checked, there's no pilot or even a student on this plane. You can't with that right arm. So you're going to have to help me." She put on a headset. "Can I call a phone number with this?" Jake nodded before pushing a few buttons.

"Just punch in the number here." The phone rang a couple times before it was picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Owen, hi. Zoë here, I got a bit of a situation and need your help."

"_Zoë I'm working."_

"I know, it's a medical situation. I'm going to tell you something and I need you to keep it quiet."

"_Okay."_

"I'm on a plane, they just tried to hijack it. One of the pilots has a bullet to his shoulder joint. It's hurting like hell, we've got some morphine here. It's in a sterile vial and it's intended for injection. I just injected him with 40cc, I knew that was okay."

"_Full grown male?"_

"Yes. About 80kg."

"_You can give him another 40 if the pain is barely subsiding."_

"Thanks, I got to go, we need to land this thing in half an hour."

"_Good luck. Call me afterwards, will you?"_

"Okay, bye." Jake broke the connection and put a headset on himself. "Jake, I can't give you morphine. I know you're in pain. But I need you with a clear mind. I need you to tell me what to do. Think you can do that?" Jake nodded. "Greg, you can give him another 40cc if it doesn't help much."

"Let's call air traffic control. Tell them what happened." He pushed a few buttons. "Traffic control this is flight 1024, do you copy?"

"_Go ahead flight 1024"_

"There has just been an attempted hijacking. Two Toronto police officers have been able to prevent it."

"_1024, did you say attempted hijacking?"_

"I did. I'm one of the pilots, we both got shot and are unable to land. So one of the police officers will have to do it. Can you alert all airplanes in the area and hold off on landing and departing until we have landed, just to be safe?"

"_1024, copy that. I will put you through to my supervisor." It was silent for a minute._

"_1024, my name is Dave. You want us to hold off on arriving and departing until you have landed because of an attempted hijacking which hurt both pilots?"_

"That's right."

"_1024, copy. Are you under any kind of duress right now?"_

"No duress. The police officers were able to shoot the hijackers."

"_1024, copy. Any casualties?"_

"7 bodies and 3 wounded."

"_1024, copy. Ambulances will be waiting. The officer who's going to land this plane, does he have a headphone on?"_

"I do."

"_Okay, all flights have been delayed until further notice."_

"Good, one of the pilots has a clear mind and will help me through it. Do you mind staying on the line so you can help?"

"_Staying on the line."_

…

Team one was working out in the gym. They didn't have to start until tomorrow but they got pretty bored at home and decide to work out together.

"Wordy turn that up." It was Ed, Wordy did as told.

"_..There has just been word that a flight to Toronto may have been hijacked. We don't know much at this point but we will keep you posted.." They all stopped._

"They're returning today, aren't they?" Spike asked, Ed nodded and changed the channel, knowing every channel would pick it up but hopefully they knew more.

"_..There have been shots fired on a flight to Toronto. There are casualties. This is all we know at this point" They all got up and walked towards Winnie's desk._

"Winnie, what do you know about this hijacking?"

"Not much, it was a flight from Europe." They looked at each other. "What am I missing?" Winnie asked them.

"Greg and Zoë are on that flight." Spike said, horror visible in his eyes.

"Winnie contact air traffic control and tell them two of us are on there."

…

"_1024, I'm patching someone through you might know."_

"Copy" She looked behind her. Greg was still with the other pilot. Trying to stop both of their bleedings. Zoë knew the bullet wound wasn't dangerous, but Greg could still bleed out if it took them too long.

"_Hello?" It was Ed._

"Ed, so nice of you to call. What's going on?" Ed noticed Zoë sounded very nervous.

"_You tell me."_

"They tried to hijack the plane. We got it under control. Don't have much time, I need to start descending in 5 minutes."

"_You?"_

"They shot the pilots. So I'm going to do it. Greg got shot to. They're going to have ambulances ready."

"_Did you get shot?"_

"Would I be flying if I did? No time for chit chat. Have to go." Jake broke the connection.

"_Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts. We will start our descend." Jake said over the speakers._

"You want to tell them you're landing it?" Jake asked Zoë

"And cause more panic? I'm nervous enough as it is."

…

Jake was able to get the airplane down and into the right angle with auto-pilot by turning knobs and pushing buttons. But Zoë now had to land it, and they couldn't do that on auto pilot.

"Take the stick." She grabbed it. "I'm going to turn auto pilot off. Keep it level. I'm going to help you." He turned off autopilot. He could only use one arm, lifting the right caused too much pain. Zoë felt it vibrate a little. She now had hundreds of lives in her hands, literally. She took a couple of breathes. Jake put his hand on one of hers and helped her steer it to the left a little. "See the airstrip?" Zoë nodded. "We have to position it exactly in front of us."

"So left?" She asked him. Not taking her eyes of the airstrip.

"Yes, a little to the left an descend a little." He helped her do that, it went pretty smooth. "Good. Now keep descending like this. Just keep the stick just like this." Zoë noticed the ground coming closer and closer. Her heart was beating in her throat. "Now, let's get us into the right position. Pull the stick towards you just a little and push it down." Zoë did as told while he took gas back. "A little more." She carefully pulled it towards it some more. Her hands were sweating like crazy. "Good. Now in about 2 minutes we're going to hit the ground. When I say 'Go' pull the stick towards you as hard as you can. Okay?" She nodded and watched as the ground came closer. "Go" she pulled it towards her as hard as she could until they came to a complete stop. It was a rocky landing, she had flown many times, but this was the rockiest landing she ever had. She heard clapping.

She got up and ran towards a lavatory before throwing up in it. She then splashed some water in her face before returning to Jake.

"You okay?" Greg asked as she walked past.

"Yeah. I'm good." She sat down in the seat. "I always hate when people clap after a landing. But right now, I appreciate it." Jake smiled at her. "You three still doing okay?"

"I'm okay." It was Danny.

"I'm good." Greg answered. She then looked at Jake, who nodded.

"You did good. Let's bring it home." He turned his microphone on. "Air traffic control, this is 1024. Do you copy?"

"_1024, we copy. Good job landing."_

"What gate do you want us on?"

"_G16"_

"Copy, moving there now." He turned the microphone off again. "Just like driving a car from now on."

She grabbed hold of the stick. He gave a little gas and told her where to go. They came to a stop at the gate.

"_Attention passengers, this is your captain. Please stay seated, you are not allowed to go out yet. There are wounded staff and passengers. Please allow us to let them out first."_ The flight attendants were ready to hold everyone off. Zoë stayed seated exactly where she was.

"Good job baby." Greg walked towards her. "I'm going to stay with you." She stood up and hugged him pretty tight. He noticed she was shaking.

"No, go to the hospital. I'll meet you back at HQ." She looked at his shoulder. "You lost a lot of blood." Zoë could feel the adrenaline rush through her. "FBI wants me anyway."

"Okay. Whatever you want. I'm proud of you." She grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. He could see in her eyes that she was still trying to wrap her head around what just happened. He kissed her cheek before one of the medics came to get him. He left with the medics. One of them returned for her.

"No, I'm good. Not hurt. I'll wait here for the FBI. They'll be here soon." Zoë got up and walked towards business class where she leaned against one of the chair and watched everyone go out. A man asked a flight attendant something before walking towards her.

"You're Zoë, right? The woman that was talking to us?" Zoë nodded. "I noticed both pilots were shot. Did you land us?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad I didn't crash us."

"Thank you, I've got a wife and kid. Thank you so much." He shook her hand before walking back and exiting the plane.

…

Men with FBI on their jackets and evidence bags entered the plane.

"Ma'am, are you Zoë Washburn?" Zoë nodded. "We need your gun and statement. Can you follow this man?" Zoë nodded and followed him.

…

They sat down in a room somewhere on the airport. Her hands were still shaking a little. She just wanted to get this over with so she could be with Greg.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Zoë looked at him and nodded.

"Is it being recorded?" He nodded. "Can I get something to drink? I'm thirsty." She pointed towards the two water bottles. The man handed her one. "We were coming back from holiday. I was traveling with my boyfriend, Greg. We both work with SRU here in Toronto. I went to use one of the lavatories. And noticed an Arab man on the first row had a gun in his bag. I used the lavatory before returning to Greg. He went to check and confirmed the man had a gun and silencer."

"Can you point the man out for me?" He put 7 picture on the table. They were taken from the passenger list. She looked at the men and pointed 9D out to him. "Okay, continue."

"Uhm, I then went to talk to one of the flight attendants. Asked him to close the curtain to business class."

"You were travelling in business class?"

"We were, yes."

"How can you afford that on a cops paycheck?" She did not like his tone.

"Are you accusing me of being a terrorist?"

"Are you?" She got up.

"I just landed an airplane, shot men with guns who were trying to hijack it. I have no training whatsoever to land it but I was able to, I did what I could to make sure everyone could go to their families unharmed and you accuse _me_ of being a terrorist?!"

"Are you?"

"I want someone else."

"Ms Washburn."

"No, I'm not answering anything until you get out of here. How dare you accuse me of being a terrorist!" She was pissed.

"I can't give you someone else."

"Then we're going to be here for a very long time."

They stared each other down for a couple of minutes before someone knocked and entered.

"Sir, here is the background check you requested."

"Get me someone else. I'm not talking to him." The man looked between his boss and Zoë.

"Don't" His boss told him and the man quickly exited the room.

"You accuse me of being a terrorist."

"It's my job." He looked into the file. "You've served in Iraq, how do we know you haven't gotten friendly with al Qaida?" This man was pissing her off.

"Because al Qaida killed my friends. Now, I want someone else or I'm going to walk right out that door." The man took out his cuffs and cuffed her to the chair. "Are you kidding me?!"

…

They had been in that room for an hour now. The man kept asking her questions and Zoë kept ignoring him, except for when she asked for an attorney.. A man entered.

"Nathan, how are you doing?"

"Not good sir, she won't talk."

"You keep accusing me of being a terrorist. I just asked for someone else to take my statement."

"Nathan, why is she handcuffed?"

"Sir, she threatened me."

"No I didn't. I said I wanted someone else or I would walk out the door. And I asked for an attorney."

"You don't have a right to an attorney. Because we suspect you of terrorism."

"Nathan, go wait out in the hall. And give me the keys to the cuffs."

"Sir.."

"Nathan now." He said sternly before grabbing the key from him. Nathan exited. "I'm sorry for him." He uncuffed her. "He's new. We don't suspect you of terrorism. You just saved over 500 hundred people."

"Thank you."

"Can you continue telling what happened where you left off?" Zoë nodded.

"So, I asked one of the flight attendants to close the curtain to business class. Then I asked to see the list of passengers and if I could go into the cockpit. He nodded and me and Greg entered the cockpit. We talked to the pilots. One of the pilots, Jake, announced to the passengers that the front lavatories were broken." She took a sip of her water. "We then narrowed down the list of suspects down to 28 men and women from Arab descend. We than pretended to need to use the lavatory so we could walk past them without setting them off. We then confirmed another 4. So we had five."

The man wrote down some notes.

"We then took our positions in the cockpit and waited for them. We couldn't risk setting them of in the cabin and risk a bloodbath. They entered, there were 6, clearly we missed one of them. We shot them. I then noticed they had hit both pilots and went to check on them. They were both unable to fly. Danny had a bullet in his shoulder joint and was screaming out in pain. I turned around to check on Greg when I noticed another terrorist had Greg's own gun to his head." She took a breath.

"I knew he hadn't had any experience with guns because the safety was on. I tried to talk to him but he kept saying 'I'll shoot him' in Arab. That's one of the two sentences I know, I asked him if he spoke English but he just replied with 'I'll shoot him'. He was an immediate threat to Greg so I told Greg the safety was on and told him to duck, he did and I shot the man."

"You valued Greg's life above the man's?"

"I wasn't going to take the risk that he would shoot him or me. Even with the safety on he could've just taken it off and shot any of us. He didn't speak English and I don't speak Arab, so I couldn't talk him down without a translator. And we really didn't have time to get one on the phone. We had to land it in about an hour by that time. So I made a decision."

The man nodded and wrote it down.

"And you stand by it?"

"I do." He nodded before signaling her she could continue. "Then I made an announcement for a doctor, but there was none. Not even a vet. So I used the stuff in the first aid kits. I started with Danny, he was off worst. I packed his wound, then went to Jake and then Greg."

"Priority of life." Zoë nodded. "That couldn't have been easy."

"Both Jake and Greg weren't life threatening. And I know Greg is tough, but it wasn't an easy decision. I asked the supervising flight attendant or whatever that makes him if there were any painkillers. Danny was in much pain. I then gave him morphine before focusing on getting everyone on the ground safe."

The man nodded and shut the microphones off.

"Thank you, do you need a ride home?"

"I could use a ride to SRU."

"Okay, I can't drive you but I've got someone who does."

…

They walked towards the car, they passed what felt like a million reporters. The FBI agent had told her she couldn't answer any questions because of the investigation. So every few reporters he would say it was an ongoing investigation and couldn't answer any questions. She got into the passenger side, to show the media she wasn't a suspect.

…

They dropped her at SRU. She walked towards Winnie.

"Hey, Greg here yet?" She nodded.

"They're in the gym. Keeping an eye on the news. Good job." Zoë smiled half heartedly before making her way to the gym.

"Can you turn the damn news off?" She asked, it was on in the gym.

"There she is!" It was Spike. They all walked towards her. "Are you okay? You stayed away pretty long, and then that FBI officer escorted you."

"I'm fine. Where's Greg?" Spike pointed behind him. "Did you go to the hospital?"

"Where do you think I got the sling?"

"Show me the stitches."

"I'm not taking of my shirt here."

"Then tell me where you will. Because I want to make sure you got yourself checked out." She was visibly shaken.

"I'm fine, come on. Let's talk in private, I'll show you." They walked away.

"Zoë's really shaken." Wordy said.

"Their plane almost got hijacked. He got shot, a guy was holding a gun to his head. I think she's got every reason to be shaken." Jules answered. The men all nodded.

…

They walked into the men's locker room. Zoë watched as he took off his sling and started unbuttoning his shirt with one hand. He then took off his shirt and showed her the bandage.

"Want me to take it off?" She shook her head and walked towards him so she could wrap her arms around him. She was careful not to hurt him. He hugged her back. "I'm okay. Like you said, didn't even need surgery." They stood there for a few minutes.

"Let's go back." She said just before she let go of him.

"Can you help me button my shirt. That's kinda hard." She smiled and buttoned his shirt for him and helped him put the sling back on. "You were gone pretty long, how did the FBI go?"

"It was okay, except for the jerk they put me in a room with. Asking me if I was a terrorist."

"He's crazy." He smiled at her and kissed her before they walked back to the gym.

"So, did he get himself checked out?" Ed smiled at her.

"He did."

"Who's going to O'Malleys, I'm buying." Everyone got up at once. "Greg, Zoë?" Greg looked at her.

"Yeah, sure."

…

They walked into O'Malleys, the TV was on. It was of course showing the news.

"Owen, you mind turning that off or to a different channel?" Greg asked.

"Zoë, I saw you on the news. Were you on it?" Murray asked.

"Owen, please?" Ed asked. Owen nodded and turned it off.

They sat down to have a drink. Ed handed her a beer, he knew she rarely drinks.

"You look like you can use it." She nodded and took a swig.

…

It was a little past 7 when Zoë and Greg returned home, they could use the rest. But when the cab dropped them off at their building they noticed media in front of it, lot's of them. They pushed through them and ignored any questions. That was, until one of the reporters blocked Zoë.

"Ms Washburn, are you a terrorist?" Zoë looked up, did he just ask her this?

"No I am not. Now, if you can let me through we've had a long day." The man didn't move. "Move aside or I'll arrest you." She took out her cuffs. The man stood his ground. The doorman walked outside when he noticed Zoë and pushed the obnoxious reporter away so Zoë and Greg could pass by.

"Thanks, Kevin." Greg said after he had closed the door. He tipped him before walking towards the elevator. Kevin followed them.

"Ms Washburn." Zoë turned around, smiling that she still had to remind him to call her Zoë.

"Please, Kevin. Zoë."

"Zoë, my wife and son were on that plane. Thank you for saving their lives."

"You're welcome." Zoë didn't sound to happy. They got into the elevator.

"Why does everyone keep forgetting I had to kill people in order to save others.." Greg pulled her to his side.

"Because you saved their loved ones."

"So did you, and they just forget you."

"Because I didn't kick ass landing an airplane without any training." He smiled before kissing her temple. "Let's go rest."

**A/N Aah, I love Greg. I want one of those! **


	31. Promise me

**A/N I reread my entire story last night, to make sure there weren't any inconsistencies. Ahum.. I kinda forgot that I said Sophie was 7 months pregnant in chapter 11. Which makes het about 14 months pregnant now… whoopsie.. And then I made her pregnant again in chapter 26… ahum.. double whoopsie… So I will go back to chapter 26 and un-do her pregnancy xD Let's just say that Sophie is now 9 months pregnant, because undoing the pregnancy in chapt 11 will make me change too much. So, 9 months pregnant. This is one of the reasons I'm not an actual writer. Let's blame fanfiction.**

**Alicat:  
Maybe you should think about making an account? You can follow stories and get an email when there's a new chapter. Besides, I can send you a message as reply to your reviews instead of putting it in the AN of my next chap?**

**Anyway, thank you for your review. I'm glad you like it. And yes, she hasn't called Dr Owen back yet :P**

_Previously:_

"_Because you saved their loved ones."_

"_So did you, and they just forget you."_

"_Because I didn't kick ass landing an airplane without any training." He smiled before kissing her temple. "Let's go rest."_

…

"Zoë wake up." Greg shook her. She woke up panting. "You're okay, just a dream." Zoë stared at the ceiling for a little while. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"I crashed the airplane. Was the only one alive. I killed you, and all those other people."

"You didn't kill me. I'm right here." He pulled her to him.

"I know. Think those reporter will hunt me?"

"Probably" Greg's phone rang. "Not again.." Their phones had been ringing all night. Relatives and friends had been calling them asking if they were okay. He talked to the person on the phone for a minute before hanging up.

…

They were awoken by Zoë's phone early in the morning.

"Whoever you are, yes I am fine."

"_It's agent Smith., from the FBI."_

"Oh, hi."

"_We just wanted to let you know that the investigation is finished and you are cleared. We are going to give a press conference later in the morning."_

"That was quick, I expected it to last weeks."

"_Yes, well we wanted to wrap it quickly."_

"Okay, anything I have to do?"

"_No, just keep your mouth shut until after the conference."_

"Okay, got it. Thanks agent Smith." She hung up. "Investigation is done, press conference is later in the morning."

"Good." Greg replied. "We have to go to work in an hour."

"I know, can you even work with that shoulder?"

"I'll just be in the truck. I'll be fine." Her phone rang again. She checked callers ID and noticed it was Owen Hunt, she had completely forgotten to call him back.

"Hi, I'm sorry.."

"_Forgot all about me didn't you?"_

"Yeah, I did."

"_It's okay. Did everything turn out okay?"_

"Yes, everything was good. I think the pilots were transferred to your hospital."

"_They are."_

"Can you give me their rooms? I want to visit them."

"_They're both in 2045."_

"Thanks, I'll stop by after work, are you working?"

"_I am. Just call me or have me paged."_

"Okay, see you then. bye" She hung up.

…

All the reporters were gone by the time Zoë and Greg left for work. The press conference was in an hour and a half so they probably wanted a good spot. They walked into SRU and wished Winnie a good morning. They stopped in front of the locker-rooms.

"Let's keep the peace" Greg smiled at her.

"Let's show the world why we wear the cool pants." She smiled back. "Greg," she called him back as he had already turned away. "Be careful."

"You too."

…

"So, how was your holiday?" Donna asked as Zoë entered the locker-room.

"It was good."

"Rocky ending though." Jules said.

"Why, what happened?" Donna asked.

"What rock have you been living under?" Jules looked up from her locker.

"TV and internet is down and we don't have a radio. What happened?"

"Nothing." Zoë said before changing. They both got the hint and didn't mention it again.

…

"Hey Zoë." It was Ed. "Sophie wanted me to say hi and thank you for.." Jules walked up behind Zoë and signalled for Ed to cut the subject. "Keeping Clark in line."

"I like Clark." Zoë knew he was going to say something different but was happy to drop it. Did everyone in her surroundings know someone on that damn plane?

She walked into the gym to find team one and two training.

…

She had been training for an hour or so when her phone rang.

"Zoë."

"Zoë, Jeremy Kroes."

"Hi,"

"Ik bel even om te zeggen dat de hoorzitting over 2 maanden is en begint op 17 Juni."  
(I'm just calling to let you know the trial will be in two months, it starts the 17th of June.)

"Okay, dankjewel. Ik zal er zijn." They said goodbye before hanging up.  
(Okay, thanks. I'll be there.)

"Donna." She walked towards her. "Patrick's trial is in two months. I need time off, would that be okay?"

"In the Netherlands?" Zoë nodded. "Yes, of course. Any idea how long it'll take?"

"Around two weeks."

"I'll take care of it with Holleran."

"Thanks."

…

The day was pretty quiet, they had put the press conference on. It was nothing special. They didn't release her name but she was sure everyone knew it anyway. They explained it all. How there happened to be two cops on board who were able to prevent an attack, to how the pilots were wounded and one of the cops had to land the plane. She was sure the reporters were going to crowd them again. They went home that night, using the back entrance of their building, and relaxed.

Somehow they had gotten her phone number. Because reporters kept calling her, wanting an interview. To which she would keep saying that it wasn't going to happen.

…

Zoë walked through the hospital doors, Greg had gone home to start on dinner. She walked to the desk.

"Hi, can you tell me where room 2045 is?"

"Take the elevator to the second floor go to your left. You should have no trouble finding it."

"Thank you."

She walked away, took the elevator and turned left. She knocked before she entered the room.

"Jake is sleeping again I see." Danny looked up from his book.

"Hi, he doesn't do anything else." She walked towards Danny, she would wake Jake in a second.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I can keep my arm, they weren't sure when I came in."

"Good, I hoped you would."

"You saved my life."

"Don't say that."

"But you did."

"She's modest, always has been." She smiled when she heard Jake talk.

"Now he's awake."

"I'm always awake."

"I remember you sleeping in class."

"Just because it was too easy." They looked at each other for a second. "So, you told your boyfriend about me."

"Don't let it go to your head, he wanted to hear a funny story from high school."

"It's funny, that's for sure. Still have that crush on me?"

"No. I'm happy now. Did you get married?"

"I'm just 26, plenty of time to get married. Besides, I would be away most of the time. Don't know how those guys do it."

"I wouldn't be able to be married to a pilot, that's for sure."

"We're called captain now." Danny said.

"Fancy." They heard knocking and she turned around to see Owen. "Hey, I was just about to give you a call. Heard Danny can keep his arm." Owen nodded.

"Me and Dr Torres had to fight for it though."

"You were able to keep it. That's what's important. Buy you a coffee?" He nodded. She turned back to Jake and Danny. "I'll come by in a few days." They nodded and said goodbye.

…

"Thank you for picking up the phone when I was up in the air. Didn't want to give him an overdose."

"My pleasure. You did pretty good with those bandages. "

"Thanks, I tried my best." She took a sip from her soda. "So, how are you doing?"

"I asked Christina to marry me."

"Wow. That's big."

"It is, she said yes. You?"

"I live together with Greg."

"Wow, for you that's really big."

"It is. It's going good to." They had talked for a little while before Zoë told him she had to go.

…

"Maybe you should talk to one of them." Greg said after several days. The reporters kept calling her.

"I don't think that will make them stop."

"You don't know until you try."

"Fine, the next one to call me and ask for an interview, I will do it."

"Maybe it works."

"Maybe." It was a couple of hours before she got another call.

"Zoë."

"Ms Washburn, my name is Steven Dempsey from CTV-news calling again. I was wondering if you reconsidered on our interview?"

"I have."

"You have?" He sounded shocked.

"Yes, but I'm only doing one interview."

"Okay, wow that's great. You could come by the studio, or I could come by you?"

"I will come to you. But I want to see what you're airing before you do so. That's the only way I'm doing it."

"Yes, of course. When can you come by?" They were eager to have her, he didn't care what he had to do for it.

"How about you give me the address and I'll leave here in 15."

"Yes, great. How about I text it to you?"

"Sounds good, see you soon." She hung up.

"So you're going to give an interview?" Zoë nodded. "I have to work in half an hour anyway."

"Exactly." She walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. When she returned Greg was already dressed. "Wow, you're ready early." She looked into the closet and grabbed some clothes. He looked at what she was planning on wearing

"Figured you were going to dress fancy for TV."

"Nope, just jeans and a shirt. I only dress up for sexy SRU-men." She smiled at him.

"Damn, I'll never see you dressed up." He joked.

"Sure you will, when I go out with Spike." She smiled at him.

"I knew there was something going on between you two."

"I can't believe you haven't called me on it yet. It's quite the affair." He walked up behind her and gave her a kiss in her neck.

"Is it now?"

"Ow yes, very. Now that's a man who knows how to please." She smiled, she always liked the playfulness they have.

"He does?" He wrapped his arms around her middle while she continued putting on some mascara.

"Ow yeah, everywhere to. Locker-rooms, showers, briefing room table."

"Briefing room table? Going to have to call him on that one. And I'll never be able to look at that table the same." Zoë laughed and turned around in his arms so she faced him.

"I have to go." He wouldn't let her go. "You have to go."

"Guess you're going to have to talk yourself out of here." She kissed him and felt his hands move to her hips. She then stepped back and walked away. "That's how you talk subjects down?" He followed her. "Think I'll rob a bank in your next shift." She smiled while putting on her sneakers and jacket. "You rarely wear heals." It was a simple observation.

"Only when I dress up for Spike." She grabbed her keys. "I'll call you when I'm done. Let you know how it went."

…

She walked into the studio and walked towards the desk.

"I'm Zoë Washburn, I've got a meeting with Steven.. Dempsey," The woman nodded and picked up the phone.

"Zoë Washburn."

"Okay, will do." She put the phone back down. "Take the elevator to the 4th floor, he'll be waiting by the elevator." Zoë nodded and walked away. She pushed the button to the fourth floor and got out of the elevator, she looked around for a second.

"Ms Washburn." She turned around to see a man walking towards her.

"Please, Zoë." She shook the hand he had extended.

"Come with me please." She followed him to a studio. "Because you want to see the footage first we're not going to put you on live." Zoë nodded. "We've got you planned for primetime."

"Primetime? Why?"

"Because we're the first you're talking to and everyone wants to know it. You're big right now." Zoë raised her eyebrows.

"The only reason I'm here is because reporters keep bugging me and I just want to get on with my life."

"Got it. Now, thank you for being here. We're going to put you through make-up and then we can start in 5 minutes. Okay?" Zoë nodded.

"Are you going to ask me questions?"

"Yes. Any subjects you want to avoid?"

"Depends, how good did you do your homework?"

"Good, you're parents died when…" She cut him off.

"Okay, you did your homework. I don't want to talk about any of that." The man nodded.

…

"Camera rolling, action."

"Good evening, my name is Steven Dempsey and I'm here with Zoë, the woman who landed an airplane containing over 500 people without any kind of training." He turned towards Zoë. "Thank you for being here, there's been quite the talk about you for the past days."

"Yes, my phone has been ringing non-stop."

"We've been trying to get you for days. What made you change your mind?"

"Reporters sleep in front of my house. I want to move on."

"The FBI has held a press conference, but we want to hear it from you. When did you know something was wrong?"

"There was a man with a gun and silencer in his bag. I checked with the staff but he wasn't supposed to."

"Right, because you were returning from a holiday with your boyfriend. Correct?"

"Yes. We were the only ones allowed to carry guns."

"Then what happened, how did you go from seeing a gun to flying over 500 people?"

"We're both police so we stayed calm, tried to keep the staff calm and not alarm the terrorists or the passengers."

"Because you deal with dangerous situations every day."

"Yes, we get shot at almost on a daily basis."

"And then the men wanted to take it over, how did they try?"

"They waited until everyone was asleep and we were over land and then they entered the cockpit."

"Where you and Greg shot them."

"Yes, there were 6 of them and two of us. I went to check on the pilots, they both got shot. When I turned back to check on Greg he had a gun to his head."

"So there was another."

"Yes. We expected 5 and there were 7."

"But your boyfriend was fine?"

"Yes, I was able to shoot the seventh before he could harm him."

"And then you flew a plane." She smiled.

"Yes, pretty much. I had the help of one of the pilots, he was shot so he couldn't fly. But he had a clear mind."

"How did that feel?"

"I always thought flying a plane would be pretty cool. But I never thought I would do it with two shot pilots, no training and with over 500 lives literally in my hands. Honestly, I was scared to death."

"Because at that point, you were the only one in the cockpit who wasn't hurt?"

"Yes, I had traffic control on my headphone and I was talking to the pilot who wasn't drugged up."

"You had painkillers for the other?"

"Yes, he was shot in his joint. He was hurting so we doped him. Me and Jake then.."

"Jake?"

"The pilot. We landed the plane."

"What was the first thing you did once the plane had come to a stop on the airstrip?"

"Throw up." She smiled. "The adrenaline was rushing through me. And I fully realised I could've killed us all. But I couldn't have done it without Greg."

"They're all fine now? The pilots and your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I went to visit the pilots yesterday. They're good. And Greg is fine."

"Do you realise you have prevented over 500 deaths, since we don't know what they were planning on doing with the plane it could be over 1000 people."

"I do"

"You don't look happy talking about it."

"Am I glad we saved all those people, of course. But everyone keeps forgetting I had to take lives to do so. Of course they were bad people, they were hijacking a plane, no doubt about it. But people nonetheless. Everyone keeps bringing it up like I'm a hero, but I don't see it that way. I think they don't know what it's like."

"Do you think you have PTSD?" She thought for a second.

"No, I've had PTSD. I used to wake up screaming, fireworks freaked me out that kind of stuff. But not this time."

They wrapped up the interview. Zoë waited while they edited it. She then watched it and said it was okay. Afterwards she left for home.

…

Zoe was just in her car on her way home when Sophie called.

"Hey, Soph. How are you?"

"It's Clark, mom's in labour, her water just broke. I can't drive and there aren't any ambulances. Dad isn't picking up." Zoe maybe a u-turn and ignored the honking cars.

"On my way, be there in 3. Grab her bag and walk her outside."

Sophie and Clark were just walking outside when Sophie pulled up. They quickly put her on the backseat before speeding off. Zoë asked Clark to call the hospital and tell them they were on their way.

…

Clark was with his mother while Zoë waited in the hallway. Ed still didn't pick up his phone, so she decided to try Greg.

"Hey Zoë."

"Hey Greg, Ed around?"

"Yeah, want to talk to him?"

"Just tell him Sophie's at the hospital and his new baby is about to be born."

"Wow, okay. I will." He hung up the phone.

…

Ed came running in and was glad to see Zoë standing in the hallway, she pointed to a door and Ed walked in. It was an hour or so later when he walked out, baby in his arms. His whole team and Zoë were there. Clark was still inside with his mom.

"Meet Isabelle Zoë Lane." Ed told the group. Zoë's brow furrowed, did they…. He looked so proud. They all crowded him. "You want to hold her?" He asked Zoë after a couple of minutes.

"Are you sure?"

"We named her after you, I'm pretty sure you won't hurt her."

"I'd love to." She looked down holding a tiny baby in her arms. "She's cute." She looked up at Ed. "Why?"

"You saved her life twice, before she was even born. I think that's a pretty great example." She smiled at him, personally she thought it was too much. She then looked down at the baby before handing him back to Ed.

"Is it okay if I go see Sophie?" Ed nodded.

…

"Hey Soph." She said as she walked in.

"Hey, did Ed tell you?" She looked tired.

"Yeah he did." She looked up at Clark. "How does it feel to be a big brother?" He smiled proudly.

"Pretty damn good."

...

While Zoë was with Sophie Ed had handed Isabelle to Jules and turned to Greg.

"She wants kids."

"I know Eddie."

"I mean, she wants them yesterday."

"We both want to get married before having a kid Ed."

"Think you're ready for that?"

"Yeah, but we've only been living together for half a year."

"You think it's too early."

"Crossed my mind." Ed nodded.

…

It had been a few weeks, Greg had been right giving that interview had helped. They were leaving her alone. Today was Friday, her day off. She decided to watch some TV. She was searching the channels for something to watch when she came across news. It was on scene, she noticed the SRU-truck. Greg was on shift, she was sure he was there.

She watched as Greg walked towards the man with the gun. She couldn't make out what they were saying. But she noticed Greg didn't have back up. At least not that she could see. He took the cartridge out of his gun and placed both on the ground.

"You got to be kidding me." She mumbled to herself.

The man, a junkie by the look of it, then lowered the gun a little. She watched as Greg took of his bullet proof vest.

"What is he…"

They stood there for a couple of minutes before she saw Ed walking in, gun raised. The man pointed his gun at Greg but didn't have a chance to shoot as Ed shot him. Zoë got up and walked towards their bedroom.

…

She walked into SRU.

"Winnie, that call today, was it a junk?"

"Yes, with a gun in need of some cocaine."

"Thanks. They in the locker room?" Winnie nodded. Zoë walked away, gym bag in hand. She walked through the door in the men's locker room. Not bothering to knock.

"Cover up what you don't want seen." Spike quickly grabbed a towel and put it around his hips. She walked towards Greg, he was wearing just his jeans. "You idiot." She was angry. "What were you thinking today?!" She didn't give him time to answer. "_Were_ you thinking?"

"Zoë."

"No, you could have _died_. There was a very real possibility, you took off your vest and gun in front of an armed junk!"

"Zoë."

"I can't lose you, don't you get that? Too many people have died in my life, you can't die."

"He wasn't a threat."

"Ed seemed to think differently, because he shot him. And I seem to agree with Ed." The guys were standing there, they knew they shouldn't watch but they couldn't help themselves. "Promise me you will never do something that stupid again."

"I can't promise you that, it's my job."

"No, no it's not your job to put yourself in danger. Stuff happens on this job, we get shot at and every now and then one hits us. I can handle that because you're wearing body armour, but if you take off your vest you're asking for it."

"I'm sorry I hurt you with that but I'm not going to promise that." She threw him the gym bag. "What's in this?" He zipped it open to find his clothes and toiletries.

"You're not coming home until you apologize. I'm sure you can stay with Ed or Wordy." He put the bag on the bench and stepped closer to her. She took a step back, trying to keep her tears at bay. "No, you think about it. Promise me you'll never do it again or tell me you can't. But if you can't promise me to keep your vest on we're over. Because I can't handle you dying." She was sure everyone noticed the tears in her eyes. "You let me know tomorrow." She turned around and walked away.

Greg sat down on the bench and sighed.

"You can stay with me. Help with the baby." Ed smiled at him. He knew this was the first time they had a fight like this and Greg had been seriously thinking about asking her to marry him.

**A/N Oooee.. whatever will happen?**


	32. Making up or breaking up?

**A/N Was planning on wrapping it up in a couple of chapter when I thought of something. To any of you I promised a cliff hanger, it´s still there, I just changed it this morning so it´s now a different kind of shocking! It's short though, because I really wanted this cliff hanger. **

**Rated T for a few cuss words and all the suspense I put in here.. nah, not that bad.**

_Previously:_

"_No, you think about it. Promise me you'll never do it again or tell me you can't. But if you can't promise me to keep your vest on we're over. Because I can't handle you dying." She was sure everyone noticed the tears in her eyes. "You let me know tomorrow." She turned around and walked away._

_Greg sat down on the bench and sighed._

"_You can stay with me. Help with the baby." Ed smiled at him. He knew this was the first time they had a fight like this._

…

Greg and Ed walked into his house.

"Soph, is it okay if Greg stays over?" Sophie walked into the hallway, carrying Isabelle. Ed took her from Sophie.

"Yes, of course. You can sleep on the pullout couch." Greg put his bag down, he didn't look like himself. "Is everything okay?"

"Zoë kicked me out." She looked at Ed.

"Was she right to?" It was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Yes, she was." Greg answered. "It has to do with work."

"I know how that feels. Give her space, she'll probably forgive you." Sophie said before walking back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mr Parker." Clark walked into the kitchen. "Zoë here?"

"No, just me Clark." He watched as Clark nodded. "How about I make dinner? You're letting me stay here and got a baby."

"That would be great Greg."

…

Greg was sitting at the kitchen table when Ed walked down carrying a crying baby.

"It's 3 in the morning, what are you doing up?" He prepared a bottle and sat down to give it to her.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Thinking about Zoë?" He nodded. "Know what you're going to do yet?"

"No, I don't. I love her, but I know I'll probably hurt her again."

"Probably, but that's kinda how it works. She was getting pretty emotional in the locker-room."

"But I can't do that to her. She needs someone who's going to be around." He looked down at the table. "Not some old drunk."

"You think she's out of your league."

"She is."

"So the fact that she's been living with you for what, half a year? Just doesn't matter?"

"Someday she'll see the real me Ed."

"I think she's seen the real you a long time ago, Greg. And I'm pretty sure she loves him."

"I just don't know. She deserves better."

"You are what she wants, doesn't that matter the most?" Ed was trying to rock Isabelle back to sleep, it seemed to be working. "Not too long ago you were thinking about marrying her, what's changed?"

"She kicked me out."

"It's what women do. And then after apologizing and maybe some grovelling we go back."

"I'll think about it Eddie." Ed yawned.

"I'm going back to bed. I suggest you do the same." He got up and walked back up the stairs.

…

Zoë lay awake staring at the ceiling. Apparently she couldn't sleep without Greg, she was tired enough she just missed the weight of his arm around her middle or the feel of his heartbeat under her palm. Was she right to kick him out? She had thought so at the moment, but she just missed him now. She really wanted to go over to Ed's but she knew she shouldn't.

…

Greg was up early, he had fallen asleep on the kitchen table about an hour after Ed left. He now had a stiff neck. He decided to make pancakes. He knew everyone would be up soon. Clark had just sat down in the kitchen when his phone buzzed.

'_Sorry Clark, but I'm too tired to run. Tomorrow?'_

'Sure, tomorrow sounds good. I'll ask me dad if he feels like it.' He put the phone down and took a bite of the pancakes Greg had made.

"These are pretty good." Ed walked in 10 minutes later. "Dad, want to go running with me?" Ed hadn't been joining them since the baby was born. Every minute he didn't spend at work he spent with his family.

"Zoë not coming?"

"No." Greg looked up from the stove.

"Sure, let me just ask your mother." He walked out again.

"Zoë's not coming here?" Clark looked up, he didn't _know_ they had a fight. But he suspected it.

"Nope, just texted me."

Greg left about 10 minutes later.

…

He walked in the house and put his bag next to the door.

"Zoë?" She walked from the kitchen. Man, she was happy to hear his voice. She walked into the living room. She was so happy she wanted to jump him, but she told herself not to. "We need to talk." He did not sound happy.

"Okay." Her brow furrowed, he was going to apologize.. Right? He walked towards the couch and sat down on it. She sat down next to him, turned so she could face him.

"I've been thinking a lot." She nodded, thinking was good. "And you are right, too many people in your life have died already."

"Yeah?" Where was he going with this?

"And staying with Ed got me thinking. I love you, " She smiled at him. "but" o-oh. "I think it would be better if I move out." It took Zoë a second to process what he just said.

"What?" She was shocked. She thought they would be making up by now, not breaking up. "You can't move out." She got up. "I love you, you love me. Why the fuck would you move out?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"Like you're hurting me right now?" He looked at the ground for a second. "Are you serious about this?"

"I am."

"So we're just breaking up, just like that?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"No, no that's a bullshit reason. Like, it's not you it's me, you deserve so much better, I'm not good enough for you. I want the _real_ reason, Greg."

"You want the real reason? Fine, I _don't_ think I'm good enough for you. You are young and gorgeous. And I'm just an old alcoholic."

"_Former_, alcoholic."

"And someday you are going to find out about the real me. And you're not going to like what you see."

"I know the real you." Greg didn't know what to say, he loved her but he thought this is what is best for her.

"Zoë."

"Fine, go stay at a hotel for a week. I'll stay at an hotel for a week. If you still feel like we should break up. Fine, but I don't want you to make a rash decision." He nodded.

…

Greg had left with a bag 5 minutes ago. Zoë was sitting on the couch. How did this happen? She grabbed her phone and called Ed.

"Hello." He sounded like he was out for a run.

"What did you say to Greg?"

"Nothing, why?"

"He just broke up with me. Because you made him think."

"What? I didn't.. I said he should go back to you."

"Clearly he didn't get the message. Great Ed, awesome." She hung up. She knew it wasn't Ed's fault but her emotions were all over the place right now.

…

They had a quiet day so far, only one call. Zoë asked Donna if she could stay in the truck, saying she was too distracted to be sierra. It was only 2 pm, so they went to the gym. Team one was there as well. Ed walked over to Zoë.

"Want to spar?" She hadn't sparred with a team one member in a while.

"Sure." At least she could put all her anger in her work out.

Ed had her pinned beneath him after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry about Greg." She struggled to get out. "Zoë."

"I don't want to talk about it." Donna noticed something was up, Zoë normally ate with Greg but she hadn't even talked to him today.

…

"So, buddy. What's that I hear about you breaking up with Zoë?"

"You broke up with Zoë?" They turned around, neither had seen Spike behind the row of lockers.

"She deserves someone better."

"I think we talked about that already, she doesn't want someone else."

"And what happens when she does Eddie?"

"That's it. You think she'll leave you." Greg sighed.

"When has she ever given you that impression?"

"In a couple years.."

"You can't think like that." Spike said. "She's not planning on leaving you."

"She wants your kids. And she's been thinking about it for a while."

"I know, but how do you know?"

"We run. She lets things go when Clark's not around. She's been thinking long and hard about it. And if she wants to go through something as painful as childbirth…"

"Ed.."

"You're saying it's not painful? Because I know Sophie would disagree."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"You're really moving out?"

"Thinking about it."

"Well, don't." Spike said. "You're good together, you're just right."

"But what if one day instead of saying 'no' to some guy asking her out she says yes?"

"That doesn't sound like Zoë." Ed said. "If she was going to cheat on you she would've done it already."

"Everyone knows she's had enough chances." Spike said.

"What?"

"Come on, guys ask her out at O'Malleys every week." Ed told him.

"But she keeps telling them she had a boyfriend who will kick their ass."

"She's proud of you."

"I'm going to my hotel. Great talk guys." Greg grabbed his bag and walked out.

…

A couple of days have passed. Everyone kept bugging Greg to make a decision, but not just a decision. The decision to make things right with Zoë. Team two was out on a call. Zoë was standing next to Donna when a man walked towards them.

"Sir we need you to get back behind the yellow line." Donna said. Before any of them could react the man pointed a gun towards Zoë and fired it twice. Zoë fell on the ground while Donna shot the man. She then kneeled next to Zoë. "Officer down, we need a medic!" One of the uniforms called for an ambulance. "Did your vest take it?"

Zoë lay gasping on the ground, she touched her vest where the bullets hit. She pulled her hand back to see it covered in blood.

"No."

She was having trouble breathing. Both bullets had hit her, it were probably hollow points because they went right through her vest. Donna helped her take the vest off and put her hands on one of the wounds to try and stop the bleeding. Jimmy came running over and tried to do the same with the other wound. Zoë reached into her pocket for her phone. She really wanted to talk to Greg.

"Zoë, hey." She knew he had a day off today.

"Greg." She was gasping for air.

"Zoë, are you okay?"

"Got shot."

"Is it serious?" She could hear the panic in his voice.

"Yes. Greg, I love you."

"I'm getting in my car."

"Greg, I want you to have everything I own."

"Zoë, don't talk like you're going to die. You're not going to die, you hear me?!"

"I love you."

"I'm not going to say it back, because you're not dying."

"Say it back."

"You're not dying."

"I think one of them hit my heart and the other my lung, Greg.."

"I love you too. Don't die Zoë, I'm on my way. Don't you dare die, you hear me?" Zoë was having more trouble breathing and her eyes were starting to feel heavy. She could hear an ambulance approaching.

"Got to go, ambulance is here." She hung up.

She lost consciousness while the medics were putting her on the stretcher. They put her on a heart monitor, there was a rhythm. It was uneven and weak, but it was a rhythm.

When she arrived at the hospital they put her in a trauma room so they could see what the damage was. Owen walked towards her to see his friend on the table. He took a breath before checking her vital signs, they were just transporting her towards the OR when she flat lined.


	33. She won't wake up faster if you're here

**A/N Anyone know if it's Serge or Sarge? It's short for Sergeant.. **

**Also, I'm pretty sure I answered the reviews and stuff, but I had some email troubles. So sorry if I missed yours, I really appreciate it!**

**To my anonymous reviewer Lizzy:  
I actually noticed that watching all episodes the past week. But since no one noticed it (except you :P) I was a little lazy to change it (A).**

**You will see that I used subject in this chapter. That happens when you watch all those different shows!**

_Previously:_

_She lost consciousness while the medics were putting her on the stretcher. They put her on a heart monitor, there was a rhythm. It was uneven and weak, but it was a rhythm. _

_When she arrived at the hospital they put her in a trauma room so they could see what the damage was. Owen walked towards her to see his friend on the table. He took a breath before checking her vital signs, they were just transporting her towards the OR when she flat lined._

…

Greg was on his way to the hospital when Donna called.

"Donna, St Simons?"

"Yeah Greg."

"How is she?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. They're operating on her now."

"Be there in 5." He hung up the phone, he didn't want to crash his car.

…

He walked through the ER-door and towards the nurses station.

"Greg." He turned around when he heard Donna.

"How is she?"

"She lost consciousness back at the scene and her vitals were all over the place, that's all I know." Greg paled, she could really die. She could die and they spent the last few days apart.

"What happened?"

"We were on scene, we didn't know what the subject looked like. A man came towards us, we told him to go back and then he shot twice. They were hollow points."

"If I ever meet the jackass who came up with cop-killing bullets.. Where's your team?"

"They were finishing things at the scene, they should be here soon." Greg nodded.

"We have to wait here?"

"Yes."

"You're sure? They will come here and tell us?"

"Yes, Greg, I'm sure." He nodded and started pacing.

"Why did you want to break up?" Greg looked at her.

"Really? You think now is a good time to tell me what an idiot I am?"

"No, it was a genuine question." She wanted to keep his mind of his possible dead/dying girlfriend and she knew he liked talking about her.

"I don't know anymore, it all seems so… Foolish now."

"You love her a lot."

"I would give everything for her." He sighed and sat down, before getting back up immediately.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Greg nodded.

"I would go with you but.."

"You stay here. Wait for the doctor." She gently and put a hand on his shoulder before leaving to get coffee.

"_Greg, calling just in time. Just changed Izzie's diaper. Want to go walk with us?"_

"Eddie." Ed could hear it in his voice, there was something wrong.

"_What's wrong?"_

"It's Zoë. She got shot, I don't think she'll make it."

"_What do you mean, I don't think she'll make it?"_

"She called me when she got shot, her vest didn't take them. She thought one of them hit her heart, the other her lung." It was silent on the other side of the line, Ed knew this was serious.

"_She'll fight for her life Greg, I know she will. Sophie should be here soon, I'll come your way." Greg could hear the front door close in the background. "Soph, Zoë got shot. Can you take Izzie? It's serious." He then heard a lot of noise. "On my way buddy." _

Greg hang up the phone and sat down again. He let his head fall in his hands. He then heard a lot off boots running his way. He looked up to see her team running towards him. They didn't ask him anything, judging by the way he was sitting there wasn't any good news.

It wasn't long before Donna returned with two cups of coffee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring you guys any." She handed Greg his cup.

"That's fine, I'll go get some." Jimmy said, he put his hand on Greg's shoulder before walking away.

"Greg." It was Donna. Greg looked up to see a Korean woman in scrubs walking their way.

"Zoë Washburn?" They all nodded. She turned to Greg, he was the only one not wearing a uniform so she thought he was family. "I can't stay long, I just came to update you. We were able to restart her heart, we've repaired the hole in her lung and are also working on the hole in her heart."

"Restart?" Greg asked surprised.

"She flat lined on her way to the OR." He nodded.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, she's got a long way to go. We're going to be in there for at least 3 hours." Greg nodded, then her pager went off. She checked it. "I have to go back." Greg could read the page. '911', that didn't sound good. He sank back into the chair.

Greg looked up when he heard someone running in, he looked to his right to see Ed.

"How is she?" She looked around to see team two standing there.

"She flat lined, but were able to get her heart started again. And now the surgeon got a 9-1-1 page, I don't think it's going good." Ed nodded and sat down next to him.

"You called the rest of the guys?"

"No, they can't do anything here. No need to worry them."

"They'll kill you."

"Only if she dies, and if she dies.."

"Don't you dare say it. She's not going to die."

"You don't know that, Eddie."

"Yes I do, she's been to hell and back. She could handle all of that, she can handle this."

"I feel like an idiot."

"I know you do. You can talk to her as soon as she wakes up."

"If."

"As soon as." They all said in unison. Greg nodded, unconvinced.

"Can you call the guys? I don't think I can." Ed patted him on his back.

"Of course I can." He then grabbed his phone and walked a few meters, he sent his wife a quick text before calling the team.

…

The waiting room was now filled with police, some of them in uniform, some not. They still hadn't heard anything from the doctor. The Korean doctor was there over an hour ago, and nothing new. Ed watched Greg break down piece by piece.

"The longer they operate the better it is. It means she's still there, right?" Ed said. Greg nodded. Ed then walked towards the desk and asked if they could call the doctor for an update.

…

"Greg." Ed got his attention and pointed towards a doctor walking towards them. Greg stood up.

"Dr Hunt." Greg recognized him from when she got shot in the mall.

"We're still working on her, it's not easy. They used bullets that explode on impact. It's a lot of work. I can assure you we're doing everything we can."

"But her lung is already fixed, right?" Owen nodded. "And what about her heart? The Korean doctor said she flat lined and then she got a page and had to run."

"Her heart has stopped several times since then, we work as fast as we can."

"But, when her heart stops blood stops flowing. That's bad for her organs, right?"

"As long as it's not for extended periods of time she should be okay." Greg nodded. "We'll do everything we can, I promise you." Greg nodded.

"Thank you." Owen smiled and nodded before walking away. Greg sat back in the chair.

"Her heart has stopped more than once.."

"But they have been able to get it beating again."

"What if she gets brain damage, Ed?"

"We can think about that if it happens."

…

Spike pulled Wordy aside.

"What if she dies, Wordy?"

"She won't."

"But she can. It'll kill Serge."

"If she does, we need to keep an eye on him." He looked towards Greg. "But she won't."

…

Ed glanced towards all the guys waiting and pacing. He checked his watch. "Wordy, go home. Go see Shelley and the girls."

"They know I have to be here."

"Then go to the cafeteria and eat, all of you. Like he said, it can take a while. I'll call if we know more." They all hesitated.

"Go guys, I'll be fine." Greg said. They all nodded and slowly walked away. "Thanks Ed." Ed sat back down next to Greg.

"How are you holding up buddy?"

"Ï now get where she was coming from." He looked up at Ed. "When she told me it's dangerous enough if we're wearing a vest."

"In a little bit you get to tell her she was right, she loves that." Greg gave him a sad, watery smile.

"I wish I asked her to marry me."

"Tell her you are sorry, wait a month or so and then you can ask her."

…

A half an hour had passed, Greg was glad the rest was still at the cafeteria. They both looked up to see Dr Hunt taking off his scrub cap. They got up at the same time.

"They are rechecking her, making sure they fixed everything and then they will close her up and put her in her room." Greg let out a breath, at least her heart was still beating. "I can walk you to her room, you can sit down and wait there?" Greg nodded. They walked towards the elevator.

"Is she okay?" Owen wanted to sugar-coat it, say she was going to be just fine. The elevator stopped and he led them into a room. He closed the door and turned back to Greg.

"We have to wait and see. We had some trouble getting her heart started about half an hour ago. It wasn't beating for over 8 minutes." Greg looked up, shocked. He had learned that 5 minutes is about as much as a brain can take.

"Brain damage?"

"It's a possibility, we used a technique that should make the chances for brain damage smaller."

"How rare is it for a person to have no brain damage after more than 8 minutes?" Owen looked down for a second.

"Rare."

"How rare?" Ed asked.

"Rare." Greg sank down in one of the chairs. His head in his hands, he started crying. He reached his breaking point.

Ed walked towards Owen.

"Thanks, I know she is your friend too." He nodded.

"We will bring her in within half an hour." Ed nodded before walking back to Greg.

"I'll go to the cafeteria, tell the guys. You stay here, give you a little time." Ed lay his hand on Greg's shoulder for a second before leaving the room.

…

Ed walked into the cafeteria and spotted the guys immediately, how hard was it to spot 11 guys? Spike saw him first and got up, Ed said he would call. This couldn't be good news.

"Sit down." He told spike. "They will take her to a room within half an hour." They nodded, so far so good. "Her heart had stopped several times, one time for more than 8 minutes." The all knew that was bad. "There is a very real chance of brain damage." They all sat there, silent. Spike got up.

"What room is going to be in."

"Let's give Greg a few minutes." Spike looked at him. "She isn't even there yet." Spike reluctantly sat back down.

…

Greg looked up after about 10-15 minutes to see both teams waiting outside. He then looked back to the spot a bed would come to stand soon.

It wasn't long before the door opened and a bed rolled it. They put it on the spot and switched her from the portable machines to the ones standing in the room. He waited until they were done before moving his chair beside her bed.

He sat there for a second, he tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead. He then grabbed hold of her hand.

"Zoë, please wake up. I can't handle this without you. I'm sorry for being an idiot. You hear me?" He heard the door open and looked up as Dr Hunt came in. "Still under anaesthesia?" He looked hopeful.

"No, that should've worn off by now. We have to wait and see if she wakes up."

"When." Greg corrected him.

"When, she wakes up. The next 24 hours are important."

"What if she doesn't wake up within that time?"

"Chances of her waking up decrease greatly." Greg nodded. "I'm on call, do you want me to ask the nurse to set up a bed for you here?"

"No, I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway." Owen nodded and left. Ed entered as Owen left.

"Greg, come you should stretch your legs. Besides I'm sure you need to use the restroom by now." Greg nodded and got up. He stroked her face for a second, gave her another kiss on her forehead and followed Ed out. He passed his friends and colleagues, they all looked sympathetic but knew there wasn't anything they could say that would make him feel better.

…

Ed knew Greg would want to be back there within 5 minutes. Ed looked back as they walked away and watched as everyone entered the room.

…

They were all sitting there.

"She looks bad." Spike was the first to speak up. He knew they were all thinking it.

"Spike,"

"She does, and Serge isn't here now. She looks pale." They all nodded.

"It could be anyone of us." Wordy spoke up.

"You should go home to your wives guys." Donna spoke up.

"You should go home to your husband." Jimmy said. They didn't hear Greg walking up behind them.

"You should all go home. She's not going to wake up faster just because you are here." They looked around, how could they not have heard them. "I'm serious, go. Hug your wives and kids." They nodded before exiting the room, each of them either patting him on his back or putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ed was standing in the door behind him.

"Go home Eddie, I'm staying here."

"I'll take you home."

"No, I'll stay here until she wakes up. I want to be here." Ed nodded, he knew he couldn't convince Greg to come with him. He would want to stay here if it was Sophie.

Greg walked back to the chair he had positioned next to Zoë. Hours passed, he sat there as nurses came in and checked on her every couple of hours.

…

He woke up from a noise. He lifted his head from her bed. He must have fallen asleep at some point. The last time he looked at the clock it was 4 am. So somewhere between then and now. He checked his watch, 5 am. The doctor did some tests.

"You came to give us an update, when she was in surgery." The woman looked at him.

"Yes, we will come and round on her in an hour or so." He nodded, he'd been in hospitals enough to know a bit of their jargon.

…

He watched as multiple doctors entered the room.

"I'm sorry, we can come back." It was a small, black woman.

"No you can do your thing. I would like to hear what's going on."

"Maybe it would be better, if you.." She was interrupted by Owen.

"It's fine Dr Bailey." She looked at Owen and nodded. "Who's presenting?" The Korean woman raised her hand. "Dr Yang, go ahead."

"Zoë Washburn, brought in yesterday afternoon. Multiple GSW's to the chest. One caused a tear in her lung and the other in her heart. We were able to repair the damage in surgery but she had multiple cardiac arrests."

"What are the risks of many cardiac arrests?" Dr Bailey asked her.

"When the heart stops, oxygen stops. This could cause brain damage and organ failure. In this case there is a possibility of brain damage." Dr Bailey nodded and glanced over to Greg, who was watching them.

"How do we proceed?"

"We continue to check the patient every 2 hours for any change." Dr Bailey nodded before they exited the room again. Owen walked towards Greg.

"Did you get some sleep?"

"About an hour before Dr, Yang.. I think, came in."

"Yeah, she doesn't have the best bed manners, but she's a good doctor." Greg nodded.

…

Hours had passed, each and every one of the SRU-members had dropped by today to check on her. He checked his watch. 25 hours since she went into surgery. Crap.

**A/N Wasn't what you were hoping for, was it? Isn't it sweet how everyone keeps telling Greg to keep faith?**


	34. Greg, maybe she isn't going to wake up

**A****/N So apparently it's Sarge, I thought so but since non off you commented I figured I was either right or you don't care. Sarge from now on. **

**Yes, you get two updates today, because FF is in a way other timezone than me and says it updated yesterday instead of today (which I guess for some is yesterday..) So if the Previously doesn't sound familiar, go back a chapt.**

_Previously:_

_Hours had passed, each and every one of the SRU-members had dropped by today to check on her. He checked his watch. 25 hours since she went into surgery. Crap._

…

"Greg." Nothing. "Greg, come on. You can stay with either us." No reaction whatsoever. "Greg it's been 30 hours."

"No, I want to be here in case she wakes up."

"How long are you going to stay here if she doesn't?"

"As long as it takes, Spike."

"Greg, maybe she isn't going to wake up." Ed had tried to keep faith all this time, but it was now time to realize she probably wasn't going to wake up.

"You kept telling me to have faith, I'm having faith." He was holding her hand. "Her heart is beating, she isn't as pale anymore and her hands are warm. She will wake up." Ed and Spike looked at each other for a second. Both didn't know what to say or do.

"Do you want a coffee?" Spike asked him.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Spike nodded before looking at Ed.

"No thanks." Spike walked off to get coffee and a sandwich for Greg. He was sure he hadn't been eating, at all.

…

"I'm not hungry Spike." Greg said when Spike handed him the sandwich.

"You're not going to get your coffee until you eat it." Spike challenged him.

Greg thought for a second, he really wanted that coffee. He took a bite, after a few he actually started to enjoy the sandwich, and it was soon finished.

"Here" Spike handed him the coffee.

"Thanks, guys. For being here."

"Don't mention it."

They had to leave an hour or so later.

…

Pain, it was all Zoë could feel. She opened her eyes, trying not to grunt. She could feel a weight on her side, she figured it would be Greg. She blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the light. She looked left and right. She was in the hospital, good. But the pain was overwhelming. She glanced down to see Greg. She smiled a little. She lifted her right arm and stroked his cheek gently. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a while, how long has she been out?

Greg could feel someone gently stroking his cheek, he opened his eyes to see beautiful blues looking back, a small smile on her lips.

"Zoë?"

"Yeah." She sounded hoarse.

"Oh god, I'm so glad you're awake." He grabbed her hand in his, tears streaming down his face. She raised her left arm but quickly dropped it back down as pain shot through her body.

"It's okay, I'm awake." She freed her hand from his and wiped away his tears. "You look like you've been here a while."

"Yeah."

"I like the stubble." He smiled at her.

"Hey, Greg. Sophie wanted me to.." He stopped mid sentence as he noticed Zoë was awake. "Zoë, hey." He sounded very relieved. "Called the nurse yet?" He turned to Greg.

"Not yet." Ed nodded, she would be whisked away for tests as soon as he called one.

"How long have I been here?" Greg glanced at the clock.

"42 hours."

"How long have you been here?" Greg didn't answer, knowing she wouldn't approve.

"42 hours." Ed said before pushing the call button for the nurse.

"Baby, go home." He looked up. "I'm here, I'm awake, I'm fine. I won't go anywhere. Now you, you need to take a shower, eat, sleep a little. You look like you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"The guys have."

"Then they did a poor job." She joked hoping to get a small smile, it worked.

"I don't want to." She had never seen him this vulnerable.

"I know, but they need to do all kinds of tests. You'll only be sitting in this room by yourself. Go home. Ed, can you drive him?" The nurse entered and paged Dr Hunt when he noticed Zoë was awake.

"I can drive myself."

"You're sleep deprived. Don't want you wrapping your car around a tree. Go."

She didn't show how much pain she was in. As long as she lay still she could handle it. But just breathing hurt, if she didn't know any better she would stop breathing.

"Okay." He got up and gently kissed her.

"Do I have my phone here? And my gun?"

"Yes, to both. In the drawer on you left."

"Can you hand me my phone? It hurts reaching to the left."

"Yes, of course." He walked around the bed and handed her the phone, they had turned it off so the battery wasn't dead. "I'll bring you the charger." He stroked her cheek, still not believing she was awake. "Don't slip back okay." He whispered so Ed wouldn't hear him.

"I won't. I promise." She smiled as he left the room, he would be back within an hour. "Ed." He turned and walked towards her.

"Thanks, for looking after him."

"You're welcome, I'm just glad you're awake. I have to admit, I was starting to think you wouldn't." The nurse waited for them to leave.

"How are you feeling, Zoë?" He had been her nurse when she got shot in the mall.

"I'm good, Eli."

"I paged Dr. Hunt, he should be here any minute." Zoë nodded. "Want some painkillers?" Owen hadn't ordered any, knowing she would yell at him if she woke up.

"No, I'm good." Eli nodded and left. She then grabbed her phone.

"_Zoë?" She could hear a lot of noise on the background._

"Hey, Spikey."

"_You're awake?" The background was turning silent._

"Yeah."

"_Wait, let me put you on speaker. I'm with the guys." Zoë checked the clock, 5 AM. Oops, she was lucky he wasn't sleeping. _

"You hear me?"

"_You should drink some water, you sound hoarse."_

"Wow, thanks Spike. You sound good too." She heard him snicker "I don't have any yet. They just paged Owen, so he should be here soon."

"_How are you feeling?"_

"Great. Guys, thanks for looking after Greg. I know he can be stubborn."

"_We're happy to." That sounded like wordy._

"How's work going?"

"_It's boring without you." Owen and a doctor she hadn't seen before walked in._

"Got to go guys. I'll talk to you later."

"_We'll come visit."_

"Just don't come all at once, okay?"

"_Okay, but only because you got shot." She could hear the smile in Spike's voice before she hung up._

"Hey." Owen walked towards her and grabbed a small flashlight from his pocket.

"Hey, heard I've had quite the beauty sleep."

"That you have, worked though. You look much better then you did when you came in." He checked her pupillary response. "This is Dr Yang." Zoë smiled. "She's going to take you for a brain scan."

"Dr Yang?" He nodded. "Christina, Yang?" She looked at Owen, amused. Christina had no idea what was going on and looked a little confused.

"Be nice." Owen warned her.

"I'm always nice."

"No you're not." He smiled at her and explained exactly what had happened during surgery. "I have to go check on other patients, you're safe with her." He wasn't sure who he said it to and smiled at them both before walking out.

"So, Dr Yang." Zoë smiled.

"Yes." Christina had no idea what was so funny.

"You're engaged to Owen, yes?"

"Yes."

…

The brain scan was taken. Dr Shepherd, the neurosurgeon, would take a look at it and come to talk to her later today. Christina rolled her into the room, Greg was already sitting in a chair. Christina helped her back in bed.

"I'll go get you some painkillers."

"No." Zoë said quickly.

"But you're in pain."

"I don't want painkillers."

"I'll talk to Dr Hunt." She said before turning around.

"Fine, you go do that." She pulled the blankets up over her hips and adjust the bed so she could sit up straight. "You're back quick."

"Yeah. I missed you." He moved the chair back to her bed. "Zoë, I'm sorry." He looked so vulnerable, hurt.

"For what?"

"I love you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you still have me?"

"Still have you?" She didn't believe this.

"I promise, I will never take off my vest again. You were right, it's dangerous enough if you keep it on."

"You think I care about that anymore?" She took his hand. "I love you, I was dying and all I could think about was you. For the first time in my life, I was scared to die. Because I knew I would leave someone behind this time."

Eli knocked and walked in with a tray of food.

"Eli, do you think you can get me a bed for Greg? I've got a feeling he won't be going home anytime soon." Eli put the food on her bedside table.

"Of course." He walked out.

"I called the guys, make sure they're not worrying." They were quiet for a few minutes. Just enjoying seeing each other.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you." Greg admitted.

"You didn't. I'm right here." She tried to lean forward so she could kiss him but her side started screaming. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Am I interrupting?" Spike said from the doorway. Greg pulled back and they smiled at each other.

"No."

"Yes." They said it simultaneously and smiled.

"I'll go get some coffee, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'll go eat my lunch." She smiled as Greg left.

"Looks like you made up." He sat down in the chair.

"Guess there's no better wakeup call than almost dying."

"It was really close wasn't it?" Zoë nodded.

"Apparently it's a miracle I'm not a vegetable. How are things going with you?"

"It's okay, my mom asked when you were coming by to visit."

"Tell you what, I've got about two or three months before I can go back to work. I'll come by sometime." Spike's dad was getting sicker every day.

"That would be good. My mom has seen you like three times and keeps asking about you. It seems you made quite the impression."

"What can I say, mothers love me." Spike smiled. "Except Greg's.."

"Why?"

"She's his mother. And I'm too young.. and just, you know.." He nodded. "You dating someone yet?"

"No, not yet. Now you start to sound like her."

"My bad. She's nice though."

"She's Italian." As if that would say it all.

"At least she's a good cook, right?" He nodded.

Owen knocked before walking in.

"Finally convinced him to go?"

"No, I expect him back anytime. I got a feeling he's going to keep an eagle's eye on me."

"Christina said you didn't want any painkillers?"

"You know I don't." The man she had almost killed when she was on painkillers in Iraq was one of his.

"Just a little? Just enough to take the edge off?"

"No, thanks Owen. But I'll be fine." He nodded.

"I need to check your stitches, but I can come back?" Spike got up.

"I need to go anyway. Mom will have dinner ready soon. She will be glad to hear you are okay."

"Say hi for me." Spike smiled and walked away.

Owen checked her stitches.

"Don't you have Christina for this?"

"Christina didn't want to come back. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing." She said innocently.

"Did you question her?"

"No, of course not." She didn't even try to lie well.

"It all looks good. You should be able to get out of here in a day or two. Dr Shepherd will be by in an hour or so." She nodded.

"She's nice, Christina. A little.. distant, but nice."

"She's not easy to get to know. That's for sure. You mind if I eat my lunch with you? We haven't talked for a while."

"Sure. Who were my surgeons? Just you and Dr Yang?"

"Hmm, I forgot to tell you. Teddy."

"Teddy? Iraq, Teddy?" He nodded. "Haven't seen her since, well Iraq."

"She said she would drop by later."

…

They heard someone knock and enter. It was a doctor she didn't know or recognized. He was handsome, blue eyes and that hair..

"I'm Dr Shepherd."

"Neuro?" Greg asked, he nodded. Greg had come back about half an hour ago.

"Ms Washburn."

"Please, Zoë." He nodded.

"Zoë, I have taken a look at your scans. They're clean, no brain bleeds or abnormalities. I'm going to give you three words, I need you to remember them." She nodded. "Dog, Car, Spoon" She nodded. He grabbed a flashlight and checked her pupils. "Follow my finger." She did as told. "Can you hold out both hands straight in front of you?" She held out her hands. They weren't shaking or unsteady. "Do you remember those words?"

"Dog, car, spoon." He nodded. "Was that right?" He nodded.

"It was, can you tell me where you were born and how old you are?"

"Utrecht, 25." He looked at Greg who confirmed this with a nod.

"Good, long- and short-term memory is good. Looks you don't have any brain damage." Greg let out a breath.

"Thanks, Dr Shepherd." He smiled at her.

"You're welcome, take it easy though. Owen told me you tend to overdo things." She looked at Owen and smiled.

"I will." Dr Shepherd smiled once more before leaving. "So, neuro cleared me?" Owen nodded. "How long do you want to keep me here?"

"I know you want to leave yesterday, but I'm comfortable with discharging you tomorrow. As long as Greg keeps an eye on you, you will be on bed rest."

"I'm sure he'll handcuff me to the bed if I even look like I'm getting up."

…

"Zoë, you up for a visitor?" Zoë had sent Greg home half an hour ago. Asking him to get her some clothes, she would be discharged in the next couple of hours.

"Sophie, for you always." She had Izzie with her. "Can I hold her?" Sophie smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure you're not hurting too much?" Zoë scooted over a little.

"If you can put her on the bed, I'll make sure she doesn't fall off." Sophie nodded and put her on the bed. Zoë was glad she wasn't much of a cry baby.

"Makes you want one, right?" Zoë glanced up at Sophie.

"That is does. It's just, this job. It's dangerous." Izzie started whining a little. "Hungry cry, right?" Sophie nodded.

"Do you want to feed her?"

"Can I?" Sophie nodded and handed her a bottle.

…

Owen had come in shortly after Sophie arrived. He had brought the discharge papers with him.

"You have to come back in a few days to take out the stitches." Zoë nodded and finished the paperwork. "Also, you can't have _any_ kind of physical activity for the next three weeks." She smiled at the way he emphasised 'any'. She glanced at Sophie and smiled.

"Owen, you can say it." Owen looked at her and smiled, but kept quiet. "I can't work out or have sex. Right?" He nodded. "I would think being a doctor you should be able to say it." He was saved when Greg knocked on the door. Owen turned to him.

"Bed rest, and no physical activities." Greg nodded. "I'm telling you because I know she'll.." Greg nodded knowingly. "5 days bed rest, then go come here to take the stitches out. Three weeks _no _physical activities."

"Including sex?" Zoë and Sophie burst into laughter.

"Yes." Greg looked surprised at Zoë and Sophie.

"Thanks Owen." Zoë smiled. "We free to go?" He nodded.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." She got up and grabbed the beg Greg had brought with him.

"I got to go, Clark will be home from school soon." Sophie said.

"Thanks for stopping by Sophie." Sophie nodded and walked away. Zoë headed towards the bathroom so she could change. She was happy to see Greg had brought sweats and a hoodie.

She walked out, Eli was standing there with a wheelchair.

"No." She said.

"Protocol. You know that." Zoë sighed and sat down in the wheelchair.

…

They walked through their front door.

"Go sit on the couch." Greg ordered her. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not kidding, go or I'll cuff you to it." She smiled and sat down. "I'll go get some pillows and blankets, for later."

He returned carrying the items and put them on the other side of the couch.

"You need anything?"

"You, come here. How about we watch TV?" He smiled and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders carefully. She leaned in to him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N I couldn't let her die! Aren't you glad. (I'm hoping you weren't hoping for her to die..) Personally I thinks it's one of my lesser chapters. Let me know if you agree.  
**


	35. I need a hobby

**A/N Thank you, fireandice, for giving me an idea in one of your awesome reviews. :)**

**If I havan't replied to your reviews, I will still do so. I just had a birthday today, have exams on Monday and internet is being a bitch. It's a miracle I even got his online.**

**CK:  
I will pretend I didn't have to use google to know what a RCMP uniform is.**

_Previously:_

"_You, come here. How about we watch TV?" He smiled and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders carefully. She leaned in to him. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

…

Greg turned the TV off. "Come on, let's go to bed." Zoë nodded and got up. She then -carefully- walked to their bedroom. Making sure she didn't hurt herself more than necessary. She lay down on her side of the bed. She waited for him to lay down as well and then turned to face him.

"You don't like lying on your right side." He said.

"I know, but I have stitches in my left." She smiled, a dreamy look in her eyes. "I'm glad you're back in my bed."

"I'm glad to be back." He kissed her before turning off the lights. It was quiet for a few minutes, both trying to get to sleep. Zoë scooted closer to Greg and laid her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.. "Can't stay away?"

"I haven't been able to stay away since the day I met you." She could feel his heartbeat.

"Good to know, now let's go to sleep. You need the rest."

…

Zoë awoke at 8 the next morning. She was glad to see Greg was still there. He was caressing her back.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked him.

"Taking care of you."

"You don't.."

"Okay, keeping my eye on you. Making sure you don't rip your stitches."

"That's the same."

"Oh, is it?" She reached up and kissed him. "Just four more days to go."

"And then another two or three months."

"I might have to take up a hobby."

"Probably."

"Okay, help me think of one."

"How about, knitting?" She swatted his chest. "Okay, no knitting. It can't be anything physical.. That limits it."

"Hacking." He looked at her.

"Hacking?"

"I mean, computer skills." He smiled.

"You mean hacking. Why?"

"Because it can come in handy with SRU."

"No it doesn't. SRU has to do everything by the book."

"Okay, no hacking. What about defusing bombs?"' Now he glared at her.

"What about something safe? Like, reading?"

"I don't like to read, you know that."

"Writing?" She rolled her eyes. "Okay, no writing. Bird watching?" Nothing. "Scrapbooking?" Nothing. "Stamp collecting?" She sighed frustrated.

"You are no help at all."

"Come on, let's get up. We can put you back on the couch and I can start on breakfast."

…

He walked towards the couch with a bowl of cereal for her.

"I love honey loops."

"I know you do."

"What about guitar?" It just popped into her head.

"Music."

"Yes, I always wanted to learn how to play it."

"Ed plays."

"So does Spike."

"I'm sure Spike would help you."

"Yeah, Ed's kinda busy with the baby. I'll ask Spike sometime."

"We found you a hobby." He smiled at her.

…

Zoë heard the doorbell. She knew Greg was in their bedroom and probably wouldn't hear it. She had been stuck on that couch for only five hours and she was already bored. He wouldn't even let her get a glass of water. It was driving her crazy. She got up and opened the door. She noticed Ed, Clark, Sophie and a stroller. Greg walked up behind her.

"Back on the couch." She closed her eyes and sighed before walking away back to the couch. Walking hurt, but she was just so damn bored on the couch. She could just imagine the smile the rest was carrying. "Clark, didn't think you would want to come."

"I heard she was hurt bad, thought I'd come say hi." Greg smiled as he let them in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Zoë asked from the couch. Greg glared. "You can go get it." He nodded.

"A coffee would be good." Ed said.

"Coffee" Sophie smiled at her.

"Soda?" Greg nodded and went to get the drinks. Sophie sat down next to Zoë.

"How are you?"

"Bored." Sophie smiled.

"How long you been sitting on this couch?"

"A long time." Sophie handed her Izzie, knowing it would cheer her up.

"Barely 5 hours" She could hear Ed chuckle behind her.

"You should take up a hobby." Sophie suggested.

"I know!" Ed said excited. "bird watching." She threw a pillow at him. Regretting it slightly as it pulled on her stitches.l

"That's what I said." Greg handed them their drinks.

"After knitting and stamp collecting."

"Something less boring maybe?" Clark suggested.

"Thank you." She smiled at Clark. "I decided to learn how to play the guitar."

"Good luck with that." Sophie told Greg. "When Ed first started learning.. the noise.."

"I'm going back to work in 4 days."

"I thought you were starting tomorrow?" Zoë said, sounding slightly disappointed he wasn't starting for a few days and would be keeping a close eye on her.

"I decided to keep an eye on you.."

"Do you really think that's necessary?"

"Yes." They all said in unison. Zoë was looking at Izzie.

"At least I can still count on you. Don't say anything if you think they're wrong. And remember you have veto." Izzie started laughing. "I don't like you anymore. You are not getting your bottle today."

Greg smiled at the sight before him. He could imagine her with a baby of their own. She would be a great mother.

"Greg." He didn't react. "Greg!" He snapped out of his daydream. "Your phone is ringing." He reached into his pocket to look at his phone, it was just a text. "Where were you just now?"

"A happy place by the looks off it." Clark said. Greg smiled, a happy place indeed.

…

A couple of days has passed, she's had plenty of visitors. They all knew she would be bored. Most of them brought either a dvd or a videogame. She was going to the hospital today. Greg was planning on going with her but he was called into work. She insisted that he go. She would be fine at the hospital.

She was in the elevator, next to her was a girl, about her age.

"Hey, I'm Molly." Zoë looked at her, surprised. Was she talking to her?

"Hi, Zoë." Molly extended her hand and Zoë shook it.

"Are you here visiting someone as well?"

"No, they're going to remove my stitches. So you're visiting someone?"

"Yes, my brother. He works here."

"Oh, what does he do?"

"He's the chief, I don't know exactly what it entail. But it seems to be big."

"Owen?"

"You know him?"

"Yes, he's removing my stitches. I didn't know he had a sister."

"I'm not really his sister." Zoë looked confused. They walked out towards his office as the doors opened. "It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is." Zoë smiled at her.

"So, what did you get the stitches for? Something cool?"

"That's rude, Molls.." Owen came up behind him. Zoë smiled.

"It´s fine, Owen."

"You don't ask someone why they have stitches." Owen glared at Molly.

"Why not?"

"It could be something traumatizing."

"Is it?" She looked at Zoë.

"Not this time." Zoë smiled, she was refreshing.

"So what was it?"

"Molls.."

"I got shot."

"Why?"

"Because people don't like cops nowadays."

"You're a cop?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of cop?"

"SRU. Strategic Response Unit."

"What's that?"

"I'm sorry, she's nosy." Owen felt the need to apologise.

"It's fine, Owen. SRU, imagine it like SWAT, but besides all the SWAT stuff we specialize in psychological profiling. We try to talk them down instead of barging in and shoot." Molly nodded.

"Zoë, how about we go to an exam room and I check if they're ready to come out." Zoë nodded and followed him to a room.

…

"Can you take off your shirt?" Zoë complied.

"Last time you didn't ask." He smiled as he grabbed a stool.

"Last time we were in Iraq, and if I remember it right you didn't want me to talk."

"Seems like you remember it right." He sat next to her.

"Lie down. Does your boyfriend know we slept together?"

"As I remember there wasn't much sleeping." She turned her head so she could see him smile. "But, no. He doesn't. I don't know about his exes. Does Christina?"

"Are you kidding me? She would kill me." He stood back up. "I'll call an intern to come take them out."

"Can you?" He looked up. "You know I'm not too fond of people I don't know touching me." He nodded and grabbed everything he would need. "When are you getting married?"

"Haven't set a date yet." Owen answered.

"What's the story with Molly? You're her brother, but not really?"

"She lived next door to me. She's a couple of years younger. We grew up together. We're like brother and sister." Zoë nodded. "I really recommend a local anaesthetic"

"How long will that stay in my system?"

"An hour or so. Won't even make you groggy." Zoë nodded. "Okay. Small pinch." He waited a few minutes after the injection before pinching her. "You feel that?" She shook her head. "Good."

…

He looked at his work after he had taken the stitches out.

"Looks good. Don't even need a band aid." Zoë smiled at him.

"So, no more bed rest?"

"No, you're good. Just pace yourself. And no working out."

"Got it. Do I need to come back?"

"No, but you can always bring me a cup of coffee."

"I will. Thanks, Owen." She hopped of the table. "I will see you soon."

She walked outside and past his office to the exit. She noticed Molly sitting inside.

"Hey, I'm done so he should be here soon."

"Thanks, glad you got rid of those stitches are you?"

"Yeah, he had me on bed rest. Driving me crazy. So you live in Toronto?"

"Yes. Always have."

"I would love some Owen stories."

"I could tell you over a beer?"

"Sure, look me up sometime." She smiled at Molly before turning around.

…

Zoë walked inside SRU, how good it felt to walk around freely.

"Hey, Kira." She leaned on the desk and handed her a coffee. "Team two is gone, right?"

"Yeah, but team one just got back." She pointed towards the briefing room. "How are you feeling?"

"Thanks, I feel good. You?"

"Great." Zoë smiled at her before she turned around and walked away.. "Thanks for the coffee!" She yelled after her.

"Welcome." She walked into the briefing room. It wasn't closed off and they didn't look like they were fighting so it should be okay. "I got coffee's, but only for the hard working coppers. Any of you qualify?" They smiled up at her.

"I think we all deserved them." Zoë smiled back at Ed before grabbing his coffee from the tray. "Except for the Sarge, he was just sitting in the truck. Letting Spike do all the work." She walked around and handed her replacement, Jules, Wordy and Sam their coffee's.

"Spike, maybe I should give you both yours and Greg's. I've been told you worked hard." He smiled.

"That's because I've got a pain at home." Greg quipped.

"Now you're definitely getting his coffee." Spike smiled and took a sip of his. She took Greg's and walked towards him. She lowered her voice, so only Greg could hear. "Think you earned it?"

"I think I can't earn it until you are allowed to have physical activities." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I must say, Sir, I never thought you had such a dirty mind." He grabbed the coffee out of her hand.

"All because of you." He took a sip. "Perfect."

"I asked for a coffee with eggs and bacon. But they didn't do that."

"I'm glad. I got some news."

"What's that?"

"Wordy was the heaviest today." He made sure the other guys heard it.

"He was?" She smiled at Wordy.

"Greg lost some weight." Ed smiled.

"I know. Guess that running does you good."

Zoë looked at the elevator as she heard it ding. Thinking maybe it was her team. She watched as a man and woman entered. She noticed a badge on the woman's belt, but she didn't recognized her. They walked towards Kira, she pointed towards the briefing room. They walked their way.

"We're looking for Zoë Washburn." The woman said.

"What is this about?" Ed asked the woman. She did not look amused.

"That's me. Is something wrong?"

"Maybe we should take this somewhere private?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"We want to ask you some questions about the murder of Patrick Bouwman." A silence fell over them.

**A/N Remember him?**


	36. Making plans

**A/N Let me elaborate on last chapter's cliff-hanger. At least one of you misunderstood, so there may be more. Patrick Bouwman is the guy who raped her and killed her parents. She 'ran into him' at work. She let him live and he was arrested. He would be extradited to the Netherlands for the trial. Now that is the man that got murdered, so SUI did not question her about it. Because she did not kill him in chapter 21. Okay?**

**Didn't get to reread, head is pounding and am nauseous because of the heat here. Blech. So I'm really sorry for my mistakes. I'm just to warm to reread.**

_Previously:_

"_Maybe we should take this somewhere private?"_

"_Nah, I'm good."_

"_We want to ask you some questions about the murder of Patrick Bouwman." A silence fell over them._

…

Team one all looked at each other and got up to give her some privacy. Greg walked towards her.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" Zoë looked dumbfounded and stared at the detective.

"You can go. I'm fine." She sat down.

"I'm Detective Beckett, this is Richard Castle." Zoë nodded and pointed to the chairs. They nodded and sat down.

"When?" She sounded a little hoarse.

"We found him yesterday. He was dead in his cell." Zoë nodded, she didn't know what to say. "Can you tell me where you were yesterday between 9 am and 2 pm?" Zoë didn't need to think.

"At home. I was on bed rest."

"For what?" It was Castle.

"I got shot."

"Was there someone with you?"

"Greg was gone for about an hour and a half. But besides that he was with me." Beckett showed Zoë a piece of paper.

"Do you have this sniper rifle?"

"Yeah, it's at home."

"We would like to take a look at it." Zoë looked up.

"Where are you going with this, detective?"

"Did you kill Patrick?" Castle asked her.

"No, I did not. And I don't like you accusing me of it." Zoë got up. "I think we're done here." Beckett glared at Castle and got up.

"We would still like to take a look at that rifle."

"Get a warrant." The detective nodded and handed Zoë her card. She and Castle walked towards the elevators. Greg walked towards Zoë.

"Everything okay?"

"Someone killed Patrick. And they're trying to make it look like it was me."

"Why do you think that?"

"He was killed in his cell, and they needed to see my rifle."

"You think someone is trying to frame you?"

"We'll see. I expect them back soon. If you don't mind, I'll see you at home. I need to make sure my rifle is still there."

…

Zoë opened the closet and then grabbed a big black box from it. She opened it and was happy to see her rifle was still there. She took it out of the box and checked for any signs of tampering. Nothing. It didn't smell like gunpowder and looked clean. She nodded and put it back.

…

She was about to start on dinner when Greg walked in.

"I brought Chinese." Zoë immediately grabbed plates and put them on the table. "Did that detective drop by?" Zoë shook her head. She noticed he had put a letter down on the table. It said 'Return to sender'.

"Dean?" He nodded.

"Do you know if it's him or his mom?" He shook his head.

"Maybe you should give her a call? Ask her?" He shrugged.

…

They were halfway through dinner when she heard knocking on their door.

"Probably that detective. I'll go."

She stood up and opened the door, it was indeed the detective and the man. Detective Beckett held up an piece of paper. Zoë read it before letting them in.

"You don't have a warrant to search my house, only for the rifle. I'll go get it."

She walked away and returned a second later with the box, she handed it over to them. She then reached into her pocket for her keys and removed the one that fit the lock on the box, she handed that to them as well. Detective Beckett opened the box to make sure it was in there. She then nodded and closed it again.

"Thank you, is this the only sniper rifle you own?"

"Isn't it your job to know?" Castle found this very amusing. "It's the only one in Canada." They nodded and turned around to leave.

Zoë sat back down at the table to finish her diner.

"Think you're in trouble?"

"They wouldn't get the warrant for that rifle if they didn't have anything. So yeah, I think I am."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I'll wait and see." Her phone started ringing. "Spike." She told Greg before picking up.

"_Hey, my mother was wondering when you were coming by for dinner?"_

"How about tomorrow? I'm sure Greg could appreciate the quiet."

"_Tomorrow is good, how about 7?"_

"7 sounds good. See you tomorrow." They said goodbye and hung up.

"Going on a date with Spike?"

"Told you, he knows how to please" Greg smiled. "His mother wants me to come eat."

"And I'm not allowed to come?"

"Nope." She smiled before grabbing both their plates and walking towards the kitchen.

"It's fine, I need to do some stuff anyway."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Surprise."

"Oeh, secretive. I like it." She smiled at him, and for the first time today noticed he hadn't shaved. She put her hand on his face. "Funny, you have more hair on your face then your head." He pretended to be offended and shoved her lightly.

"I thought you said you liked it."

"I do. Didn't know you would keep it for me. Takes some getting used to."

…

The day had been quiet, she had stayed home for most of the day. She had made brownies, she was going to eat at Spike´s and didn´t want to show up empty handed. She was just putting it in a plastic bag when her phone rang.

"Zoë"

"It's detective Beckett. Could you come in for questioning?"

"I'm actually having dinner at a friend's. I rather not bail. I can come after or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow morning first thing would be good."

"Tomorrow it is, is nine okay?"

"Nine is good."

"Tomorrow at nine, what station?"

"12th."

"Okay, bye detective." She grabbed her keys and left.

…

"Zoë!" Spike's mom opened the door.

"Mrs Scarlatti, hi." She stepped in and was hugged tight. Spike walked up behind his mother when he noticed Zoë's face.

"Mom, she got shot. You're hurting her." She let her go.

"Scusa."

"It's fine." She smiled at Spike and he hugged her carefully. "Guess it runs in the family." Reminding Spike of the time he hugged her after she got shot in her shoulder.

"What's that?" He pointed to the plastic bag she was holding.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She handed Mrs Scarlatti the bag. "I made brownies for you."

"Grazi, thank you."

"You're very welcome. I hope you like them."

"I know I do." Spike smiled at her while setting the table.

"Can I help with anything?"

"No, you're a guest."

…

Greg and Ed left work together and headed towards Greg's, he knew Zoë would be gone already. They opened the door and smelled brownies. They walked in and found a plate with a card on the counter.

_Greg and Ed,_

_Enjoy these brownies.  
You can eat them all._

_Xx  
Zoë._

"How did she know I was going to be here?"

"She's creepy like that sometimes.." They both grabbed a brownie.

"Why am I here?"

"I want you to go with me to buy a ring." Ed almost choked on his brownie.

"Engagement ring?"

"Yes. I want to propose."

"Fast."

"Not now.. Just, soon."

"Like, how soon?"

"A month."

"Okay, I'll come with you. Do you know what kind of ring?" Greg put his gym bag by the door.

"That's why I need you. I'm just not sure. She's not someone who wants flashy."

"Plus, she has work."

"Exactly."

"Sure. Let's go." They took a brownie to-go and left.

…

**-Spike's-**

It wasn't long until they were eating. Spike's dad was currently at the hospital undergoing a treatment.

"Zoë, tell me about you."

"Not much to tell." Deja-vu. Greg's mother asked the same. "I am born in the Netherlands, and moved here a little under a year ago."

"And when did you and Michaelangelo start dating?"

"Mom?!" Zoë laughed.

"We're not dating Mrs Scarlatti, we're just friends."

"Do you have a boyfriend then?"

"I do, we live together."

"What's his name?"

"Greg Parker."

"Isn't that your boss?" She looked at Spike, he nodded. "Is he your boss?"

"No, he's not."

…

**-Greg-**

They had multiple jewellery stores. They had seen a couple of nice rings, but nothing that just screamed her name.

"One more, and if it doesn't work we will continue tomorrow?" Greg asked Ed.

"Sure, last one."

They entered the store.

"Anything I can help you with?" A friendly man in his mid-fifties asked them.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Aah, I've got some really nice ones over here." He walked a little to the left. "What is your price range?"

"That's no issue." Greg smiled at him. "She however, is. She's active, she's a cop. So I don't need anything too big or flashy."

The man nodded and thought for a second before walking further to the left.

"What about this one?" He pointed to one. He then looked up and noticed both of their guns in their belt. His face faltered, both of them followed his gaze.

"We're cops, don't worry. We're not going to rob you." Ed smiled at the man, he seemed very relieved.

"Can I see it?" Greg asked him.

"Sure." He grabbed the ring and handed it to him.

It was a rosé gold band it widens at top, holding a diamond in the middle. It wasn't too big, and it looked a little modern. She would like it. Ed and Greg exchanged a look.

"Perfect." Greg smiled at the man. "Do you have a gold chain necklace? So she could hang the ring on it in the field? I don't think it would fit in a glove." The man nodded and walked away to grab the necklace. "What do you think?"

"Think you said it all, does she know?"

"I'm want to propose? Of course not."

The man returned with the gold chain necklace. Greg looked at it and nodded. He gave the man Zoë's ring size, which wasn't easy to get without her figuring it out.

"You can pick it up in a week. Would you like the gold chain necklace now?" He shook his head.

"I'll come get them next week." Greg paid and he and Ed left the store.

…

**-Spike's-**

They were drinking coffee and having a brownie not much later.

"Tell me a story about Spike, from when he was younger."

Spike said something in Italian. He and his mother had a small discussion in Italian.

"He won't let me." Zoë smiled.

"Maybe we should give him a brownie."

…

Spike walked Zoë out.

"Dinner was great Spike."

"Sorry about my mom."

"Sorry? She's sweet, no need to apologize. Oh, I'm picking up a hobby. Electric guitar. I know you can play, would you want to teach me?"

"Yes, of course! What kind of guitar do you have?"

"None, I was wondering if you could come with me. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Tomorrow is good." They smiled and said goodbye.

"What about 12? The cops are bugging me at nine."

"12 is good. Can you pick me up? The car needs to go to the garage."

"Sure, be here at 12." She hugged him goodbye and then left. Spike went back inside.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on?"

"Mom, she's dating my boss.. She's just a friend."

…

Zoë walked into the living room. No Greg, she walked to the bedroom to find him sitting in bed, reading a book. She smiled, took off her shoes and curled into him. Allowing him to keep reading.

"How was dinner?"

"It was good, how was your stuff?" He smiled.

"It was good."

…

She arrived at the station a little before nine and walked towards the desk. She showed her ID, which incidentally also showed her badge.

"I have an appointment with detective Beckett."

"Take the elevator to the second floor and walk straight. She should be in the bullpen." Zoë nodded.

…

"Detective Beckett?" She looked up from her desk.

"Ms Washburn."

"Zoë." She interrupted detective Beckett.

"Zoë, how about we move this somewhere more private." She shrugged and followed the detective to a room.

It wasn't the interrogation room, but it wasn't informal either. They both sat down on opposite ends of the table.

"So between 9 and 2 you were at home?"

"Yes. What about my rifle?"

"It could be the murder weapon."

"You don't have a bullet, how do you know it could be the murder weapon?"

"How do you know if we have a bullet?"

"It's a registered firearm. It's in a database. You wouldn't need my gun for it."

"You have means, opportunity and motive."

"He was stuck in a prison 50 miles from here."

"Your boyfriend was gone for about an hour and a half. Plenty time to drive there."

"And why do you think a sniper rifle was used?"

"He was dead in his cell, camera's show no one was near him. And he has a hole in his stomach."

"There you go, it wasn't me." Beckett looked confused. "I shoot between the eyes. Not stomach, stomach is messy. They don't die for a long time. Only a rookie would shoot in the stomach."

"You're not disputing you had motive?"

"Maybe I did have motive. But I wouldn't kill him. I could've done that months ago. Why now? His trial was coming close."

"Maybe you decide he didn't deserve life, not even in prison."

"So I shoot him in his cell?"

"You tell me?"

"And how does a bullet go missing?" Castle walked in. Shooting Beckett and irritating look for starting without him.

"Ice bullet." Zoë laughed.

"What are you, a writer?" He nodded. "Oh, you are? I 'm pretty sure an ice bullet would melt within 25 meters. Which brings me back to the missing bullet. Seems there is a insider."

"Have you ever visited the prison?"

"No."

"He allegedly killed you parents."

"He did. His trial was in a month."

"How do you know he did it?"

"I was there."

"It was a long time ago."

"It's not something you forget." She noticed something in Beckett's features. "But you know that, don't you?" Castle looked up, this could be interesting. "Who was it?"

"Can you kill someone from 3 miles away?"

"I can kill someone from 6 to 9 miles away, depending on the weather."

"So you could do 3?"

"Yes. Did they ever catch your killer?"

"That is all for now, are you planning on leaving the country?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Going to Dallas for one night."

"Just one night?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I will call you if I have any other questions."

"You do that." She grabbed her coat and left the room.

…

The day had been quiet, she had taken Spike to a music store and they had gotten her a guitar and amplifier. She couldn't wait to learn to play it, but it had to wait. She needed to go to Dallas first. She had called Greg's ex-wife a few days ago. She agreed to a meeting, as long as Greg wouldn't be there.

"I told you I was flying to New York tomorrow, right?" Greg looked up from his book. She told him she was going to New York, she didn't want to give him false hope.

"Yeah, to meet with Kate." She nodded. "But you are just going to stay there one night, right?"

"Yep. Be back in the evening."

"Okay."

She laid down in the bed next to him. He put the book away and turned off the lights.

…

She took a breath and knocked on the door. A boy opened the door, she assumed it was Dean.

"Hey, it your mother home?"

"Sure, I'll just go get her." She nodded and watched as he closed the door. It opened a minute or so later.

"You must be Zoë."

"I am."

"I'm Rose." They shook hands. "Come in, Dean will leave in a couple of minutes. Just don't mention the reason you are here." Zoë nodded and walked in.

…

They waited until Dean had left.

"So, why are you here?"

"I'm here because of Greg, or Dean."

"What about him."

"Greg keeps sending letters, but they return to sender."

"Yes, I don't think he should be in my son's life. " Zoë nodded.

"The thing is, I don't know what he was like when you were with him. But I'm sure that he changed, because right now he is a kind and sweet man."

"You're dating him?"

"I am." Rose kept looking at Zoë, like she was trying to figure something out.

"You look familiar." She thought for a few seconds. "I just can't figure it out." Zoë smiled.

"Just one of those faces."

"What did you hope to accomplish flying over 2.000 miles?"

"I would like for Dean to meet Greg."

"No." It was Dean. Zoë turned around to see him behind her in the doorway. "I don't want to meet him."

"Dean." Zoë said.

"Now I know," It was Rose. "You're the woman who prevented the terrorist attack." Zoë sighed, not again. "Your boyfriend helped, that was Greg?"

"It was. Greg helped me safe over 500 people and got shot in the process."

"My dad did that?" Zoë nodded.

"He really is a kind and sweet man. He loves his job," She didn't get a chance to finish.

"Does he still drink?" Rose asked.

"No, he's been sober for over 10 years. Not a drop."

"Why now?"

"The letters are really putting him down and his birthday is almost coming up."

"What letters?" He looked towards his mom.

"Greg has been sending you letters for almost a year."

"You keep telling me he doesn't care!" Zoë saw this snowballing, fast.

"He doesn't."

"He does, which is what I'm trying to tell you. He thought you would be better off without him. He was a bad father, but he has changed. And the thing he wants most right now is getting in your life."

"His birthday is coming up?" Zoë nodded.

"Two weeks."

"I have to think about it."

"Dean, you can't be considering it."

"I'm sixteen! You always said, the minute I turn 16 I can choose if I want him in my life." Rose sighed, she did say that. "How long are you here?"

"My flight goes tomorrow at 5 pm." Dean nodded.

"Can we meet, for lunch or something?"

"Sure, I can come by here or you could come by my hotel?"

"I'll come by your hotel. Where are you staying?"

"Hilton. Room 2314"

"I'll be there around 1?" Zoë nodded. "This doesn't mean I want him in my life."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned towards Rose, she looked pissed. "It was nice meeting you." Zoë extended her hand and Rose shook it reluctantly.

**A/N DEAN?!**


	37. An ice bullet? Seriously?

**A/N So I fucked up my exams. Blech. Here is your chapter :)**

_previously:_

"_I'll be there around 1?" Zoë nodded. "This doesn't mean I want him in my life."_

"_I know. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned towards Rose, she looked pissed. "It was nice meeting you." Zoë extended her hand and Rose shook it reluctantly. _

…

Zoë was just coming back from a run when she noticed Dean in front of her hotel door. She checked her watch to see it wasn't even half past 12, apparently he was eager to talk.

"Dean, hey." He looked around and looked slightly relieved.

"Hey, I'm a little early." Zoë smiled.

"That's okay. Come on." She opened the door and he followed her in. "Have you decided on a place to grab lunch?"

"I was thinking maybe a diner, there's a good one not too far from here."

"Sounds good." She grabbed some clothes from her bag. "Let me just change, you can grab something from the mini-bar if you want." Dean nodded before sitting down, watching her move into the bathroom.

…

She walked back out in jeans and a shirt.

"You ready?" He nodded and threw his soda can in the bin. "Lead the way."

Neither talked while they were waiting for the elevator.

"Was there a reason you were so early?" Dean shrugged. "Guessing your mom doesn't like me much." Dean smiled a little.

"Understatement."

"Was she mad that you're meeting with me?"

"Not mad, just not happy." Zoë smiled. "So, you're dating my dad?"

"Yeah, almost a year now." They sat down at an table in the diner.

"Why did you come all the way here?"

"To meet you, and I was hoping you would want to meet with your dad."

"What did the letters say?"

"I don't know, I haven't read them. But I sneaked them out, bringing them with me. They're meant for you, if you come back to the hotel I will give them to you?" He nodded just as the waiter came up. They placed their order.

"I would like that. What is he like?"

"He's sweet, gentle, kind and a great friend. He's always there if you need him."

"My mom has only told me bad stories."

"Well, he told me he wasn't a great guy back then. He was in homicide then."

"Hobbies?"

"Reading. He likes to read, we watch TV together. And run on the weekends with Ed and his kid."

"Clark, right?"

"Yeah, he's your age."

"I remember him vaguely."

"He's a nice kid."

"So, does he know you're here?" Zoë laughed a little.

"No, he doesn't. He thinks I'm in New York, meeting a friend."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't want to get his hopes up. The look he gets every time one of those letters come back, it's just.. Heartbreaking."

"I didn't know."

"It's not your fault Dean." He nodded and took a bite from his newly arrived burger.

"When is his birthday?"

"Two weeks, February 16th" He nodded. "Tell me about you. What are your hobbies?"

"I like watching sports."

"What kind of?"

"I used to be into racing, but I like ice hockey now."

"What team?"

"Maple leafs."

"Toronto team." Zoë smiled.

"Are you into ice hockey?" He asked her.

"I try." She sighed. "Your dad loves it. I'm starting to learn the rules."

"So what sport do you like?"

"Soccer. It stuck with me from back home."

"You're not Canadian?"

"No, Dutch." Dean nodded. "Do you want anything else to eat or drink?" He shook his head and Zoë picked up the tab. "Come, I'll go give you those letters. And then I should go to the airport." Dean nodded and they got up.

…

Dean looked at the envelopes in his hand while Zoë packed her bag.

"Is everything okay?" Dean nodded.

"Can I have your phone number? So I can call you when I made a decision?" Zoë nodded and wrote her number down.

"Here you go." She checked her watch. Her flight left in an hour and a half. "I really have to go Dean." He nodded and got up, stuffing the letters in his backpack.

…

Zoë put her bag next to the door as she arrived home. She could hear the TV and a lot of laughing. She walked up to see team one watching a movie.

"I'm gone for one night.." They all turned around to look at her. Zoë laughed as they were all wearing 3D glasses.

"Hey, want to watch with us?" Greg offered her glasses.

"Depends on what you're watching. "

"Knight and day in 3D." Zoë shrugged and put the glasses on. She sat down on the ground in front of the couch, next to Spike. Her couch did not have room for 8 people.

…

"Greg, your birthday is coming up." It was Ed, they had just finished the movie.

"Any ideas for a present?"

"No idea Eddie." They all sighed. Getting a present for Greg was a challenge, every damn year.

"Zoë?" Wordy asked.

"I had trouble thinking of one myself. Leave me out of this will you?"

"You're not supposed to have trouble.."

"After what he gave me, hell yeah I had trouble."

"So you've got something already?" She showed them a wicked smile. "So help us think."

"What about stamps, to start his new hobby. Or maybe you prefer knitting?" Greg smiled at her.

"Wise ass." Zoë got up.

"Anyone want a drink?"

"Ed brought beers, I would like one." Spike smiled.

"Spike, you're the designated driver.." Wordy smiled.

"Ow, yeah.."

…

Zoë's phone rang early the next morning.

"Zoë."

"_It's detective Beckett." Zoë groaned inwardly. _

"Hi. Do you even know what time it is?"

"_6"_

"Exactly."

"_I just wanted to tell you that you are no longer a murder suspect."_

"Okay, can I have my rifle back now?"

"_Yes, but we would like your help." Zoë laughed._

"My help?"

"_Yes."_

"You want my help catching the guy who killed the son of bitch who murdered my parents?"

"_Yes."_

"What makes you think I'll help."

"_You want justice."_

"For my family.. I think he had it coming."

"_So you won't help us?" Zoë thought for a second. _

"What would you need me to do?"

"_Shoot an ice bullet." Zoë laughed._

"Are you kidding me?"

"_No, I'm serious. "_

"Someone just took the bullet with them."

"_There was no exit wound. You think the guard who found him reached inside his body to retrieve _the _bullet?"_

"You think they made an bullet of ice.."

"_Can you do it? We know where he shot from."_

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do. Besides, I can always use a good laugh."

"_Do you need a spotter?"_

"How many miles away was it? Anything under 5 I can do by myself."

"_6,5"_

"Can I bring a spotter?"

"_Yes that's fine."_

"Let me know when you need me."

…

She picked Ed up a couple of hours later.

"Ice bullet? Really?"

"Hey, they want to try it."

"That won't work."

"What I said." She started the car and drove off towards 12th precinct.

…

"Detective Beckett, where do you want me?" They walked up to her desk.

"Is this your spotter?" She extended her hand.

"Ed." He shook her hand. "Ice bullet?" He smiled slightly.

"Our ME and tech guys are convinced that's the only option."

"What do you need me for?"

"You're the only one in 50 miles who is known to shoot from farther than 6 miles. Anyone within 50 miles with the skill is deployed." Zoë nodded. "Let's get going. Can you follow me in your car?" Zoë nodded.

…

"From here you should have a view into the cell, there is a dummy there. We want you to shoot him in his stomach." Zoë nodded. "There's a red dot under the cell window."

"But you don't know this is the exact rifle used?" Beckett shook her head. "Then I don't get how this will help, but fine." She laid down on the ground so she could find her target. She saw a window with a red dot under it. She looked into the windows and saw what looked like a dummy. "I hope your guys balanced this bullet right." She took the bullet out of the liquid nitrogen and put it in her gun. "Are you guys on the inside ready?"

"Ready." Beckett said.

Ed gave her the wind direction and strength. Zoë adjusted her rifle and pulled the trigger. She looked up at Beckett.

"They're entering. Dummy is not hit."

"I'm guessing it melted within 5 meters. Want me to shoot a real bullet? Now we're here?" Beckett nodded. "This bullet will go fast, probably right through the dummy. They can't stay in front of the cell."

"Give me a minute to get my guys out." She talked on the phone for a second. "Okay, you're clear."

"Ed, no parameter breach?" Ed looked around with his binoculars.

"You're clear. Wind hasn't changed." Zoë shot the bullet.

"Okay, you hit him dead in his stomach. Bullet went right into his spine." Zoë nodded and she and Ed got up. "Good job."

"So can we go home?"

"Yes thank you. They would need an actual bullet so someone was in on it." Zoë and Ed walked towards their car.

"Ice bullet.."

"Ha." They smiled at each other and got into the car.

…

"So, what are you getting Greg?" Ed asked as Zoë pulled onto the road.

"A couple of things."

"Want to share?"

"I can tell you a part of it?" Ed nodded. "Dean."

"You're getting him Dean?"

"I went to Dallas, not New York." Ed nodded. "I talked to him, gave him the letters. He never knew, it was his mom. He thought about it and gave me a call last night. He wants to come over and meet his dad."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I didn't expect him to. Anyway, it's the day after his birthday, the Leafs are playing the Stanley cup finals that night. I'm going to get Greg tickets. So he can take his kid."

"Those tickets aren't easy to get."

"The Leafs owe me a favour."

"Are you kidding me? You know them?"

"Yep. Had a call there a couple of weeks before I got shot."

"You lucky bastard." Zoë smiled at him.

"You're giving him his kid back.. How can I top that." Zoë smiled.

…

Zoë had gotten a call from the detective that evening, they had caught his killer. It was all pretty easy after they had found out which guard had taken the bullet. Patrick had raped his sister, but they weren't able to prove it. His sister had killed herself, she was the only one there. He then struck a deal and had Patrick killed.

…

Zoë was laying awake in bed while Greg was asleep, she was watching the clock. Waiting for it to pass 12 o'clock. She smiled as it read 00:01. She had it on 24-hour notation. She turned around to see Greg laying on his back. She nuzzled his neck before kissing him, she checked but he was still asleep. She straddled him and leaned forward kissing him again, this time waking him. He blinked a couple of times before realising what was happening and he put his hands on her hips.

"Waking me up in the middle of the night again?"

"Like you mind?"

"No." She smiled and kissed him.

"Happy birthday." He looked at the clock, surprised it read 00:05.

"Best birthday wake-up ever." He smiled before kissing her again. He then realised something. "No physical activities." He stroked her face.

"Means I can't enjoy, doesn't mean you can't enjoy." She smiled at him.

"But you will be left all hot and bothered."

"It's your birthday, not mine." He smiled at her.

"Best girlfriend ever."

…

Their alarm went off at 5, he groaned yanking the alarm out of the socket.

"It's early."

"I promise not to wake you up on your birthday again." Zoë smiled.

"Oh, no please do." He got up and walked towards the shower.

"I'll start breakfast." She smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

…

He walked in to the wonderful smell that was bacon, eggs, sausage and waffles.

"Wow, smells nice." He walked behind her and wrapped his arm around her middle.

"Good, which do you want first?" He kissed her neck.

"Eggs with bacon and sausage, please." He nuzzled her neck, his unshaven face tickling her.

"Here you go. Enjoy." She had a waffle.

..

He grabbed his gym bag.

"I will see you tonight? It's Friday, we're going out to the bar."

"I'll be there." He kissed her before leaving.

She then went to take a shower and get dressed, she needed to pick up his cake and deliver it at SRU. She also had to go to the Leafs to pick up those tickets and thank the guys. The leafs were first.

…

She knocked on the leafs locker room.

"Are you all dressed?"

"Zoë, come in."

She walked in.

"Not in uniform today?"

"Nah, not for a little while."

"Something happen?"

"Got shot is what happened. Anyway, thanks for having me."

"Please, you saved our lives." Everyone nodded.

"Got you those front row seats." Joffrey Lupul, the left winger, walked towards her. "Sure you don't want to go out with me?" He smiled, only half joking.

"My boyfriend wouldn't like that." She took the tickets. "Thanks."

"For your boyfriend and his long lost son right?" He said. Zoë nodded. "They can come here after the game. We will sign whatever they want, and they can get a picture with the cup."

"That confident you'll win?"

"Yes. Of course." Zoë smiled.

"That would be great guys, just don't say anything about the long lost son part." They nodded. "Thank you so much, I owe you."

"I think our lives a worth a couple of autographs and pictures." Their goalie smiled at her.

"Thanks, I have to go though. Have to pick up a cake. I will tell them they can come here." She smiled at them, thanked them again and left.

…

"Hey, Winnie. Are they here?"

"Gym."

"Can you use the PA-system to tell them there's a emergency in the briefing room?" Zoë showed her the cake. She smiled and nodded.

Zoë had taken the cake out of the box and started lighting the candles when she heard Winnie's voice.

"_Team one, report to briefing room."_

Zoë had just finished lighting the candles when they walked in. Greg was wearing a birthday hat, she was sure they forced him to. They sang a song and watched as Greg blew out the candles. Everyone congratulated him and enjoyed the cake. Zoë grabbed a piece and brought it to Winnie.

"_Team one, hot call. Gear up."_

Zoë missed the jumping to action part. Everyone got up as she stayed seated. She laughed as Spike shoved as much cake into his mouth as possible before following the rest. Greg was dressed first and stopped in front of the briefing room, waiting for his team.

"Give the rest to team two, thanks for the cake. See you in a couple." He smiled at her before leaving. Zoë cleaned up their mess up before walking towards Winnie.

"Can you give me a headset?" Winnie nodded and gave her one.

…

The call was standard, just another housewife who was holding a knife to her cheating husband. They were able to talk her down without an aggressive entry.

They were now sitting in O'Malleys, having a drink and celebrating his birthday. Zoë leaned into Greg.

"Greg, you feel like grabbing dinner?" Zoë asked.

"Sure, where you want to go?"

"It's your birthday you chose."

"Italian?"

"Sure."

"We're going to grab dinner guys. Thank you for the birthday celebrations and presents." He grabbed a bag full of the presents they gave him.

…

A phone call woke them up the next morning. Zoë check her phone to see 'Dean'. She smiled and got up to walk away from Greg so she could pick it up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I am, I just landed. I was wondering if you were still coming to pick me up?"

"Yes of course! I though you didn't land until noon?"

"Yeah, I forgot to text you. I took an earlier flight." Zoë smiled.

"That's okay. I'll be there in 30. Have you cleared customs yet?"

"No, so half an hour should be fine."

"Okay, I'll call you when I get there."

…

"Why are you getting dressed?"

"I need to pick up your last birthday present"

"There's more besides the tickets?" Zoë smiled, he was so happy when he unwrapped those at O'Malleys.

"There is. I'll be back in an hour or so. Make sure you're home. And dressed." He smiled.

"Of course."

…

She had picked up Dean and they were now headed upstairs.

"You look nervous." Zoë smiled at Dean.

"I am. I wonder what he's like."

"I think you'll like him." She opened the door.

"Greg, I brought someone." He walked towards them and froze when he saw Dean.

"Dean?"

"Hi, dad." Dean stood there a little awkwardly.

**A/N You can't kill someone with an ice bullet xD They met, yay :)**


	38. Maple leaf action

**A/N So, next chapter. I didn't pass any of my three exams, bummer. Go enjoy the chapt.**

_Previously:_

"_Greg, I brought someone." He walked towards them and froze when he saw Dean._

"_Dean?"_

"_Hi, dad." Dean stood there a little awkwardly._

…

"What are you…" He kept looking from Dean to Zoë.

"Happy birthday?" Dean offered. Greg looked happy, confused, but happy.

"Thank you. It's great to see you." He walked towards Dean. "Can I, hug you?" Dean nodded and hugged his father. Greg let go off him after a minute or so.

"I'll go, do something." Zoë smiled at the two of them before leaving towards their bedroom.

"How did you get here?"

"Zoë visited me two weeks ago." He looked a little anxious, afraid his dad may not like him. "I was thinking, maybe we could spent some time together?"

"Yes, of course. I'd love to." He scratched his head for a second. "What do you want to do? Are you hungry?"

"I'm a little hungry." Dean shrugged.

"Come, I'll make you something to eat. What do you want, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, cereal?"

"Waffles sounds good." Greg smiled before starting on the batter. "So you sent me letters."

"Yes, did you read them?"

"Yeah, Zoë brought them with her to Dallas."

"When did you say she visited?"

"She told you she went to New York." He smiled and nodded. "She really cares about you."

"Yeah, I think she does."

…

Zoë had been watching tv in their bedroom, every now and then she would check that they weren't fighting, now was one of those moments. She had watched them eating earlier, after which they watched a movie and now they were just talking. She walked back to grab a bag from under their bed and walked back to the living room.

"Mind me interrupting for a minute?" Both looked up and smiled at her.

"No, of course not." It was Dean. Greg smiled, glad that Dean seemed to like both him and Zoë.

"I got something for both of you." Zoë gave them each a package. Which they both unwrapped.

"A hockey jersey." Dean smiled at her while holding up his white maple leafs jersey. He turned around to see whose it was. "Bozak, awesome. He's my favourite. Who did you get?" He asked his dad.

"I'm guessing Lupul." He looked at Zoë, she just smiled. He turned it around to find he was right. He made eye contact with her. "Thank you." It couldn't sound more genuine and grateful. And she knew he wasn't thanking her for just the jersey.

"I was thinking you could wear it to a hockey game, sometime?" Greg smiled, knowing exactly why she had gotten him those tickets for tonight's game.

"That would be great." Dean beamed.

"I got tickets for tonight's game for my birthday. Want to come with me Dean?"

"You don't mind?" He looked at Zoë.

"We'll go some other time." She smiled at Greg. "Anyway, the game starts at 5." Dean was onto her."I think." Greg and Dean exchanged looks. "So maybe you should get going?" Greg nodded and got up.

"We'll take a cab. Parking is hell." Zoë smiled at him. "Are you going to be okay?" He walked towards her.

"I'm going to be fine. Spikey is coming over. I'm getting take out and we're going to start on the guitar." Greg smiled and nodded.

"I love you." The words weren't empty, they were filled with meaning, his eyes backing him up.

"Go, get out of here, have fun. And invite him to stay over here." He nodded, pulled his new shirt on and walked out. She hadn't told him about the meet and greet on purpose. They were excited enough as it is.

…

The game had just finished, the leafs had won the cup, for the first time since 1967. Dean was really excited, Greg wouldn't admit it but he didn't know who was more excited, him or his son. Right then a security guard walked up to them.

"Mr Parker?" Greg glanced at his son.

"Yes."

"Could you follow me please?"

They followed the man backstage, the hallways were getting darker.

"Dad, who gave you those tickets? The mob?" He looked at his son.

"Zoë." He looked at the security guard. "Where are we going?"

"To your meet and greet of course. Here we are." Greg and Dean looked at each other, what meet and great? The security guard stopped in front of the locker room and knocked before opening the door. "You can go in."

They both stepped in to find the guys still in their gear.

"Hey, you must be Greg and Dean." Lupul stepped forward.

"Yes, we are." Greg was sure the look on their faces said it all. "How?"

"Zoë didn't tell you?" They both shook their heads, Lupul smiled. "It doesn't matter. Would you like an autograph?" They both nodded.

"We would love those."

"If you take the jersey off we can sign those." They both pulled them off immediately. Man could be such boys when it comes to sports.

Everyone had signed both the front and the back of the jerseys and they pulled them back on, knowing they would never wash them.

"Can we take a picture with you guys?" They positioned for a group picture. They had the camera on timer.

"Wait." It was Bozak, he grabbed the cup and handed it to Dean. "Just don't drop it." Dean nodded before Greg pushed the button and took his place in the group.

They had to leave, the leafs had a press conference to give.

"Wait." It was Bozak. He grabbed his gloves and signed them. "I used these the entire cup." He handed them over to Dean.

"Wow, cool. Thank you so much."

"Have fun with those." They smiled as Greg and Dean left the locker-room.

"How did Zoë.." Dean let his sentence trail off.

"I have no idea." Greg smiled at his son. "But I must say, it was one hell of a surprise."

"Yeah, it was." Dean smiled at his dad. "Mom said you would probably try to buy my love." Greg looked serious in an instant. "But I'm thinking Zoë really wants us to have something in common."

"I think she does. Are you flying back tonight?" He shook his head.

"Tomorrow."

"Where are you staying?"

"Hotel."

"You can stay with us, we've got guest bedrooms."

"That would be great. "

…

They walked inside, dumped their coats and shoes and walked towards the living room. Zoë looked at them from the couch.

"How was it? Did they win?" Greg nodded.

"It was great, thank you so much. I almost thought dad was in trouble when a man came to get us." Zoë smiled.

"Did I forget to tell you about that?" Greg smiled.

"Yes you did."

"Where they nice to you?"

"They signed our shirts, and Bozak gave me his gloves." Dean beamed.

"That's awesome Dean. I'm glad you had fun." Zoë couldn't stop smiling.

"Have you eaten yet?" He resisted the urge to kiss her in front of Dean.

"Take-out with Spike."

"Owyeah."

"There's some left in the fridge, I can warm it up for you?"

"Dean, you hungry?" Greg asked his son.

"No, I think those three hot dogs did it." Greg smiled and checked his watch.

"I think I'm going to bed, I have to work tomorrow at six." He looked at Dean. "I could take a personal day?"

"Nah, you got to save lives. Right?" Zoë smiled. "Besides, I'm sure Zoë wouldn't mind hanging with me?" Dean thought for a second. "Or do you have to work as well?"

"Nope, not for a month or so." Dean looked curious. "I got shot twice." Dean noticed the sadness on his dad's face.

"Was it close?" They both nodded.

"Very." Zoë looked at Greg for a second. "So your dad will be glad to know someone's keeping an eye on me. Keeping me from doing something stupid."

"I think I'm going to bed, call mom. Tell her I'm okay."

They all said goodbye and went to their rooms. Zoë walked into their room after Greg, she was pushed against the door the second it was closed. He kissed her, he had been wanting to do that all day.

"Thank you, for everything today." She touched his face.

"It's fine Greg, I'm just happy you could talk to your son."

"And the game, and the leafs. How did you know them anyway?"

"A magician never reveals her tricks." She repeated the sentence he had given her when she unwrapped the bullet proof vest on her birthday.

"Well, thank you. Magician."

"No need to thank me. Now, let's go to sleep. You have to be up at five." He kissed her once more before stepping back to change into his pyjama bottoms and a shirt.

…

They heard the alarm beeping, Greg turned so he could shut it off.

"You really should be more of a morning person by now." Zoë smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry I want to stay in bed with my amazing girlfriend."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Can you take the shirt to work and make sure Ed sees it?"

"Are you trying to make him jealous?"

"No." She made it sound like it was the most impossible thing in the world. "I just want him to know that I won."

"Won what?"

"Everything." Greg shook his head, not getting it.

"Sure, I'll do that. But just this once." He smiled at her before getting up to get dressed.

"I'll go start on those eggs of yours." She got up and walked away in her sweatpants and a shirt.

…

Greg walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm, you rarely make me eggs and bacon." He pulled finished buttoning his shirt. "You think they're unhealthy."

"Yes, well it's your birthday weekend."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. They didn't see Dean walking towards them. He cleared his throat. Greg let go immediately and Zoë blushed immensely.

"Morning." Dean said casually.

"Morning." They said in unison.

"Don't worry about it, mom dates too." Dean smiled at his dad.

"You're up early." Zoë said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I smelled eggs." He looked at the pan. "Can I have some?"

"Sure, but let me just give these to your dad. He needs to leave in 15 minutes." Dean nodded. "You want bacon with those, Greg?"

"You know I do." Zoë smiled, shaking her head.

She put his eggs and bacon on a plate and started on Deans. Greg enjoyed them before getting up and kissing Zoë on her cheek.

"I will see you at dinner, what time was your flight Dean?"

"Four"

"Zoë can drop you off?" He looked at Zoë for conformation, she nodded.

"Sounds good." Greg smiled at Dean.

"Be careful." Zoë told him. He nodded before walking out.

"What do you want to do today?" She handed Dean his eggs and bacon before poring her cereal. He thought for a second.

"I would like to see where dad works, if that's okay?"

"Sure, why didn't you ask him? I'm sure he would like to give you a tour."

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to go yet." Zoë nodded.

…

They were standing in the elevator. They had enjoyed their breakfast and talked a little before getting in the car, heading to SRU.

"Hey Kira." Zoë smiled at her. "This is Dean, I'm giving him a tour. Are the guys here?"

"Team two is off today, team one is outside." Zoë nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you around inside first."

Zoë showed him the gym, briefing room and they stood outside the cage that held all the gear. Obviously he wasn't allowed inside it.

"My dad is the boss, right?"

"Yes, he is team one's sergeant. He's head negotiator, so he tries talking them down."

"Is he good at it?"

"The best."

They walked outside and found them doing an obstacle course. They walked towards Ed, he was holding a stopwatch.

"Hey, Greg busy?"

"Yeah, should be here any second." They watched as he slightly stumbled over the course "Hey Dean, remember me?"

"Mr Lane, right?"

"You can call me Ed, kid." He had some trouble with the wall, causing both Zoë and Dean to laugh. Greg noticed and walked over to them.

"Oh, I would like to see you do it.." He told Dean. "What are you guys doing here? Something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to see where you work before I go home." Greg nodded. Spike walked up to them.

"Didn't know we were recruiting this young?" He smiled at Dean.

"Meet Dean, meet Spike." Dean shook his hand and noticed the time.

"I should get going." He looked at Zoë.

"Sure, come on. I'll drop you." Greg said goodbye again before they left.

…

She had just watched as Dean walked through security. She had decided to wait until his flight had departed, to make sure he wouldn't be stuck at the airport. His flight was scheduled to leave in 10 minutes when her phone rang. She checked caller ID and picked up.

"Molls, hi what's up?" Zoë and Molly, Owen's 'sister', had spent many days together. Molly was in between jobs and Zoë was bored by herself. They had shopped, watched tv and talked.

"_Hey, not much. Just wondering what you were doing?"_

"Not much, just waiting for Dean's plane to leave."

"_Yeah, how'd that go? Was Greg happy to see him?"_

"Ecstatic, he was like a kid on Christmas morning. Very cute."

"_Good, so do you want to watch a movie or something?"_

"Sure, Greg's shift doesn't finish until like 6 anyway."

"_Half an hour your place?"_

"My place again?"

"_What can I say, I like your tv.."_

"Sure, half an hour. See you then." She hung up. She looked towards a screen that showed all the departures. Flight KL168 to Dallas was 'departed', so she got up and walked to her car.

…

Zoë and Molly had just finished watching a movie. Molly didn't want to go home so she waited for Greg to get there.

"So are you dating anyone?" Zoë asked her, she loved talking personal.

"We spoke three days ago!"

"You could've met someone in the meantime."

"Not me. Maybe I'm just too picky."

"What are you looking for?"

"He has to be funny, kind, sweet and smart but I don't really care about looks."

"You know you're describing a nerd, right?" Molly thought about it for a second.

"I guess.."

"It shouldn't be hard to find a decent nerd."

"Can you help me?"

"You need me to help you find a nerd?"

"Yes." Zoë sighed, but inwardly she was smiling.

"Sure." She thought about It for a second. She knows the perfect guy. She smiled at her. "Let me think about it." Molly nodded.

Greg walked up to Zoë and kissed her on her cheek.

"Evening ladies."

"Hey Greg." Molly smiled at him.

"Let me just put my bag away and I'll start on dinner."

"I want him, can I have him?"

"You want Greg?"

"Yes, only with a little bit more hair.. He's kind, sweet, funny and smart."

"Are you calling my boyfriend a nerd?"

"No… _you_ called him a nerd."

Greg walked into the kitchen and got dinner started.

"Molly, are you staying for dinner?" He called from the kitchen.

"No, thanks."

"You sure? I'm making pizza?"

"He makes his own pizza?" Zoë smiled and nodded.

"It's even better than you can imagine."

"I really have to meet up with Owen.." Molly said.

"I'll make sure he makes extra and you can pick one up tomorrow? For you and Owen?"

"Sounds great."

Molly walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to Greg before hugging Zoë and leaving. Zoë walked towards Greg and sat down on the counter.

"Can you make four extra?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Sure, want to tell me why?"

"I will bring you three for lunch tomorrow at SRU." He nodded.

"And the other?"

"I'm going to play matchmaker."

"Don't play matchmaker.."

"Why not?"

"Because it always turns out bad when people try.. don't you watch movies?"

"And then it always turns out good? Don't _you_ watch movies?"

"Name one where matchmaking went wrong before going right." Zoë thought for a second.

"Life as we know it." He smiled.

"Of course you pick one with a baby." She threw a little flower at him, still sitting on the counter.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You keep dropping unsubtle hints."

"No I don't…" 'Do I?' She thought to herself.

"Yes you do. I know, you love babies and kids."

"Seriously, I don't drop hints.." She thought for a second. "Name one, Life As We Know It does not count!"

"You keep telling me how cute babies are every time we're with Izzie."

"Can you deny she's cute?"

"We walked past a bunch of strollers in a store and you said that one of them looked nice." He smiled at her, did she not notice she did that?

"No. I didn't… God, I did.."

"You go think about that. Just so I know, you're not messing with the birth control so we get 'accidentally' pregnant, right?" She threw some more flower at him. "I'll take that as a No."

"Go make 5 pizzas.."

She sat there until he made the pizza's, it took him about an hour. She watched him work and thought about what he said. She was still deep in thought when he came to stand in between her legs.

"It's okay, to think about kids. I think about them too."

"You do?" He thought about the ring he had given Ed, to make sure Zoë wouldn't find it.

"Yeah. I do."

"I didn't even notice I was doing that." He smiled. "Next time, tell me. So I know."

"I will, pizza's in the oven. How was your day with Dean and Molly?"

"Good, quiet, yours?"

"Busy."

"Tell me about it?" He nodded and started explaining his day to her.

…

She arrived at noon with the warm pizza's at SRU.

"Winnie, they here?" She nodded. Zoë walked to the briefing room and put the pizza's down. She then walked to the gym.

"Hey, Zoë what are you doing here?"

"There's lunch in the briefing room." Everyone stopped what they were doing and practically ran there. She had kept one pizza in her car, to make sure they didn't eat it before Molly could get here.

…

There was knocking on the briefing room door. They all looked up to see Molly.

"Hey, Molly. Your pizza is in my car." She looked at Spike. "Spike, my side is a little sore. You mind walking down with her and giving it?" Spike got up.

"No, of course not." Zoë handed him the keys and watched as he and Molly walked towards the elevator.

"Zoë, if you're hurting you should rest." It was Ed.

"What? No, I'm not resting you idiot.."

"I don't…" Ed looked confused.

"She's trying to set them up." Jules answered.

"Set them up for what?" Ed still didn't get it.

"Romance, Eddie." Greg helped him.

…

Spike and Molly walked towards the elevator.

"Molly, was it?"

"Yes. Spike?"

"I used to have Spikey hair." Molly nodded.

"You don't mind, might be missing out on that pizza."

"I'm sure they'll leave some. So how do you know Zoë?"

…

Spike walked back up, and joined the rest in the briefing room. He grabbed Zoë keys out of his pocket, a note slipping out of it. Zoë grabbed the note from the floor. She smiled at what she read.

"Is that Molly's phone number?" Spike smiled a little.

"Yeah, I asked her out. She told me to call her. If you don't want me.."

"Shut up. You go out with her if you want to, but I do know who you work with.." She smiled at him. "And I want to hear how it went." She handed him the note back.

**A/N I checked the maple leafs rankings/standings. They don't seem to be good xD And one of my reviewers told me they haven't been in the playoffs for a while. I actually had to google playoffs ****(and check it with fireandice)****, apparently what I call finals you call playoffs.. **


	39. Abductions and accusations

**A/N I was put off writing for a little bit to think where this was/is going and then I stumbled onto Veronica Mars, with Enrico Colantoni.. Let's just say I watched 24 episodes in three days… Ahum, when I obsess I do it good.**

**Buckeye, you reviewed anonymously so unfortunately I can't PM you, so here's your reply:**

**I'm sorry to read that you think it's getting to long. I know she seems a little perfect sometimes, but she's not. Just think about all the ways she isn't ;)**

**I was planning on wrapping this thing up in a couple of chapters, but one of my reviewers wanted a hot call, so I'm getting to that first. And then I don't know. Fireandice wants me to continue and I value her opinion more.**

**I've read stories that had way more words, and still remembered what happened in the earlier chapters so if you can't remember what happened maybe you should see your doctor about that.**

**And last, if you don't like it you can always stop reading?**

Previously:

"Yeah, I asked her out. She told me to call her. If you don't want me.."

"Shut up. You go out with her if you want to, but I do know who you work with.." She smiled at him. "And I want to hear how it went." She handed him the note back.

…

Zoë walked around the house, Greg had been weird the last couple of days. Sneaking around, lot's of phone calls.. Sometimes he would be home much later than his shift ended, claiming he was at O'Malleys with the guys when Zoë knew he wasn't. She was beginning to think he might be cheating.

Her phone rang, cutting of her thoughts of Greg's possible infidelity. She checked caller ID to see it was Dean, he had flown back to Toronto after only a few days in Dallas. He wanted to spent more time with his dad, unfortunately Zoë couldn't pick him up from the airport. Greg's car had finally broke down for good, so he took hers to work.

"Dean, are you in the cab?"

"Hey, I just landed. Thought I'd let you know. I'm heading for baggage claim and then I'll take a cab."

"Great, you can think about what you want to do today while you're in the cab."

"I'll call you when I'm close."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." She hung up.

Dean would be here in about half an hour, he would stay with them for two weeks. He had summer holiday, he would be going back to Dallas to go on holiday with his mom after that. She sat down on the couch.

"What was I thinking about." She asked herself out loud. "Right, Greg.."

…

Zoë checked her phone again, no calls. Dean had called her 45 minutes ago to let her know that he landed. He should've been here by now. She decided to call him, but the phone kept ringing before going to voicemail. She tried again, nothing. She was starting to get worried now, he always picked up his phone. She wasn't sure what to do, tell Greg? He would worry more than she did, besides she didn't know for sure something happened. She waited 5 minutes before trying again, nothing. She left a voicemail-message, saying he needed to call her back when he got it.

When she hadn't heard anything else 20 minutes later she got into a cab and told the cabby to go to the airport. She called Spike when they were almost there.

"_Hey Zoë, what's up?" _

"You with Greg?"

"_No, want me to get him?"_

"No!" Zoë took a breath. "I need you to do something, but you can't tell Greg."

"_Zoë, you're starting to worry me here."_

"Mike, yes or no?" She used his actual name, it must be serious.

"_Yes."_

"I've got a cell phone I need you to track. I think it has GPS."

"_Okay. Let me just walk to Winnie."_

"Don't tell her."

"_I got your back, don't worry." She heard a hushed conversation he had with Winnie, though she couldn't make out the words. "Okay, give me the number."_

Zoë read him the number and waited for him to trace it.

"_Okay, it's in front of terminal G at Toronto International Airport."_

"Okay, stay on the line, Spike." She told the cabbie where to go, she got out and asked him to wait. "I'm here, track my phone. See if I'm close."

"_Okay," She could hear him type on the computer. "Got it, 30 feet north." Zoë walked a few meters. "North is to your right. Closing in, 25, 15.. 5, you're right on top of it." She looked down and saw a cell phone on the ground._

"Thanks Spike. Gotta go." She hung up the phone before squatting to pick up Dean's. "Dammit."

She put it in her pocket and dialed her building. It wasn't long before Kevin picked up.

"Kevin, it's Zoë Washburn. Tell me you've seen Dean, 16 years old, dark hair."

"_No miss."_

"Okay, thanks." She hung up, she walked towards the cabbie and paid him.

She walked inside the airport, she was on her way to security when she decided to warn Greg.

"_Hey, are you and Dean having fun?"_

"Greg." He could hear it in her voice, something was wrong.

"_Zoë, are you okay? Did something happen?"_

"Dean never got home, I just found his cell at the airport. I think someone abducted him." She could hear him drop the phone and the voices of his worried team mates.

"_Zoë?" Ed had picked up Greg's phone._

"I think someone took Dean, I found his cell at the airport and he never arrived home."

"_On our way." He hung up the phone._

Zoë walked towards the security desk and flashed her badge.

"A abduction may have found place just outside terminal G. I would like to see your video's."

"I can't do that ma'am."

"Did you not see the badge?"

"I can't do it unless you are wearing a uniform or have a warrant."

"What's that for bullshit? My team is on their way."

"I just can't ma'am."

"I want to speak to your supervisor."

"He's not here, ma'am." Zoë was getting irritated.

"A 16 year old kid may have been abducted, and you just don't care?"

"Ma'am, I just can't show you the footage." Zoë sighed and decided to wait for team one.

…

It wasn't long until they were walking towards the desk.

"Seen the footage?" Ed asked her, Greg looked a little angry.

"He won't let me." Spike walked up and handed her the bullet proof vest. "Thanks."

Ed just had to look at the man and he opened a door for them. Spike sat down and took the computer over, he took a look at the footage. A black van stopped in front of him, one of the men talked to Dean for a second before pulling him in and speeding off.

"Zoë, why didn't you call me sooner?" Greg sounded upset. Spike continued looking at the footage and asked Winnie to track the plate.

"I didn't want to worry you for nothing." Spike handed him a note with the location of the van.

"Well, now you've wasted time." He took the note and walked away angrily. Spike walked up to Zoë.

"He's just worried about Dean, he's just lashing out."

"I know." She smiled gently at Spike before walking out.

…

"Ed, Spike, wordy, Alpha. Sam, Jules, you're Bravo with me." He walked away.

"What about me?" Zoë asked him, he kept on walking.

"Go home, you've done enough already." She looked at the ground.

"Zoë, come with us." It was Ed. Zoë nodded and followed him, glad he would let her.

…

She was sitting in the passenger's seat of Ed's car, Spike was on the backseat.

"Think I should've called him sooner?" Ed turned off his microphone and sighed.

"Don't worry about it." She glared at him. "Maybe. I don't know Zoë. I get why you didn't but I get why Greg wanted you to."

"Why did they take him anyway." She looked back outside.

"The men looked Arabic."

"So?"

"You served in Iraq, I'm sure you didn't make any friends there."

"You think they would follow me here to kidnap Greg's son? The planning that goes into that.."

"That's all I can imagine."

…

They stopped the car at a house and Spike handed her a gun and her radio. She put it on and turned it on to channel 3. They walked towards Bravo to talk about a plan.

"Spike, you're in the truck with Zoë and Sarge. We'll keep an eye out here see if we can get us some picture." Greg was about to object. "No, you're not going in there." Zoë was too glad Ed would let her be there to be objecting to the truck. Although spending time with Greg right now didn't seem great.

…

"Spike see if there are any camera's you can get into."

"Yes Sarge." He started typing furiously.

Zoë sneaked a look at Greg, he looked upset. How could he not be, his kid got kidnapped. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"No camera's, I'll check traffic cams." Spike couldn't stand the awkward silence. "Can you guys just talk? Bicker or something?" He regretted it the second he said it.

"You want me to talk to Constable Washburn, Spike? Fine." He turned to Zoë. "If anything happens to Dean, I will _never_ forgive you." Zoë took a breath. "He is _my_ kid, you have no right whatsoever to make those decisions. You should have called me the second you suspected something." She knew he was lashing out, he probably didn't mean it. But it still hurts.

"I'm sorry, Greg. I am, what do you want me to do to prove it to you?"

"Get out of here." Zoë nodded and got out of the truck.

She walked towards one of the cars and sat down in it. She tried to control her breathing, she couldn't break down here. She wouldn't let herself.

"_Ed, they just called my cell. They want me in exchange for Dean. They want me at the front door in five minutes, if I want my son alive. They are inside." _

Zoë had kept her radio on, in case something happened.

"_Greg, you can't do that."_

"_I can, and I will. It's priority of life, Ed. I was in that airplane, I killed one of them. They want me."_

"_Bullshit, you can't do that."_

Zoë got up and walked towards the front door. She walked passed the guys standing outside, Sam, Jules, Wordy and Ed.

"_Zoë, no!" It was Ed._

She looked back as she kept walking. She watched Greg and Spike jump out of the truck. She stood on the porch.

"You want someone, fine. Take me, I was on that plane. I landed it, I found out what you were planning, I shot your friends. Take me." She had raised her voice to be sure they heard her.

"_Zoë, no." Ed sounded more stern this time._

"_Zoë." It was Greg._

"It's like you said, priority of life. Besides, I've got faith you'll get me out. At some point. Rather sooner than later, though."

The front door opened, Dean was pushed out, he stumbled passed Zoë down the stairs. Barely able to walk. He was bruised and battered. Zoë looked around to see him falling into Ed's arms. She looked back to the front, a man was standing inside a gun trained on her, beckoning her to come inside. She couldn't risk getting her, or anyone else, shot. She had to give them the time to get her out. The house was surrounded, it's not like they could go anywhere.

"I'm glad Dean is okay."

She then stepped inside the house. It might have been, no it was, the dumbest thing she had ever done. She couldn't help but notice how it felt like the right thing to do. The door slammed closed behind her.

..

They put Dean in an ambulance, he would be checked out.

"Greg." He was still looking at the front door, did she just do that? "Greg, buddy, she bought us time. We need to figure out a game plan."

They walked back into the truck to see what to do. They didn't have any picture inside except for the snake cam. The snake cam showed them the living room, it was empty now. They rewound the footage to see what happened after they took Zoë inside. They watched as they yanked the radio out of her ear, stripped her of the vest and gun and took her through a door.

"That's all, Spike?" Spike nodded. "Okay, do you have the floor plans to this house?" Spike nodded and pointed towards one of his screens. "So that door leads into the basement."

"Looks like it, and there is no other way out of there."

"So, they are in the basement. It's too small for flashbang and smoke." Ed told Greg. "Do you want to risk going in lethal?" Greg thought for a second, Zoë could get stuck in the crossfire, but then again she was smart enough not to stand in the middle of a room during a gun fight.

"Let's do it. If Dean is any indication they'll kill her if we're not quick." Greg looked at Ed. "But I'm coming with you."

"Greg,"

"No, I said some lousy things. If she gets shot, I want to be there." Ed shook his head. He knew he shouldn't let him go in.

"Fine, but you're the last in the line." Greg nodded, if he had to compromise so be it.

…

"Stealth approach until we reach the basement. Clear the house first." Ed told his team before entering.

"Living room, clear." Ed pronounced.

"_Kitchen, clear."_

"_Master bedroom, clear."_

"_Bathroom, clear."_

"_Bedroom, clear."_

"Let's move to the basement." He kicked in the door.

"_Police SRU!"_

"_Police hands were we can see them."_

"Show us some hands." They all froze. "Basement, clear." Ed looked around, Wordy noticed a red blinking light, he walked towards it and saw a timer counting down.

"Bomb! Move out!" They all ran from the basement, Ed was just walking through the front door when the whole thing blew. He was launched in the air and landed on the ground.

"Everyone okay?" Greg asked. They all responded that they were okay, including Ed. Greg walked over to him, he had cuts in his face and Greg was sure his body would be bruised in the morning. "Spike, where did they go?" Spike ran to the truck just as the fire department was arriving on scene.

"_I have no idea, there is no other exit. We have to wait until the fire department is done and go in there."_

"Dammit, Zoë."

**A/N So, was it worth the wait? Nah, I know it's too short to be. Bought myself a little bit of time with this cliff hanger ;) promise the next one won't take 9 days ;)**


	40. Blasts, punches and hospitals

**A/N As always thank you for your reviews. There will be an ending, just not sure when. There are still two things I want to put in, and I have to get there first, and then there is the hot call from last chapt. **

**Celebrating my birthday this weekend, so not much time to write. Already 20, if I lived in America I would now be allowed to do, well.. nothing really.. Ha! Good thing I don't live in America.**

**Wasn't able to reread, visitors will be here in 5 minutes! Sorry for mistakes!**

_Previously:_

"_Spike, where did they go?" Spike ran to the truck just as the fire department was arriving on scene._

"_I have no idea, there is no other exit. We have to wait until the fire department is done and go in there."_

"_Dammit, Zoë."_

…

They went back in the second the fire department said it was okay. They all walked towards the basement, the wooden stairs had completely burned down so they actually had to jump down.

They looked around, Spike stepped on a piece of wood, which immediately broke because of the fire. He dropped down about 2 meters.

"Ouch.." He looked up. "Guys, I think I found their way out." Wordy looked down the hole.

"Okay, let's track it." They went jumped in, Ed turned around to face Greg before he jumped in.

"You should follow us in the truck, Sarge." Ed told Greg.

"No way."

"_The paramedics are bringing Dean to the hospital, they wanted to know if one of you wanted to ride with them?" It was Winnie. Greg sighed and thought for a second. _

"Yes, tell them I'll be right up. Can someone give me a hand getting out of the basement?"

Greg walked outside and took place in the ambulance, Dean was unconscious. What was a guy supposed to do in this situation? Stay with your kid who is safe and will be fine, or search for your girlfriend who is abducted by terrorists?

…

They followed the tunnel, there was only one way they could go. It looked like the terrorists had been planning this for a while. They weren't sure what kind of tunnel it was, they didn't need to crouch but it didn't look like a sewer or abandoned subway either.

…

Zoë had watched as they stripped her of her vest, gun and radio the second she stepped in the house.

"Hands." One of the men had told her.

She stuck her hands out and they handcuffed her. She had decided to cooperate, trying not to annoy them. She didn't feel like getting beat up, or worse raped. They had pushed her roughly into the basement, making her trip and fall down the stairs. They grabbed her and pulled her up, she was sure that fall had broken at least one rib. They led her to a corner of the basement, removed a piece of wood and pointed down it.

"You want me to jump down there?" He nodded.

She did as she was told, they pulled her up to walk. She never liked those boots they had to wear at work much, but hell she wished she was wearing them when she had to jump down. Clearly sneakers didn't do much to soften the blow.

"Where are you taking me?"

They didn't answer her and kept walking, it was about a minute or so before she heard a big noise. She looked back to see a lot of dirt and smoke coming their way.

"Bomb." One of them told her.

"You blew up my team?"

"Hopefully."

She looked back, hoping one of them noticed the bomb before it was too late. One of them shoved her, indicating she should keep walking. They came at a split and took a right, they took a left at the next. They then got to an exit and pushed her into the back of a van. They closed the door and it sped off.

…

The guys reached a split in the tunnel.

"Alpha left, we'll take the right." Ed told them.

They split up, Wordy, Spike and Ed soon reached another split.

"Wordy, Spike go right. I'll go left."

"Ed, you don't have back-up." Wordy said.

"I don't think we've got time to wait. Do you?" They shook their heads. "Now, go."

Ed soon reached an exit and got out, he noticed tire tracks on the ground.

"I think this is where they left, had a car waiting." He looked around, not a sign of them. "Spike, go back to the truck and check traffic cams. We have to know what they're driving and where they're driving it to."

"Copy, Wordy is on his way to you."

…

Dean opened his eyes and looked up to see his dad. Greg was slouched in a chair. His dad was here, that would mean Zoë was okay.

"Dad?" He sounded hoarse. Greg looked up and walked towards his son.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I've never felt so bad before." Greg smiled gently at him.

"You've got three broken ribs and bruises all over."

"I'll be fine?"

"Yeah, in a week or so."

"What about Zoë? What did she get." Greg looked down, he wanted to lie and tell him she was fine but he couldn't.

"She's still gone."

"How long ago did I stumble out of there?"

"Two hours."

Greg knew there wasn't much chance of Zoë being okay, even if they found her. The tire tracks came up blank. Just an ordinary, everyday tire. The traffic cams were all down in a three block radius, so that was a big fat nothing. The car they had used at the airport was stripped down, nothing inside of it to give them any kind of clues. Right now, there was nothing they could do but hope either Spike would find something or Zoë could find a way to clue them.

…

"Spike, got something?" Ed asked him as he walked into the truck.

"From the point where the traffic cams work again there are 107 cars passing in our time window. 24 of them are convertibles, leaving 83 cars. Of those 15 are two seaters, now Clark said he saw 5 guys. With Zoë makes at least 6, so that doesn't fit. Leaving 68, 6 people means either a mini-van or a something like a hummer. Leaving 22 possible cars. Of those only 6 have tainted windows, I was able to look into the ones that didn't and they didn't contain Zoë." Ed nodded, he loved how inventive Spike could be sometimes.

"So, 6 possible cars?" Spike nodded. "Okay, we can work with that. Send uni's over to where those cars are registered."

"What do you think I've been doing here?"

"I'm impressed. Did they come up with anything?"

"4 out of 6 were in the driveway, tire tracks didn't match 3 of them. The other was registered to a woman who says she had come straight home from work, uni's believe her."

"What about the other two?"

"One of them has GPS, trying to get it activated now and is registered to Iskandar Nejem. The other I just found on traffic cam is parked at Global Industrials. The registered owner, William Grenville, works there. Uni's on the way."

"I'm thinking it's the one with GPS, you would think they wouldn't be stupid enough to take one with GPS."

"Maybe they don't like it when their car gets stolen?" Spike smiled at him, trying desperately to lighten the mood and not think about what they might be doing to Zoë. "GPS is in, let's go." They round up the team and got into their cars to get Zoë.

…

The van came to a halt, Zoë wasn't able to wear a seatbelt, causing her to smash into the chair in front of her. She was starting to regret her actions. They grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the van into a restaurant.

"I thought only drug dealers used restaurants as a front."

The man pushed her inside, making her stumble a little. He opened a door and pushed her through it, she missed the basement stairs and fell down them again. They then put her down on a chair and secured her to it..

"Wait." Zoë nodded, like she would be going anywhere.

There were still two man standing guard.

"What's your name?" They didn't reply. "Zodiac sign?" Nothing. She never was good at sitting still in quiet.

It wasn't long before the man came back, he was now followed by someone else. She glanced up at him, getting chills all over when she noticed his face. She was sure he could read it in her eyes.

"Good, you recognize me." He had almost no accent. "Do you know my name?"

"Flipper?"

"Guess that's a 'no'. Good. I bet you can imagine how surprised I was when I heard you were the one making sure my plane didn't crash. I always assumed you had died."

"Well, that's usually what happens when you leave people bound in a house in the desert without water and food."

"But not to you. How did you get out of there?"

"They call me Houdini."

"Fine, don't tell me. So you offered yourself instead of the kid, why did you do that?" Zoë was glad he was talking, as long as he was talking he wasn't hitting her.

"Priority of life."

"Ah, yes. Anyway, I don't like people messing with my plans. Twice, no less." He took off his jacket and signaled his men to leave. "Now, I usually don't do this myself anymore. But I'll make an exception for you."

Zoë was just about to ask what he didn't do himself, when his fist connected with her jaw and her chair tipped over and she fell backwards, the back of her head hitting the ground.

…

"_Eddie, how's it going?" Greg held the phone to his ear. Ed could hear him pacing._

"On our way to GPS location. Almost there, how's Dean?"

"_He's good."_

"We're with the GPS, call you back when I know more." Ed hung up the phone and got out of the car. "Spike?" They looked around. There was nothing there, just a construction site.

"We're right on it." Spike looked at his screen. "I don't get it."

Wordy crouched and grabbed something.

"Good news, I've got the GPS. Bad news, no car attached to it." He held it up for them to see.

They were running out of both time and ideas.

"Spike, traffic cams from this area? Track where they were headed?" Ed asked.

"I can try.." He didn't sound convinced.

"Well, I think that's pretty much our only option."

"Then we will have to wait for the truck, it's 15 minutes out."

"We'll meet it halfway."

They got back into their car.

…

"Hey Donna." Greg picked up his phone.

"_So, we wanted to start our shift. Guess how surprised I was to know Zoë had been abducted."_

"We didn't tell you?"

"_No, you didn't. So, how can we help?"_

"Focus on your hot calls, I'm sure you will get them."

"_One of ours is taken, we want to help. We'll take any hot calls that come in. Let us help."_

"Call Ed. I'm with Dean in the hospital."

"_Okay, good luck Greg." _

"Thanks." He hung up the phone and sat down next to Dean again. "So, they want to keep you for observation. Do you want to call you mom, or do you want me to do it?"

"Do we have to?"

"I'm afraid we do." Greg smiled gently at him, already knowing how pissed off his mother will be.

"I'll do it. She won't be as mad at me."

…

The man pulled Zoë back up, her jaw was starting to turn blue and her head was pounding.

"You were always good at taking punches."

"Are you planning on killing me?"

"Not sure yet."

"Why are you doing it anyway?"

"Because I can."

He started to untie her. Zoë's brow furrowed.

"I like it when you fight back. There's nowhere for you to run to." He knew he would win, he's much stronger and she was already hurt. "Up." She did as he told .

It wasn't long before he kicked her to the ground. He kicked her twice while she was on the ground. Breaking more ribs for sure. He threw her a bottle of water.

"Drink it." She sat up straight and took the bottle, eyeing it suspiciously.

"I don't trust you."

"Drink it, or I will force you to."

"Will it kill me?"

"No." She twisted the cap off, knowing he would make good on his threat to force her. "Is one sip enough?" He nodded. "Here it goes. " She drank a little, it wasn't long before she was starting to feel a little lightheaded.

…

"Spike?" Ed walked into the truck, spike had been in there for a little over five minutes. He had kicked everyone out after one, they were looking over his shoulder.

"Still working on it, Ed. Working as fast as I can." The rest of them were outside pacing, recently joined by Donna and her team.

"Have anything yet?"

"Working on it, Ed." Spike said a little annoyed.

"We just want to find her, Spike." Spike turned around angrily.

"And I don't?!"

"Spike, I didn't.." Donna was standing in the doorway. Watching it unfold.

"She's my friend to, Ed. I'm teaching her to play the guitar, which she sucks in by the way. I talk to her to, she's my friend to!"

"Ed," Donna interrupted. "Come on, wait outside. You're doing no good here." Donna pushed him outside. "See what you can do, Spike." He nodded, she smiled gently and stepped outside as well.

She noticed Ed had walked away. She walked towards him.

"You okay?"

"No, I didn't mean to say.."

"I know, we're all a upset about it."

Ed turned his radio off, Donna did the same. Ed reached into one of his pouches and grabbed a black square jewelry box out of it.

"Greg asked me to bring this today, I've been keeping it for him." He took the engagement ring out. "He was afraid she would find out."

"He's planning on proposing?"

"Yeah, in four days. After Dean's back to Dallas."

"So, let's get her back safe then." Ed nodded and put the ring back. "You know Greg will kill you if you lose or damage that ring today, right?" Ed smiled and nodded before putting in back in the pouch. They turned the radio back on.

"_Guys, hello?" It was Spike, apparently he had been trying to talk to them before. _

"Yeah, Spike?" Donna answered.

"_Ah, you're back. I've think I've got a location, also got the floor plans."_

"Where is it?" They ran back to the cars just as Spike was getting out of the truck with a laptop.

"A restaurant. Location is in your phones." They all got into their cars and took off.

"Cut the sirens and lights three blocks before we reach the restaurant guys." Ed told both teams.

…

"Cut the sirens, now." Ed reminded them before turning off his own.

They parked the cars around the corner and walked around it so they could keep an eye on the restaurant.

"We divide into four teams." Ed told them. "Jules and Sam, take the front door. Donna, you and your team can divide for the back door and the window on the second floor above the garage. Me, Wordy and Spike will take the basement." They all nodded. "Take places, entry on my count."

…

"Everyone ready?"

"_Ready."_

"_In place."_

"_Ready."_

"3-2-1-Go."

They all busted in at the same time.

"Police SRU!"

"_Police, let's see some hands!"_

"_Show me your hands, Police!"_

The man standing over Zoë dropped the scissors he was holding, he was surprised with them coming through a window.

"1 Subject secure, Iskandar Nejem" Wordy announced as he cuffed the man. "Basement, clear."

"_2 Subjects secure." Donna announced. "Second floor clear."_

"_3 Subjects secure." It was Sam. "First floor, clear. All clear."_

Ed walked over to Zoë, she was laying unconscious on the ground, her nose was bleeding and her lip was busted. The man had just cut open her shirt, she didn't look good. Her ribs and stomach were bruised, but he knew it could be way worse. He crouched down and lifted her up in his arms, one arm in the crook of her knees, the other under her shoulders. He got up and walked up the basement stairs.

"Can someone call Greg, let him know we have her?" Spike nodded and grabbed his phone.

He could feel her move a little, he looked at her face to see her eyes opened slightly.

"Hey, you." He smiled at her. She blinked a couple of times before replying.

"Hey, you." She looked and sounded drowsy.

"Keep still, we'll take you to the hospital."

"No ambulance?" He looked into her eyes and noticed how unfocused they were, must be some drug they gave her.

"Didn't think you would want one. I'll keep you company on the back seat."

"The man can think." She could feel her breakfast coming up. "I need to throw up." Ed carefully put her on her feet just in time. She threw up and coughed, almost falling over. He grabbed hold of her, holding her up right.

"Here" He handed her a bottle of water. She took it and tried to drink it. "Let's get you on the backseat. You can lie down."

He opened the back door and helped her in. She lay down, he lifted her head and sat down next to her. Putting her head on his lap.

"Thank you." He looked down at her, she was getting less drowsy.

Spike got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"St. Simons?" Ed nodded.

…

"Hey, Greg."

"_Ed, Spike told me you found her?"_

"Yes we did." He looked down at her, she looked at him and tried to sit up. "Stay down." She nodded.

"_Can I talk to her?"_

"Sure, she's a little drowsy though. Here she comes." He put the phone to her ear.

"_Zoë?"_

"Hey," She tried not to cough, it hurt when she did.

"_I'm so glad you're okay."_

"You're not mad at me anymore?" She sounded hurt, tired and even a little surprised.

"_Why would I be mad at you?"_

"Because I didn't call you when I thought they kidnapped Dean."

"We're at the ER in a minute, Zoë." Spike announced.

"_No, Zo, I'm not." The car came to a stop. "See you in a minute." _

He hung up the phone just as the backdoor opened. Ed got out before helping Zoë out. They placed her on a bed and rolled her to a trauma room.

Greg walked in and was glad to see she was still somewhat conscious. He grabbed her hand and looked at her, she had dried blood on her face, from her nose and lip. Her shirt was laying open, exposing all the bruises. When he noticed the shirt was cut open his mind immediately jumped to the worst possibilities.

"I'm okay, I think."

"What happened to your shirt?"

"I don't know. I was unconscious." He nodded.

The door opened and he looked back to see an intern.

"I'm going to take you for a head CT and x-rays for your ribs and face. To see if anything is broken." Zoë and Greg nodded. The intern turned towards Greg "We will let you know." The intern helped Zoë into the wheelchair he brought with him and left the trauma room.

…

She was laying in her room, Dean was discharged 10 minutes ago. Ed was taking him to his place, giving Greg and Zoë an hour or so together. They wanted to keep Zoë overnight. She had 5 fractured ribs, 3 bruised ribs, a concussion, a bruised nose and jaw. She had sprained her ankle and also bruised both of her wrists, probably from falling down the stairs twice. She was happy when they informed her that the rape kit turned out negative. They already expected it, having only a torn shirt, but they wanted to make sure.

"You're really not mad anymore?"

"No." He reached over and gently kissed her forehead ."I am so glad you are okay." They sat in silence for a little while.

"You requested a day off, right?"

"For what would I need a day off?" She could hear in his voice that he was teasing her, she glared at him. "Oooh, for our one year anniversary in four days? Yeah, no worries."

"So, you told me I wasn't allowed to plan anything. Want to tell me about your plans?"

"I was planning on staying in bed all day." He was so glad to see her alive he wanted to propose to her in the trauma room, but he told himself he only had to wait four days. He could do that, right?

"I love you."

"For staying in bed all day?"

"Shut up." She smiled at him. "So, I'm getting out of here tomorrow."

"You don't know that. Maybe they want to keep you a little longer."

"I'll make sure they let me go." He kissed her. "Go, see Dean."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She let go of his hand. "Come pick me up tomorrow, will you?"

"I will." He kissed her on her forehead before grabbing his bullet proof vest from the ground, putting it on and walking away.

**A/N So, ZombieGirl, was that hot call hot enough for ya?**


	41. Late night talks

**A/N Some stuff didn't go completely right yesterday, make sure you read chap 40 which I posted yday (September 2****nd****) **

_Previously:_

"_I love you too." She let go of his hand. "Come pick me up tomorrow, will you?"_

"_I will." He kissed her on her forehead before grabbing his bullet proof vest from the ground, putting it on and walking away._

…

"So when will I be discharged?" She asked the nurse at 9 am.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes, but you did wake me every hour."

"Do you have a headache?"

"I wouldn't call it a headache.."

"That's a 'Yes.' She has a headache."

"Thanks, Spike." He smiled at her and handed her a muffin. "Okay, that makes up for it."

"You won't be discharged in the morning shift, maybe in the afternoon shift. Try again between 2 and 4." She nodded just as the nurse left.

"You're here early."

"Wanted to make sure you were okay, Sarge couldn't come by because of Dean." Zoë nodded. "Besides, I gotta make sure you don't run."

"Funny, won't be running for at least three days. Did you call Molly?"

"I did."

"Did you go out with her?"

"I did."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Not particularly." He smiled at her.

"I will pull it out of you."

"No you won't."

"Share a little.. Did you go to dinner?"

"We did dinner and a movie."

"Smooth. Did you do the yawn, stretch and arm around her?"

"No…"

"You totally did, didn't you?"

"I was totally smooth about it." She laughed.

"Sure you was."

"No, I was. She totally smiled at me."

"Hope you were a gentleman Spikey."

"I was, total gentleman. Didn't even try to kiss her."

"Now, that's just stupid." His phone buzzed, indicating he had a text.

"I got to go to work, " He got up. "I will tell them you are fine. Just text Sarge when you're discharged." Zoë nodded.

"Thanks for stopping by."

"Thanks for setting me up with Molly." He grabbed his coat before saying goodbye.

…

"Hey, Greg. I got your voicemail, again. Anyway, I got discharged two hours ago. Just, call me back okay?"

Zoë hung up the phone. She had been trying to reach him for at least two and a half hours. She kept getting his voicemail. She didn't want to bother the rest, they were working. She had to stay an additional two days, making today their anniversary. She checked her watch again, half past four, great. If he didn't pick up his phone soon she would end up spending their anniversary in the hospital, alone. If he didn't call her back within half an hour she would just take a cab.

"Hey Greg, voicemail.. Again.. You don't have to pick me up, I'll just take a cab.. See you in 15, you better have a good reason."

She hung up her phone, annoyed. She grabbed her bag and told the nurse she was taking a cab, she left before the nurse could reply.

…

She walked up to the door, she could hear music playing. She twisted the key in the lock and walked inside, she could hear Greg singing in the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen, his back was facing her and he didn't notice her. She leaned against the counter.

"Hello, stranger." Greg jumped around.

"Hey, I thought you would call me?" He unconsciously felt if the little jewelry box was safe in his pocket, where Zoë wouldn't find it.

"I did, like a dozen times." He grabbed his phone to check it, 13 missed calls and 6 voicemail messages.

"Oops, it must still be on silent." She looked around, she noticed a picnic basket, sandwiches, fruit and other necessities for a picnic. "No! Don't look. It was a surprise.."

"I promise I'll act surprised." She kept her eyes on him, not wanting to ruin any other surprises. "So, where are we going?"

"Nuhu, I'm keep that a surprise." Zoë smiled.

"When?"

"15 minutes?"

"Okay, let me just take a shower and change. Anything in particular I should wear?"

"No. Just make sure you grab a sweater." Zoë nodded and started to walk away. "Wait." He walked up towards her and kissed her, carefully not to pull her against him too hard. Her ribs were still tender and he didn't want her to feel the jewelry box. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." She smiled sweetly before walking towards the shower.

…

Greg was nervously walking around, waiting for Zoë. He checked everything again. Food, check. Drinks, check. Alcohol free champagne hidden in his backpack, check. Ring hidden besides the champagne, check.

He heard their bedroom door open, he sat down on the couch, trying to act casual.

"So, I'm ready to go wherever." She said as she put on her shoes.

"Good." He got up and resisted the urge, once again, to propose on the spot.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look kinda nervous. Like the way you looked when we went paragliding."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to look like a.. wuss.."

"For being scared of heights?"

"It's more the hanging on a small paper airplane that does it." Zoë smiled and went to lift the backpack, checking the zipper was closed. "No!" She looked back up at him.

"I'm putting the bag down. I'll put it down slowly." She put the bag on the ground and raised her hands in surrender. "I'll move away from the bag." She stepped back, slowly. He smiled at her, feeling like an idiot.

"It's just, I want to do everything today."

"Fine. Knock yourself out. Can I grab my own coat?" He laughed and nodded. "Do you want me to hand you yours, or do you want to do that yourself?"

"Wise ass.." He took the coat and put it on, it wasn't cold outside but the weather had been unpredictable lately. He then grabbed the backpack and picnic basket.

…

He parked the car next to a walking trail. The trail leads up to a field which overlooks Toronto.

"Can I carry anything?" She asked as he put the backpack back on and grabbed the basket.

"Nope, I'm good." She smiled at him. "We're going to follow the trail, have dinner and watch the sunset."

"Quite the romantic."

"I've got my moments."

She smiled as they began walking the trail in silence. He was desperate the break the silence after a few minutes. Because the silence allowed his mind to go anywhere, including the placed he didn't want it to go.

'What if she says no?'

'If she says no, will we break up?'

"Just let me know if your ankle or something is hurting."

"Then what? You'll carry me?"

"I will try."

"I was scared." He looked at her. "I know he would've killed me if you guys didn't show up in time."

"He wasn't going to kill you that second."

"No, he was going to wait until I was conscious again. I'm glad Dean was okay to go home."

"They had to cancel their vacation though."

"Why?"

"The school made a mistake, he starts school today."

"At least they'll think he's a badass." Greg laughed.

"That's what he said."

"So what did you make us?"

"I've got sandwiches, tomato soup.."

"Chinese?"

"Yes, it is the one you like from the place you like." She smiled gratefully at him. "uuhm, all kinds of unhealthy junk."

"Sounds good."

…

They had walked a half hour or so before they reached the field overlooking Toronto. The sun wasn't setting just yet. He put everything down and spread it all out on the ground. He then beckoned for her to sit.

…

They had enjoyed their dinner, the champagne and ring were still safely tucked in the backpack. The sun was starting to set, She leaned back against him as they watched it together.

"You know, I never saw the appeal in watching the sunset." She looked at him. "But I totally get it now." He kissed her, they heard an airplane and looked up to see where it was coming from.

"Look, it's got a banner behind it. I can't make it out, it's probably a commercial or something." He used his left hand, the one around her shoulders, to point out an airplane, reaching into his pocket with his right. "Can you?"

"No." She got up to get a better look. "Ah, it says, Greg, you're getting old and need glasses." She joked as she tried to read it. "It says, Zoë.." She then trailed off as she read the rest of the sentence. "O.. my.. god.." She looked back to Greg, he was kneeling in front of her, opening the little black box.

"It's supposed to say: Zoë, will you marry me?" She put her hand in front of her mouth, she was completely speechless. She tried to talk several times, failing completely. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Greg. God yes." He took the ring out of the box and put it around her ring finger. She then took his hand and pulled him up before hugging him tightly, not caring for the dull ache in her ribs.

"Thought for a second there you were going to turn me down." She let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"No, of course not. Though you did surprise me, figured you had some kind of gift in that bag, but a engagement ring.." She kissed him. "I didn't get you anything this good."

"It would look kinda weird if I had a diamante ring around my finger, don't you think?"

"You really are quite the romantic."

"I wanted to make it both big and personal."

"You did perfect." He kissed her before walking to the backpack and grabbing the alcohol free champagne and two glasses. He filled them both and handed her one. She looked at the one he was holding.

"No alcohol. To us, we got a lot to discuss." He raised his glass.

…

He woke up in the middle of the night, he looked to his left, no Zoë. He thought back to the previous night. They had stayed at the field for an hour or so before going home. They barely made it inside before Zoë started unbuttoning his shirt. She had been frisky back at the field, but he convinced her that it wasn't the best of places to celebrate.

He got up and threw on a robe when she wasn't back a few minutes later. He checked the bathroom, nothing. Living room, nothing. Guest rooms, nothing. He stood in the living room for a second, pondering where else she might be. The roof, of course. Their apartment had roof excess. He climbed both flights of stairs and walked onto the roof, seeing Zoë overlooking Toronto.

"Hey, you." She turned around, he noticed she had been crying. He immediately walked closer. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Liar." He put his hands on her upper arms.

"It's just.. I started thinking about the wedding." He nodded, letting her know he was listening. "And I thought about picking out a dress, how my mom can't help me. I skipped past that thought, but then I realized my dad won't give me away." He gently stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I won't have a father daughter dance, speech, all that stuff. All that silly, unimportant stuff."

"We don't have to do a big wedding." He smiled gently at her.

"We don't know enough people to do a big wedding." She tried a smile. She then sat down on the lounge set. "You're going to ask Ed to be your best man?" He looked at his watch, she wanted to talk about this at 4 am?

"Yeah, I've known him for ages, he's my best friend, helped me pick out the ring." She nodded.

"Can Spike give me away?" He was taken by surprise.

"Yeah, of course. If you want him to." She nodded.

"Do you want to get married at a church?"

"We don't have to have this conversation at 4 am?" She looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. "I think so. Call me old fashioned but it has a nice touch, don't you think?" She nodded.

"I agree. I want Jules, Donna and Molly to be my maid of honor and bridesmaids." She wiped away a tear. "Do you think it's weird to ask my boss to be a bridesmaid?"

"Just as weird as it is to ask your subordinates to be your best man and groomsmen."

"True." He sat down next to her. "We need a church, a place to hold the reception and a honeymoon."

"We don't have to get married tomorrow." He smiled at her.

"I just can't wait to be stuck with you for the rest of my life."

"Same here." The sun was coming up before they even realized it. "Looks like it's time to get ready for work." Zoë nodded.

"We're engaged."

"We are."

"Am I allowed to show you off?"

"Didn't know I was something to show off?"

"After you gave me this?" She raised her hand. "Definitely." She sat up straight and kissed him. "Does it happen to fit under my glove?"

"I think only the wedding band fits inside the glove, so I got a gold chain necklace with it."

"Considerate once again." She smiled at him before getting up. "Donna will kill you for getting me all distracted."

"You ready for that physical? I'm sure Donna wouldn't mind rescheduling, with the broken ribs and everything?"

"Yeah, but I want to requalify for my shooting now. And I'll reschedule for the physical.." They got up and walked inside, both yawning. Between the celebrating and sitting on the roof discussing their wedding, they had slept for about an hour and half.

…

They arrived at work together, Greg's team was already in the briefing room. His shift started before hers and apparently they were all eager to know if he went through with it.

"Told everyone but me?"

"No, just Ed knew I was going to ask you."

"He's such a gossip. Want to pretend you didn't ask me?"

"Maybe just for a little bit?" Zoë smiled at him, her left hand was already in her jacket pocket. She took of the ring and let it drop into her pocket.

"Guys." Ed called for them when they walked past the briefing room. They turned around and walked inside.

"Yeah?" Zoë stepped forwards.

"How was your anniversary?" Ed asked.

"It was nice."

"Just nice?" Spike asked surprised.

"Yeah. We went picnicking, and watched the sunset."

"What did he give you?" Jules asked.

"The picnic." She scratched her right ear with her left hand on purpose, giving them a good view of her empty finger. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing." Wordy spoke up. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the ring.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" She took it out of her pocket and put it on again.

"Now that's mean. Again."

"Don't be such gossips." She smiled at them. "I gotta go change." She kissed Greg on his cheek before walking towards the locker-room.

They all glared at him, he smiled back.

"You heard her, don't be such gossips." Ed got up and walked towards him.

"Congratulations." He hugged his friend.

"Thanks, Eddie."

"So, don't you need to ask me something?" Greg laughed.

"I do, actually. Can you get started in the gym with the guys while I go change?" He walked away.

"We will talk about this Greg Parker!"

…

"Hey Donna." Zoë smiled up at her from the bench as Donna walked into the locker-room.

"There was a lot of man-love out there? You know something about that?" Zoë held up her hand. "Oh, wow." Donna walked towards her and grabbed her hand to look at the ring. "Looks nice, it fits you."

"Yeah, he did a good job." Zoë smiled at her.

**A/N To all my fellow Rookie Blue lovers, OH NO! Season finale in a couple of days!**


	42. Tell her she should buy a car instead!

**A/N From now on time's going to move a little fast. I want to finish it before Flashpoint season 5 starts.**

_Previously:_

"_There was a lot of man-love out there? You know something about that?" Zoë held up her hand. "Oh, wow." Donna walked towards her and grabbed her hand to look at the ring. "Looks nice, it fits you."_

"_Yeah, he did a good job." Zoë smiled at her._

…

"Zoë, I want to pay for it as well." Zoë sighed, they had been talking about the wedding costs.

"And I'm happy to let you, but it really doesn't matter. The second we get married everything we own becomes ours."

"Well, my mom wants you to sign a pre-nup.."

"What?" Zoë was surprised, they had gone over to his mother more than once and Zoë thought she was beginning to like her.

"She just wants you to."

"No offense, and I really don't mean to be mean.."

"I know, you got way more money than I do. I tried to explain it to her.."

"Did you say, mom if we get divorced I will have more money?"

"Not in those words.."

"I don't want a pre-nup, Greg. I don't want to sign one, and I don't want you to sign one."

"I'll talk to my mom about it, again."

"Thank you."

"We still need to set a budget."

"I'm a millionaire, you want me to set a budget for a small wedding and reception? Fine, let's set a million." He smiled, trying to be annoyed instead of amused.

"Zoë.."

"Half a million? I'm not saying we need to spend it, you want a budget."

"I want to pay half."

"I'll make you a deal, we set it at a million." He started to object. "Let me finish, we set it at a million. Anything we don't spend we give to a charity, you can chose."

"Even if I want it to go to a charity where most of the money goes to the boss?"

"Okay, maybe something useful. Like something with kids?"

"Okay, sure. I will still try to keep the costs down." He smiled at her.

"I know you will. I don't need an expensive wedding."

…

"So, you still want a church?" They were sitting at table, pieces of paper sprawled out in front of them.

"Yes. I'm just not sure about which one." He grabbed two photo's they had taken earlier that day. "I like both of these, what about you?"

"Well, seeing as we don't know enough people to fill the left one even half.."

"The right one?" Zoë nodded. "Okay." He put the picture of the church they had chosen in a folder to his left. "So we spend the better part of the day looking for a church.. Now all we need to do is, the rest." Zoë laughed.

"So what's next?"

"How should I know?"

"You've done all this before." She smiled at him.

"No, my ex wife has done all this before. She did everything herself."

"Okay, so maybe a date? We can call the church see if they're free?"

"Okay." He got up to grab a calendar. "So, weekends, because I'm guessing we want both of our teams there?" She nodded. "Okay, so we need at least 9 weeks to plan it." She made a sound. "8?" She made a sound again. "7 is my last offer, I'm pretty sure that's near impossible.." She nodded. "Okay, we need 7 weeks to plan it." He flipped through the calendar. "So, that makes it at least the July 21st."

"Want to do it on a Saturday or Sunday?"

"Well, since people are going to drink I say Saturday."

"You can be so practical. A time? We can do it around 3, have dinner and then fly off for our honeymoon?"

"You want a honeymoon to?" She threw a pillow at him. "Okay, fine a honeymoon."

…

They had just finished dinner, they didn't feel like cooking and had take out. They had called the church earlier and secured the 21st. They were warned it was fast, but they just wanted to get married soon. They were just about to start on the guest list.

"Know who you want there?" He asked her.

"I think I've got about 10 people plus everyone they bring?"

"Yeah, me to."

"Where do people get over a hundred attendants?" He laughed.

"We wanted to keep it small anyway."

They both took a pad of paper and wrote down who they wanted there. Then they switched papers.

"Your team, your mother, Dean, two old friends, who's Ben with a question mark?" Zoë asked Greg.

"My father." That surprised her. "I'm not sure if I will invite him."

"Okay, you think about that one." He nodded.

"I think I know all of yours. Lisa, Caitlin, Owen, Molly and your team." She nodded. "You crossed of Adam's and Joey's wives?"

"Yeah. I thought about it, but decided against it." He nodded.

"So we got.. 20 people plus whoever they take, so like, 50 or 60?" She nodded. "That should easily fit."

"Okay, so we've got a date, location and guest list." He nodded. "So we need, cake, invitations, dinner, reception place, music and honeymoon?"

"Funny how you put cake before everything else." She swatted his arm. "Flowers, photographer/videographer, vows, transportation for the guests, clothes? "

"Oh, god. That sounds like a lot of work."

"Which is why we have 7 weeks, just be glad we don't have to plan a bachelor party." Zoë smiled.

"Going to be a poor bachelorette party, most of my friends are guys."

"I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Okay, so… reception place is next? Then we can start on invitations?"

"Sounds like a plan. How about we look some up online, and try to see if we can visit them this weekend?" Zoë yawned.

"Okay, and then bed."

They sat down on the couch and Greg grabbed a laptop. Zoë leaned against him while they looked at reception places.

…

The sun streaming through the windows woke them up. Zoë yawned and stretched. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find they were still sitting on the couch.

"Greg?"

"Hmm?"

"Wake-y wake-y."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know."

Then both of their phones started ringing.

"I'm guessing we're at least 15 minutes late for work." They picked up their phones.

"You guys are already late. Get your ass over here." Ed came through both of their phones.

"Yes, sir. Be there in 15." Zoë said.

…

Ed and Donna were waiting for them at the elevators. They walked out, shared a look and sighed.

"I know you just got engaged a week ago.." Ed started.

"Okay, seriously. We fell asleep on the couch."

"Couch huh?" Donna teased.

"We fell asleep planning our wedding." Greg helped Zoë.

Donna and Ed glanced at each other for a second.

"Forget it." Zoë sighed.

"Be safe." Greg told her.

"Always am."

Donna and Ed both snorted.

"Thanks, guys." Zoë headed off into the locker-room.

…

"You still awake?" Greg nudged her.

"Yes." She yawned. "Just.."

"Okay, let's wrap this up quickly for tonight then." She grabbed the checklist from the table.

"Agreed, we have sent out the invitations yesterday. So we've got the date, time, wedding and reception location. We chose a caterer this morning, they will also do our cake." He nodded, so far so good. "We've decided on the photographer, she will also take the video. Guests will come by car and will drive themselves from the church to the reception." He nodded. "So, we've got 5 weeks to get the rest."

"Yeah, I think the clothes and maybe the music will take the most time." Zoë nodded.

"I'm going looking for a dress with Donna, Molly and Jules tomorrow."

"I need to know the color for my suit."

"White-ish." He laughed.

"White-ish? Is that even a colour?" She glared at him. "White-ish, got it."

"So, our to-do list for Sunday. Flowers, Dinner choices, Cake choices, Music and Honeymoon. You pick one, and I will pick one."

"Music, we got to decide on a band or DJ and a first song." Zoë nodded.

"I choose honeymoon."

"Of course you do."

"The cake and dinner, we need to sample. The flower store is right next to the caterer."

"Sure that's why you choose honeymoon?" She yawned. "Okay, let's go to bed."

…

The doorbell rang at 10 the next morning. Greg got up from the couch to get it, Zoë was in the shower after her morning-run.

"Hey, come on in. Zoë's just finishing up with her shower." He smiled at them.

"Are you going to get a suit today?" Donna asked him.

"Well, since the dress is going to be white-ish.." They all looked questioningly. "Don't even ask.. I'm going to look around with Ed, but I'm going to wait with the buying until I know the actual colour."

"WHITE-ISH!" Zoë yelled from the bedroom, making him laugh.

"Honey, white-ish is not a colour.."

"Yes it is."

"No, I google'd it." Zoë walked in, fastening her hair in a quick ponytail. "Do you know what kind of dress you want?"

"A white-ish one." Zoë teased.

"Come on."

"No, you're not going to see it before the wedding. You're not going to be hearing about it either."

"Remember the budget."

"Remind me, 50 million dollars?" He sighed. "I said whatever we don't spend goes to charity. I'm not cutting on a dress I'm only going to wear once. Sweety." Donna, Jules and Molly tried not to look amused. "Right, guys? It's my wedding dress, gotta look nice."

"I'm sure you would look nice in any white-ish dress."

"Yeah.. No.." She kissed his cheek. "They'll bring me back safe. Have fun with Ed." She walked out. Greg grabbed Jules' arm.

"It can't be over 10 grand right?"

"Unlikely." Jules smiled at him.

…

"Ed, help me. What's the big deal about a dress?" They said walking towards a shop for his suit.

"Just let it go, Greg. Don't fuss about the dress."

"She's only going to wear it once. What does it matter?"

"Yeah, that's how we think. Now girls.. Give her the damn dress."

"It's just, not having a budget doesn't really help."

"You guys don't have a budget?"

"It's Zoë.. She wants a small, but perfect wedding. I tried to set a budget, but what can I say.. I'm a sucker.."

"We all are.."They entered the store for the suit.

…

Zoë had tried on more than 16 dresses, she didn't even know how many stores they visited where she didn't even try anything on.

"I don't like this one on me either." Zoë sighed before walking back into the fitting room to take it off. "How hard is it to find a dress that makes me look good instead of… me…" She handed it back to Donna. She put on her jeans and walked around the store.

"You always look good." Donna offered.

"I guess.. but.. I just.. ugh.. I don't know, I just want him to be amazed, you know?"

"I'm sure he will be Zoë." Jules smiled at her.

"I always said I wouldn't be this horrifying bride.. I'm totally becoming one.."

"Maybe this one?" Molly showed her a dress. Zoë shook her head.

"This is a beautiful dress." Zoë says, pointing at a dress.

"You've got an expensive taste." The store clerk comes up behind her. "That's an replica of Catherine Zeta-Jones' dress. " Zoë checked the price card.

"He will kill me.." She looked at Jules.

"How much is it?" Jules walked over to look at the price card. "He will kill you." Zoë bit her bottom lip, looking at the dress.

"Can I try it on? If it doesn't look good on me I don't even have to think about it?"

She went into the fitting room to try it on, she came out and looked into the mirror.

"Wow, Zoë." Jules said.

"It's beautiful." Molly replied.

"It's perfect." Donna said.

"Greg, is going to _kill_ me!" Zoë said, causing the girls to laugh.

"It's an ivory-beaded satin sheath gown by Christian Lacroix, with a Chantilly lace 6-foot train and a low-cut bodice. We left out the diamonds, that way we can actually sell it."

"There used be diamonds in as well? Thank god you left them out, this I might be able to sell Greg.." Zoë smiled. "I should give him a call, right. Tell him I'll be spending a little over the 10 grand _he_ thought I would spend on my dress?"

"A little? Zoë, I think you'll have to redefine your definition of a little.. And double your budget while you're at it."

"I don't mind, think Greg will?"

"Yes.." They all said in unison. She sighed and decided to give him a call.

"_Hey, baby. I'm just looking at suits, you know what colour the dress is going to be?"_

"Well, it's originally ivory with a Chantilly train."

"_Originally?"_

"When I tell you how much it costs, it's going to stain red." She could hear him sigh and Ed chuckle in the background, she was probably on speaker.

"_First of all, isn't ivory and Chantilly kind off the same colour?"_

"Well, they're both white-ish." She joked, hoping it would make him less inclined to kill her. Jules grabbed her phone, put it on speaker and handed it back to her.

"_Second, it can't cost more than a million."_

"Don't be crazy, it doesn't cost a million. They left the diamonds off.."

"_Will we still be able to eat if you buy it?"_

"Yes, you will still be able to eat.. I just won't." He chuckled.

"_You don't need to lose weight, baby."_

"I'm not talking about losing weight, I just can't gain it."

"_Okay, back to the dress. Please tell me it isn't two-hundred grand.." He could hear Ed in the background, telling Greg 'If it is just tell her she should buy a new car instead.'_

"Tell Ed to shut up." Greg chuckled. "And no, it's not two-hundred grand. I want remind you that it's a very nice dress, finest silk."

"_Zoë, just tell me." _

"100 grand.."

"_What?!" They could hear Ed exclaim. "Is she crazy?" Making Jules and Donna laugh_.

"Zoë.. That's.. You would be wearing an European car."

"A very nice satin-beaded, Chantilly train, European car."

"100_.000 dollars, Zoë.. I'm pretty sure that's more than the entire wedding.. Including honeymoon, and we don't even know where we're going yet."_

"We set our budget at a million.."

"_Because I figured we wouldn't even use a tenth of it."_

"You want me to pick out a cheaper dress?"

"_Yes.."_

"Fine. Good luck with your suit. I'll see you later." She took him off speaker.

"_Think you'll be home soon?"_

"Don't know, gotta find another dress.."

"_Okay, I love you."_

"Yeah, I love you too. Even if I wear a different dress."

"_Even with a different dress, huh?" He joked._

"Just so you know, your suit can't cost more than 50 dollars. And it has to be nice!"

"_Now that's impossible."_

"Exactly."

"_Zoë, it's not impossible to find a dress that's nice and costs less than 100 grand.."_

"I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone.

"So it's not going to be this one?" Jules asked her. Zoë turned to the store clerk.

"How long can you reserve it for me?"

"Just 24 hours, but if you put in a down payment.."

"And what if I still don't buy the dress?"

"You can spend the down payment on anything else in this store." Zoë nodded.

"Okay, how much do you need?"

"10 percent." Zoë sucked in a breath.

"You have jewelry, shoes, bridesmaids dresses?" The clerk nodded. "Okay, 10 percent. How long can you keep it?"

"Two weeks."

"Perfect."

"Zoë.." Jules said.

"I'll convince him, and if I don't.. Then I'll buy some other dress."

"How are you planning on convincing him, guilting him into it?"

"That's a start." Zoë smiled at her friends before walking with the clerk to put in the down payment.

**A/N How is it then when I google, White-ish, the fourth hit is a Men's zone discussion… ugh..**


	43. Missing dresses

**A/N Been busy.. sorry.. I'll probably won't be able to finish things before season 5 starts. It's difficult to write a wedding if you've never been to one…**

_Previously:_

"_How are you planning on convincing him, guilting him into it?"_

"_That's a start." Zoë smiled at her friends before walking with the clerk to put in the down payment._

…

Greg was sitting on the couch as Zoë walked in.

"Had fun?" He looked over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, " She took off her jacket and shoes before sitting on his lap on the couch.

"Found a different dress?" He smiled as she kissed the nape of his neck.

"No." He sighed. "Something wrong?" She softly bit his neck.

"Are you bribing me with sex?"

"Can't I just want to sleep with my fiancé?." She smiled innocently at him. He shook his head.

"It's not going to work." Zoë sighed.

"I'm not trying to bribe you with sex."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"Are you going to turn me down?"

"Are you kidding me?" He shifted her so she was straddling him before kissing her.

…

"You're still not getting that dress." He said, still a little breathlessly.

"I wasn't trying to bribe you." She smiled up at him as they were getting started on dinner.

"Sure you weren't."

…

Greg walked into the locker-room at lunchtime to find a box with his name sitting on the bench.

'Greg, Hope your day is going good. Love you.'

He opened the box, finding what he guessed where 20 donuts and another note.

'If you assemble them right they spell a 5 word sentence.'

Greg smiled at took the box to the briefing room, the guys where all eating lunch.

"Whoever helps me make a 5 word sentence out of these donuts can have two." They all jumped up and walked towards the box. Seeing the following letters:

'rtysehaIwdrnlel!ates'

"Exclamation mark goes last." Ed offered.

"The 'I' probably goes first?" Spike asked.

"Leaves us with the other 18.." Greg said.

The rest of the donuts each had a letter on them. Spike studied them.

"It's Zoë's, right?" Ed asked him. Greg nodded. "Can't you text her for a hint?"

"Maybe it's got something to do with your wedding?" Wordy asked.

"Her wedding gown." Greg said before looking at the letters, but they didn't contain a G.

"Dress." Spike said, a little excited. "I … dress!"

"What about her dress?" Wordy asked Greg.

"It's a hundred grand.' Ed offered.

"She really wants it." Greg smiled.

"I really want the dress!" Jules assembled the donuts. "That's her message." Greg sighed.

"Why don't you just let her have the dress?" Wordy asked.

"It's a hundred grand.. Her dress'll cost more than the entire wedding." Greg defended.

"She'll keep bugging you about it until you agree." Spike said.

"Probably."

"And it's not like you can't afford it." Jules said.

"True."

"You can buy such nice cars for that kind of money.." Ed said.

"Give her the dress Greg." Jules said. "You'll make her so happy. It's really beautiful."

"You've seen it?" Spike asked.

"Maid of honor standing here. Hell yeah I've seen it."

They heard knocking and all turned around to see Zoë.

"Hey guys." She smiled at the arranged donuts. "See you've figured it out. Did it take all of you?" They nodded. "Anyway, Spike. I need to talk to you, want to grab lunch at O'Malleys?"

"Sure, not sure if my pain in the ass boss and team leader will let me though." He looked at Greg and Ed.

"About what we talked about this morning?" Greg asked her. She nodded. "Sure go, eat lunch. We'll leave you a donut." Spike smiled and followed Zoë out.

…

"So, this serious?" Spike asked as he took a bite from his burger.

"A little." Zoë smiled at him, eating her fries. "I need to ask you something about my wedding." He nodded for her to continue. "My dad obviously can't give me away." He stopped chewing and swallowed his bite, was she going to ask him to? "And I was wondering if you could?"

"Yes, of course!" Zoë smiled. "It's an honour, Zoë. Can I see your dress?" He asked excitedly.

"You can't tell anyone about it. I swear I will kill you.."

"I won't" He held up his hand. "Scout's honour." Zoë nodded.

"Were you even a scout?" She unlocked her phone and showed him a picture.

"You'll never know.. Nice dress." They finished their lunch before going back to SRU. Zoë had her physical with Donna at two.

…

She was looking at herself in the mirror. She never got why people were nervous about getting married, she always thought she would be excited instead of nervous. But sitting there, her hair and make-up done she got it. Jules had forgotten to pick up her dress, they were trying to track down the owner to get the dress. Everyone was already sitting in the church. How hard could it be to track someone down? They were cops..

She was relieved when the door opened and Jules and Donna walked in with her dress. Molly walked outside when she saw them to tell Greg they found the dress.

Zoë got up and they helped her put on the dress, they touched up her make-up and hair before putting on her veil. She took a deep breath.

"Are you nervous?" Jules asked her.

"It's starting to turn into excited." She took a sip of water. "Is Greg already waiting?"

"Has been for half an hour." Donna smiled at her.

"Spike?"

"Ready when you are." Jules reassured her.

Molly walked back in.

"Everything's ready." Zoë nodded.

"Can you get Spike?" Molly nodded before opening to go get Spike.

…

"You ready, Greg?" Ed asked him, standing next to him at the front of the church.

"I'm ready, I'm just glad they were able to get the dress."

"So, where was your honeymoon going again?" Ed asked, distracting him from the long wait.

"We're going to spend a night at the plaza's bridal suite before jumping on an airplane to the Bahamas tomorrow." Ed nodded.

…

Spike knocked before walking in.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, how do I look?" Spike smiled at her.

"Beautiful. I'm sure Greg will be speechless." Zoë smiled back. "You sure you're ready to get married?"

"Yeah."

"Because as your giveaway person. You can always blow it off, I'll tell them." Zoë hugged him gently.

"I'm good, but thanks." She took another deep breath. "Let's go."

…

Donna, Jules and Molly were waiting outside. The double doors were still closed, she stood behind them. Knowing Greg was waiting for her on the other side, she smiled at the thought.

"Are you ready?" Zoë nodded. They looked at the time and noticed they only had a few minutes to go before the music would started playing, letting them know it's time to go.

"Looking forward to the rest of your life?" Donna asked her.

"Yes, definitely. Looking forward to my honeymoon, just being married.."

"Kids?" Jules smiled at her, she knew she wanted kids pretty bad.

"Kids." Zoë smiled back. "Definitely."

The music started playing, Zoë watched as her bridesmaids and maid of honour walked down the aisle first. She smiled at Spike before taking his arm and walking down the aisle.

Greg looked up to meet her eyes. They smiled at each other, Zoë was oblivious to all her friends sitting there. Greg in his turn looked her up and down. Watching the dress intently.

She thanked Spike at the end before standing next to Greg.

"Nice dress." He smiled at her.

"It's worth a car."

"It sure is." They took hands and turned towards the reverend.

…

"You have prepared your own vows?" Zoë and Greg nodded. He nodded for Zoë to start. Zoë looked at Greg.

"I had some trouble with these. So just.. yeah.." She cleared her throat. "I, Zoë Washburne take you Gregory Parker to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to be by your side and care for you. To stick by you through bullet rains and hockey games." She smiled at him, she still didn't completely get it. "I promise to support your choices, both personal and in work. But most of all I promise to love you until death do us part by natural causes." She smiled at him.

"I hope I get them right." He swallowed once. "I, Gregory Parker, take you Zoë Washburne to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to care for you and love you. I will be by your side from this day forward, I promise I will never take you for granted. Not only will I always keep my bullet proof vest on, I will also visit you in the hospital." Zoë smiled, sure that would be happening more than once. "But most of all, I promise to be your friend who you can always count on."

They exchanged rings.

"You may now kiss the bride." Greg stepped towards her and gave her a short, sweet kiss before turning towards their friends and walking up the aisle together.

…

Zoë and Greg were enjoying the few seconds of peace and quiet they had while slow dancing. They hadn't had much of that so far, so decided to dance figuring no one would interrupt them.

"So, Dean seems to be having a good time."

"Yeah, I'm glad Ed was able to convince Clark to come. I love your dress, by the way."

"You do?" She looked up at him.

"I do." She smiled before putting her head back on his shoulder. "How do you think everything's going so far?"

"Good, it's going good."

They had dinner and were waiting for the cake, after that they would say goodbye to everyone before going to the plaza.

Spike was sitting next to Zoë at the table, while Ed sat next to Greg.

"Like the cake?" Zoë asked Spike, he had cleared his plate within minutes.

"I do, it's really great!" Zoë smiled at him.

"Want some more?" She offered him her piece, she had only taken a few bites.

"No, you eat it."

"I'm stuffed. Between the snacks, entrée, main course and everything in between.." Spike smiled at her and gladly accepted the cake.

"You know, you're supposed to offer me your cake." Greg whispered in her ear. Zoë turned her head and smiled back.

"What about we start saying goodbye now everyone is still seated and I'll give you something entirely different." Greg smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan." He got up before extending his hand to her. They said goodbye to everyone before making sneaking away.

…

"So, that was our first try at making a baby." Greg smiled at her.

"You sure you're ready? I don't mind stopping by the pharmacy to get birth control."

"Getting cold feet?" He gently pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"No, getting pregnant on our honeymoon would be perfect."

"It usually doesn't happen with the snap of your fingers, you know."

"I know, I don't care if it takes us one or one hundred nights."

**A/N feel like the vows could've been so much better.. but it's just so damn hard!**

**Want me to write the honeymoon, or can I skip passed that? Most votes count.  
**


	44. Honeymooners

**A/N I made it work, 2 chapters, 2 days. This is the entire honeymoon :)  
**

_Previously:_

"_No, getting pregnant on our honeymoon would be perfect."_

"_It usually doesn't happen with the snap of your fingers, you know."_

"_I know, I don't care if it takes us one or one hundred nights."_

…

"So, I must say Greg, I love it that I just had to say I wanted to go to the Bahamas and you take care of the rest." Zoë smiled at him as they were watching the sea. They had just had a layover in Fort Lauderdale.

"It's easy, isn't it?"

"I love how blue the sea is."

"Just wait until you see where we're going to stay." He gently kissed her.

"I can't wait, but you won't tell me anything."

"I want to surprise you."

"I'm a cop, I generally like to be in control.."

"Which is why I want to surprise you." He smiled at her. "You did pack a bikini, right?" She glared at him.

"No, I'm going to the Bahamas but I don't bring my bikini.."

"Skinny dipping it is." He joked, she swatted his chest.

"You wish."

"_We have just turned on the Fasten Seatbelt sigh. We are starting our descend to San Andros Airport."_

…

They stepped outside and were welcomed by the nice temperature. They retrieved their bags and continued towards the exit, there was a man standing there with a sigh saying 'Mr & Mrs Parker'. Zoë smiled at Greg.

"Guess I'm Mrs Parker now."

"Guess so."

They walked towards the man, he took their bags and walked ahead of them to the car.

…

Zoë looked around as the man showed them to their 'Pool Cottage'. She walked around while Greg talked to the man. She walked around inside before going out on their private deck, it had a Jacuzzi on it and she was sure the beach access was to a private beach.

She was enjoying the beautiful view when two arms wrapped around her stomach and he kissed her neck.

"We can't do this here, my husband can get back anytime." Greg snickered.

"Good thing I'm your husband then."

"Owh, it's you." She smiled. "It's beautiful. So, you've got the honeymoon all planned out?"

"Not the whole thing. There's a bottle of chilled champagne and chilled alcohol-free champagne." Zoë smiled. "Tonight, there will be a candle light dinner for us right here on the veranda and some other things I've got up my sleeve."

"So how about that champagne?"

He took her hand and pulled her with him. He opened both bottles and gave her a glass of champagne before grabbing his own.

"To our honeymoon." He raised his glass.

"To us." She did the same, clinking their glasses before drinking some. "I noticed a private Jacuzzi." He smiled.

"How about we unpack, and then go in?"

"How about we leave the unpacking until later, and just grab our swimwear?" He nodded.

…

"This will be beautiful at night." Zoë said looking towards the sea and sky, they were sitting in the Jacuzzi.

"I've been told the stars are breathtaking." Greg's phone buzzed, indicating he had a text.

They had both turned their phones off, and told their friends they would turn them on for one hour every day. So if something was wrong they could call between noon and 1 pm. It was now 12:30 pm.

"It's Ed, 'Hope your flight went okay. Have fun!'."

She smiled before grabbing his phone and throwing it on a chair. She then put both of their glasses on the floor next to the Jacuzzi.

"I read that honeymooners have sex an average of 2.28 times a day."

"A day?"

"Jep."

"I think we can do better than that." He pulled her atop of him.

"Definitely."

…

"How about we walk down our private beach, watch the sunset? When we get back our table will be set." Zoë smiled at him before grabbing some shorts and putting it on over her bikini bottoms.

"Sounds like a plan."

They exited their cottage through the back door and walked directly onto the beach.

"You did good."

"Thank you. So you like our cottage?"

"Yeah, I love it. Did you like the wedding?"

"I did, was getting a little nervous when I heard Jules forgot your dress though."

"How do you think I felt?" He smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just glad you didn't get cold feet."

"Yeah, me too. I must admit, I was really nervous. Your mom seemed to like it."

"She likes you, now she knows we're serious."

"You think marriage is serious enough for her." He snickered a little.

"Yeah. I think it is. She keeps asking me about grandkids, so I think she's good with it."

"Did you tell her that we're trying?"

"No, that's our business, right?" Zoë nodded.

"Good."

They continued walking for a little bit before Greg spoke up again.

"How about we turn back, I'm sure they have set the table by now." She nodded.

…

"This food is great." Zoë took another bite. "And the stars, and the candle light.. You really are quite the romantic."

"I figured if your dress didn't have a budget, our honeymoon didn't have one either."

"You figured right." He took her hand from across the table.

"I love being married to you already."

"Just wait until the honeymoon-period is over and we start fighting." She squeezed his hand softly. "Any plans for tomorrow?"

"No, I do have something planned for the day after though."

"Okay, so what do you want to do? Sleep late and then chill on the beach, maybe a little swimming?"

"Sounds good, we can also go for a ride with transparent canoe's."

"That would be nice. I can't believe we have to leave here in a week and a half." Greg laughed.

"We just got here, I'm sure you'll be fed up with the peace and quiet by then."

"Probably. Can we learn how to dive?"

"Sure, they have a beautiful reef. They also have some James Bond props on the bottom of the ocean."

"You did your research."

"I figured you wanted both an active and relax honeymoon."

"You know me very well."

"I'm sure there's something I don't know."

"There sure is." She snickered.

"Tell me one thing."

"I can pole dance." He almost choked on his drink.

"Did you say pole dance?"

"Yeah, my friends and I were members to the same gym when I was 17. They gave pole dance classes, we were bored so we joined them."

"Wow, that _is_ something I didn't know and I would like to see sometime."

"What about you?"

"Well, nothing as shocking as pole dancing."

"That would be a little creepy." She smiled at him.

"I know how to dive."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"When did you learn it?"

"With my ex-wife." Zoë nodded.

"Are you talking to each other again?"

"A little, concerning Dean mostly."

"I'm glad he had a good time at our wedding."

"Yeah, me to. I talked to him a little while we were waiting for your dress."

…

They slept in the next day and Greg had breakfast delivered, which they enjoyed in bed.

"So, swimming and canoeing?" He asked her.

"Sounds like a plan." She took another bite from her pancake.

…

They were paddling in their canoes, the man at the reception had told them they could run into dolphins, but no sharks. Zoë checked with him, but dolphins weren't going to harm them. They were used to tourists swimming in those waters.

"What are you doing?" Zoë laughed at Greg as he was poking her canoe with his paddle, making hers wobble. "O my god, you're trying me make me fall." He smiled at her. "Oh no mister." She started poking with her paddle, but instead of poking the canoe she was poking him.

"Hey," He grabbed her arm.

"Let go." She laughed at him as he tried to pull her out of the canoe but dropped into the water himself instead. She was still waiting for him to surface again when he pushed her out of the canoe.

He put her paddle in her canoe, making sure they wouldn't lose it. She swam up behind him and pushed him underwater.

They messed around in the water for a little bit before climbing back into the canoes to return.

…

"Tired." Zoë laid down on the beach. Greg smiled before laying down next to her.

"Exhausted." She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Your fault, you wanted to have a water fight." Zoë grabbed his wrist to check the time. "We should go inside, turn on our phones and take a shower." He smiled at her. "It's already past 3, we would turn on our phones at noon." He nodded, got up and extended his hand for her.

…

They didn't have any messages or missed calls, they enjoyed dinner in one of the restaurants before returning to their cottage.

"So what did you have planned for tomorrow?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"I hate you."

"You love me." He opened their front door and let her enter. "We are going to a cove tomorrow, for a picnic."

"Picnic, reminds me of something." She smiled at him as she passed him. "How about tv? See if something happened in the world."

"Or, we can take a bath or get into the Jacuzzi." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmm, guess those oysters did help your libido." Zoë smiled at him. "Too bad I didn't have any of those."

"Like you need help with your libido."

"Are you saying I want you all day long?"

"No." He nuzzled the place in her neck he knew would make her fold. "I just think we can do better than the average 2.28 times a day."

"So far we have." He kissed her and walked her backwards to their bedroom.

…

They spent the morning on the two-person hammock hanging on their veranda, Greg was reading a book while Zoë lay down half on top of him, enjoying his presence.

They then walked towards the cove they were going to picnic in. The basket was already there, ready for them to use. Greg spread the blanket before unpacking the basket.

"How did you think of this?"

"Honestly, it's with the honeymoon package." Zoë smiled.

"Aaah, of course it is!"

"Hey, it's my honeymoon to.." Zoë kissed him.

"I know."

…

The next few days were spend on the beach, in the Jacuzzi, in the sea and in bed. They had also gone diving three times, Zoë got certified, and they had an appointment for a Swedish massage in the spa in a few minutes.

They were allowed to go into the room so they could lay down on the tables. Zoë untied her robe and lied down on the table next to Greg's.

"Your half naked." Zoë turned her head so she could look at him.

"Yes, it's a massage.. Won't be much of a massage if I leave my bikini top on.."

"What if a guy massages you?"

"Are you jealous?" She smiled at him.

"No.."

"Liar." She laughed. "Tell you what, husband, when we go back to the cottage you can show me just how jealous you were."

"I'm not jealous."

"Of course you're not. I'm just saying, that if you were.." She was interrupted by knocking on the door before a man and woman walked in.

They both walked towards Zoë and Greg..

"My name is Steve, this is Jackie. We will be handling your massages today. Do either of you preference either of us."

"I actually prefer a man." Greg glared. "I do. When I go for massages at home I always ask for a guy."

"Zoë.." Steve and Jackie waited for them to make a decision.

"Greg, you don't have to be jealous."

"I'm not.."

"It's your first massage, most men prefer woman. Right?" She looked at Steve and Jackie for conformation. "Please?"

"Okay fine." Zoë smiled at him.

"So do you generally like if light or firm?" Steve asked Zoë as he was getting started.

…

"Did you like your massage?" Zoë asked him as they walked back to the cottage.

"Yeah, it was nice." He opened the door and let her in, pushing her against the wall the second he could. "Next time you take Jackie." Zoë smiled at him before kissing him.

"The jealousy thing? Very hot." He smiled at her before kissing her again.

…

The rest of their honeymoon was uneventful, they spent some time in the cottage but most of the time they were out on the veranda, in the hammock or on the beach.

They were excited to go home, but would miss the peace and quiet. Their lives would probably turn back to normal when they showed up for work in two days.

They took the car home and unpacked their bags again.

…

When they came into work the first day after their honeymoon, everyone of course asked how it was and wanted to see pictures. Zoë put on her uniform and walked towards the briefing room, knowing Greg would be doing paperwork.

"Hey, Sergeant Parker." Zoë smiled at him before sitting down.

"Hey, Constable Washburne" He looked up. "I mean, Parker." He pointed to her uniform that said 'Parker' where it once said 'Washburne'. "Either you are wearing the wrong uniform.." Zoë smiled. "Or you also changed your name at work."

"I'm pretty sure it's my uniform."

"Don't you think it'll be confusing, two Parkers?"

"We're on different teams, and you're a sergeant. Besides, I'm proud I'm a Parker." He smiled at her.

**A/N Turns out my best friend who promised to help me with this didn't disappoint me –I think-, thank you my dear friend, Google.**


	45. All endings are new beginnings

**A/N Have no experience whatsoever with anything in this chap.. So, sorry for messing up xD LAST CHAPTER!**

_Previously:_

"_I'm pretty sure it's my uniform."_

"_Don't you think it'll be confusing, two Parkers?"_

"_We're on different teams, and you're a sergeant. Besides, I'm proud I'm a Parker." He smiled at her._

…

A little over two weeks had passed since they had come back from their honeymoon, Zoë had been throwing up in the mornings for the last couple of days. She was cooking when Greg came back from working the weekend shift.

"I brought you something." He put a pharmacy bag on the counter.

"Hm, thanks." She opened the bag, expecting something against her nausea. "A pregnancy test." She said surprised.

"You have been nauseous in the mornings for the last couple of days. I know the chances of you getting pregnant within two weeks are, slim to say the least.. I just want to make sure."

She nodded and grabbed the box out of the bag. She looked on the back of the box for instructions.

"Just 90 seconds..huh.." She turned around to check on dinner. "I'll take it after dinner." She smiled at him as she turned the stove off and handed him cutlery so he could set it on the table.

…

She came back with the stick and sat down on the couch next to Greg.

"It's probably negative." He told her again, so she wouldn't be too disappointed.

"I know." She smiled up at him. It was silent for a few seconds. "How many seconds to go?" Greg checked his watch.

"75" Zoë sighed. "Relax, baby." He put his arm around her middle and pulled her against him.

She waited, nothing happened. It would've been time by now, right?

"The 90 seconds have passed, right?" Greg checked his watch and nodded. "Negative." She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"You're disappointed."

"Yeah, I knew the chances were slim, but I still hoped.. Well, we've just been trying for two weeks. Many more to go." She kissed his cheek before getting up to dispose of the test.

…

"Hey, Soph." It was Sunday, team one had the weekend shift. So both Greg and Ed couldn't go running with her, but she knew Clark would go with her.

"Hey, Clark's just in the shower."

"He showers before going running?"

"He accidentally broke some eggs, all over himself.." Zoë smiled.

"I'm in no hurry." She sat down at the kitchen table. "What do you know about pregnancy tests?" Sophie slowly turned around.

"That it takes patience to take them." Zoë snorted. "But that even if it says your pregnant you should go to the doctor as soon as you can."

"Not that accurate?"

"Most of the time, but a friend of mine had taken one. It was a positive, she made an appoint with the doctor for 1 month later. They started remodeling and everything. They go to the doctor, turns out it was a false positive."

"Ah. Got it." They could hear Clark descend the stairs. "Thanks, Soph." She smiled at Sophie before leaving with Clark.

…

"Hey baby" Greg looked at her as she walked into the kitchen a few weeks later. He sat down at the counter with his eggs and bacon.

"Hey." She stole a bacon strip from his plate and took a bite. "ugh. What did you do with it?" He looked up at her.

"Nothing?" He took the same bacon strip and took a bite. "It tastes fine to me."

"Well, it doesn't to me." She shrugged before grabbing the cereal. "Maybe I don't have my taste or something."

"Probably." He smiled at her.

"Think I'm getting sick anyway."

"Not feeling good?"

"Just nauseous." He nodded.

…

Zoë had indeed gotten the flu the next days. The weeks after that were quiet, nothing big happened at work. Zoë had been having a weird feeling for the last few weeks, she recently started throwing up in the mornings again. So she had gone by the pharmacy to get another pregnancy test. She didn't want to get Greg's hopes up and didn't tell him, it turned out negative.

She continued to throw up every morning, it was a couple of days before Greg noticed.

"Flu again?"

"I guess."

"It could be morning sickness." She shook her head.

"I took a test three days ago, it was negative." He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to take one?"

"Didn't want to get your hopes up." Zoë sighed, looking at her bowl of cereal. She had been struggling with finishing it and was glad when she took the last bite.

…

Zoë booked a doctor's appointment when she got home from work that day, she didn't have an OB/GYN and thought that if they were trying to get pregnant it would probably be a good idea to go talk to one. The appointment was set for in two weeks.

…

"Hey," Zoë smiled up at her husband walking through the door. "Can you get a morning off for me?"

"Sure, why?" He put his bag next to the door and hung his coat before walking towards her to kiss her on her cheek.

"Got an appointment with the doctor."

"What kind of doctor?"

"OB."

"Zoë.."

"I don't think I'm pregnant." He looked relieved, he didn't want to see her that disappointed again.

"Then, why?"

"I don't have an OB/GYN, figured if we were trying to get pregnant we could talk to one?"

"Sure, just give me a date and I'll take a day."

"Thanks." She handed him a note with the date. "So you don't ask the wrong day." She smiled at him. "Dinner's almost ready."

"How was your day?"

"Nothing special, ran with Clark, did some shopping, cleaning and watched some TV. How about you, was it a slow day?"

"Thankfully. Only had one call, false alarm."

"Good."

…

"Greg you promised."

"Zoë, it's a 10-33." He put his coat on.

"And what am I Greg? It's not a SRU-cop down. There are plenty of cops in this city. They can miss you."

"Zoë, it's a cop down." He walked to the door, grabbed his bag and opened it.

"You got the morning off so we could go to the doctor!"

Their appointment with the OB/GYN was in an hour, Greg had just gotten the call. It was an accident, he shouldn't have been called but now he wanted to go.

"It's just a talk. I'll be back for dinner, love you." He walked out, effectively ending their fight.

"I think I'm pregnant you jerk." Zoë said to herself. Knowing he wouldn't hear her.

…

She had stood there for a second before she walked to their bedroom, there was no way he was sleeping at home tonight. Not after he just walked away during a fight.

She had a bag with his clothes packed on the backseat of the car while she drove the OB/GYN. She was going to leave it at SRU for him when she was finished.

…

"Mrs Parker?" Zoë got up, the last name was still some getting used to. "Please follow me."

Zoë sat down on a table.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." Zoë nodded as a thanks.

…

"Mrs Parker." The doctor came in and shook her hand.

"Please, Zoë." She nodded.

"I'm Dr Montgomery. Let's see." She checked a file in hand. "This is your first time with me, do you have a former OB/GYN here?"

"Nope."

"Okay, you are trying to get pregnant?" She closed the file and put it on a table.

"When I made the appointment, yes. Right now, I think I am." Dr Montgomery nodded.

"If you can lay down and lift your shirt a little, I can check with a ultrasound." Zoë nodded and did as she asked. "This gel can be a little cold." She put the gel on before spreading it with the ultrasound. "Let's see."

Zoë looked to her right, trying to peek at the screen and not succeeding.

"Hmm." The doctor turned the screen to let Zoë see. "Congratulations, you are pregnant." Zoë smiled brightly.

"Can you see if it's a boy or a girl?" She asked excitedly.

"Not yet, it's a little early for that. You are about 10 weeks pregnant."

Zoë nodded.

"That's great, can you print three out for me?"

"Yes, of course." Dr Montgomery pushed a few buttons.

"So how do we proceed?" Dr Montgomery handed Zoë a tissue so she could wipe all the gel away.

"Well, I will give you vitamins and we will make an appointment for your next ultrasound."

"Okay, and what about working?"

"Depending on your job that shouldn't be a problem until you are at least 6 or 7 months pregnant. At least."

"That's where my job forms a problem, I'm a SRU cop. That's like SWAT, so it's kind of dangerous."

"Uuhm. So you get shot at?"

"Yeah, pretty much on a daily basis. Sometimes one hits my vest."

"Do you have some kind of desk duty?"

"Sort of."

"I suggest that, and I'm sure you have a physician at work?" Zoë nodded. "You should ask him, he knows the risks of your job much better than I do." Zoë nodded again. "Here you have the pictures, do you have any other questions?"

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks."

"You can make an appointment at the desk, I want to see you again in 9 weeks."

Zoë nodded and thanked her before walking out to make her appointment at the desk.

…

"Hey, Winnie. Are they out on calls?"

"Yeah, they both are."

"Good. Thank you."

Zoë had taken the bag from her car and put one of the ultrasound pictures in an envelope after writing something on the back. She walked towards the men's locker-room, she walked in and put the bag on the bench, she then took the envelope, wrote his name on it and put it on the bag.

She then walked towards the women's locker-room and put the ultrasound on the inside of her locker door before leaving towards her car.

…

"Hey Winnie, anything happened here?" Greg asked as he and his team walked in.

"Not really, Zoë stopped by but she was gone within 5 minutes. I think she left something in the men's locker-room." Greg nodded. "That was a good call."

"No one died, it's always a good call when no one dies."

"I'm glad the cop survived." Greg smiled at her before moving to the locker-room.

He walked in and noticed a bag on the bench, an envelope on top with his name written on it. The last time he had a bag like this from Zoë she kicked him out. Ed walked up behind him.

"What's that?"

"I'm guessing an overnight bag." Greg walked towards it and zipped it open, confirming his suspicions.

"I didn't know you were going somewhere."

"I didn't either." Greg grabbed the envelope and opened it, pulling out the ultrasound backwards. He read what was written on the back.

'_I really don't want to see you right now.'_

He turned it around to see the ultrasound.

"Greg, you okay?" Ed asked, seeing the look on his face. "Buddy?" He was getting a little worried when he didn't answer.

"She's pregnant."

"That's a good thing.. right?"

"I wasn't there. I took the day off to be there for her, and I wasn't." He sat down on the bench. "Can I stay with you?"

"Sure." Ed smiled at his friend before opening his locker.

Greg got up, opened his locker and put the picture on the inside of the door.

"Think she'll pick up if I call her?" He asked his best friend.

"No." Greg nodded. "But you can always text her." He send her a text before changing and leaving with Ed. Ed usually took a ride with Wordy, but if Greg was going to stay over he could ride with him.

…

Zoë's phone buzzed. She checked, it was a text from Greg. She doubted for a second but decided to open it.

'Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I would've loved to be there with you, I'm staying at Ed's. Call me if you need me, for anything. Love you, G.'

She started a bath and threw the phone on the bed.

…

"Hey," Ed walked in and kissed Sophie on her cheek. "Is it okay if Greg stays over?"

"Doghouse?"

"Yeah." Sophie smiled.

"Sure, the couch is free." Greg smiled thankfully. "Dinner will be ready soon, I'll set you an extra plate."

…

"So, what did you do?" Clark asked Greg during dinner. "To get kicked out." He elaborated, earning an under the table kick from his dad.

"I broke my vows." He sighed.

"Did she text you back?" Ed asked him.

"No."

"It'll be okay, Greg."

…

Zoë was laying in bed, awake. She was exhausted and had gone to bed early but couldn't sleep. She hated that she missed Greg too much to be able to sleep. At first, she wanted to make him grovel. But right now she wasn't so sure anymore, she just wanted to hug him. She wasn't angry anymore. She checked the time, not even 10.

…

Greg was watching TV with the Lane-family when his phone buzzed. He quickly grabbed it, a smile lighting his face when he saw it was Zoë.

'_You still awake?'_

'Yeah, watching some awful movie with the lane's. How are you doing?' He quickly hit send, hoping to get an answer soon.

It wasn't long until his phone started ringing. Everyone turned to face him.

"It's Zoë." He smiled at them before excusing himself and walking away to the backyard.

"Hey," He sat down on a chair outside.

"_Hey, so I was trying to sleep." He checked his watch._

"That's early."

"_Yeah, I'm exhausted. Thing is, I can't sleep."_

"I'm sorry to hear that." He didn't know what to say, he wanted to apologize but had no idea how to.

"_How are you feeling?"_

"Like crap, I'm really sorry Zo. I wasn't there for you when I should've been. If there's anything I can do.."

"_I'm tired..I just want to sleep.. Do you mind coming back?"_

"Of course not. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Thanks Zo."

"_I'm just doing this for me."_

"I know." He smiled. "See you."

"_See you." He hung up and walked inside._

"So, I'm going home." He grabbed his bag from next to the couch. "Thank you for letting me stay here." He quickly said goodbye to everyone.

…

"Zoë?" He called out when he walked inside, dropping his bag and hanging his coat. He walked to their room, to find her in bed.

"Hey." Greg noticed how tired she looked. He tossed his shoes, jeans and button-down shirt and lay in bed next to her.

"You look beautiful."

"I look no different than this morning." He smiled, pulled her against him and put his hand on her stomach.

"Yes you do." He kissed her behind her ear. "Go to sleep." She nodded, and it wasn't long until her breathing evened out.

…

Greg could feel her stir a little the next morning.

"It's still early, you can sleep." She smiled and turned on her back so she could see him.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here." He gave her a quick kiss. "So, how far along are we?"

"About 10 weeks."

"That's, long.."

"Yeah, well it said negative a few weeks ago."

"Want to share all those annoying pregnancy signs?"

"I'm tired, a lot. Nauseous, I've been having slight mood swings the last few days. And I kicked you out because of these damn hormones."

"So, how do we proceed?"

"Next sonogram is in 12 weeks. We can know the sex then, and can do all kinds of tests a few weeks before that."

"For down syndrome and such?"

"Yeah, those."

"Do you want to do them?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok."

…

Zoë had been in the truck for the last couple of weeks. She had talked to the physician and he agreed the truck would be a good place for now. They were looking for a replacement now, she would be gone for at least 3 months. She hated it already, being unable to do much.

"You guys okay?" Donna asked Greg and Zoë. They were waiting for the doctor to call about the test they had done, the one that can indentify hundreds of genetic and chromosomal disorders.

"We're fine, Donna." Greg smiled gently at her. "Just waiting for a call."

"Okay, Zoë. Weigh-in in half an hour." She nodded, still staring at the phone.

Donna had just left when it started ringing.

"Zoë." She answered the phone.

"Dr Montgomery, let me put you on speaker." She lay the phone down.

"_I'm just calling to inform you about the results." They waited for her to continue. "I'm bringing good news. It was all negative." Both Zoë and Greg released a breath. _

"Thank you." They said goodbye and Greg hung up.

"Good news." They both got up and hugged.

"Good news." Zoë repeated him. "I'm going to go for my weigh in."

…

"Zoë, your turn."

"Yeah that's fair, put the pregnant woman on the scale." They smiled at her. She had becoming visibly pregnant over the last few weeks.

"When's the next ultrasound?" Donna asked her as she stepped of the scale.

"Next week." Zoë smiled at her.

"So, am I going to see another picture in your locker?"

"You sure are."

"Come on, let's work out." Jimmy, team 2 team leader, said.

Zoë walked towards the bike, she hadn't been able to spar for a little while, knowing Greg would kill her.

"That's unhealthy you know." Spike sat down on the bike next to her not much later, apparently team 1 was working out as well.

"I don't care, I'm hungry." She popped another potato chip in her mouth. "Want one?"

"Nah, my team leader will kill me."

They talked for a little bit until team one was called out to an hot call.

…

Dr Montgomery was looking at the ultrasound screen, she was trying to determine gender. Zoë and Greg were nervously waiting for her.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Zoë smiled at Greg.

"You get to give the sex talk." She told him.

"Think you're being a little early with that, sweetie." He kissed her temple.

"Three copies again?" Zoë nodded.

…

"Hey," Zoë was laying down on the couch when Greg came back from the weekend shift a few days later.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, come here for a sec." He nodded and walked towards her. She took his hand and put it on her growing belly.

"What..?"

"Give it a second." It wasn't long before Greg felt their boy kick.

"Did he just?"

"He did. I'm glad you can finally feel it to."

"Me too." He kissed her. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza!"

"You know I have to make it a healthy pizza?"

"Yes.."

"Have you taking your vitamins?" He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and her vitamins, knowing she didn't.

"No.." She accepted the glass and vitamins. "I'm growing a person, you can do the rest. You know that."

"I do." He smiled at her.

They had started turning one of the rooms into a baby-room. It held mostly boxes and junk now.

…

Weeks passed as she had another couple of tests. Her SRU-replacement had been running with them for the past few days, trying to get the swing of it. Today was her last day at work. She wasn't looking forward to sitting at home.

"Thanks for the gifts guys." She hugged both of the teams, best she could. "But you don't get rid of me this easy, you're going to see plenty of me. I'm not just going to sit around at home all the time."

"Wouldn't expect you to." Spike smiled at her.

"If he doesn't listen, just call me." She smiled at Ed, referring to Greg. "Or if he gives you a hard time, or when he's complaining about how difficult I am." She smiled before walking away.

…

Zoë had indeed visited them a lot of times, the job didn't get less demanding just because she was pregnant so she was alone a lot. She was always happy when Greg came home.

…

"Hey, sleep right?" He asked her as she walked into the living room on Saturday.

"No." She sat down on the couch. "This boy of yours keeps kicking.."

"That's a good sign."

"Say that when he's keeping you awake."

"Okay, but how are you feeling?"

"Fat." He walked towards her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're not fat."

"Yes I am. I'm too fat to move around in my own damn kitchen. I'm fat and ugly."

"No, you're not." He squatted down in front of her. "You're beautiful"

"Liar." She got up.

"Zoë.."

"I just have to pee, AGAIN!" She said frustrated before moving to the bathroom.

She had been moody since a couple of days. She didn't like her body, she was now 37 weeks pregnant and they both knew it could happen any day now.

...

"Greg pick up your damn phone!" Zoë screamed into her phone.

"_This is Greg Parker's voicemail, leave a message and I'll call you back."_

"Dammit." She then tried Ed.

"_Ed"_

"Ed, it's Zoë. Greg with you?" She was doing her breathing exercises.

"_He's in the shower, everything okay?"_

"Tell him to get his ass out of the damn shower, my water broke like 5 minutes ago and I could really use a ride!"

"_Pulling him out right now. He'll call you back, just keep your breathing slow." He hung up the phone._

…

"Greg?"

"Eddie, I'm in the shower.."

"I know." Ed walked into the shower area. "But I thought you might like to know that your wife is in labour and she could use a ride." Greg looked up.

"You serious?"

"As a heart attack." Greg shut of the shower and grabbed a towel.

He walked back to the bench

"Where are my damn clothes!" He looked around for them but couldn't find him.

"You put them in the washer Sarge." Spike said.

"Right.." Ed had spilled coffee all over his clothes this morning. He pulled his uniform back on and called her back.

"_Finally!"_

"I'm sorry baby, I'm on my way. Be there in 10, you can always call an ambulance?"

"_I don't need a damn ambulance, I need my fucking husband!"_

"Your fucking husband is on his way, I promise." He smiled while he put his shoes on and ran out of the locker-room.

"_Don't smile!"_

"My bad." He smiled again.

…

He had taken one of the SRU cars, those had sirens and would make going through traffic a lot easier. He helped Zoë into the passenger's seat before speeding of to the hospital. He called the doctor while driving, telling her they were on their way.

He stopped the car at the emergency room and they were already waiting with a wheelchair, he didn't bother parking the car right and walked inside with her. Wearing the uniform did have some advantages.

…

Greg and Zoë knew both of the teams would be waiting outside by now, it was a few hours later.

"Last push, Zoë." Dr Montgomery encouraged her, Zoë did as told. They smiled at each other as they heard a baby boy crying.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr Montgomery asked Greg.

"Yes, I would love to." Greg took the scissors and cut the cord. He then sat back next to Zoë while they weighed the baby and cleaned him up a little.

"Zoë, do you want to hold your new baby boy?" Dr Montgomery asked.

"Yes." She held her boy for a few minutes before handing him to Greg. "Meet your new son, Brandon Michaelangelo Joey Parker."

**A/N So I'm calling this 'The End.' I'm a little sad it had to end but glad I got loyal reviewers. If you've never reviewed me, please do now. Last chance :)?**

**Thanks to especially fireandice1986 and garb50, who I could always turn to for honest opinions and help xD**

**I've already been asked for a sequel, I don't think that's going to work out.. Maybe in a little bit I will either start a sequel or put in a 10-year-later thing. Lemme know what you think.**

**I will repost chapters, I will take out all the mistakes (or at least most of them). I don't think you guys get notifications for that, but if you do. Sorry xD**


	46. AN

**A/N So, this obviously isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to let everyone who used to follow this story know that I've started posting on the sequel last week. It's called, The First Day of The Rest of Our Lives.**


End file.
